Shades Of Scarlett
by BadLittleBoy
Summary: For Bella, being a teacher is all numbers and long words. So she thought. But when a young, attractive and smart talking man is hired to watch her classes, her life rapidly becomes a whole new lesson. Contains Language and Lemons Smut/Fluff BXE All Human.
1. Ms Swan

**Shades Of Scarlett**

*****

1. Ms Swan

"My father taught me to work; he did not teach me to love it." ~ William Adams

AuthorsNote~ Ok, Ok I know. You're probably thinking "Oh god, heres another story that will never see its way past chapter 7" But no mon amis. Enough is enough! I will write this freakin story and will stick it out to the freakin end!!!

**All Human.**

Warning of Lemons later in story.

**Review please**, I'd like some contact with the strangers who read my stories!

* * *

Bella POV

At school I always enjoyed history, so when I was backed into a corner and asked what would I like to do for the rest of my life I said the first thing that came into my head. Teaching. And I was now 27 and stuck doing exactly that.

I now taught a class of 30 students in a high school in Chicago, many of these students were hard-working and well educated to the highest standards. The others, not so much. Did I hate my job? No. No I didn't. But I would never say I enjoyed it. My days were boring and planned out, I worked from 8am until 5pm leaving me with not much of a social life. And every other teacher that worked with me were at least 10 years older then myself, so I was therefore looked down on as the 'inexperienced young one'. That and the lack of social life left me with not many friends my own age. Apart from Alice that is.

"Bellaina!" Alice laughed dancing up the school steps towards me. Her short pixie hair lifted slightly off her face as she took each jumping step, her smile was as wide and welcoming as always and her arms were stretched out wide meeting me in a large, friendly hug.

"Alice, have you been hanging around with my brother again?" I asked taking in the new nickname. She released me and linked her arm through mine.

"Not really, but I did see him at Jasper's this morning. Oh you wouldn't believe the day we had together he is soooo romantic" I laughed with her as she pretended to swoon.

"Well I'm glad you've had an eventful day, I've spent the last hour trying to council a 17 year old girl who broke out in tears during my history lesson because of her boyfriend troubles" I replied rolling my eyes. Dear god that Lauren girl was a pain.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, if you hate your job so much. Quit"

"I can't, I've always wanted to teach. And the amount of time it took me to get to this stage was ridiculous"

Alice raised her eyebrows whilst she dragged me towards my car.

"If you worked for me you wouldn't have this issue"

Here we go again. "Alice we've spoken about this, I'd love to work for you but I just can't"

"Whats wrong with my shop?"

"Nothing's wrong with your shop Ali" I smiled.

Alice worked in a lingere boutique in town called 'belle femme' meaning 'beautiful woman' in french. It was very popular and extremly pricey. But almost every woman I knew shopped there. Alice had thrown job offers at me numerous times and each time I turned her down. I never understood why, but I knew I'd never leave my job in teaching.

"Anyway" I began as we reached my car. "I guess you'll be wanting a lift. So, your place or Jasper's?"

Alice paused for a second and pretended to think, even though we both knew what the answer would be.

"Jaspers?" I sighed. And whilst nodding, Alice bounced around the front of the car bonnet and climbed into the passengers seat.

"Of course" I mumbled as I slid into the toyota and turned on the ignition.

"Hang on, I thought you spent the day with him? Why didn't he just drive you?" I asked as I began to pull the car out of the school parking lot. I looked out of my rear view mirror as I backed out of my space, when something caught my attention. Two girls from my class, with not the happiest expressions on their faces began to push eachother and curse loudly.

"One second Alice I've got to sort something out" I stopped the car as she turned to look at me, I climbed out and walked towards the screaming girls.

"Hey, hey time out girls!" I said sharply stepping between them.

"But Miss that cow stole my boyfriend!" Lauren cried.

"No I didn't you lying bitch!" Jessica spat back.

"You whore! You probably threw yourself at him!" Lauren yelled out again shoving Jessica before she could answer. I didn't have time for this.

"Could you both stop acting like 8 year olds for one second, or I'll put you both in detention. I will not have this kind of behavior on school grounds, do you hear me!?" I snapped.

They went silent.

"Now both of you get home its getting late"

I stood there for a second whilst they hesitated, I waited to see who would make the first move. They finally left after protesting a little, it ended with 2 weeks of detention and a call home to both of their parents.

"Now, sorry about that" I said cooly to Alice as I brought the car to life again.

"No worries Miss" she replied smirking to herself. shaking my head, I finally left the parking lot. Why was it always my problem to deal with these girls. The only explaination I ever got from the headmaster, was that I was more realatable to young, teenage girls.

The drive to Jasper's appartment wasn't long, he lived practically round the corner from the school and took 3 minutes to get too. Ever since Alice met my brother's best friend Jasper they have been inseperable, according to Alice as soon as their eyes met she was certain that they were destined to be together. And here they were 7 months later and still in the honeymoon stage as my brother calls it.

"Bella, do you think Jasper is the one?" Alice asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"The one?" I replied pressing the button numbered 6.

"You know, _the _one"

I looked at her as I got what she was saying.

"You mean as in marriage and kid material?"

Alice giggled. She was serious.

"Alice" I smiled "Do you love him?"

She nodded.

"Does he love you?"

Again she nodded violently.

"Then I think he has to be the one"

Alice starred at me wide eyed. Then practically attacked me as the doors slid open on Jasper's floor.

"Alice we're here" I choked as she continued to hug laughed and released me.

"Thank yoooou!"

"No problem, now lets not keep Romeo waiting"

And almost immeidatly she grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me towards the apartment, all I could do was try not to loose my feet along the way. Alice enthusiaticly knocked on the gleamly white door with the number '105' clearly labelled on it, and we were greeted by the face that was all to familiar to me.

"Bellybear!" Emmett yelled pulling the door open "And Alibali! Jasp your woman is here"

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here and please with the Bellybear shit"

"Oooo Miss Swan is a bit touchy today" He laughed back.

Yes. Emmett was my brother and a damn good one at that. Mainly because when I was stupid, scared and 19, he was my shoulder to cry on and the one who helped me start up my life again. He even moved to Chicago with me and assisted me in getting my job and house. He was also one of my closest friends. But Emmett was not as you would expect, he was tall, muscular and had short black hair, he acted like a child most of the time to keep the spirits up of those close to him and he was insanely protective over me. It was like having a second dad sometimes. Oh yeah and he was a florist.

"Hi Emmett" Alice said to him as she pushed past and lept into Jaspers arms.

"In please, dear sister of mine" Emmett opened the door wider and motioned his arm towards the room.

"I'm not stopping I just came to drop Alice off"

"Eh Ehhh wrong answer" Emmett exclaimed, and without warning he pulled me into his arms and threw me up and over his shoulder.

"Emmett put me down!" I shouted

"Nevarrr!" He bellowed.

I heard Jasper and Alice laugh behind me as Emmett kicked the door shut.

"I swear Emmett McCarty Swan if you don't put me down in the next 5 seconds I'll show Rosalie those pictures of you when you were 10 dressed as Dolly Parton!"

"But baby sister, you love me to much"

"5"

"You wouldn't?"

"4"

"Would you?"

"3!"

"Okay, Okay!" he said dropping me onto my feet, I turned to see Alice and Jasper fall about in hysterics.

"Dolly Parton Em? Seriously?" Jasper asked grinning childishly. I turned back to a now blushing Emmett who slowly nodded at him.

The next few minutes were filled up with hysterical laughter and Jasper refusing to let me leave until I showed him Emmett's extremly blonde moments as a child, all I could say was they were destroyed a long time ago.

"Trickery eh Bells?" Emmett grinned

"Oh come on you should've known I don't have them anymore. Don't you remember? When you where 16 and you brought your girlfriend home from school, I got out the photo albums" I said.

"Oh yeah, and the evening ended with me burning the whole fucking thing" he laughed

"And my school bag!"

"good times, good times"

Alice and Jasper continued to laugh with eachother, I rembered mine and Alice's convosation in the elevator. I smiled to myself as it became clear that Jasper probably was the one for her.

I could tell why Alice had fallen for him in the beginning. He was tall, sporty and _very _sexy. Since the moment I met him I could see the girls queing up with bright smiles hoping to win him over. But Jasper was never that kind of guy, he had a good heart and wasn't someone who slept around like most young men. Overall he was always going to be perfect for Alice.

"Hey I'm ordering chinese you guys staying for some?" He asked pulling his cell out of his low riding jeans.

"Nah you're alright buddy, I've got to get back to please my ladayyy" Emmett replied raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No thanks Jasper I've got a mountain of book marking to do" I said ignoring Emmetts last comment.

"I never understood you Jellybelly, Isn't being a teacher just like being at school again, accept its forever?"

"Bella! My name is Bella!"

"Soz" Emmett answered smiling. Stupid, anoying, bear-like brother.

"See you guys later" I said to Jasper and Alice as I made my way to the door dragging my useless brother behind me.

"Have fun tonight you two!" Emmett yelled as we stepped out into the hallway. Then closed the door quickly behind me but slow enough to hear Jaz and Alice singing '9 to 5' on the other side.

"Will you be needing a lift home?" I asked Emmett as we walked down the corridor.

"Nah I've got the Rover" he replied shaking his keys at me. "Have you really got school stuff to do Bells?"

We stepped into the elevator. "What else would I be doing Em?"

"I dunno, prehaps you're hiding some man candy from your big, wise, old brother, cause if you are you know I'll find out one way or another"

I started laughing hysterically as we stepped out and walked over to the now pitch black parking lot.

"And where would I meet this man candy may I ask?"

"Work"

"Yeah right, not unless I start developing attractions to 50 year old physics teachers"

Emmett made a face. "Ew physics". Rolling my eyes I dug my hand into my purse in search of my car keys.

"Will you be going to dad's this saturday?" He asked,

"Maybe, not sure yet" I replied pulling out my keys.

"You haven't seen him in months, he's worried about you Bells"

"I'm 27 Em, Its not like I have to call him every hour to tell him where I am"

"I think thats exactly what he wants" He replied smirking "Even so, I've bought you a plane ticket to Forks on saturday"

I glared at him. I hated it when Emmett payed for things without running it by me first, I always felt pressured. But I did miss Dad. A bit.

"Ok I'll call him or something"

"Or something?" he said,

"Fine I will I promise!"

"And will you come with me to Washington?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" I replied sighing.

"Yeah you better" he said cheerfully and pulled me into another massive bear hug.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow" he said against my hair.

"Bye Em" I smiled as he released me, then turned to my black toyota and got into the drivers seat. Emmett waved wildly as I reversed out of the parking lot, then flashed him another smile and watched him wander off in search of his car.

The drive home was quiet, I always felt so alone at this time. There was never anyone to talk to or listen to, just me. I stopped the car at the side of the street for a moment whilst I looked in the glove compartment for my iPod. Plugging it in I found the song I was looking for and turned the volume up full. That always managed to drown out the silence.

When I reached my house I unloaded my classes text books and set them down on the kitchen counter. For a second I wished I had stayed at Jasper's for chinese when my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. But after hunting through my cuboards and fridge for 10 minutes I settled on toast. Marking my students history assignments didn't really appeal to me, it was 7:45 and even though it was fuck early I wanted nothing more then to go to sleep! Whilst channel flicking on the coach I heard my the familiar jingle of my cell phone. I reluctantly pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open and saw _'One New Message'._It was from Alice.

_Hi hun, I forgot to ask you earlier, my friend just opened that new resturant in town and begged me to go check it out. You up for it?_

I read through the message carefully before texting back.

_Sure why not. When were you thinking?_

She replied back in an instant.

_Tomorrow night, 8, I'll meet you there. _

I leant my head back against the wall behind me and smiled. I could hardly remember the last time I'd been anywhere other then work or a friend's appartment. And tomorrow was friday, so I'd have to pack for Forks probably in the evening.

After a good few minutes of thinking I removed myself from the couch and made my way to my bedroom. I pulled on my blue vest top and shorts before collapsing onto the bed, sighing as I felt the soft duvet under my fingertips. Rolling over I set my alarm for the morning and snuggled under the covers before I was dragged into a well earned sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter is in progress and will be up probably this time next week (Thurs) or most probably earlier in the week.

and once again I must say **Review!**

J.


	2. Coincidence

**Shades Of Scarlett**

*****

2. Coincidence

"Only by acceptance of the past, can you alter it." ~ T.S Eliot.

**All Human.**

Warning of lemons in later chapters.

_**Disclaimer**__ ~ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Songs used**__ ~ ~ I'd Come For You - Nickelback (c), Human - The Killers (c)_

* * *

BellaPov

My dreamless sleep was loudly awoken the next morning, the essesive screeching of my alarm hit my eardrums with no mercy. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow inhaling deeply as my body and mind reconciled themselves. It felt as if my head had only just hit the pillow and within seconds my day had rewinded itself. And I had so much to do today.

I flipped myself onto my back once again and fluttered my eyelids, taking in the familiar surroundings and the thin ray of sunlight that cracked through the drapes at the window, signalling a new day.

The fuckstupid alarm was still ringing like church bells in my head. I swung my fist out and slammed it down on its metal frame, the noise was soon replaced with silence and the quiet sound of my heart beating against my ribcage. I continued to lay still and tried not to fall asleep again.

~*~

After a well earned shower, I made my way downstairs to cure my strong caffeine crave, the cuboards hopefully had that cure.

I fished out the coffee and filled a jug with water so it could be boiled, I also treated myself to a few cookies as I plugged my iPod into its speakers. My 'Morning' playlist was cranked up to full volume and I happily sang along to the songs and from time to time I would move my hips to the beat.

The water soon started hissing violently as it came to the boil. I prepared my mug that I used most mornings and poured the water into it, the water instantly turned brown as it mixed with the coffee beans and filled my nostrils with a warm, fresh scent.

I sat myself down on the couch with my drink and a few more cookies and continued to listen to the music that played loudly in the kitchen. The song currently playing made me smile, I do admit I have a rather embarassing iPod especially my 'morning' playlist they were the most cringe worthy.

When 'Human' by 'The Killers' had finally finished, I found myself grinning violently about the next song because I knew exactly what it was.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

When the chorus kicked in I found myself singing along proudly. I was back home in Forks when I'd first heard it. I had found Dad and Emmett dancing around the front room like complete idiots and screaming along with the lyrics. As soon as Emmett had caught me spying on them he dragged me into their little dancing circle aswell.

It was one of the funniest and most memorable moments of my life. Because it was the first time we'd all laughed and smiled together since mom died.

I always guessed that was what the song was kind of about, bringing us together again.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

When the song ended, I remembered what I promised Emmett yesturday. Of course I wanted to call dad and there was nothing really stopping me. But I didn't know what to say to him.

He was my dad but we didn't have the greatest past together. When my mother, Renee Swan, died, Emmett, Dad and I all fell into complete depression. Emmett wouldn't go out he just stayed in his room avioding convosation. Dad was never at home, he was filling all of his time with work, work and more work and stayed away from us. And I completely zoned out. I began to spend ridiculous amounts of time down at La Push beach where I fell in with the wrong crowd and got involved with drinking and mild crime. I never caused any big trouble, the boys I hung out with did all that.

When dad found out what I was doing he was livid, we began shouting at eachother whenever we were near one another. I'd even blamed him for mom's death.

I raked my fingers through my hair as if I was brushing away my bad memories and picked up the phone. Dad and I got on with eachother now, but I still felt guilty for saying all those things to him.

But he was my dad, I'm allowed to call him.

When the dialling tone was replaced by my dad's familiar, smiling voice I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan" he said.

"H-hi..dad, um its me" I stammered

My arm began to twitch nervously when he paused, I hoped he wouldn't hang up.

"Bella?...Sweetie, its great to hear your voice again!" he replied

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear you again too dad"

"Emmett said you'd phone, are you alright?"

"Yeah everything's great here, how're things in Forks?" I asked brightly, I'd forgotten how much I'd missed him.

"Well, its raining as usual, you better pack something waterproof, if you're coming to see me"

"Definatly, it's been way to long" I smiled. "I'm really sorry if I woke you, I just realised how early it is!"

"No, no its fine Bells, I suppose you're getting ready for work"

"Yeah, early start unfortunatly"

"So how is your job going?" he asked

"Its good, at least I'm not teaching pre-schoolers"

Dad laughed, "I bet a teacher like you could handle those little mites"

"Don't count on it" I laughed back. "Are you working today?"

"I'm the chief, of course I am, crime never sleeps Bells"

"I'll remember that" I chuckled under my breath "When do you need to be at the station?"

"um, about an hour or so, same for you I guess?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you probably have book marking or something like that to do, so I won't delay you anymore"

"Ok dad, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"See you tomorrow"

"um...love you dad" I whispered, I heard him smile on the other end.

"and I love you too Bells" he replied. I swear I could have cried like a baby right there.

~*~

"Good morning Ms Swan" the receptionist exclaimed as I walked past the front desk on my way to the classroom.

"And good morning to you Ms Cope" I replied cheerfully, smiling widely at her.

"Excited that its friday?" she suddenly asked

"Not imensley, to me it just means 2 more days until I have to come to work again"

"Aww, don't worry its christmas break soon"

"Oh, don't remind me" I chuckled in reply "Anyway I need to get to class, have a nice day"

"You too, Ms" she called back as I pushed through the double doors.

The corridors were silent apart from the clattering sound of my heels against the newly waxed floor, students wouldn't be arriving for at least another hour and when they do the hallways would be far from quiet.

Once I'd reached my classroom I discarded my classes unmarked workbooks on my desk and stretched my arms. The books were always heavy and put strain on my limbs. My first class of the day would be learning about Martain Luther King that would be the first 2 hours, then after morning break I would be teaching my second class about The Civil War and then after lunch, The 20s.

Three classes in one day should be seen as over bearing but to me, it was like learning all over again.

I filled the remaining time I had by writing out a propper lesson plan and going over it until it was burned firmly into my mind. I must have lost track of time at some point because I nearly shot out of my skin when the school bell chimed, signalling that the day had in fact started.

The morning classes dragged on a lot, but they weren't as bad as I had intisipated. When the students poured in I was greeted by friendly words and of course their work assignments. One boy at the back caused some minor problems throughout the first hour. I didn't really like this pupil. His name was Mike Newton and he had desided that rather learning about MLK he was far more intersted in my legs to care, as he so densley put it, my legs were 'the shit'.

But that issue was quickly cleaned up and before I knew it, it was break.

When all the students had left, I quickly fished out my cell from my purse and switched it on. _4 Missed Calls. _Imeidiatly flashed up on screen. All from Emmett.

Seeing as there were 4 missed calls, I could figure that whatever he wanted it was kind of important.

"Hellowww" was the instant reply I got when he answered.

"Hellowww yourself" I smiled back, imitating his voice.

"Bellybear, how nice to see that you've turned your phone on at last"

"Emmett, what did you want?" I sighed

"I might just not tell you"

"Emmett!" I snapped

"Ok, ok jeesh Bells, I can tell someones in full work mode"

"Sorry Em, but really what do you need?"

"Oh, I just need to know what time you need picking up tonight"

"Um, ok, what time is the flight?"

"2am and it lands at 4"

"2am?" I groaned "Well, I've still got to pack but that won't take long, and I'm going out with Alice at 8. Sooo, pick me up at 11-ish"

"11-ish got it, it will take a while to get through customs and all that, so that seems sensible" he replied "But if you're going out with Alice later, don't get too drunk, I don't want vomit in my rover!"

"I promise Em, you know I barely drink anymore"

"Well as long as you promise"

I smiled into the phone, "I'll see you later then, I have to get back to work"

"Ok, same, these flowers arn't gonna water themselves"

"Love you Ems"

"Love you Bells" and then he hung up.

~*~

At lunch time I was starting to feel tired, all that talking effected me like that. The only decent solution was to get some coffee from the teacher's lounge, they usually had a pot or two ready for anyone to take.

I was right of course, when I arrived there were spare cups of coffee ready for the taking. I took a sip from the boiling contents and enjoyed the rich flavour. I was about to leave with it and stay in my classroom when I saw Mr Grass the headmaster approach me from my right.

David Grass was a great boss, everyone liked him, in fact many members of the female staff liked him _too_ much. I didn't. He was about 10 years older then myself, he had a wife, many beautiful children, he was very tall and well built, he had very short black hair, but some grey were begining to show through and dark brown eyes. I suppose he was attractive in the whole mature way.

"Good afternoon Ms Swan" he said cheerfully as he stood beside me.

"Good afternoon sir, would you like a coffee?" I offered

"Um, no thank you I've actually just had one"

I nodded in reply, taking another sip of my drink.

"I need to speak with you, if thats ok"

"Yes, anything sir"

I watched him and waited for a response, his face tensed slightly as he thought about what to say.

"Well, Ms Swan as you have probably heard, some of our staff are going to be assessed over the next few weeks on their teaching abilities and methods by the members of our local council, this will confirm whether or not these teachers deserve their places here. As I've said many members of staff are going to be involved in this and --"

"and I'm one of them." I cut him off.

We both fell silent for a few seconds, I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling, that definatly wasn't going to help.

"Why sir?" I finally said.

His face turned hesitant but he said nothing.

"What's wrong with the way I teach?" I said raising my voice slightly. "There's never been any issues before --"

"There's nothing wrong Isabella" he snapped

I dropped my gaze and drank some more coffee, trying to calm myself down.

"Really? There isn't?" I pressed.

Mr Grass let out a long breath, I knew how much he hated getting into snaps with staff members.

"Do you know why I hired you Ms Swan?"

I shook my head slowly.

"I hired you because you're an amazing teacher, students love you and more importantly they listen" he paused and scanned my face for traces of anger before continuing. "The...inspector that will be watching your classes isn't coming to tell me to fire you, they're mearly coming to watch over your classes and give you advise on what could be improved. But I know there is nothing to improve in your lessons, no one has ever failed your classes am I right?"

I nodded again and finished my cold coffee.

"Thank you sir" I said "and I guess I'll just have to grin and bare it"

He were both still for a moment. Mr Grass was a kind man and he never lied, and it was true no one had ever failed my class so I really had nothing to worry about.

"Good, the inspector will be arriving Monday, I'll be sure to introduce you both then" he smiled.

"Thank you sir" I nodded again.

Then one of the english teachers came over to us and started jabbering to Mr Grass about the school board amongst other things. I did recognise her, Mrs White, a frail old woman who was way past retirment age. I excused myself from Mr Grass and set my empty cup of coffee in the sink by the window.

I had a good view of the parking lot from here. My black toyota was parked in its regular spot just 3 rows away from the window where I stood.

I didn't quite understand why I was scanning the parking lot, but I had minutes to spare. The sun shone brightly behind some clouds and a small ray of light sparkled on the tinted windows of some of the more flashier cars. The sunlight also hit another car that I hadn't seen on school grounds before.

I stared at its familiar washed out blue colour and its dented panels and tried to figure out where I'd seen it before, I knew I had seen it somewhere. The memory was etched into the back of my mind. But where had I seen it? Leaning in closer to the window I tried to see what make the car was.

VW Rabbit.

Then I remembered.

My throat instantly felt raw and dry, my breath hitched and my hands started to shake visiously.

It couldn't be the same one! It couldn't! No, no, no! That was is Forks, this is Chicago. I was being stupid. Yes _very _stupid.

I slapped myself mentally and told myself to calm down, even though I knew I was in the mid stages of a panic attack.

I glanced at the car again.

The registration plate was familiar, the dents looked the same and the colour was next to identical.

_Turn away Bella, turn away! _my mind screamed. And before I could sneak another look at it, I turned and ran ignoring the strange looks I recieved on the way out.

This was one of the weirdest ideas I'd ever thought up! That car belonged in the past, in Forks, not here! Why would he be at a high school in Chicago? And to get that here, he would of had to drive, he was too lazy for that.

I exhaled when I reached my empty classroom and leant against the door. I was stressing myself out. That car didn't belong to who I think it does, he's gone and he didn't know where I lived or worked.

I let out another long breath and willed myself to calm.

_Its nothing, only a coincidence. _I thought.

_Only a coincidence._

_

* * *

_

**AuthorsNote ~ **:O Does the car belong to who Bella thinks it belongs to? (Hint: Totally)

Don't worry I haven't just ruined the plot for you, cause I didn't tell you who owns it! :D

anyway, Thank y'all if you Favoraited/Alerted/Reviewed this story I am mightly grateful to y'all.

Oh cringe! Posh British girl tries to do an Okie accent!!

Next chapter will probably be up sometime next week, because admittedly I haven't even planned it out yet.

and DW Edward will be here soon I promise!!!

and finally remember. I Love You x

**J.**

Wait no thats not all!! and finally **Review!**


	3. Forgivness & Ghosts

**Shades Of Scarlett**

3. Forgivness & Ghosts.

"Family jokes, though rightly cursed by strangers, are the bond that keeps most families alive." ~ Stella Benson.

* * *

BellaPov

The rest of the day was long and uneventful, at 5o'clock I collected all my belongings and stepped out onto the parking lot. I was a bit nervous when I crossed it, my keys were in my hand just in case I had to make a quick getaway. But there was no need, all the other cars had gone, leaving my black toyota alone and almost invisible against the dark sky.

When I arrived home, the exhaustion finally kicked in. I collapsed on the couch and tried to sleep but it was horribly uncompterble and small.

I knew that in 3 and a half hours I'd have to meet Alice at a fancy new restaurant, I'd need at least and hour in advance to make myself look acceptable so jeans and a t shirt were out of the question, which meant make up, dress and stupidly high shoes.

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly, scanning the room. My stomach started growling viciously reminding me that I'd forgotten to have lunch. It felt like the kitchen was calling me as I rushed to my feet and stumbled to the fridge.

I seemed to have the same problem as I had last night. I made a mental note, _Shop for food! _

After a shower I made an attempt to dress up. My dresser was full of unworn outfits and flashy shoes, all of which had been bought by Alice for numerous birthdays and Christmas'. I loved Alice to bits but her taste in clothing didn't reflect mine at all.

In the end the dress I chose was simple and black. The sleeves finished just above my elbows and the skirt came down to my knees, it had a flattering V neck and the soft material hugged my body nicely.

Once I'd sorted out my hair and added a dusting of make up, I grabbed my iPod and went to my car. The sky was black when I left the building, the street was silent and the air was cold.

I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and snuggled into my coat as I trudged over the parking lot and slid into the drivers seat.

I'd only ever driven past this new restaurant, I watched it as it grew from an abandoned empty space on the street to this flashy new diner. 'Tramonto' it was called. So I guessed it was an Italian.

As I drove by I could see Alice sitting by the window inside, wearing some kind of dark green dress. I could only prepare for what she'd make of my 'effort'.

"Bella!" she squeaked as I pushed through the door.

"Alice" I giggled back walking into her offered arms

Now I could see her closely, I stared at her outfit.

She was in fact wearing a green dress, I didn't recognise it so I guessed it was new. It was strapless and as tiny as her, it looked like it was made of silk.

"You look...um, wow, new dress?"

She smiled widely. "Yeah, on sale, only $220"

I coughed at the price. "Only $220? jeesh Alice you should've bought two" I said sarcastically, she only smiled wider.

"I know, and I did" She clearly didn't catch the sarcastic bit. "Enough about my outfit, spin for me" she said. I did as she asked, her eyes scanned me the whole time.

A loud wolf-whistle came from outside, she ignored it, "hmm, I must admit you did well, but we need to go shopping soon, I've seen you wear this at least twice"

I rolled my eyes and finally took my seat opposite Alice's by the window, she joined me pouring me some wine that was already set on the table.

"Thanks" I mumbled taking a small sip.

"Not too much of that, I don't want you having a fatal accident driving home"

"I'm having a meal don't worry yourself" I replied setting it down. "So, how was your Friday?" I asked

"Brilliant, we managed to shift the rest of the autumn stock, so now we have enough room for the winter range" She smiled.

"You seen Jasper today?"

"Yeah, just after work, he dropped me off here" she said "What about you? How was your day?"

Absolutely shit. I'm probably gonna get fired by the end of the year.

"Nothing special" I sighed peering down at the menu

"Your lying"

"No I'm not Alice"

"Oh come on I know when your lying, you do that weird sigh thing, tell me what's up?" She asked, she looked concerned.

"Um, David Grass spoke to me today"

"Your boss?"

"Yeah"

"And why's that a bad thing?" she asked

At that moment the waiter approached us, I hadn't even bothered to read the menu properly.

"Good evening ladies, what can I get you tonight?" he said directing the question at me.

Alice spoke up first, "I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo" she said handing him the menu.

"And what will it be for you?" he asked still staring at me

"Um" I glanced down at the menu "I'll have the Lasagne"

"Good choice" the waiter said before winking at me and walking away.

"Bella?" Alice said in a low voice

"Huh?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed at me "Couldn't you tell he was hitting on you?"

"Who? The waiter?"

She sighed again "And you wonder why you don't get dates"

"I don't wonder, you do"

"You could've at least given him your number, he was cute"

"If you liked him so much why don't you give him your number" For that comment I got another low sigh.

"Alice are you having an asthma attack or something?"

"Bells!" she snapped

I laughed slightly before replying "Anyway I thought you wanted to know what happened with my boss?"

"I do, tell me" she said reaching over the table to find my hands.

"You remember last year, when that science teacher I told you about got fired because she was shit at teaching?"

She nodded.

"Well, she was fired because she had one of those inspectors that watched her lessons, that inspector judged her teaching and passed the results over to Mr Grass, where he decided to let her go"

The only reply I got from Alice was "Oh"

"Do you understand what I'm spelling out for you here Ali?"

She paused for a second before shaking her head slowly.

"Mr Grass is allowing one of these inspectors to watch my lessons over the next couple of weeks"

Then she got it.

"No way!"

"Way" I replied having some more wine.

"But Bells that's so unfair, your a brilliant teacher, even your boss said that"

"I know, he said I'd have nothing to worry about, but I'm still pissed about it"

"So you fucking should be Bells, when is this happening?"

"Monday"

"Talk about short notice" she mumbled. I loved Alice when she defended me, she'd side with me no matter what.

"It doesn't matter now, I'll just have to deal with it"

"Yeah I guess, I mean as your boss said you've got nothing to worry about"

"Hopefully nothing" I sighed.

5 minutes later the waiter returned with our meals, again he winked at me as he left. Alice gave me another look but said nothing this time.

"Emmett told Jasper that you two are going to Washington later"

"Yeah we are" I replied taking another mouthful of lasagne.

"So does that mean things are ok with your dad?" she asked

"I called him this morning, we had a nice talk. I couldn't remember the last time we just spoke to each other." I smiled

"What did you talk about?"

"Just small things, he said he was looking forward to seeing me and Em again and that he missed me"

"Did you miss him?"

"I didn't realise it until I heard his voice. I even said I loved him"

Alice's small smile turned into a genuine grin that lit up her eyes.

"Did he say it back?"

"Yeah, I swear I almost cried" I laughed

"It must be nice to hear that" she smiled

We finished and were ready to leave an hour later. We said our goodbyes and Alice wished me luck for my weekend in Forks with Em and Charlie. Her kind words made me feel 100% better, I was confident about seeing Dad again.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back" she smiled hugging me tightly

"Thanks Alice, I had fun tonight, we should do it again"

"Not before we go shopping, maybe Rose could come too"

"Yeah I'll ask her" I replied stepping out of her arms

"Enjoy yourself Bells, you only have one Dad, he loves you, show him you love him back" she smiled

I nodded and smiled back. She released my hands and watched me as I unlocked my car and slid in, she waved before walking away. I saw Jasper emerge from one of the cars at the end of the street and greeted her with a romantic hug and kiss.

When I arrived home the time was 9:45pm and I still hadn't packed. I removed my shoes as I walked into my room and retrieved my suitcase from under the bed before shedding my dress for a shower.

After showering I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, soap and other toiletries and stuffed them into the empty suitcase. I pulled out some jeans and shirts and also put them in, leaving some to change into once I was dry. I threw in some books and a nightdress along with an extra pair of trainers and a warm jacket.

Forks was know for its extreme amounts of rain and cold weather so I found my hooded rain mack and shoved that in the case too.

Soon the suitcase was overflowing with essentials, I left it by the door so it would be ready for when Emmett arrived.

At 10:30 I was ready to go although I still had slightly damp hair. Emmett was unusually early.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" he yelled through the door.

"I don't want to buy anything, thanks" I joked

"Oh haha Bells, you gonna let me in or what?"

"My choice would be not, but you're my ride to the airport" I walked to the front door and unlocked the latches before opening it.

"Good choice" he said, I could barely answer before he lifted me into his arms into a bear hug.

"I keep forgetting how strong you are" I giggled

"Well that's defiantly something you shouldn't forget" he laughed back setting me back down onto my feet.

"Is this your bag?" he asked picking up my suitcase

"Yeah" I replied closing the door.

"Jeesh how much does a girl need for a weekend?"

"Hey! Most of the weight is from the case, not the stuff I packed"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he mumbled leaving it by the door.

"Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, don't wanna fall asleep at the wheel do I?"

"Don't even joke about that Em, if I die I know a few people who won't be too impressed"

He laughed as he followed me into the kitchen.

"How many sugars?" I asked

"6"

I turned to him with a questioning look.

"What? I've gotta keep my blood sugar up" he shrugged his shoulders and left me by the sink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him launch himself on the couch.

"Don't break that" I called

"Will do" he replied smiling to himself.

We were silent for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the noise from the TV. He was watching some kind of late night game show.

"How was the shop today?" I asked passing him his sugary coffee. "Shift over"

He moved over giving me room to sit down.

"The shops doing good" he replied not moving his gaze from the television.

"What the fuck are you watching?" I said

"Hey, language baby sis" he replied sipping his drink. "It's a game show where the contestants have to answer questions related to the subject they randomly get when that wheel gets spun"

"You hate game shows though"

"Yeah I know, I was just channel flicking" he replied pressing the off button on the remote. He drank some more coffee. "Mmm, you make the best 6 sugared coffees in the world Bells"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

"How was Ali today?"

"She's good, she says hi"

"How was work?" he asked

"Good, but the boss told me that someone will be watching my classes over the next 2 or 3 weeks. So I have to be in full teacher mode or my report won't be too good"

"Shame" he replied. "But you're a strict, nerdish teacher so you'll have no problem"

"Thanks Em"

"Ok you know the rules" Emmett said pointing at me in the seat next to him "No food and/or drink, no vomiting, crying, bleeding, drooling or anything else that will make my leather seats all icky, no backseat driving and I'm in charge of the radio. Got it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good, now ONWARDS!" he bellowed slamming his foot down on the ignition. We zoomed down the freeway at some stupid speed. Emmett was serious about touching the radio. I tried to change the station at least twice and each time he swiped my hand away and said something like "What did I say? _What_ did I fucking say about the damn radio?"

After 40 minutes we reached the airport. Emmett parked the car in the lot and explained to me that Jasper had a spare key and would come and pick it up in the morning. That way Emmett wouldn't have to pay for the weekend.

"How's he getting here then?" I asked

"Cab, duh" he replied grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Your swaying, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night as soon as I got in"

"When did you get up this morning"

"About 5:30"

"Bells you've been up for 19 and a half hours"

"And your teachers told you, you couldn't do math"

Now that he mentioned it I was absolutely exhausted. I could feel my legs crumbling beneath me, aching as they tried to hold my weight.

I tried to hold back a fierce yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Here, let me carry you" Emmett said trying to pull me closer to him.

"No, no Em you've got enough to carry, I'll be fine once I get on the plane"

It was over an hour before we got anywhere near close to boarding our plane. By this time our bags where safely stored on it and I gladly accepted Emmett's earlier offer to carry me.

"When did you wake up then?" I asked trying to stay awake.

"I got up at 10"

"Lucky bastard" I mumbled then yawned for the a millionth time.

"Go to sleep Bells" he pressed sounding concerned

"But you must be tired too"

"I went to sleep as soon as I finished work, so I got another 4 hours" he smiled

Again I said "Lucky bastard"

"That I am Bella, that I am"

I opened my eyes and flinched away from the airport lights as I slowly looked around us. We were walking down a white corridor with a crowd of other people, some had carry on luggage and others had plastic duty free bags stuffed with candy and magazines. I wasn't getting as many strange looks as I was expecting, in fact some people looked jealous that I had a big muscley brother to carry me places.

"How much longer?" I yawned

"Until we get on the plane?" he looked down at my watch. "About 10 minutes at least"

"Yay" I said unenthusiastically, even though inside I was dancing with delight. I couldn't wait until I could sleep again, even if the seats were stiff and uncomfortable.

And he was right 10 minutes later we boarded the plane. Emmet had to put me down so I could get in, I stumbled slightly and steadied myself on his arm as we walked towards our seats.

As soon as we found them I shuffled over to the window seat and collapsed onto it, sighing happily.

"Here" Emmett said handing me a pillow "Sweet dreams little sis" he yawned turned our overhead lights off. I didn't even remember the plane taking off, I was already asleep.

"Bells" I heard a voice "Hey! Bella" I heard it again. I swung out my arm and tried to shoo away whatever it was.

"Oh come on none of that, we're here and I'm not allowed to carry you until we're in the airport"

"Hmm?" I mumbled opening my eyes slightly. I could just see Emmett through my tired, blurred vision.

"What time is it" I yawned

"4am"

I groaned at the two hours sleep I'd gotten.

"Don't worry, you can sleep in the cab on the way to Dad's" he laughed

"Don't laugh at me" I growled clearing my voice.

Emmett grabbed my arm once again, from the plane window I could see rain, lots of rain and it was still dark.

"Yes Bells, its raining, come on!" he pulled me with him out of my seat and slowly dragged me along with the crowd of tired people towards the doors.

"Thank you for flying with us, we hope you've had a good experience" the air hostess said quietly as we trudged past her.

I refused to let Emmett carry me anymore when we got into the airport, we waited next to each other and stared at the conveyor belt looking for our bags. Mine was first to appear then Em's.

About 20 minutes later we finally found a free cab Emmett threw our bags into the trunk whilst I gave the driver the address and whatnot.

"Sleep Bella, you still look exhausted" Emmett said

"That because I am" I smiled back.

"We'll be there soon, then you can properly sleep. In _your_ bed"

"Mmm, good" I mumbled. And again before anything else could be said I drifted into another deep sleep.

Emmett woke me again when we arrived an hour later.

"Em, I'll get the bags, you pay the man"

"Anything to get out of paying" he smiled sliding out of the cab. "Alright how much do I owe ya?" he asked leaning against the drivers door.

I didn't hear the rest, I walked over to the trunk and set the suitcases down on the sidewalk and waited for Em to finish.

"Ok thanks for the ride man" he said

"No problem, and make sure the girl gets some sleep" the driver replied

"Will do, enjoy the rain" Emmett stepped away and watched the cab speed off down the road.

"Ok you ready?" he asked offering me a hand

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled back, I wasn't nearly as nervous as I thought I would be, Alice's words were still fresh in my mind;

_You only have one dad, he loves you, show him you love him back._

"One second!" we heard behind the door, followed by loud echoing footsteps on the stairs. The sound of latches clanked against the old wooden door before it finally sung open.

I saw my Dad.

Charlie's eyes lit up immediately when he saw us and smiled widely.

"Em, Bells!" he exclaimed. He seemed to be wearing an old stripy pyjama set that he'd had since I was fourteen and his hair was an unmanageable tangled mess. Since it was 5am I guessed he had been sleeping.

"Dad" Emmett smiled stepping into a 'man' hug

"My boy!"

I smiled as they laughed together. They'd always been close, ever since Dad helped Emmett build a train set when he was four they couldn't leave each other alone. As Em got older they started going fishing together, bringing back handfuls of mackerel a cod that mum and I would later cook.

"Bella" Dad said quietly.

I stared nervously into his still face. _Should I hug him or something? _I looked over at Emmett who stood next to me, he gave me an encouraging look. _Hug him? _As if he could read my mind he nodded. _Hug._

I stumbled slightly as I stepped into my father's outstretched arms. At first the hug was tense and awkward, I wanted to pull away to save myself from any discomfort. But slowly we relaxed, I held Charlie close and squeezed my arms tightly around his shoulders as he did the same around my waist. I heard him sniff against my hair, we hadn't hugged like this since I was sixteen. I never knew how much I'd missed my own fathers warm touch.

My arms refused to break away from him, I only held him tighter. Charlie seemed to cling to me like I was a second skin. His sniffs became louder and I felt his tears, just hearing him cry set me off too.

"Shh its ok Bells" his voice was shaking from the sobs.

"I'm sorry" I gasped and buried my head into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

"I love you daddy" I cried against his shirt that was now damp from my eyes,

"I love you too" he cried back. I was finally home.

"Bed Bee" Emmett said once we'd gotten inside the old house.

"I'm not tired" I yawned

"Hmm, yeah I'll believe that"

"Come on Bella, we'll still be here when you wake up"

I nodded and leant in for another long hug.

"Aren't you tired Em?" Charlie asked over my head.

"Sure why not" He sighed, Dad let go of me and patted Emmett's shoulder lovingly. It was almost a beautiful moment until Emmett yelled,

"RACE YA!"

Needless to say I lost when I fell on the stairs and nearly knocked myself unconscious.

"Sorry, I forgot you still have issues running, walking, dancing and dare I say it, standing still" he snorted when we reached our bedroom doors.

"Goodnight Em" I sighed holding out my arms. He happily pulled me into him and held me in a tight hug.

"You did brilliantly Bell" he whispered against my hair, then planted a small kiss in the same spot and walked into his room. I did the same, my room didn't look any different from when I'd left. Every photograph was left untouched, every item of clothing I'd left on the floor remained there, even my empty dresser from when I rushed out remained open.

I sighed as I shut it slowly and looked around.

My old bedroom was smaller then I remembered and darker, the light lavender coloured walls looked black in the dull light. The purple bed covers that matched looked the same.

Dropping my bag I pulled out some shorts and a top, I quickly put them on and smiled at the familiar scent of my home in Chicago, and my warm bed. _Bed. That sounds good._

At 1pm I finally woke up, I still didn't feel fully refreshed but it was one in the afternoon. I probably seemed pretty lazy and would seem more lazy if I stayed in bed for much longer.

"Bellsy Bells" Emmett called when I appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Morning Em" I yawned back

"I heard you wake up so I made you breakfast. Well to you its breakfast but it is in fact lunch, Miss Sleep-in-until-1pm-cause-I-can" he smiled.

"Har har" I replied meeting him in the kitchen. I took the bowl of food that he passed over to me. "Um, Emmett what's this?" I asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Cake"

He grinned. "Very observant aren't you"

"Cake?"

"Yes chocolate cake"

"Um, why?"

He grabbed his own and took a large bite out of it. "Everybody loves cake Bellybear"

I rolled my eyes at him and took a forkful of the chocolate sauce.

"Mmm?" Emmett looked at me for approval

"Mmm" I mumbled back nodding.

"Is that cake I can see?" I turned to see Dad emerge from the living room. Emmett and I both nodded. "Any going spare?" he asked.

Emmett handed a slice to him.

"So, tell me about Chicago" Charlie said

"Not much to tell" Emmett said "I've got the flower shop with Rose, I live in a one bedroom apartment, I sometimes dance the Macarena when I'm alone"

"Nothing new then"

"Nope"

"I haven't heard much about this girlfriend of yours"

Emmett grinned widely "She's a keeper"

"Yeah, in a cage" I mumbled. He gave me an irritated glare and threw some chocolate crumbs at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed throwing some back

"Eight years later and your still fighting like children" Dad said eating some more cake.

"She started it" Emmett groaned

"I wasn't being serious, its just Rose can be a little…overbearing sometimes"

"She's not overbearing"

"Oh come on, she's like Paris Hilton without the yappy dog" Emmett rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Oh Em you know I'm just joking" I smiled throwing my arms around his shoulders "She's a lovely woman, in fact Alice and I were talking about going shopping with her"

"But you hate shopping" He grinned facing me

"Very much so, but when Alice gets an idea it's hard to talk her out of it" I replied releasing him "We'll need to bring Alice, Rosalie and Jasper down here for a weekend, so you could meet them" I said turning back to dad. He smiled happily and nodded "Yeah that sounds nice"

"Down side is that us three would probably have to sleep in a closet" Emmett said as he finished his cake.

"We'd be able to make it work" Dad replied. We all nodded and fell silent.

Looking around I could see that Charlie had clearly redecorated, maybe due to boredom or distress. The walls had changed from a dull, washed out yellow to a shining new white.

The old breakfast table had been replaced with a new, polished mahogany one, it looked rather expensive. The refrigerator had changed as well as the flooring panels and the drapes were no longer green, they were white.

"Did you decorate Dad?" Emmett asked following my gaze.

"Only a few months ago"

"Looks nice" I said quietly. And it did, everything was so clean. The tiled floor gleamed against the sunlight as did the pearly walls. I continued to look around at the small accessories on the shelves and the photo frames that hung on the back wall, then I saw her.

"Mom" I whispered. A tiny smile appeared on my lips as I walked over to the large frame. In it was a picture of my mother, as beautiful as I remembered. She was on a beach in Florida, her long brown hair had fallen in waves around her perfect face that was lit up by her radiant smile. People used to say I looked just like her, but I wasn't nearly as glamorous, fun, beautiful or perfect as she was. I didn't have any photos of her at home, it was too difficult to look at her face.

"Why?" I whispered to myself.

I felt Emmett's presence next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, slowly he pulled me into him and held me there. Then Dad appeared by my side, I looked away from the picture so I could see him. His eyes had become stunned with grief and a single tear escaped.

"Dad" I whispered reaching out with one hand, he instantly took it and cradled it to his chest "I'm sorry, about everything dad"

"Me too" he replied.

Dad and I sat together in the living room quietly whilst Emmett was out buying dinner. Charlie had put the TV on but neither of us were paying attention to it.

"It feels like she's still here, doesn't it" He said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Well, that's what I like to think" I glanced over at him and smiled sweetly.

"It must've been horrible for you when Em and I left"

Dad just nodded and reached out for my hand.

"I meant it. I really am sorry"

"So am I"

"But for what dad?" I asked squeezing his hand tightly. "I wasn't the only one who was missing mom, and not once did I consider that. We were all hurting and I only made it worse for you both, and I said all those painful, cruel things to you without even thinking about what you were going through. Saying sorry won't ever erase all of that, we still lost eight years"

After I finished I looked back at the television, not wanting to see dad's reaction. I was right, apologising would never bring back all the time we missed nor would it take back everything I did and said. My actions would still be remembered and the hurt I caused would always remain.

"Bella" Dad whispered. I felt him tug on the hand he was holding and I reluctantly shuffled closer and looked at him.

"I won't lie to you" he said stroking my hand "Yes, everything you said did hurt. But only because I'd already lost your mother and it felt like I was loosing her again, you look so much like her. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what has been said or done that will never change, I don't care about the things you did the only thing I was worried about was loosing you. You were reckless and carefree, you were only seventeen those people you hung around with didn't give a damn about who got hurt and neither did you

I don't blame you for what you've done in the past because it was my fault too. I ignored you, both of you, I was never home if I'd stayed around more maybe I could've helped you. I loved your mother, I love Emmett and I love you. We've moved on now, you're a mature adult you understand that people deal with death differently, just like you did."

I could feel the sobs welling up inside me, I hadn't dealt with mom's death well and I'd acted selfishly. Never wanting to play by the rules or deal with the consequences, I was a reckless child who hadn't grown up, who drank most nights to numb the pain, shouted at people so they would shout back, get involved with someone who she didn't love.

That was me.

The girl who dragged herself under and took everyone else with her.

_Selfish._

"But..I..I wa-" I sobbed and buried my head in my hands.

_Selfish._

"P-please…for-g-give me" I cried rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand.

_You don't disserve forgiveness._

"Come here" Dad pulled me into his chest and cradled me on his lap as if I was six again. "Of course I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We both sat together for another half an hour talking about Chicago, my friends and work. I told him about Alice and Jasper, I told him more about Rosalie and I told him about work.

"So what will it mean if the inspector gives you a bad report?" Dad asked after I explained the convocation I'd had with my boss.

"Well it won't be up to him so he'll give my report to Mr Grass who will decide whether I should keep my job or leave, but if the report isn't good the chances of me not being fired are very slim"

"Then I guess you'd better get a good report"

"That is my main goal, but if I do get fired, Alice will probably give me a job so I won't be totally broke but it will be a big step down from my $47,372 a year"

"Jeesh"

"Very"

A few moments later our quiet chatter was interrupted by the sound of the front door slam shut, then footsteps across the wooden flooring and a loud booming voice.

"PIZZAAAA!" Emmett bellowed rushing into the living room and standing in front of us. He had one plastic bag in his right hand which seemed to contain two pizza boxes and what looked to be the handlebars of a bicycle in the other.

"I sometimes worry about you Em" I said standing up and pulling the handlebars from his grasp. "Do I want to know?"

"You might it's a pretty interesting story" He grinned.

"Everything's an interesting story with you Emmett" Dad chuckled taking the bag out of his other hand.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and reminiscing about when we were younger. The pizza was good and Emmett told us about the handlebars. It turned out that on the way back from the store and some kid started saying things like; "Dude you look like a fuckoff bear" whilst poking Emmett's arms and chest. When he refused to stop Emmett said "I warned you" and picked up the kids bike and carried it down the street.

When the boy gave up stopped chasing after him, Emmett accidentally dropped the bike in the road where it was crushed by a large truck, leaving the handlebars and not much else.

"Emmett that's called theft, I could take you to the station for that" Dad said sternly

"No, no it was fine, the kid laughed so I guess I'm off the hook"

"Better hope so" Dad mumbled.

A few hours later we decided to hit the sack so Emmett and I would have time to look around town the next morning before we went to the airport.

At 8:30am the next morning I woke up to the sound of heavy rain and Emmett singing 'The Power Of Love' in the shower. Badly. Dad had made us both breakfast when we'd gotten downstairs and handed me a strong coffee whilst Em had a banana milkshake with a curly straw.

At 11 we pulled on our raincoats and grabbed umbrellas before we threw ourselves out into the rainy street.

"Some things never change" I heard Emmett mumble as he put up his umbrella.

We walked for a few minutes and talked about the rain and enforced small talk, none of us were really paying attention. Emmett and I looked around and took in the scenery. It was hard to believe the last time we'd been here was in spring the year before hand, but everything looked unfamiliar and different like everything was being moved and rearranged.

"Hey, Isn't that Eric Yorkie?" Emmett said as we stopped in front of the sporting goods store. I stared wide eyed at the maturely morphed face of a boy I'd been to school with. He looked just as I'd remembered, right down to his neatly styled black hair and unique dress sense.

"Yeah that's him" Charlie said "Hey Yorkie!" He called. The attractive young man who stared into the post office window turned immediately with a shocked expression.

"Chief Swan?" Eric replied jogging towards us. "Good morning sir, what do y-" he cut himself off as he glanced down at me. "Bella? Isabella Swan?" he said slowly.

"The one and only" I replied smiling

"Jesus Christ. You look, um, wow" He stammered

"You look pretty wow yourself Eric"

He smiled back and looked up at my huge brother who stood at my side.

"And Emmett, right?"

"Yup"

"I can see you grew up well"

"Well? I'm freakin' huge man!"

"Yeah, I can see that" Eric turned back to me and grinned again. "So how are you?"

"Great, how about you"

"Yeah I'm good, um, I managed to get that fire-fighter degree I always wanted"

"That's brilliant Eric, really"

He nodded and grinned wider. "So what about you are you, um…better?" I knew he was referring to my drinking and behaviour issues, I answered honestly.

"Don't worry I grew up, actually I'm a teacher now in Chicago"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I knew you'd make an excellent teacher"

"Thanks" I replied

"Not that I want to disturb this touching reunion, but Bells we have a flight in about 8 hours, in that time we need to see the entire of Forks and get home and pack up then get an hours cab ride to the airport" Emmett said

"Ah, so you're not staying long then?" Eric said, he sounded disappointed.

"No, but we'll be coming back soon and when we do I'll make sure I come round to see you"

"I'll hold you to that, your dad knows where I live" He smiled "But before you go I kinda need to talk to you, in private if that's ok"

"Uh yeah" I turned to Dad and Emmett and excused myself, saying that I'd meet them at the diner in a few minutes.

Eric and I walked down the street together, huddled underneath one umbrella.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked

"Shit, I don't know how I'm gonna say this" He sighed

"Well start from the beginning"

I felt him stiffen beside me and saw him rake his hand through his hair.

"I know why you left, all those years ago." He blurted "Everyone knew. It started with mindless rumours, things like you'd run off to join a circus or gotten married to some foreign guy, but slowly the truth started slipping out. Sam Uley and his cult of clones began to tell people about your relationship with Jacob Black and how it had ended."

I felt my body tense up in anger at the mention of his name. Eric's eye's were on me now but I faced ahead at the rainy path.

"No one believed it at first, but then your dad heard it and started a police investigation on Black, all of it turned out to be true. We all knew he was violent and messed up but we never thought…" He trailed off and shoved his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Anyway, what I really wanted to do was warn you." He said breathing out a puff of smoke. "Do you remember Tyler, Tyler Crowley?"

I nodded.

"About a month ago Jacob Black was seen talking to him, apparently they were talking about you. Black asked Tyler whether he knew where you were and Tyler said that you were working up in Chicago or something. I asked Tyler about it, apparently Black's been looking for you, and… I'm scared that he's found you"

It was his car I saw, I wasn't going mad. I should've felt scared, terrified even. But I didn't I was angry. The Jacob Black I'd known was a messed up 20 year old who drank, smoked and acted like a complete asshole to everyone. He was a child.

"I saw his car" I mumbled "Outside the school window, I saw it"

"Have you told anyone?"

I shook my head. "I thought it was nothing, like I was going mad or something, but he won't hurt me. He'd only done that once and he was wasted anyway. He must've done some growing up in eight years?"

"I don't know, you never testified against him so he didn't get locked up, Charlie was mortified he almost got sent down for assault. I'm not telling you to panic or put the cops on red alert, I'm just asking you to be careful" He said taking another breath of smoke.

"Thank you Eric, even after all this time you're still looking out for me" I leant my head against his shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl now" I smiled

"I have to worry, I'm a sweet and honest man it's in my nature to look after beautiful young women like yourself"

"Young _and_ beautiful, now there's something I haven't been called in a long time"

We'd reached the end of the sidewalk now, I could see the diner down the road. The one we all used to meet up in when we were teenagers.

"I guess this is goodbye then" Eric said

"I guess so" I replied "Thank you, it was nice seeing you again"

Eric smiled lovingly and handed me my umbrella "You too Issy" He grinned. I watched him as he walked away, pulling up his hood before vanishing round the corner. I'd missed him, he was the first person I'd met at school we became fast friends. We'd grown up together, but slowly drifted apart when I started hanging around with Jacob and his friends. Worst mistake of my life.

"Bella?" Charlie asked when he saw me walk into the diner, his face was concerned.

"It's nothing dad, honestly" I smiled. _Liar._

He nodded and sat back down. I took my seat beside him.

"This place changed a lot" Emmett murmured

"New management" Dad replied "The original owners are long gone"

After we ordered and ate the rain had decreased and there was no need for our umbrellas. The next few hours were spent wandering round town and casually running into old acquaintances whilst talking about the good old days and the weather. Most of the town looked the same. The high school had been repainted and the sign had been replaced with a new, yet slightly rusted, one.

"Well that was fun" Emmett said when we arrived home. He dumped his soaked rain coat on the floor next to the closet along with his umbrella.

"I can't believe how much it changed" I said picking them up and putting them away

"It wouldn't look so new if you'd seen it last time you were here" Dad replied. Emmett snickered and headed towards the staircase. "I'm gonna go pack" He called over. I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite me. 4.30 it said.

"Yeah I guess I'd better do the same" I mumbled. I followed Emmett up the stairs and walked silently into my room. I grabbed my pyjamas that were lying in a heap at the foot of my bed and stuffed them into my suitcase, along with the clothes I'd worn the day before and my hairbrush.

I stayed in my room for a while even thought I'd finished packing. What Eric had said was still fresh in my ears and was trying to fight its way into my head. Jacob was looking for me? I thought all that was over, he said he hated me, he said he never wanted to see me again. What changed?

_It was one in the morning and Jake still wasn't home yet, I'd waited for him, like I always did. I laid there in bed with my eyes shut, listening for footsteps or breathing. _

_Jake was out again. Drinking. Probably with Sam and his mates, I didn't care to learn their names I never cared. Before Jake had left he promised me he'd only be out for an hour at the most, so he could be home and rock me to sleep like he always said he would. That was over six hours ago._

_I could remember when we moved into our apartment, it was small and cheap. His dad Billy paid for most of it. I jumped at the chance to get out of that hell hole that I was meant to call home, I'd been told that home was where you felt most happy. There was no happiness left there, my brother didn't seem like my brother anymore, my dad didn't give a shit and mom was gone. _

_The only person who paid me any attention was Jake. He was there when I needed someone to talk to, someone to cry on and the only person who made me feel like I mattered. _

_I didn't feel like that now, I barely saw him and when I did it was because we were either having sex or he was asleep. Which was hardly ever. We hadn't spent the night in the same bed for over a week now, when he came home drunk he'd barely make it past the front door before passing out._

_I didn't matter anymore, but then again I never did. _

_I was almost falling asleep when I heard the door slam shut followed by a man's loud voice._

"_Sweetheart! I'm homee" He yelled. Very drunk. "Come and give me a hug!" _

"_I'm coming babe" I yawned back as I climbed out of bed. I followed his heavy breathing and found him sitting against the closed door, when he saw me he stretched out his arms and beckoned me to him. "Here" He said simply._

_As I neared him I was hit by the strong smell of Beer and Vodka it hurt my nostrils with great force almost turning my stomach. I knelt down in front of him and smiled nervously. When I was on the ground he pulled me strongly into his chest and squeezed me painfully, I swallowed back the yelp of agony._

"_Myyy Bella" He sighed "I missed you" _

_I didn't say anything I just relaxed into his body._

"_Why are y-you dressed l-like that" he slurred pointing at my nightdress._

"_It's late, I went to bed" I choked against his strong grip, I looked up at his tired face. In the dark I could see his eyes drooping and his head rocking backwards. "You look tired maybe you should join me" I suggested._

"_W-who is he?" He replied raising his voice slightly_

"_I'm sorry?" I asked_

"_Don't play stupid with me, I k-know you've got another man here, who is he?" His touch became painful as he pushed me back from his chest and held me at arms length, looking into my face._

"_Jake there's no one here, you've just drunk to much" I said trying to pull away from him more._

"_Don't blame me for this, y-you're the one who's cheating on me you sick whore" He pushed me back violently and let me go, I landed on my back on the floor. "I don't want to hurt you!" He snapped._

"_Then don't!" I cried. He'd never tried hurting me before not even close. I scrambled to my feet and stepped away from him. "Calm down Jake"_

_He didn't say anything, just walked towards me and stopped a few feet away._

"_I am calm" He said through gritted teeth. I could see him sway slightly, I thought for a second that he was going to pass out. But I had no such luck, slowly I saw the shadow of his arm raise above his head, I could see what he was about to do._

"_No Jake, please" I pleaded. His other hand found its way around my neck and held it tightly, I gasped as I felt the air cut off "Please" I choked. I dug my nails into his wrist and tried to break his grip. I could feel tears beginning to leak from my eyes and sobs catch in my throat._

_Jake still said nothing, I closed my eyes tightly just as his arm came thundering down-_

"Bells?" I mentally slapped myself and looked up at my brother standing in the doorway.

"Huh?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Yeah just, daydreaming"

"About what, you look freaked out" He smiled nervously. I saw his bag behind him and remembered.

"What time is it?"

"Um" He looked at his watch "5.00, we don't have long"

"Oh, ok" I smiled.

Dad looked upset when I cab arrived, it broke my heart to know that we were leaving.

"Look after yourselves" He smiled. Emmett and I both nodded. "I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Defiantly" Emmett said giving dad a tight squeeze then letting go. "God, I hate goodbyes" He breathed

"You can come and see us in Chicago" I said

"I'd like that" He stretched his arms out towards me, I gladly accepted his hug.

"Love you" I mumbled against his jumper

"Love you too, remember that"

"I will"

The cab ride was quiet, Em and I didn't feel like talking. After an hour the cab stopped at the airport, we paid the driver and went inside. The lights were bright and the entrance was loud. I saw lots of people hugging and saying goodbye, some people were even crying.

We quickly sorted our bags and watched them as they vanished behind the curtain on the conveyor belt. After 30 minutes we walked for what seemed like hours and found our terminal, the air hostess smiled as we boarded our plane and took our seats.

"You ok?" Emmett asked

"Yeah" I sighed looking at the safety leaflet that belonged in the pocket on the seat in front of me.

"We'll see him again soon Bells" He smiled taking it off me and putting it away. I took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Love you" I yawned

"Love you too"

We got back to Chicago at 9 o'clock, collected our bags and hurried out of the terminal. When we reached the gate we looked out for Jasper who'd brought Emmett's car down. Through the crowd of people it was hard to pick anyone out.

"I bet he stole it" I heard Emmett say "He's been wanting that car for years"

"I guess you don't know much about cops" A familiar voice said. We both turned and saw Jasper and Alice walk towards us. Well, Jasper walked, Alice skipped.

"Bella" She squeaked as she leapt into my arms "I missed you so much"

"Alice I was gone for barely two days" I giggled

"I know but we have so much to tell you!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"One weekend I'm gone and suddenly something interesting happens"

She stopped hopping around and smiled wider. "Come on Alice we'll tell them in a less cramped place" Jasper said taking her hand.

"Tell us what?" Emmett asked. Jasper turned to him and tapped his nose.

"Gay?" Emmett said bluntly. And at the same time the 3 of us rolled our eyes.

Once we'd gotten to the car Alice and Japer told us.

"We're getting married!" Alice smiled as she showed me the huge rock that she had on her left hand.

"Yikes" I said

"Well done Jasper my man" Emmett exclaimed offering Jasper a high five.

"When?" I asked Alice

"Last night during dinner, I almost cried"

"You did" Jasper grinned turning around in the passengers seat

"That's because I never thought you'd ask, or at least that you'd ask so soon!"

"Did you have sex?" Emmett asked

"Emmett McCarty Swan show some damn compassion, they've just expressed their love in the most romantic way by planning on spending the rest of their lives together and all you can say is 'did you have sex?'" I said sternly

"Yeah Em, listen to your sister" Jasper said "But yeah we did"

I was dropped home after Alice and Jasper, I dumped my suitcase on my bed and sighed tiredly.

My room was still slightly trashed from my rushed packing and my black dress had been left on the corner of my mattress where I'd thrown it.

Fuck I was tired, I left my case full and pushed it on the floor before climbing into bed and setting my alarm. Tomorrow was going to be long.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan" Ms Cope said cheerily when I arrived at school the next morning. "How was your weekend?"

"Great, I went back to Washington to see my dad"

"Washington, sounds nice"

"No, not really it rains a lot" I replied "Do I have any messages?"

"Only one from Mr Grass" _Shit. _"He wants to see you straight away"

"Um, ok"

"Is everything alright?" She asked

"Yeah, nothing to worry about" I smiled

"Shall I call him and say you're on your way?"

"Yes please" I watched her as she dialled the office phone and held it to her ear.

"Mr Grass?….Yes she did…Yes…Of course sir…Yes…Now?…Thank you sir…OK bye" She hung up "He said he'll be waiting in the teacher's lounge" She smiled.

"Thank you" I replied

I pushed through the double doors and slowly walked down the corridor towards the teacher's lounge. _Remember, don't fuck this up. _I thought to myself. _If you do you can say goodbye to your job and say hello to frilly lingerie._

I let out a few long nervous breaths as I reached another set of doors, my clattering heels were the only sound that could be heard, that and my heavy breathing. I turned the corner and walked ahead, then turned down another corridor and did the same. I came to the final set of doors and walked through them _Damn, damn, damn _I thought as I reached the teacher's lounge.

I looked through the frosted glass, no one seemed to be in there. I pushed the door quietly and entered. I was right, there wasn't anyone there. At least the meeting could be delayed. I breathed out a long sigh of relief and leant against the door.

"Well, yes as a matter of fact" _Shit _"I couldn't imagine a better place for it" The voice came from the back room where meetings were usually held, I hadn't even considered going in there.

"Yes of course, um excuse me for one second" I heard muffled footsteps and saw the door open a crack revealing Mr Grass' face, he stepped out and saw me standing there and a small smile appeared on his face.

"That was quick Ms Swan" He said walking towards me. "Don't be nervous" He whispered, the inspector was obviously here.

"I'm fine" I said reassuringly

"Good, this way" I followed him across the room, when we reached the closed door I let Mr Grass enter first

_Ok first impressions, its all downhill from here._

I walked behind Mr Grass as we stepped through, I kept my head down.

"Mr Cullen I'd like you to meet Ms Swan" He stepped aside and slowly I looked up.

_Holy Shit._

I combinded chapter 3 and 4 in this! To save me chapter room!


	4. Tall, Dark And Handsome

**Shades Of Scarlett**

4. Tall, Dark and Handsome

(Thank you **lynntjax **for that little bit of inspiration)

* * *

EdwardPov

David Grass had been exceptionally helpful the few weeks leading up to my inspection. 7 days before I was due to arrive I received a file containing everything I needed to know about Miss Isabella Marie Swan.

She was the head of the History and English department and had sustained that title for 4 years after moving from her home in Washington in 2002. 3 years later after extra schooling and education she became a teacher and slowly built her way up to the head of the department.

She seemed perfect. Apart from her personality that is.

David described it as, stubborn and easily irritated, but also; friendly, kind, polite bla bla bla.

But I didn't give a shit, I wasn't there to make friends, I was there to do a job. And I intended to do it well.

I arrived at 'Lincoln Academy High School' at ten to eight Monday morning. I was greeted by David who led me to the teacher's lounge meeting room. We sat there for a few minutes and talked some more about Ms Swan, David seemed to think highly of her.

Then we moved on to talking about school events when we heard someone enter.

"Yes of course, um excuse me for one second" David said, I watched as he wandered through the meeting room door, closing it behind him. "That was quick Ms Swan" I heard him say, followed by a muffled noise that I couldn't understand.

"Good, this way", the door opened slowly and David walked in, followed by a woman who kept her head down.

I stood up in politeness, mom and dad raised me as a gentleman so first impressions meant a lot.

"Mr Cullen" David announced "I'd like you to meet Ms Swan" He stepped aside and revealed her to me. She looked up and I was swallowed by her chocolate eyes.

_Fuck._

I didn't say anything.

I physically couldn't, if I could it would've come out as gibberish.

I just stared. Stared like my eyes depended on it. And she held me there.

Ms Swan was young, petite and sexy as hell. She was wearing a modest pencil skirt and small black heeled shoes, over her torso she wore a white button up blouse and a black blazer that would rise and fall over her chest with each breath she took. All of which hid her luscious body from my prying eyes. I found myself thinking about how easy it would be to rip it all away and let my hungry eyes feed off her curves.

It suddenly hit me that I probably looked like some weird pervert. I looked up trying not to make it too obvious that I was ogling her within a minute of us meeting.

She looked nervous but contained, I defiantly wasn't helping by imagining her naked after just having met.

_Say something you prick._

"Hi" I said. _Hi? That's it?. _"I mean, nice to finally meet you" I corrected offering her a handshake. She took it without hesitation.

"And you" She replied.

"David has told me a lot of good things about you, I can't wait to see you in action" _Can't wait to see you in action? Why don't you just hand her a sexual harassment form now and be done with it._

"Thank you, I look forward to your company" She replied giving me the fakest smile ever. _Liar. _Why would she appreciate my company? Her career was literally in my hands.

She suddenly looked embarrassed and turned red. _Shit. Even her blush turns me on._

How was I ever going to remain professional around this sex goddess? I mean really, how could I watch her for 6 hours a day and pay attention to her teaching when all I wanted to do was bend her over the desk and, well, do _un_professional things to her.

My mental rant was interrupted by David who slowly stood from his chair and faced us, we both turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the head of art. I'll leave you two to get properly acquainted. Have a good day. Bella. Edward" He nodded to us both before striding to the door and exiting, leaving me alone with Ms Swan.

I looked back at her. She really was a fine piece of woman. What was I going to say? Or do for that matter? I know what I wanted to do, _really_ wanted to do. Or should I say what the extended bulge that was trying to fight its way out of my jeans wanted to do.

_You're here to inspect, so do your fucking job!_

"I will need to see your lesson plans and any other essential notes that I might be important" I blurted. _That's it, stay professional._

"Of course" She replied, I watched her as she rested her bag onto the meeting table, I ignored the fact that I was watching her from behind as she started searching and finally brought out a large blue folder and handed it to me.

It looked surprisingly good.

_First hour; Lesson 1 - Debate and political history_

_Second hour; Lesson 2 - Debate and political history_

_-Morning break-_

_Third hour; Lesson 3 - Class discussion on Martin Luther King_

_Fourth hour; Lesson 4 - Class discussion on Martin Luther King_

_-Lunch-_

_Filth hour; Lesson 5 - History of WWII _

Also scattered around the page were other notes and a couple of worksheets for the class were added to the folder.

"Yeah, this looks good" I finally declared handing it back to her "But lesson plans don't always reflect the actual outcome of the lesson, understand Ms Swan I make no room for mistakes"

Her expression suddenly turned hard and slightly panicked, I didn't blame her as I was already picking on her within the short time we'd known each other.

"Yes Mr Cullen, but I doubt that you'll find any mistakes in my classroom" She replied. Damn was I sensing an attitude problem? Oh well bite the bullet.

"I think that's for me to decide Ms Swan"

"We'll see" She smirked back. Okay serious attitude problem. I was almost surprised but I'd been warned about her irritable and stubborn nature.

"I guess we will" I smirked back inching towards her, I kinda hoped I looked slightly intimidating, but I guessed not as she copied my movements.

"Ok" She said simply.

"Good"

"Good"

We fell silent, slowly fighting each other with our eyes. I stared down into her bewitching brown ones as she looked back into mine. Her smouldering glare had me roaring inside my head, begging to reach out and pull her to me and devoir her with every bit of strength I had. Fuck I needed that.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you Ms Swan" I murmured.

"As will I Mr Cullen" She replied biting her lip. _Guh, stop it._

Then like church bells echoing through an empty room the morning bell was loudly set off, interrupting our controlled quarrelling that I was somehow enjoying.

"Time for class" I sighed composing myself, painfully ripping away my gaze in the process.

"First lesson. History" She replied, a sarcastic mocking smile pulled at the corners of her plump, inviting lips as soon as the words left her mouth. I could tell that this was going to be _very_ fun.

"Follow me unless you want to get lost"

Then she turned and walked out the door, I followed suit.

* * *

BellaPov

I couldn't believe this. Why? Why him? I had to get landed with the sexiest, most beautiful and perfect inspector in all of Chicago.

He was perfect, any other description would be an insult. He was completely…guh.

Mr Cullen was graceful and beautifully sculpted like a roman statue with his intense emerald green eyes he burned into me with the most wonderful blaze. He had glorious copper brown hair that lay atop his perfect figure, it was the most amazing hair I'd ever seen, styled in the most unique way like sex hair or something.

Everything about his person made me blush and turn my already nervously weak knees even weaker and numb. I could already tell that it was going to be a challenge working with him.

I mentally slapped myself once I'd realised I'd been staring too long. Mr Cullen looked to be in his own little world, oblivious to my eye fucking. He was staring down at my body, whether he meant to or not was a clear matter of opinion.

Then he stopped and looked up, I was immediately swallowed by green when his eyes found mine again.

"Hi" He said quietly then hesitated "I mean, nice to finally meet you" His voice was the most wonderful song. _Jesus snap out of this sissy shit._

I realised that he'd offered me his hand, I took it and shook firmly. Strong hands, I liked it.

"And you" I replied politely

"David has told me a lot of good things about you, I can't wait to see you in action" _Action? I'll show you action. _Yeesh what was I doing? No matter how gorgeous, he was still going to try and take my job away. The job that I needed, and liked, kind of.

"Thank you, I look forward to your company" I replied trying to smile, though it didn't look very convincing. Mr Cullen saw right through it and smiled a jaw droopingly sexy crooked smile, it seemed like he was smiling more to himself then he was to me.

I was suddenly overcome with a gush of arousal, caused by the man standing not 2 feet away from me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and immediately looked down to hide my embarrassment. I swear he smiled wider.

After a few seconds I noticed that something had caught Cullen's attention, I turned slightly and saw that David was getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the head of art. I'll leave you two to get properly acquainted. Have a good day. Bella. Edward" He gave me a small apologetic smile and nodded to us both before disappearing through the door, letting it close silently as he left.

And now we were alone. Shit.

I looked back at my inspector just as he turned to me, he had the same look of nervousness that I felt. _Now what? _I thought.

He stiffened a little but his eyes still bore into mine, it was an uncomfortable feeling but it hurt to look away.

"I will need to see your lesson plans and any other essential notes that I may need to see" He suddenly blurted out. _Finally, a reason to hate him._

"Of course" I smiled back, I placed the bag that was in my hand onto the table and rummaged through it, it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. I pulled out the blue folder, it contained all my memos, lesson plans, worksheets etc. Without hesitation I gave it to him.

My Cullen looked through it intensely, sometimes he would rake his hand into his bronze locks whilst he concentrated, searching for any sign of failure. Failure that he wouldn't find.

"Yeah, this looks good" He finally declared handing it back to me "But lesson plans don't always reflect the actual outcome of the lesson, understand Ms Swan I make no room for mistakes"

So this is where it starts, small remarks on the teaching that he hadn't seen yet. Little hateful comments. Judgmental words pointed towards my career. I gritted my teeth against the sudden anger that I felt for him, but I fought a reply without it.

"Yes Mr Cullen, but I doubt that you'll find any mistakes in my classroom"

One of his eyebrows raised slightly at my comment. "I think that's for me to decide Ms Swan" He replied. I bit the inside of my cheek to descise my smirk.

"We'll see"

"I guess we will" A tiny smile crept onto his fleshy lips as he took a small step in my direction and towered over me. I copied him and moved so that I could feel the heat radiating off his body and catch his sweet scent of honey and lavender.

"Ok" I smiled

"Good"

"Good"

Nothing else was said, we just stared each other down neither one of us so much as blinked. Not that I wanted to, I could've stared into his green irises forever. Our bodies were so close, I could have reached out and grabbed him and barely have moved. Damn I wanted him so much it wasn't even funny.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you Ms Swan" He murmured.

"As will I Mr Cullen" I replied. I nearly said something else, but the unmistakable scream of the morning bell echoed through the room, disturbing us completely from our 'convocation'.

"Time for class" He said taking a step away from me and adjusting his suit jacket.

"First Lesson. History" I replied. I gave him another mocking glare and threw in a smile as well whilst I stepped closer to the door.

"Follow me unless you want to get lost" I said. And with that I walked out.

On the way to the classroom I walked faster then usual, mainly so that Mr Cullen would have to catch up. I did realise I was acting childish, maybe I should've been a little more professional. Maybe.

I stumbled into my classroom and walked over to the desk. I was slightly out of breath from power walking but slowly calmed myself down as Mr Cullen entered just seconds later.

I started the lesson with total confidence, sometimes averting my gaze to the far corner where Mr Cullen sat with a black note book in one hand and a pen in the other, carefully writing down my every move.

Not one mistake was allowed.

I set the class their assignments without stumbling on my words or fucking up, some pupils asked questions and I answered them with ease all the time trying not to look at Mr Cullen. I wasn't very successful.

When we were only a few minutes away from the bell I then gave the class their homework tasks.

"Okay everyone, for homework I would like you to complete the worksheets you've been given and I would also like you to do any follow up research and anything that will help you with your end of year exam" I announced, the students started to stand from their desks once the bell had rung, picking up their books and pencils in the process.

I smiled inwardly to myself knowing that I'd survived lesson 1 without fucking up and glanced over at Mr Cullen who was writing his last sentence. He slowly stood and looked over at me, a small smile crept over his lips as he approached the desk and stopped just feet away.

"Well done, Ms Swan" He said

"Thank you sir" I replied no longer attempting to hide my victorious smile.

"I must admit you did better then I was expecting, I haven't seen many professors achieve the high standard you teach at, but…" He trailed off, "I have a few issues I need to run by you" _Damn. _

"Like?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest

"Well" He opened his notebook "You need to involve your class more and possibly give them higher levelled work, some students may not be reaching their full potential with the current work you're giving them. And also, it seems that some of the textbooks you are using are somewhat out of date, not by much but they're a little old, maybe you could try and get newer updated books sent in." He said resting his hands on the edge of my desk and leant forward slightly. Damn I hated him.

"Is that so?"

He smiled a little "Yes"

I let out a small irritated sigh and said something under my breath so he couldn't hear. He was pushing all the wrong buttons with me, I always involved my class and I knew what levels they were all working at and yes the textbooks were a little old, but only by 7 years at the most. It wasn't my job to order workbooks anyway.

"But apart from that your teaching is…acceptable"

"Acceptable?"

He smiled again "Could be worse"

"Worse then what?" I snapped

"I could hate it, then you'd have a problem"

"You wouldn't call this a problem" I replied raising an eyebrow

"As I said, it could be worse" He gave me his crooked smile again and stood upright "I think this is going to be very fun" He said quietly and walked slowly towards the door. "Lesson 2. Martin Luther King" He called. Then he left.

* * *

EdwardPov

There were a lot of things I could've said about Ms Swan's teaching. Bad wasn't one of them. Sure there were a few dents in what I'd seen but nothing to major. I watched inventively as she walked from one side of the class to the other, explaining every essential detail that needed to be said and tending to every student that needed help.

But why was I acting like a prick?

I couldn't explain it, but I knew it was because she was so distracting. I mean really.

I'd recently moved here from Bellevue a month ago where I had a permanent job as an English professor, but I moved back to Chicago to be with my parents, I then got a job as an inspector.

I'd only had a few previous cases, the one in 'West Chicago High School' was the worst by far.

I'd been sent to watch an Art teacher there, she was young and attractive but the worst professor I'd ever seen. She ignored the students and spent most of the time watching _me, _and once at lunch she groped my thigh. She was as good as gone. Most men would've had her in the janitors closet within 5 minutes, but not me.

That was why I was acting a prick, Ms Swan had my by the balls from the second I saw her it was important that I stayed professional and not loose focus, I had an important job to do. Keeping face for 2 weeks was all I had to do.

The second bell went off a few minutes after I left the classroom, when I re-entered Ms Swan didn't even look up from her work. The class was settled and ready to learn, I took my original seat at the back.

The next 2 hours went by a quick as the last, Ms Swan was just as confident and did well. I tried my best not to stare at her throughout the lecture, it was difficult but I managed it.

The class poured out happily and ran along to lunch, leaving Ms Swan and I alone again.

"Ok what now" She sighed

Her attitude only made this easier, I smiled and replied "You could say it with a little less on an attitude Ms Swan"

She bit her lip to stop herself from saying more.

"I can only give you the same advise as before, involve your class more, challenge them and get new textbooks. But also you need to cater more for the visual learners, talking is all good but a little boring for those whose minds tend to wander."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it"

She folded her arms across her chest making her breasts swell through her white blouse whilst her big brown eyes stared at me. _Eye contact Cullen, eye contact!_

"Could be worse" She breathed remembering my words.

"Could be a lot worse"

"But not worse then your ego" She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" She smiled "Absolutely nothing sir, enjoy your lunch" I watched her as she gracefully walked out the room, swaying her hips from side to side with every step whilst I stood there staring like a complete pervert.

"Shit" I cursed my thousandth hard on of the day and pulled down my tie slightly. The sooner this day ended the better.

* * *

BellaPov 

I mentally danced my way out of the classroom when the clock hit 5pm, I'd survived my first day of inspection with the most arrogant and irritating man I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting, but I handled it well.

"Ms Swan?" _Shit. _I turned around to find the face that matched that velvety voice. He was standing so close I almost crashed into his chest. His warm, muscley chest. Taking a small step back I stared at his godlike figure which was no longer covered by a suit jacket, his white sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, his top button had been undone and his tie had been loosened. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes?"

He smiled and handed me a black coat. _My_ black coat. "I found this on the back of your chair, it's quite cold outside so I figured you'd need it"

"Uh.. thank you Mr Cullen" I gave him a thankful smile and for a second forgot how much I hated him.

"It's been an interesting day Ms Swan, I'm looking forward to your next lessons."

"Thank you sir" We began to walk down the deserted corridor together heading for the exit. I couldn't help but glance at him once more, but as soon as I turned my head I regretted it. I began to think that our eyes had some kind of magnetic force between them, it was unnerving and weird and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not.

"So how long have you worked here?" He suddenly asked.

"4 years" I answered as we stepped out onto the parking lot. Both of us stopped and looked up, the sky was dark and cloudy and the air was cold.

"Looks like we might have some snow" he murmured, I nodded in agreement just as a familiar jingle suddenly echoed from my purse.

"Sorry" I mumbled pulling it out and flipping it open "Hello?" I said having not taken notice of the caller I.D.

"Bella, it's Ally"

"Hey Alice" I smiled running one hand into my hair "What do you need?"

She paused for a moment, I heard a low 'Hmm' as if she was thinking "Nothing in particular, I just wanted to say hi"

"And gloat a little more about your engagement" I laughed

"Well yes that and to say hi, where are you?"

"I've literally just walked out"

"Oh I get it, that bastard arrived today didn't he? I bet he's still giving you hell" The pixie giggled. I looked at Mr Cullen through the corner of my eye. He hadn't moved from his place beside me since I picked up the phone.

"Yeah something like that" I smiled and averted my gaze back to my shoes "But If you want to talk you've got to let me get home, I'll meet you at mine in 20 minutes"

"Agreed. I want to know all the shit about this guy. I'll see you in 20" And before I could say goodbye the line went dead. I flipped my phone shut and returned it to my purse before turning back the Mr Cullen. But he'd started walking. I didn't quite know why but I half walked half ran to catch up with him.

"Sorry I didn't realise we were still walking together" He said without even turning to me.

"It's not like _I _walked away, I was _only_ answering my phone" I stated retaliating to his mocking tone.

"Jeesh I was only kidding" He grinned as he slowed his pace so we were walking next to each other again. I gave him a small smile back and watched as he put his free hand towards his pants pocket, he seemed to have noticed my eyes following it and gave me a small wave before shoving it in.

"Was it an important phone call?" He asked

"Not really, my friend has recently gotten engaged and she feels she has to call me every hour to remind me" I let out an embarrassing giggle which resulted in me turning the brightest red. I immediately looked away from him to hide it. But it didn't work. I heard him laugh next to me which made me grin. "What?" I laughed.

"That little giggle" He smirked trying to control his grin.

"Please don't talk about my little giggle"

"What, it was cute" He smiled widely again but it dropped as soon as he'd realised what he'd said. Cute? I'd stopped laughing as soon as that word left his lips, Mr Cullen looked very rather unsure now. "Anyway, my car is just there. I'll see you tomorrow Ms Swan" He gave me one last smile and held out his hand. I, of course took it.

"Good night Mr Cullen" I replied shaking it. I couldn't help but watch again as he walked towards what looked like a silver Volvo but it was hard to tell in the dark. Once he reached it I wandered over to my Toyota, climbed in and started the engine. I sat there for a second and looked out the side window, but he was already gone.

For the whole drive home I thought about my encounter with Mr Cullen. From when we'd met in the morning to our walk along the parking lot. I didn't understand it, in class he was a complete stubborn ass, everything I did wasn't good enough. I'd decided within 5 minutes that I hated him and stuck with that throughout the entire day. Until he handed me my coat as we walked out. All that stubbornness had gone, it was like talking to a friend, not a close friend, but a friend non the less. Then he called me cute, well he called my giggle cute but it's the same. The regret that flashed into his eyes as soon as he'd said it was strong. Like he felt he'd crossed the line.

I guess I could see his point. We couldn't have any kind of friendly relationship, well, we shouldn't. He was to decide whether I was good enough to do my job, to see if I disserved my place at Lincoln High. For that reason alone, I knew I could never trust him he'd be judging me constantly and slowly I'd get paranoid. It was best that I stayed away from him, anything else would make things complicated. He'd think I was trying to get close to him, so I could keep my job, like bribery. And I most certainly intended to prove myself capable of keeping my job, fair and square.

I sighed to myself as I came to the conclusion. And that was to stay away from Edward Cullen.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I climbed out of my car. She ran like an exited child into my arms forcing me to give her an uninvited hug. I smiled at her loving nature like I always did.

"Alice it's cold, can we save the hugs for a warmer surrounding?" I giggled against her short hair.

"Oh, you never refuse hugs Bells" She pulled away and grinned. I turned and locked my car, luckily I didn't have school work to take home today.

We huddled together as we sped inside the house, sheltering each other from the cold air. As we entered we were met by the familiar warmth of my home.

"Coffee Alice?" I suggested as I made my way towards the kitchen.

"Please" She replied seating herself on the couch, luckily I had a spacious kitchen suite that was placed open planned next to the living room so I could see and talk to Alice whilst making the coffee.

"So how was your day?" I asked wanting to hear about hers first.

"Average" She smiled "The new girl started today"

"New girl?"

"Yeah. A girl called Tanya Denali, bit of a whore if you ask me though"

I smirked at her choice of words "Well, it _is _a lingerie shop, whores like cheap underwear"

Alice pretended to look shocked "Isabella Swan are you calling me a whore?"

"Hey I said nothing" I laughed throwing an apple at her, she caught it and doubled over in laughter. After a few minutes I joined her on the couch with our coffees when she dropped the question.

"So how was your day" She grinned, she was sitting cross legged next to me and had turned so she was facing me. I copied her so we were sitting opposite each other.

"Well" I sighed "I got to work this morning scared shitless, I was told to go to the teacher's lounge so I did. My boss was in there with my inspector" I stopped as I thought about what to say next.

"What was he like?"

"He was…" I trailed off. He was sexy, arrogant, irritating, stubborn, friendly, kind, thoughtful bla bla bla "…tall"

Alice's face suddenly dropped "Tall?" She pressed "Seriously?"

"Well yeah amongst…other things"

"Other things?" Her lips curled into a grin "I want details Isabel!"

I breathed a laugh and thought back to Mr Cullen "His name is Edward Cullen and…well he's an inspector there's nothing much else to say"

"Was he a bastard?"

"Yes"

She gasped and grabbed my hands "What did he do?"

"Just irritating things, I didn't like how he spoke to me, it was like I couldn't do anything right." I bit my lip just before I could spill everything that happened after work but nothing could be hidden from Alice.

"What aren't you telling me?" She pressed

I let out a long sigh and scratched my head. "After work, he was…different"

"In what way?"

So I spilled, everything was over flown. I told her about us walking together, what he'd said and the choice I made on the way home.

"Well I guess that's sensible. You don't want to get distracted do you" She finally said.

I nodded in agreement and yawned, Alice did the same. We'd been talking for a while we were both tired.

"You OK?" I asked, Alice nodded back. "When did you get up this morning?"

"Um, well I had a delivery at 7 so…early"

"You took beat"

"Thanks" She smiled. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the couch cushion. Slowly my legs found the ground and I stood upright, Alice's eyes shot open as she watched me walk towards the closet.

"What're you doing Bells?" She yawned

"You are in no fit state to drive tonight" I answered pulling out a spare duvet and pillows.

"I'd rather sleep in the car, this coach is so uncomfortable to sleep on" She mumbled back.

"I don't think sleeping in your car is a good idea and I'd hate for your back to suffer" I grinned "Do you want to share my room. It'll be like that time we watched that film and scared ourselves shitless"

"And we couldn't sleep by ourselves, I remember that" She laughed pulling herself to her feet. "Have you got a spare toothbrush?"

"Yes I have a spare toothbrush"

"Good, I'm not going to work tomorrow with morning breath"

"I don't think I'd wish that upon anyone"

I watched as she rolled her eyes, I put the duvet and pillows back and caught her elbow whilst she staggered. "Come on sleeping beauty" I giggled. I dragged her up the stairs and to my room, I went straight to my dresser and pulled out some pjs, she was too tired to comment on the style of them and pulled them on. Once we were both changed we climbed into bed. It reminded me of when we were younger and had sleepovers every other week. We may have been 20+ at the time but I never had a friend like Alice so I never had sleepovers like the other girls did growing up.

"Try anything Swan and I'll file a sexual harassment claim so fast you won't know what hit you" She yawned through the darkness, I laughed quietly and rolled onto my back.

"Night Alice" I whispered

"Night Bella" She replied. And minutes later, we were asleep.

* * *

EdwardPov 

Cute? Fucking cute? Why did I say that? Of all the things I could have done wrong I had to go ahead and call her cute.

For the entire ride home I sat feeding my mind all these questions. Why? Why? WHY?

I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand. 11:47pm. I'd been lying there for at least an hour thinking about my day with Ms Swan. The hold she had over me was insane, she was everything I hated in a person but all of it pulled me in. Every time she spat back a reply she just fed my fire whenever she let her attitude seep through I was ready.

It was more then that though. When the day had finished I saw her coat hanging from her chair, I didn't even think about it I just grabbed it and went to find her. When I did we suddenly got caught in convocation, we walked out together and continued to talk. Even after her phone rang and I walked away, she ran up beside me and we started talking again. I made a comment about her being rude and ignoring me and she threw back something in reply making me grin like a Cheshire cat.

But then I called her cute. I shouldn't have, I'd told myself to stay professional and suddenly I'm dragging her up in convocation and calling her fucking adorable giggle cute. Pulling up some kind of friendship out of the blue wouldn't work, it would only complicate things, I was going to be judging her on her teaching and essentially deciding whether she could keep her job, if we did become friends that would jeopardise it. It would be over before it even began.

And anyway at the start of the day I could hardly stand to be in the same room as her, everything about her attitude annoyed the fuck out of me. Her stubbornness, her mood, her arrogance, her irritable nature. And the way she had me wanting more. I was good at this job and everything that she was had it hanging by a thread and all because I couldn't stay professional.

So that was it. Avoid her whenever I could, and most importantly don't let her distract me.

Easier said then done I guess.

I let out one final sigh and buried my face in my pillow, tomorrow was going to be hell.


	5. Nightmares

**Shades Of Scarlett**

5. Nightmares.

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realise it was you who held me under._

_~ Florence + The Machine, Blinding._

* * *

BellaPov

_I could feel the cold air pass through my open hands as I glided across the dark path. I knew this forest, I came here as a teenager I'd lie in the meadow whenever I could just so I could clear my head. I never cared whether it was raining or not, the water always helped me drift into sleep. The path was widening with each step I took as I neared closer. Then I saw him._

_The man I always saw, accept he was different this time. I couldn't understand why but he was. Something was wrong yet I still followed him, he walked at normal speed but even if I ran he'd always be faster, I tried calling out but my voice was ragged and quiet like there was no voice to use. My legs tried running faster but no matter how much effort I gave I was still falling behind him. "Please stop" I managed to choke, but it was barely whispered. He still didn't turn. He still walked ahead._

_Things began to change around me as I followed the man, the path vanished and was replaced by a blank white floor. Under my bare feet I felt nothing, like it wasn't there. Walls appeared out of thin air and created a corridor that stretched for what looked like miles. But they weren't like the new ground, instead they were mirrors. But even though the man's reflection was shown clearly on the walls, mine wasn't there. I had no reflection. I still didn't stop moving, I wasn't running out of breath or dripping with sweat even though I'd been running for a while._

_My eyes stared ahead still. Looking at the beautiful man in front, his back was faced at me and he walked with graceful steps each one took him further and further away. Then he stopped. It looked like he'd reached the end of the corridor, in front of him was a mirror, this time he had no reflection. I didn't want to stop running but my legs disagreed and forced me to a halt, I was just feet away from his unmoving body, completely oblivious to my presence. He stared at the mirror in front and reached out touching its shining surface then pushed. The mirror opened like a door and slowly he stepped through it, it slammed shut behind him. My legs started up again, I wanted to go through the door, more then I've ever wanted anything in my life. _

_When I reached it I didn't stop, I pushed through the mirror and saw black. I felt the ground then. But it wasn't ground, it was water I was drowning in it. I kicked and tried to swim up but something was holding me down. My eyes shot forwards as my blurred vision cleared, in front of me was the man, holding me at the waist. The face I usually saw wasn't there, the olive skinned face was pale and smooth, the short black hair was bronze and beautiful. Edward. Suddenly my legs stopped kicking as they refused to break his grip. I just stared into his eyes, his blank expression was unnerving, the grip on my waist was careful and soft as he held me with outstretched arms not wanting me any closer. I tried to say his name but my mouth wouldn't open. Then one of his arms left my body, his hand floated to his lips as if he was trying to quiet me. But I hadn't made a sound._

_Then it started. The feeling of drowning, there was no air and I found myself choking from lack of it. My legs tried kicking furiously as I tried to swim up, my lungs begging for needed oxygen. Edwards hands grabbed at me now, I felt his nails dig into my flesh at the waist as he clung to my body. I hit at his hands but he didn't even flinch, my eyes became heavy and my throat was sore. A cold sensation stung at my cheek and suddenly I realised it was his hand. When I looked back at him his expression was sad and worrying, he hugged me to his chest refusing to let me go. He stroked my face and leant his forehead against mine. I was dizzy, my throat was flooded and I'd given up. I could barely look at the stranger who's arms I was in. I felt his lips rest against my forehead, I felt his smile grow like he knew I'd surrendered. He pulled his head away from mine and looked down at me, when I saw his face again I started kicking stronger then before. My lips opened and I screamed. It wasn't Edward, pale had turned olive, bronze had turned black and green had turned brown. Jacob._

_He was grinning evilly like he was laughing, my arms swung out and hit at him, my elbow buried into his neck and he let go. My body began floating up to the surface, I kicked to go higher, my arms reached the air first then my head, I gasped as I took in a deep breath and choked. But I couldn't pull the rest of myself form the water something had my leg. I felt it pull painfully and I was dragged under again as I let out a painful, retching scream. "Bella" A voice said "Bella, I'm here" "No" I gasped "Bella! Bella Please!" The voice called "Jake stop!" "Wake up! Wake up now!"_

I shot up through the darkness and breathed heavily, I was sitting upright in bed with Alice at my side.

"Jesus Bella, you terrified me!" She cried pulling me into a hug. I tried wiping away the tears but more flowed

"I'm okay Alice" I sobbed "I'm okay".

"So what was it about?" Alice said as she gave me my coffee. It was 4:30am, after I'd calmed down Alice suggested coffee. Neither of us saw the need to go back to sleep.

"What was what about?"

"Your nightmare" She smiled shyly and sat next to me with her arm around my shoulder "It sounded pretty bad, was it the same as the one you keep telling me about?" I was about to nod but instead I shook my head. It wasn't the nightmare I usually had, it was a lot different. "I heard you say Jake's name"

"I know" I replied "I was trying to get him off me"

"What was happening?" She asked curiously

"I was drowning, he grabbed my leg and tried pulling me under again." I sighed. "Edward was there"

"As in Cullen?"

I nodded "It started like the nightmare always starts, me walking to the forest in Forks by myself. Then I see a man with his back to me and I follow him. The surroundings change and he walks through a mirrored door, I then also go through it and suddenly I'm drowning." I felt Alice's arm pull me, I leant with it so my head was rested on her shoulder.

"Then when I saw the man I realised it wasn't Jacob, it was Edward. He wasn't angry like Jacob usually is, he was calm and held me there. I stopped struggling and let him hold me. Then I start choking and drowning, I tried to swim up but Edward's grip became rougher and he wouldn't let me go. In the end I gave up and he hugged me to him, when I got dizzy he smiled and pulled away, he'd changed back into Jacob. I got scared"

"It was only a dream Bella" She said quietly "How often do you have dreams like that?"

"Not often but when I do it's always the same one. I guess it was just stress setting it off"

"Yeah I suppose"

I took a sip of my coffee and set it down again, Alice did the same. "When do you need to be at work?" I asked changing the subject.

"12ish, that Tina girl is opening up and taking in the deliveries this morning"

"You mean Tanya"

"That's what I said" She smirked "You've got to be in at 8 or something right?"

"Mmm Hmm" I mumbled drinking some more coffee

"I don't know how you do it, when do you get up in the mornings?"

I looked at the wall clock and read the time. "About an hour from now"

"Shit" I heard her breath

"You'll have to leave at 8ish, I have the only key to lock up" I stood on my unsteady feet and stretched my arms above my head. "Did Jazz know you were here last night?" I suddenly asked. Alice's face turned from tired to alert, she breathed out a louder 'Shit' and shot to her feet before running up the stairs. I heard her enter my room and crash around a little.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed re appearing on the stairs

"What?"

"I have 13 missed calls. 13!"

"All from Jasper?"

"Duh! Shit he was probably so worried. Should I call him now? I know it's early but do you think I should?" She asked turning to me

"If he was honestly worried he probably didn't get much sleep" I replied truthfully.

I watched as she pressed the keypad a little and held the phone to her ear. Jasper seemed to answer straight away.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry I didn't call!" She cried down the phone. "No nothing's wrong baby I promise, I went to Bella's like I said and we got talking and lost track of time"

Jasper mumbled something and Alice's eyes welled up with tears "Sweetheart I'm so sorry I worried you, I was so tired and Bella told me it wouldn't have been safe for me to drive so I stayed over…I know…yes…I swear I will next time, I hate that I worried you so much" She paused to let out one sob before pulling herself together a little.

"I'm only crying because of how stupid I was" She smiled "I will…yes…ok" She replied to Jasper's words and smiled wider "I'd come home now but Bella had a nightmare and is still a little shaken"

"No Alice I'm ok now" I cut her off

"Are you sure"

I nodded "I'm sure, I need to get ready for work anyway" I lied

Alice looked at me and considered for a moment, I gave her a reassuring smile which convinced her.

"Ok Jazz I'm coming back now…yeah I will…love you too bye" She smiled and pretended to blow kisses down the phone before hanging up. "I'm really sorry Bells"

"No, no Alice. Its fine really, your fiancée needs to see you"

She grinned at the word fiancée and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you" She smiled giving me a peck on the nose.

"No problem" I smiled back.

* * *

EdwardPov 

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_~ Evanescence, Imaginary _

_I didn't recognise where I was, everything was dark and cold. The walls felt like they were made of tar or something, the thick, viscous mixture stuck under my nails and clung to my hands. I shook away what I could before stepping forwards. My steps echoed louder then expected, it was the only sound until voices began calling, both loud and quiet all filling my head and hurting my ears._

_I double over with my palms shielding them, blocking out the shouts. I screamed out painfully as they became roaring screams of agony and distress, they were haunting me with no mercy It hurt so much and I couldn't understand any of it. I tried running, my legs felt like iron blocks as I moved, still covering my ears. My eyes scanned everywhere. North, east, south, west, up, down, left, right. I couldn't think, everything was so loud, there was nothing to see only darkness. I let out another cry of agony and fell to my knees. What were they all saying? And where were they?_

_As I thought these questions the yells got louder and I screamed out in complete pain, it felt like my head was about to burst. I could feel my eardrums shattering under the pressure. Everything hurt, I was in so much pain. The volume still grew impossibly louder and louder, I was now hiding my head into my knees pulling at my ears to stop the screams from reaching them. Then they all suddenly stopped._

_I wasn't sure whether the silence hurt more then the noise but I looked up and released a long sigh rubbing my ears, I'd pulled at them so hard they were bleeding and sore. "Shit" I whispered, I could barely hear myself from the noise beforehand but at least they'd stopped. I closed my eyes as tiredness overcame me and collapsed onto the rough ground. _

_Soon after I awoke I stared at the walls, the room had changed. The floor I laid on was still rough and painful but everything else looked different. It looked like a cave but with a large lake in the middle of the cavern hole. It looked like oil on water and shined brightly, I suddenly became thirsty and bent down to drink some. I cupped my hands and dipped them into the icy water, collecting some and trying to keep it in my hands. I brought them to my lips and I poured the water into my mouth. As it touched my tongue the liquid turned to ash, I tried to spit it out but I couldn't, my lips wouldn't open they were sealed together._

_After gagging for a while with my mouth closed to ash evaporated away, I stood and tried to vomit but the taste was completely gone. _

_Then I suddenly felt cold, it spread up my neck and onto my still sore ears. I groaned as I felt pressure and shot around to see what it was. It was a hand. The hand belonged to a woman, it was pale and soft. I recognised the feel of it like I'd felt it before._

_She walked around with her hand still in mine and stopped in front of me. It was Isabella Swan. But she looked different, her face was cold and hard, her expression blank and unreadable. _

_I remembered what David Grass had always called her. "Bella" I whispered. Nothing. I felt her hand grip mine tighter. I wanted more though. I wanted her in my arms, to feel her warm, soft skin all over. "Bella, talk to me" I whispered again. She blinked her chocolate eyes and smiled slightly, her other hand found my cheek and caressed it lovingly. I stepped closer so our chests were touching, she didn't back away, instead she stroked my face with the back of her hand, gliding it across my eyelids and cheeks. She smiled wider as I gave her a small kiss when it reached my lips. She let her fingertips linger there and my kisses became more insistent, as I took each one into my mouth and tasting it. I let go of the other hand that I held and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her to me._

_She let me take her and threw her arms around my shoulders, I leant my forehead against hers and mirrored her smile._

"_Kiss me" She breathed quietly. I could never refuse her. I dragged my lips over her chin and jaw until I reached her lips. I kissed her softly at first but slowly the kiss became tender and passionate. I opened her mouth with mine and let my tongue explore hers, she kissed me back furiously and tugged at my hair. My hands drifted down her side and rested on her knee, I pulled it up so I was holding it around my waist. I loved the feel of her warm hands travelling over my body, her tongue dancing with mine and her lips moulding to my shape._

_But then something was wrong, her tongue stopped and suddenly I could taste the ash again. I pulled away and watched her crumble to dust at my feet. I cried out as the loud screams started again. They grew louder and louder and LOUDER and LOUDER._

I screamed out and sat upright waking myself from my dream. My heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the silent room.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 4:30am. I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and sighed. I was a grown man the last time I'd had a nightmare that strong was when I was 14.

"Fuck" I breathed as I started to calm down. What the fuck was that all about?

I ran downstairs after 15 minutes of sitting in bed. I made some coffee and turned the TV on. There was nothing to watch of course. It was 5am why would there be. My nightmare was still fresh on my mind. The voices, the cave, the water, the ash. Bella. I shivered as I remembered her crumbling in my arms whilst I kissed her. Feeling every part of her melt into ash made me want to weep.

I knew it was only a dream, a figment of my imagination but I could still feel her warm body pressed against mine. Her hand sweeping over my face and her delicious lips on mine. I guessed all the built up stress and the new encounter with her had set it off.

Every rational nerve in my body told me to ignore it, say it was only a dream and move on. But something else blew that thought out of the water, I didn't want to move on and I didn't know why.

It didn't matter anyway. I'd made my decision, I had to do my job, I couldn't put it at risk because of some weird dream. _"Kiss me" She'd said. _I buried my face into my hands and cursed loudly, 'nothing was going to distract me at work' I swore mentally. I wouldn't throw everything away because of a woman with a beautiful face, I would never make that mistake.

I wandered around the apartment for while after that, staggering like I was lost in another world, casually bumping into things when I wasn't paying attention. At 5:30 I took a shower, the water was warm and relaxing as I stood under the spray. I closed my eyes tiredly and darted my tongue out, catching the droplets that hung on my lips whilst trying to forget my nightmare.

After I dried myself off and got dressed I took a note of the time once more and calculated when it would be an ideal time to leave.

When it reached that time I became shaky, I was a grown man and I was fucking shaky! Every part of my being knew and had accepted that I'd have to face Ms Swan and stand with her all day, as much as I didn't or did want to I couldn't admit it.

Letting out one last nervous breath, I stepped out into the corridor and walked to the elevator.

* * *

**AuthorsNote~** I wouldn't call this a real chapter even though it kind of is, but I was in an updatey mood.  
**  
AndAQuickSideNote~** Bella's nightmare was actually a nightmare I had once appart from there was no forest  
and it wasn't Edward or Jacob who were the men. (it was a freaky dream so I decided to use the idea)

I have a Maths GCSE Exam on Monday. Why won't high school give me a fucking break! Plus I'm really shitty at math.  
Could you also please follow me on twitter, I'm JesRichyy.

Please **Review/Favorite/Alert** because it always makes me smile, and I love smiling! **:D  
**But I also love you!

**J.**


	6. Exhaustion & Eye Contact

**Shades Of Scarlett**

6. Exhaustion and Eye Contact

_Tell me who you are, I am spellbound_

_You cannot have this control on me_

_Everywhere I go, I am spellbound_

_I will break the spell you put on me_

_~ Lacuna Coil, Spellbound_

* * *

BellaPov

Mr Cullen had been right. It did snow. But not enough for a day off work. I sighed as I tightened my scarf around my cold neck, my breath turned to fog as it left my lips. It was only Tuesday, one day since I'd met Edward Cullen and already my head was messed up. I'd been having nightmares and thoughts about him, more then I wanted to mention.

I had a lucky 13 more days to endure with him, so it didn't even matter, all that did was whether after 13 days I'd still have a job or not so far I didn't know what to expect. I stepped out onto the sidewalk and unlocked my car, the lights flashed twice and I climbed in starting the engine. I was exhausted already, I'd been awake for four hours without even leaving the house. I blinked away the haziness as I plugged in my iPod and began to drive.

Mr Cullen was already there when I arrived at school. He was casually sitting by the window in the classroom, he looked as if he were in another world. Not wanting to interact or disturb him I turned quietly to the door planning to leave.

"I know your there" I heard him murmur, he shifted slightly and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" I asked wearily

He smiled "No, of course not"

I nodded and set my purse onto my desk "I guess you'll be wanting to see my plan for today" I said pushing all thoughts of him aside.

"Yes please" He replied. I felt his presence at my side and handed him the file. I dared to look at him to whole time.

"Good" He breathed once he'd finished. He gave it back and tried his hardest not to let our fingers meet as it was passed.

"Thank you" I sighed

The tension was so thick, neither of us wanted to talk which was a good thing I guessed. But I knew why I wouldn't talk to him, what was his reason? I stole a glance at him again, he was still at my side when I looked, his gaze fixed on the black board in front. His jaw was tensed and frequently he would bite his lip, I couldn't help but remember his lips on my forehead in my dream and wondered if they were just as soft. After a few seconds he turned to me, our eyes met again and we held each other's gaze until he dropped it and walked back to the window.

I sighed and sat at my desk and watched him, he looked just as tired as I felt, his hair was somehow more unruly then yesterday and he seemed to be so distant. Needless to say, I didn't like it.

He was the same for the entire day, apart from when he gave me feedback. There was never any eye contact and he gave it to me straight. It seemed that my first analysis on him was in fact correct, he was arrogant, irritating, rude and insulting. He wouldn't even start with 'That was good, but…' like he had done the day before, now it was just 'You need to do this and this and this' and then he'd walk away. Still no eye contact.

By lunch I let my anger get the better of me. He'd just finished telling me the details of what I'd done wrong and started walking to the door.

"Mr Cullen"

He stopped and hesitated, I turned around to face his back he'd only just reached the door.

"Please don't leave just yet" I said bluntly, he turned around and I saw restraint in his eyes.

"Why?" He snapped

"You know why" I replied sharply to his tone

His clenched his teeth "I'm only doing my job Ms Swan. And I wouldn't have so much if you could do yours right"

I no longer disguised my hatred of him and let the anger I felt stain my face, he turned his away slightly so he couldn't look at it.

"How dare you" I said through gritted teeth "Your _job_, is to sit in the corner and watch. Not share your private opinions and clear hatred with me!"

"I think your forgetting that I've been hired to watch you, so if you like this job so much then I suggest you act a little nicer to me" He growled striding closer to me.

"No. You've been hired to report my teaching. Not, how I treat you"

"I can do both"

I thought carefully about my next words before speaking them "Get fucked" I said slowly. That got a reaction, his jaw tensed more and his stare grew animalistic, I must admit I was a little scared.

"You know what?" He snarled and leaned in so our noses were almost touching "It's not even worth it" He whispered. And with that he turned and left, leaving me still furious and alone.

"BASTARD!" I yelled knocking a book off my desk violently. I slammed my fists into the dark wood and steadied my breathing. There was nothing left but cold hate, that beautiful bastard had me in my dreams and that made me even angrier. What happened? Just yesterday we were laughing and smiling together and now this? From one extreme to the next, he'd made me rabid with fury and rage I hated him with a passion and I wanted him too see just how much.

The final bell rang on time as usual, I watched the students pour out like a stampede with bags in hand. The room was filled with shouts and laughter as they went, then there was complete silence.

Mr Cullen marched over from the far corner and came to a halt in front of my desk where I stood. We stared at each other dead in the eye, waiting to see who would be first to look away. Neither one of us did, Mr Cullen started talking still unmoving his gaze.

"If I told you what I thought would you just bite my head off again?" He smirked

"That depends"

"Depends on what?" Clearly he was trying to start something, whether it would be a fight or a staring contest didn't matter as we both had our eyes on the prize. And the prize being the satisfaction of defeating the other.

"Depends on whether your going to act like a complete-"

"Complete what?"

I breathed a laugh and stepped away, he accepted my need for space and also took a step back. "I'm not even going to bother fighting with you sir, we're two days in and already we're at each others throats" I started "How are we ever going to survive another 13 days in each others presence?"

I watched as his lips curved into his signature crooked smile "We'll find a way"

"And what's that suppost to mean?"

He stifled a grin "This is exactly it, the reason why we can't get along is because of your excessive nature of always having the last say and that you can't accept any kind of criticism"

"Me?" I choked "You mean you and how you have to argue with everything I say or do, your insulting and judgmental nature or maybe the fact that you think your somehow better then me when clearly you haven't the slightest idea of who I am or what I do"

"So you think that I just show up one day without knowing anything about who you are?" He suddenly snapped. I watched as he unzipped his case and pulled out a beige folder. "Here" He practically threw it at me.

I opened the folder and looked through it. It was filled with every last detail about my life since I arrived in Chicago, all my education details, my age, my hometown, pretty much anything that he'd need to know.

"These are all words" I growled thrusting it back at him. "There's nothing in there about who I am, you don't know the first thing about who I _actually_ am" I raked my fingers into my hair, there was nothing left to do here so I decided that I should leave. I sighed angrily "I'm going home, have a nice evening Mr Cullen" I threw him a glare and left the room.

EdwardPov

_If you were here_

_I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear_

_And appeal to all your fears_

_If you were min *If you were only mine*_

_I'd bring you so much further down_

_And twist your mind 'til the end of time_

_~ Sirenia, My Mind's Eye_

All day I did my best to ignore Ms Swan as best I could, when I gave her feedback I didn't stall, I just made shit up so I could get away from her. She was catching on and started doing the same, we avoided eye contact whenever we could. As it neared lunch I began to see her break at the seams. I finished my analysis on her work quickly and made for the door but she stopped me.

"Mr Cullen" Her voice was sharp and stained with rage. "Please don't leave just yet" She pressed angrily.

"Why?" I snapped finding my voice, it came out stronger then it was meant to. I turned around and met her angry eyes,

"I think you know why"

I gritted my teeth and shot back "I'm only doing my job Ms Swan. And I wouldn't have so much if you could do yours right" Admittedly I though it was a little hurtful of me too say but her reaction was priceless.

"How dare you!" She bared her teeth at me "Your _job_, is to sit in the corner and watch. Not share your private opinions and clear hatred with me!"

"I think your forgetting that I've been hired to watch you, so if you like this job so much then I suggest you act a little nicer to me" I snarled trying to contain my fury. I strode up to her and looked down upon her hardened face.

"No. You've been hired to report my teaching. Not, how I treat you"

"I can do both" I pressed.

Ms Swan paused for a moment as she tried to fight back, we were in a situation I'd been trying to avoid. I'd tried to stay away from her all day, but everything about her still made me want to devoir her, even now. I wanted to rip away her clothes and feed off her curves, I wanted to taste every inch of her exposed flesh and fuck her dry.

I licked my lips and tried to force away the image of her straddling my hips and concentrated on her clothed and maddened form that stood before me.

"Get fucked" She spat, I attempted to swallow down the bubbling rage that started to build inside me, but some managed to slip out as her expression changed a little and her cold hard face turned pale and slightly shaky. I hated her for making me feel this way, I hated how just by looking at her she could reduce me to acting like some horny teenager and loose sight. She made me more angry then anyone I'd ever met. And I couldn't help but love that feeling a little.

"You know what?" I forced leaning in closely to her face, I felt her breath cut off as I neared "It's not even worth it" I whispered against her nose. I smiled to myself as she turned scarlet with anger.

Not wanting to stick around for the fireworks I quickly composed myself and left. I was just steps out of the room when I heard a muffled "BASTARD!" through the door. I simply chuckled to myself and continued to walk away.

I knew I was being harsh but it was the only way. It made sense, just looking at her made me forget about my job, the job that had to be done, the only way to concentrate and do it right was to act this way. It was all backwards and confusing but I only had to keep it up for the next 2 weeks.

The rest of the day flew by, I watched Ms Swan glide around the classroom smiling her fresh and beautiful smile for the final hour, it was amazing how she could interact with her students and how they all seemed to enjoy her lessons. But her smile was shortly lived as the bell rang and the pupils rushed out, her pearly whites vanished behind her soft lips when our eyes met from across the room.

Her stare said it all, she was ready to snap at whatever I was going to say, she was a lion waiting to be fed.

"If I told you what I thought would you just bite my head off again?" I smirked

"That depends"

"Depends on what?" I shot back keeping my smile.

"Depends on whether your going to act like a complete-"

"Complete what?"

She chuckled under her breath and stepped away, I mirrored her and also took a step back.

"I'm not even going to bother fighting with you sir, we're two days in and already we're at each others throats" She said "How are we ever going to survive another 13 days in each others presence?"

I couldn't hide the small mocking grin that crept onto my lips "We'll find a way"

"And what's that suppost to mean?"

You! You of course! You and your completely intolerable attitude! "This is exactly it, the reason why we can't get along is because of your excessive nature of always having the last say and that you can't accept any kind of criticism"

"Me?" She choked "You mean you and how you have to argue with everything I say or do, your insulting and judgmental nature or maybe the fact that you think your somehow better then me when clearly you haven't the slightest idea of who I am or what I do"

"So you think that I just show up one day without knowing anything about who you are?" I snapped, I remembered the file I still had in my case, I pulled it out. "Here".

She opened the folder and scanned every last word. The point was I knew a lot about her, where she was born, where she went to school, Hell, even her age. When she'd finished she looked at me and bit her lip.

"These are all words" she growled throwing it back at me. "There's nothing in there about who I am, you don't know the first thing about who I _actually_ am" She ran her fingers into her mahogany hair. She blinked a few times and ripped away our eye contact, and looked anywhere but my eyes. He exhaled angrily "I'm going home, have a nice evening Mr Cullen" Then she threw me a furious glare and left the room.

I nearly followed her, nearly. But I couldn't after all she was right, I had no idea who she really was, but she didn't understand either. My job was to judge her and give her advice on how she could improve. Ok, maybe I could have been a little more polite about it but she had to hear it.

I paced the classroom for almost half an hour before I finally decided to leave. I walked out of the school hurriedly, the sky was beginning to darken and the air was colder then it was earlier. The parking lot looked abandoned with so many cars missing, including the black Toyota I watched from the window this morning. I sighed as I slid into my Volvo and started the engine. I swear I couldn't have gotten out of that place quicker.

I got to my apartment not long after, mainly because I drove like a manic to get home. I collapsed onto my couch practically as soon as I opened the door. My shoes were kicked off and thrown across the room somewhere and I lost my jacket and case. It was ridiculous how fucking exhausted I was, I'd been up for over 12 hours and had officially run myself down. All because of that fucking nightmare. I was 28 years old and I had a fucking nightmare!

I buried my face into the couch cushion and closed my eyes, and waited to be pulled under into a deep sleep.

* * *

BellaPov

I got home as fast as I could, I was furious with all my built up anger. Mr Cullen pushed me to breaking point with everything he did. I couldn't believe I'd considered building some kind of friendship with him, especially now.

My aching feet dragged themselves to the kitchen, I didn't understand why, I knew perfectly well that my kitchen was officially foodless. I sighed and cursed my empty ice box. I made another mental note to go with my last - _SHOP FOR FOOD OR YOU WILL STARVE TO ACTUAL DEATH!_

"Fine then" I breathed slamming the door shut, the cold air rapidly cut off as it closed. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. My dresser was overflowing from my carelessness and lack of folding skills as clothes poured out of the unclosed draw. I pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, a blue shirt and my black zip-up hoodie and threw them on.

I grabbed the list I'd written of essential things I needed; Milk, bread, sugar, coffee etc and stuffed it in my pocket then grabbed my coat and rushed into the cold street. Most of the snow had melted but it looked like there was still more to come, or so the dark sky and freezing air indicated.

I pulled into the store parking lot 20 minutes later and went inside, grabbing a cart along the way. I spent almost an hour wandering around aimlessly and frequently grabbing anything that looked as if I needed and threw it all into my cart. I had just reached the bread isle when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bell-cakes!" My brother exclaimed down the phone.

"Hey Em" I smiled "You okay?"

"Better then okay sweet sister of mine, you'll never guess who I just saw walking past me, day dreaming as usual"

"Who?" I asked

"I don't think you understood the whole 'guess who' part"

"Uh, Jasper?"

"Nope"

"Alice"

"Nay"

"That person who works in your shop, Kate?"

"Close but no cigar"

"Give me a clue at least!" I chuckled

"Ok, well it's a woman"

"Yeah"

"And she has an extremely awesome and intelligent brother" As he finished his sentence I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"Got to go Em, some prick behind me wants to talk"

"Hey th-" I turned around and slapped my brother in the chest, he pretended to flinch and poked me back,

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"Milking a cow Bella, what the hell does it look like I'm doing"

I grinned at his attempt a sarcasm and began to push my cart along side him.

"So, are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, absolutely fantastic" I replied through gritted teeth, Emmett saw my expression and laughed.

"Ooh, I know that look, I'd hate to be the bastard who pissed you off" He chuckled

"You most defiantly don't want to be the bastard who pissed me off"

"So who is it?"

I sighed as we joined the checkout line "That fucking inspector that's who"

"Ok then, tell me about him"

"He's arrogant, rude, self-centred, irritating, judgmental, the fucking list goes on!" I cried

"Hell, Bella. He's been here, what, 2 days? And already your both fighting?"

"If you met him you'd understand" I said scratching my head "Anyway, what did you need to get?" I asked changing the subject, I peered into his basket and spied out; whipped cream, chocolate, strawberries, camping rope and a large box of condoms.

"Yeah I don't want to know" I said looking away, Emmett laughed and poked me in the back. "Hey!" I exclaimed poking him back, he returned it and before we knew it we were having a full blown poking battle right at the store checkout.

"Excuse me!" The woman at the checkout cried, we both stopped and looked at her.

"Huh?" Emmett said

The woman sighed "I said, can I help you?" She emphasized every word and stared at us like we were children, we couldn't help but let out the rest of our hysterics.

"Sorry, sorry" I cried wiping my eyes "Err, I want to buy…this stuff" I couldn't find the right words I was giggling too much. She just nodded irritatingly and started scanning the food I'd put on the conveyor belt.

When she'd finished both mine and Emmett's shopping, Emmett picked me up and threw me into my shopping cart and wheeled me out of the store and to my car like a teenager. He helped me unload everything into the trunk and returned the cart to where I'd gotten it from.

"Thank you Emmett" I smiled

"No problem Bells" He smiled back "Do you want me to follow you home so I can help you put this stuff away?"

"No, no, really Em it's fine"

"Ok. I guess I'll see you soon then"

"Defiantly" I replied, he gave me his usual bear hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you Bells" He murmured against my hair

"Love you too Ems" He let me go and walked away towards his Rover, when he got to it he flashed me a grin and waved before climbing in. I found myself grinning and slid into my own vehicle, started the engine and drove home.

At 7 o'clock, after I'd put my shopping away, I helped myself to some dinner. I cooked myself some mushroom ravioli and settled down on the couch.

Mr Cullen was still stuck on my mind. I didn't want him there but he kept creeping back. Everything he said to me and every time he ignored me and refused to look me in the eye. All of it was so…strange and almost hurtful though I wouldn't admit it. If anyone else had said those things to me I wouldn't have given a shit, but because it was him it just made it all the more unusual. I hated him for thinking he had a right to say the things he'd said or do the things he did, I wanted to ignore him too, too shut him out until he left. But with every chance I had, I'd always find myself wanting to talk to him like we had done just the night before.

I sighed and chewed some more pasta. It didn't matter though, that's what I'd have to tell myself. He'd be gone in 13 more days and then I could forget him and none of this would have made any difference, I guess I just wanted Mr Cullen to be easier and less stressful to be around. But 'I wants' don't get, so I'd just have to bite the bullet and try to keep focused for the next 2 weeks. No distractions.

After dinner I dumped my plate in the sink and left it, I didn't have enough energy to wash up now. I shut off all the downstairs lights before dragging myself to my bedroom. Once there I changed into my white tank top and shorts and climbed up into bed.

I didn't care about what Cullen would be like tomorrow, if anything he'd be pissed off that I yelled at him and left so suddenly. I rolled onto my side and set my alarm to 6:45am then closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift off into unconsciousness.

6:45am - it seemed like a long time I'd have sleeping, but it felt as if as soon as my eyes closed the alarm started blaring noisily. I slammed my fists into it and cried out into my pillow "FUCKING HELL!"

"Ok class" I announced at the end of 2nd hour "Your homework assignments need to be handed in tomorrow, these are important and I need them in" I received a few murmurs of 'yes miss' and 'sure'. As the bell went they all rushed to their feet and ran out of the classroom, when the last student was gone I immediately turned so I wouldn't be facing Mr Cullen.

I heard him walking closer to me and student he stopped at my desk.

"Ms Swan" He said. I looked at him, his brow was creased in what looked like complete anger and his jaw was tensed.

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

He sighed heavily and looked away for a moment. When he looked back his creased forehead was smooth again and his mouth was relaxed, for a second I couldn't take my eyes off him. Whether I liked him or not, we was the single most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on.

A tiny smile crept to his lips before they returned to a simple emotionless line. Then he breathed "We need to talk".

* * *

**AutorsNote~** All exams that I know of are over now! Yippee!  
Which means less revision = more updating  
This chapter took me a while, I wasn't sure how I was going to write this one but I managed it.

Next chapter is where the action starts :O FINALLY!

**AQuickSideNote~ **If you like vampire, twilight fanfics go to **Yin-Yang-Shabang**'s profile and look at her stories!  
Especially **'Take Me Down' **and the sequel **'Fire In Disguise'**  
because I'm in them! Even if I am insane :P.  
Tell Her I Sent You!

I love you all, thank you for **reviewing/favoriting/alerting **my story I really do appreciate it x

**J. **


	7. Getting Closer & Drifting Away

**Shades Of Scarlett**

*****

8. Getting Closer & Drifting Away

_Want to get closer, in too deep_

_Where there is something I wish for I'll go through_

_Want to get closer into you_

_No hell to discover_

_I've got it all inside myself_

_Salvation you have preached is gone_

_No way, you can turn it around_

_~ Lacuna Coil, Closer_

* * *

EdwardPov

Ms Swan seemed phased at my statement and gave me a questioning look "Talk?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Yes, talk" I replied

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and scratched my head. "I mean what I said" I breathed, again she raised an eyebrow "We need to sort this shit out Isabella"

Her expression changed slightly, and suddenly she let out a frustrated breath.

"What shit, we have a mutual understanding I hate you and you hate me, there's nothing to sort out"

"Isabella-"

"Bella" She corrected through gritted teeth. I winced at her tone.

"Bella. We _need_ to stop this" I pressed. Swan bit her lip. I leant in so our noses were almost touching, it felt like a reflex in that moment. She just froze and stared at me, but didn't leap away. Which was good. "I've decided to be the adult here" I murmured "And I've come to the point where I clearly realise that neither of us like each other and frankly I couldn't care less if you hate me or not, but I was hired to do a job. I intend to do that job Bella. So whether you want me here is entirely your opinion, but pouting and throwing abuse at me won't make my final choice harder. Only easier. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She didn't answer, nor did she seem to be listening. Instead she stared into my eyes with her bewitching brown ones. Not even uttering a word.

"We need to stop fighting. It's not good for me, it's not good for you and it's not good for your career. Ok?" I explained.

This time she nodded, I watched as she slowly opened her mouth to speak "Fine." She breathed "And…I'm sorry, for my behaviour it was entirely unprofessional and childlike. It won't happen again" Her voice sounded strained like she'd been defeated, her tone broke my heart a little.

"Well, um, I guess…I'm sorry too Isabella" I blurted shaking my head at my arrogance, Ms Swan let out a quiet laugh under her breath and smiled coyly.

"Bella" She reminded me

"Bella" I smiled back

We both stood there in silence for a while after, neither one of us so much as breathed loudly, we didn't risk shattering the silence. But the bell did that for us as it burst through the room at its usual alarming volume, but unusually the blaring continued followed by the loud outcries of students outside.

Suddenly Ms Swan looked slightly panicked and grabbed my wrist, I was about to demand her reason when I saw her looking at my watch.

"The bells early" I heard her mumble it didn't sound like a statement but more of a question, then she exclaimed "Shit, it's a fire drill!"

We both looked at each other instantly before I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. In the corridor the students were swiftly scrambling out of the fire exit, all of them shouting and pulling their friends alongside them. Then a male teacher approached us and addressed Ms Swan.

"What's happened?" Swan asked "Is it a practice?"

"We have no idea what it is, but apparently something's going on in the main entrance"

"Holy crap! Is Susan ok?"

"I don't know, is your next class outside?" The man said switching the subject

"Probably" Ms Swan replied, to be honest she didn't seem like she wanted to be involved in this convocation. So I stepped in.

"Excuse me" I blurted quickly "I don't want to interrupt or anything, but if this _is_ a real fire don't you think we should be getting these kids outside safely. Like now!?"

The teacher gave me a dirty look before moving on down the corridor, calling at all the students.

"What are we meant to do?" I asked turning back to Ms Swan. But as I turned I realised she was no longer at my side. I looked around to find her and spotted her jogging around the corner and away from the exit. Without even thinking I followed her, trying to catch up. We ran down another corridor and through a set of double doors before I finally caught her.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to grasp her attention, she turned but still kept on running

"Go outside with everyone else I'll be out in a minute" She called

"Where are you going?" I replied grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop

"I need to see if Susan is ok"

"Who?"

"Susan Cope. The receptionist, Mr Blains just said it was something to do with the main entrance, what if she's trapped in there?"

"Let the fire fighters sort it out, they'll know what to do. You can't go in there, if she is stuck and there is a fire you'll only get yourself trapped as well" I snapped trying to make her see sense. But she was stubborn and stood her ground.

"You talk as if I'm weak, I can handle it, I just need to see if she's okay, there probably isn't even a fire"

"And what if there is? I'm not gonna let you be stupid and put your life in danger"

"Let me go" She screeched trying to pull away. I held onto her arm forcefully and tried not to let her go.

"No, I won't." I cried out pulling her into me closer "You're not going to reception, you're coming with me"

"No I'm not" She yelled banging her fists into my chest. She continued to hit at me and I did my best not to flinch when I suddenly noticed a long dark cloud seep through the cracks of the closed doors at the end of the corridor and smelt the unmistakable smell of burning.

Her punches suddenly stopped and she hesitated.

"We need to get out now" I said

"But…Susan's in there" She replied shakily, then yet again she began to punch me.

"No Bella!" I cried "I won't let you go, you're staying with me." I pulled her into me and lifted her up and over my shoulder. She let out a confused and shocked yipe sound and started kicking me.

"Put. Me. Down" She growled

"It's too dangerous, you'll get yourself killed" I began running as quickly as I could whilst carrying her towards the nearest fire exit. Her kicks slowed and I felt her shake and sob against my back. When we finally found an exit I pushed through and was met by sheer coldness and bright sunlight.

A few concerned fire fighters met me on my way out.

"Is she ok?" One asked

"She's fine. She went back to look for someone, the receptionist Susan Cope. Is she out yet?"

"We have men in the building, don't worry we'll get her out. Did you see any fire?"

"No just smoke, west corridor on the way to reception" I panted.

The fire fighter shouted towards a few others and they all ran into the building. I sighed and set Ms Swan down onto her feet. One look at her nearly suffocated my heart.

"Are you ok?" I asked, steadying her with my hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and let out some shaky sobs "I-I'm such an idiot" She cried burying her face into her palms.

"No your not" I replied, I took hold of her around her waist and lifted her, she let me take her and I walked us further away from the building. The students and teachers were gathered in lines on the school parking lot, at least 100 yards away. All of them gazed wide eyed at the building talking to the people beside them.

I sat Ms Swan down onto the concrete far away from the school so we wouldn't be caught if there were to be an explosion.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked again

"I told you I'm fine" She replied letting out a tear. "I-I'm sorry" She stammered

"Why?"

"That was stupid of me! I was about to go into a fire, and you were going to follow me. I could have gotten us both killed!" She sobbed "Thank you…for, getting me out"

I smiled shyly and sat next to her. "It'll be ok. The fire fighters know what they're doing"

She sighed "I know" She whispered "I guess it won't even matter now"

"What won't matter?" I questioned

"Your inspection. I doubt I'll even have a job after this anyway"

"Not necessarily, we don't know how big the fire is"

"I suppose" She mumbled. We sat together for a long time after, our eyes fixed on the school. 10 minutes passed and suddenly we saw the paramedics wheel a body out of the doors on a gurney. Ms Swan was immediately on her feet and ran over to it, I followed her and reached the gurney and walked along side it with her.

Ms Cope was ok apart from minor smoke inhalation. Fortunately the fire was only small, Ms Cope wasn't well enough to give a full statement but apparently it had been caused by someone who'd entered the school and left straight afterwards. The cops checked security tapes and it seemed that the man entered and when Ms Cope's back was turned, threw a match into the wastepaper basket and left. The fire spread without Ms Cope realising and suddenly the smoke started to build up and fill the room.

I stayed with Ms Swan whilst the teachers waited for the students to leave. David Grass noticed us and jogged over.

"Bella, thank god your ok! What were you thinking you could have gotten yourself killed!" He exclaimed, I saw Ms Swan's face drop and she hooked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know sir." She breathed "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me"

David shook his head slowly and breathed out a silent laugh "Reckless you are Bella" He smiled "Well, at least no one was hurt. And Edward"

I looked at him

"Thank you for getting her out in time"

I smiled and replied "It's really ok"

David gave us both a small smile again and stepped away, Swan and I stood together in silence as he walked towards another teacher.

"I should be getting home" She murmured looking at my Rolex watch again. I smiled at her and lifted her head by her chin. She returned my smile.

"I'll walk you to your car Ms"

"Bella!" She laughed "I keep telling you, it's Bella"

"Fine. I'll call you Bella if you call me Edward. I swear I can't stand being called sir all the time"

"Deal" She grinned. We walked over to her black Toyota and stood at the driver's door and shared another minutes silence.

"Thank you, again" She said

"No problem" I replied "Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Bella grinned winningly "I thought you said you couldn't care less if I hated you or not"

"I guess curiosity gets the better of me sometimes"

"Well, you're still my inspector and you still have the power to take my job away but you did save my life. Sooo, I guess I'll have to think about it"

"Bitch" I said under my breath

"Hey!" She laughed "Didn't your mom ever teach you how to speak to a lady"

"Unfortunately yes" I grinned back. "Anyway, apparently we get a day off tomorrow so I'll see you on Friday"

"Ok, thank you again" She climbed into her car and closed the door, her window rolled down "Goodbye Edward" She smiled.

"Goodbye Bella" I replied.

* * *

BellaPov

_The sky is always wondering_

_What are these arguments about?_

_You think we would notice_

_Our eyes are burning out_

_We should have learned by now_

_~ Mute Math, Stare At The Sun_

I was still shaking as I drove out of the parking lot, my hands wouldn't steady themselves on the steering wheel.

I knew how mental I'd been by going after Ms Cope but if she'd been trapped I wanted to save her and not lose another life to the flames. I was slightly proud of myself as I didn't break down in hysterics when Mr Cullen, or Edward, carried me outside. Admittedly I didn't understand why I didn't run out with every chance I had when the bell went off, anyone who knew me well enough would know how terrified I was of fires. And all those people could tell you why.

I was nearly home when I decided to pull over. Driving was almost impossible as I felt the unmistakable wrenching feeling when I was overcome by my sorrow and tears began to pour from my eyes.

I laid in the car at the side of the road and wept heavily into the seat beside me for what seemed like hours until my sobs calmed and I was lying in silence. I didn't like the quiet, it made my thoughts louder when I wanted them to be gone. All those memories I wanted gone.

After a while I was completely still and silent, I wasn't crying anymore, just thinking. Slowly I reached down and grabbed my purse. I searched for my cell and pulled it out, dialling Alice's number by memory.

I waited patiently for the dialling tone to finish and it was quickly replaced by her voice.

"Bella?" She said "Why are you calling me at this time? It's 1 in the afternoon you should be working"

"I know, but something happened at school and everyone has been sent home"

"Yikes, must have been pretty important if they did that"

"Very. Are you still at work?" I asked

"No I left Teresa in charge"

"Tanya!"

"Really? I've been calling her Teresa all day"

"Can I see you? Like now!" I said

"Sure you wanna come round to mine?"

"Uhh, yeah I'll be there soon"

"Ok Bells see you soon. Bye"

"Bye"

And then the line went dead.

~*~

"Jesus a fire!" Alice exclaimed

"Uh-huh" I replied taking a sip of coffee

"What started it?"

"Some random guy, apparently he just wandered in and asked the receptionist about some kind of file and when her back was turned he set fire to the waste paper bin. She was a little weirded out and forgot about him, but she didn't know what he'd done so it spread" I explained

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. Luckily no one was hurt"

Alice hesitated for a second and shuffled closer to me on the couch "But…are you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine" Alice gave me a 'I-don't-believe-you' look and took my hand.

So I told her about what I'd done. When I ran away from all the exits and towards the fire without even thinking about it. Alice was less then pleased.

"What the fuck Bella!?" She screeched "Why the hell would you put yourself in danger like that!? Bells after everything that happened to you, to your mom, are you seriously telling me you didn't even consider what might've happened to you?"

"Alice of course I did! As soon as I heard the fire drill. Which is why I felt I had to save her, because no one saved my mom!" I snapped.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look and sighed. "Bells" She breathed "Listen, I'm sorry…but I can't even think about loosing you, you're my best friend" She smiled

And for the a millionth time that day I uttered the words "I'm sorry"

* * *

_22nd May 1999_  
_Bella aged 17._

_Pressure on my right arm was what first woke me, I did my best to ignore it and continued to run through my dream. Leaping over the grass in the meadow mom always took me. I remember planting flowers with her and wondered when we were going next._

_The feeling on my arm suddenly grew more forceful as I began to return to reality, the grip then turned into shakes._

_"Bella honey you need to wake up!" A panicked voice cried, I groaned and swatted away my human alarm but they only grabbed at me more. I opened my mouth to make my irritance adiable, but as my lips parted and I drew in breath I tasted the thick bitter air. I choked and spluttered violently. My eyes shot open to stare upon my 19 year old brother through a thick cloud of smoke._

_Emmett covered his mouth with an empty pillowcase and began roughly pulling at anything that could cover mine._

_"Emmett!?" I choked/sobbed_

_"Bells don't talk, cover your mouth with this" He handed me one of my T-shirts and started lifting me out of bed into a fireman's carry. He coughed fiercly and carried me over to the door. As it was opened more smoke filled my lungs, I squeezed my eyes shut against the stinging cloud that met them and tried not to breath._

_The only sense that I had left was my hearing. The sound of our smoke alarm rang loudly throughout the house and distant sirens of what I asumed was a fire truck blared from the streets._

_"Emmett!" Someone cried followed by loud spluttering "Emmett is she ok!"_

_"I have her she's fine!" Emmett yelled back._

_I felt us decending quickly down the stairs and my face suddenly became hot. I squinted through the fog and saw a mixure of yellow and orange dancing in the kitchen, my mind was hazy and I suddenly felt faint. The colours continued to dance and grow, hitting the ceiling with its heat, and then I realised they were flames._

_"Emmett" I breathed out in my light-headed state "Emmett *cough* I can't *cough* breath"_

_"I know Bells, I know. We're alomst out I promise"_

_The sirens suddenly became louder and I heard more voices and cries, Emmett and I both felt cold air hit our cheeks and I realised we were outside._

_I heard someone call my name, I tried to open my eyes fully but they were watering and my vision was blurred. My head was pounding and I was still choking._

_"Bella, dammit, please sweetheart look at me!" They wept, I blinked and stared up at at them and noticed I was laid on the ground. Through my unreliable vision I slowly picked out my father who was kneeling beside me. I looked around more as best I could and tired to find mom._

_"Where's mom" I managed, dropping the shirt held to my mouth._

_"The fire fighters are getting her" Emmett replied stroking my hair. Mom was still inside? Inside the house? The house that was on fire. My head shot around and I looked at our house. Smoke poured out each window, be they closed or open, flames had spread from the living room and over to the stairs and I could barley see anything inside._

_"Mom" I cried "Why is she still in there?" Neither one of my family answered, instead they both looked down and did their best to calm me. But there was no way I could be calm. I tried to get up and scrambled to my feet, Emmett caught me as I stumbled and held me to him. I stared wide eyed at the house and started crying._

_"Emmett please we have to do something" I sobbed "You saved me, go save mommy!" Tears leaked from my eyes and I felt sick, paramedics ran over to me with a large bag filled with medical stuff. One reached over to me and tried to see whether my eyes were ok, but I pushed them away and cursed. "MOM" I screamed._

_Then everything felt like it had slowed down, everyone was panicking in slow motion and running away from the house. My gaze never left the flames as they suddenly grew more vicious and intense. I looked around at my dad who was still kneeling on the ground, crying into his palms. Emmett didn't let me go and held onto me with all his strength, tears streaming from his eyes. And suddenly it went silent, I heard nothing but white noise for almost a minute, my brother pulled us both further away from the house and grabbed my dad's arm. Everyone else backed away. I opened my mouth to scream, and then..._

_BANG_

_..._

_"Mom"._

* * *

Okay quick explaination; Reneè Swan died in a house fire when Bella was 17, Bella always believed that no one did anything to save her and that's why she ran into the school to get Ms Cope out so no one else would have to die.

Ch 9 is in progress, (btw- yes I did update this chapter again, thats only because I wanted the flashback at the end)

**J.**


	8. Bars, Pizzas & Small Worlds

**Shades Of Scarlett**

9. Bars, Pizzas & Small Worlds

_There's no way to cope for these wasted years_

_Nor for these long lost tears_

_I'm giving in to all my fears_

_As I keep falling further down_

_~ Sirenia, Lost In Life._

* * *

EdwardPov

I woke up Thursday morning at 6am. It took me all of 10 minutes to remember the day before and realised I didn't have to work. My body relaxed itself back into the soft duvet and stretched out calmly, sighing to myself.

I'd had another nightmare that night, again it was about Ms Swan, or Bella. The dream was different to the one I had before, this time we were walking together through a forest holding hands like lovers. I could almost feel her touch like she was really there, her warm soft hand in mine, slowly tracing circles with her thumb. We strolled for hours until the sky had turned dark, her beautiful face shining under the moonlight in a blue/white glow. She was stunning.

In sync we walked into a crack in the trees where the light shone the brightest and looked into each others eyes, she smiled up at me and caressed each of my cheeks before brushing her lips to mine. I rested my forehead to hers and for a second my conscious mind was screaming for me to stay and never wake up, I wanted to stand there in her arms forever.

My hands travelled over her body, not in a sexual way, but a loving way. Taking in every curve and scar on her body, memorising her flawless figure. I melted into her brown eyes and cradled her in my arms, our knees gave way and we knelt together on the cold ground beneath us. She smiled and kissed me with all the love and need channelled into it, and I returned it by instinct.

And then we made love under the stars. Even in my dream it felt real.

But then I blinked and she was gone, I was alone in the forest surrounded by the moss covered trees in the cold air without her warm body to heat me. And that's the only reason why I called it a nightmare. Because she suddenly vanished.

I didn't understand these dreams at all. I didn't have any feelings towards her, and it was only yesterday we decided to treat each other right. Everything else was shut out, I didn't even think I could call her a friend at that moment. My hands instantly roamed into my hair and I breathed out a sigh, understanding things was what I lived for and not even I could explain Bella Swan and her hold on my unconscious imagination.

I rolled over so I could reach my nightstand, my arm shot out and I turned the clock so I could see it. The time hadn't change considerably so I barely processed it. As I moved to sit upright I noticed my unmistakable morning glory standing to full attention, just like it had been every morning since I started dreaming about Bella. It was normal I kept thinking to myself, the body reacts in such a way sometimes, my male mind sees a beautiful woman or has dream sex with her and I'm bound to have morning wood.

I wasn't an idiot I knew I'd have to relieve myself at some point. It's just…maybe I didn't want to. Ok I lie, I was dying to relieve myself. Every fucking morning since I saw her, I woke up with this monster and only one fantasy could slay it.

I sighed and laid back, shifting my weight so I could remove my boxers and threw them haphazardly beside my bed on the floor. I glared at my straining hard on and mumbled "What's your problem?". I grabbed myself and began stroking roughly, imagining it was Bella's hand on me and not my own.

My eyes fell shut as my fantasy began. Bella was with me and naked on my bed, biting and licking her lips sexily, her hands roamed my body as she kissed down my chest and descended to the place I needed her most. Her hot breath lingered over my flesh as she stopped at my throbbing dick. I stroked myself harder as I imagined her licking me from base to tip with a wicked, mischievous smile on her face. She took me in her hand as she enveloped me with her mouth, sucking me off as far as she could go. I let out a loud moan as I quickened the pace of my hand "Fuck Bella" I choked as my orgasm hit. My eyes squeezed tightly together as she moaned around me and I released my seed over my stomach. I kept stroking until my orgasm ceased and opened my eyes. And again she vanished from my imagination.

After a long nap, I wandered to my kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. I heard the voices from the apartment next to mine and smiled as I listened to the lovers talk. The words were muffled but I heard the odd 'I love you' and 'What do you want for breakfast honey?'. I hadn't gotten to know my new neighbours yet. I'd seen them but never spoken to them. The only person in the building I had talked to was some woman down the hall who tried flirting with me but failed miserably. She seemed nice but a little…'whoreish'.

I remembered her name because it was one of those strange girly names like 'precious' or something. Judging by the way she looked, she either chose it herself, or grew into the name seeing as she looked like some poorly paid hooker. But who was I to judge.

The neighbours voices had stopped and I could here subtle laughing through the wafer thin walls. I smiled again and tried not to listen, the last thing I wanted was to be known as was 'the-guy-who-listens-to-everyone-through-the-walls-because-he's-a-bit-of-a-loner'.

I liked the apartment I'd found, it was nice and modern but with good character. My parents told me they still had my room at home that I could stay in but I told them I was 28 and I kind of had to settle down in Chicago as quickly as I could. Thinking about my parents hurt me a little bit, it had been too long since I last saw them. Had it really been 5 years already? It seemed like only yesterday I was kissing them goodbye and walking out the door. I never regretted the choice of leaving but I always wanted to come home.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the number I wanted.

"Edward sweetheart!" was the voice that met me on the other line "Thank god you're ok! I heard about the fire"

"Mom it was only a small fire, how're you?" I asked

"Don't change the subject Edward Cullen, I was worried sick why didn't you call me!"

"I'm calling now aren't I?"

"Don't be cocky with me mister, your not too old for me to ground you"

I smiled at her words "I'm 28 mom, I can look after myself now can we please drop it? How're you?"

Mom sighed "I'm fine, I'm fine" She mumbled

"What are you and dad doing today?" I asked

"Your fathers at work until 2 and I'm cleaning the house" She replied "Why?"

"I just wanted to know when it would be a good time to visit, I miss you guys"

"Edward! Come round now, you have no idea how much I've missed my baby" She squealed

"Mom I'm not a baby"

"You'll _always _be my baby"

I chuckled and leant against the kitchen counter "I'll be round soon I've just got to shower and get dressed"

"I don't care what you're wearing, come round now"

"Mom" I laughed

"Ok fine" She giggled "Shower and then get dressed, nothing else ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you soon"

"Bye sweetheart, love you"

"Love you too mom" I smiled.

I could almost feel the excitement building as I pulled up beside the familiar house I grew up in. It's gleaming white walls giving off every impression of the family's wealth. I grinned as I remembered living as a teenager in this house, everyone wanted to visit. Of course I didn't let them, I left them hanging and laughed as they walked gingerly and enviously past.

I strolled up the path towards the door, my fist balled up and I lifted it to knock on the wooden entrance. My hand had barely reached it when suddenly the door was thrown open and I was pulled into my mother's arms.

"What took you so long sweetheart!" She smiled against my chest

"I had a shower and got dressed mom"

"Well you took forever" She stepped backwards so I could follow her into the house. I'd only visited a few times since I moved back. I'd been so busy with work stuff that I couldn't make any daily trips back home. Before that I hadn't been here for 5 years.

Being a teacher was all I ever wanted to do, but no school in Chicago could hire me. I was told to put it off for a year or so, just in case they wanted me by then. But I couldn't wait that long, I needed a decent job, I was 23 and still shared a flat with my best friend. And I could barely pay for rent as it was, my job in a pretty much run down office block wasn't the best pay I could've had.

But after searching for a few more months I found a school. They wanted an interview with me ASAP and I was in no state to decline that offer. It was a perfect school and after they'd checked my files and had interviewed me they said the job was already essentially mine if I wanted it. And I did want it. More then anything. Accept the job wasn't in Chicago, it was in Bellevue.

When I took the job mom and dad were angry with me for not talking to them about it first. I'd never seen them so broken, we had an argument before I left so the atmosphere between us wasn't brilliant after that. I didn't visit as much as I could have. In fact I didn't visit at all. Spring break, Christmas, Birthdays- I didn't come home ever. I only ever sent back cards and gifts on special occasions. I was too scared to come back, I couldn't handle another goodbye.

"I was about to make some lunch, what would you like sweetie?" Mom called over her shoulder as she wandering into the kitchen.

"What were you going to make?" I asked from the living room

"Well since you're here, why don't we make something special like maybe some lamb chops?"

Lamb chops sounded good. "Sure, it's been a while since we made dinner together. I can show you what I've leant in the last few years" I smiled meeting her by the ice box. She looked up at me and grinned.

"I taught you everything that you know about cooking, what makes you think your better now then you were before?" She smirked

"Watch and learn mother, watch and learn"

We gathered our ingredients from the cupboards and the refrigerator and set them onto the counter. I sorted the vegetables, peeled, mashed, chopped etc, and began to work my magic on the chops. They were marinated and sliced into 3 fillets for mom, dad and I.

Mom and I left the food to cook whilst we sat ourselves in the living room.

"How's your new apartment?" Mom asked

I turned to her and fiddled with the material on the couch "It's nice, I haven't really made an effort to meet anyone in the building yet though"

"Shy?"

I raised an eyebrow "I'm never shy, just busy"

"Your always busy Edward" She mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I was about to protest when we both heard footsteps at the threshold. The door opened carefully and my father's face appeared behind it.

"Is that my son?" He called

"Dad" I smiled rising from the couch. He met me in the middle of the room and pulled me into a friendly hug

"I've missed you boy" He sighed into my shoulder, I patted his back a few times before stepping away. He looked me up and down and poked me in the stomach.

"You've lost weight"

"No I haven't"

"Are you sure you've been eating?" Mom interrupted

"Yes I'm sure"

"Hmm" Dad stroked his chin "Maybe my eyesight is failing"

"Probably, old man" I chuckled waving my hand in front of his eyes

"Hey, none of that boy" He grabbed my hand and tapped me on the nose with it.

"Hey" I laughed kicking him on the shin lightly.

"For god's sake boys" Mom giggled from the couch, dad and I hugged each other fiercely again and walked over to her.

"Is that your car in the driveway?" Dad asked sitting beside me

I nodded "Kinda. It's a rental, I'm getting my car on Saturday"

"What type?"

"That's a surprise dad" I chuckled. He poked me in the side and smirked.

"How was work?" I asked him. He turned to me and ran his hand into his hair.

"Busy. Very busy."

"How's the woman with smoke inhalation?"

He gave me an odd look as if to say 'how do you know about her?' but answered anyway "She's recovering nicely" He explained

"Carlisle!" Mom said through gritted teeth

"What?"

"You know he was in that fire yesterday and you haven't even asked him how he is"

"But mom I'm fine" I said. Dad asked anyway.

"How are you?"

"Fine" I repeated

"See Esme, you needn't have worried. Our son is a brave one"

Mom sighed and took my hand "I know he is" She smiled, she stared at me for a few seconds before getting up. "I'm going to check on our meal" She said walking to the kitchen. Once she was gone dad nudged me on the shoulder.

"So I take it since you know what happened to that receptionist, you're the male teacher that talked to the cops"

"Yeah" I breathed

"Idiot"

"Huh?"

"You're the man who ran after someone in the building when you should have been outside" He said "It was on fire Edward, you could have gotten yourself killed"

"And so would've Ms Swan if I hadn't of run after her"

"Ms Swan?" He questioned

I raked my fingers into my hair and sighed "She's the teacher I'm reporting on, she went after Ms Cope and I stopped her"

"You should have left the fire fighters to do that"

"It was instinct, I had to go after her"

Dad looked at me and breathed out a sigh of anger, then turned away. "At least you weren't hurt that's the main thing"

"Dad please, you would've done the same thing. What if it were mom?"

"That's different I love your mother." He replied "Wait." He looked at me in the eye and his lip tugged into a smirk "Do you love this woman?"

Love! Love! No no no no.

"Dad of course not, seriously. I don't even know why I compared her to mom anyway"

He sighed "Ok" He patted me on the knee and looked towards the kitchen.

It was silent for a few moments after that, until the home phone began to ring. Dad rose from his seat and answered it.

"Hello?…Mmm Hmm…yes, yes…yes he's here" Dad breathed out a low chuckle and faced me "Edward it's for you" I gave him a questioning look but stood up and took the phone from him. He mouthed the person's name and I nodded, grinning to myself.

"Edward! Jesus it's been too long man, your mom said you'd be here" My childhood friend greeted

"Hey buddy, yeah it's been way too long"

"Were you thinking of seeing me any time soon" He joked "Are you free tonight, I've missed you"

"Missed me? I always knew you'd come out of the closet sometime"

"Oh haha, I can see you got funnier with age you joking bastard"

I chuckled and replied "Anyway, let's go for a drink tonight"

"Now who's the gay one?"

"I'm serious"

"Ok fine, you remember the old bar we used to go to?"

"Yeah"

"We'll meet there at 7, is it ok if I bring someone?"

"Girlfriend?"

"No, he's a guy. And before you say it, no he's not my boyfriend either"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Kay, see you tonight Eddie"

"It's Edward" I corrected

"Eddie, Edward, whatever" He sighed

"Bye buddy"

"Bye man"

Then the line went dead.

* * *

BellaPov

_Made me promise I'd try,_

_To find my way back in this life_

_Hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign your okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

_~ Within Temptation, Memories_.

"_Isabella" The haunting voice called "Come to me Isabella"_

_I followed the voice further and further into the cold flames, the ghostly words always got quieter the closer I got to it. With every step I descended deeper into the blaze of orange and yellow that licked and stung at my body._

"_Isabella I'm here. Don't you want to see me?"_

"_Where are you?" I said barely above a whisper. There was no reply. I began to feel faint and dizzy as I walked towards whoever it was. I began to get scared as the flames heated up and burned my flesh._

"_Isabella"_

"_Please it hurts" I sobbed "Let me see you"_

_I then felt a cool hand touch my shoulder, I sighed in relief and began to turn._

"_No Isabella" A husky voice breathed "Don't turn around" _

"_Please let me see you" I whispered. The voice shushed me and stroked his silky hand over my shoulder blades._

"_You're so beautiful Isabella" It murmured "So very beautiful" I felt his lips touch the back of my neck and he hummed in approval. "You even taste beautiful" The voice whispered "Close your eyes. I want to see your face"_

"_But the flames, they hurt" I complained_

"_Shhh Isabella, they only hurt if you let them"_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and listened as he glided in front of me. His fingers lightly ran over my cheeks and my lips. "So, so beautiful" He whispered "Would you let me taste you here?" He left his finger tips on my plump lips. I nodded instantly without thinking._

"_Wonderful" He said under his breath like he didn't want me to hear. His fingers vanished from my mouth and drifted behind my neck. I could feel his warm breath as he leant in towards me. And suddenly I couldn't help it._

_I opened my eyes just as he reached my lips. When he saw my eyes open he shot away before I could look at him._

"_I told you to close your eyes!" He bellowed through the fire._

"_Why can't I see you?" I demanded_

_This time he didn't answer. The flames were smouldering hot now. I gasped in pain as it rushed through my veins and I cried out. My knees gave way and I collapsed onto the burning ground. My throat felt like it was closing in on itself and I started to panic. My body shook violently and I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

"_Bella?" Another voice said. With one last scream _I shot up and blinked away my tears_._

I was breathing heavily and crying to myself. The voice I heard belonged to Jasper who stood in the doorway dressed in his uniform. I stared at him through my blurred vision from my makeshift bed on the couch.

"Shit, Bella you scared the life out of me!" He exclaimed rushing to my side. "I heard about what happened today, are you alright?"

I nodded still unable to speak. Jasper cradled me against his chest until my crying had stopped and stroked my hair soothingly.

"Thank you Jazz" I gasped wiping my eyes "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" Bells you had a nightmare you've got nothing to apologise for" He replied

"Did I wake up Alice?" I mumbled into his shirt

"No she's still asleep. " Jasper answered. I let him go and laid back onto the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked

"2"

"In the morning?"

He nodded and yawned

"Go to bed Jazz I'm fine now"

"You sure?"

"Mmm Hmm" I murmured rolling onto my side

"Ok, if you need anything just come and ask me"

"Will do" I yawned

I heard him rise and slowly walked past the couch "Night Bells" He whispered

"Night Jasp" I replied

At about 10 o'clock Alice and I were both awake. Jasper, having worked late, was still in bed. We did our best not to wake him. I found having a day off working to my advantage, although everyone else still had to work, including Alice.

"If your going to be bored why don't you come to work with me?" Alice suggested

"Will I have to do anything?" I joked

"No, your not an employee, I can't let you handle any of the products"

"God forbid I should touch your lacy underwear" I smiled. Alice rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

"Apparently you had a bad dream last night. You ok?"

"You heard?"

"No, when Jasper came to bed I woke up, he told me"

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine, I guess it was because of the day I'd had." I replied eating a spoonful of my cereal "Anyway, since when did Jasper live here?"

"Duh. Since we got engaged, we have to start living together at some point"

"What about his place?"

"He's going to put it up for rent, this place is bigger for the both of us"

"Fair enough" I mumbled finishing off my breakfast. "When are we going?"

Alice looked down at her watch "As soon as" She smiled ditching our bowls in the sink "You ready?"

I nodded

"Good"

Alice drove quickly to her store and parked around the side where a small blue car stood. I guessed it belonged to her other employee, seeing as she'd been left to work all morning. Alice lead me through the door and into a brightly decorated room with red couches and pink rugs.

"You can stay in here if you'd like" Alice said turning to me "Or you could come into the shop and talk if it's not busy" I glanced over at the door across the room and saw many women wandering around the displays at the other side of the check out.

"It looks _quite_ busy" I murmured, Alice grinned and grabbed my arm. She dragged me through the door and straight into the counter were a tall, leggy blonde stood. I almost gasped before I realised that this must have been Tanya. She gave me a sharp stare and chewed roughly on her lipstick covered bottom lip and tapped her plastic nails onto the wooden counter. She didn't look like the friendliest of people, in fact she reminded me of one of those fake girls you see on soaps like 90210 or The Hills.

"Morning Alice" She said with a voice like nails on a chalkboard

Alice gave her a quick nod before drawing her attention back to me.

"Bella, I want you too walk around the shop and pick up anything you like, it's been a while since I set you up with some decent underwear"

"I don't need anything Ali"

She gave me a sly look "Girls always need underwear. I'm serious pick up anything, you can use my 100% store discount"

"100%!" Tanya suddenly snapped "I only get 20!"

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes and I own this shop, you don't, you're my employee you have the same discount as Irina and Victoria. They've never complained"

Tanya breathed out a huffy sigh/grunt and walked to the other side of the counter, where she began to look as if she was helping the customers.

"You hired her?" I asked under my breath

"It's fine, I make her work the most. Anyway, Victoria and Irina have a 30% discount, so she gets what she disserves"

"Which is?"

"A low discount and long hours. I don't hire people with bad attitudes and treat them like I would a friend"

We giggled together quietly when a few more women entered the shop.

"Go look at some underwear. Now!" Alice said in a serious tone "I don't care how much they cost, just grab anything" She pushed me away and threw me round the check out where she gestured for me to go away. I grinned foolishly and stepped forward.

My eyes caught sight of shelves, draws and piles of frilly bras and panties. A rainbow of reds, pinks, blues and more hazed my vision as I stared upon the incredible displays. I let out a long breath before approaching them, walking slowly as if the slightest noise could cause the mountains to collapse, I was very aware of Alice's eyes on me as I stopped at one of them.

My lips grew into a grin and I turned to give her a funny look, it seemed to say 'I'm doing what you've told me to do now leave me to it'. She got the message and continued to count the money in the machine.

"Right" I sighed under my breath and began to riffle through the stacks.

After an hour of searching and trying things on Alice bounded up to me with a huge grin plastered on her face. She eyes the lingerie folded over my arms and snatched them off me.

"Hmm" She mumbled, inspecting the clothing "I must say you did well." She laughed

"But?…" I breathed

"Who said there was going to be a 'but'?"

"There's always a 'but' with you Alice"

Alice stared at me for a moment, switching her gaze from me to the underwear before she finally said,

"But you need something sexier"

"Sexier?"

She nodded frantically

"Alice, the only person who will see me wearing this shit is me"

"Bella with that attitude _your _the _only_ person who will _ever_ see you in anything"

I sighed huffily and bit my lip. Alice took this as my 'defeat' face and pulled me to another display. I looked down at the table. Bright and colourful satin and lace laid upon it, arranged perfectly for our inspection. Alice smiled and started searching through the piles of scarlet, white, blue etc. When she found anything she liked the look of she'd pull them out and throw them into my arms. After a few minutes off throwing, dumping and thinking she stood upright and looked at what she'd picked out for me. Overall she looked pretty pleased with herself.

"Now go try them on"

"All of them?"

"Of course" She smiled, we walked over the changing rooms and she bundled me into a free cubicle. "I'll be out here" She announced.

I dropped my clothes and ignored the 3 body length mirrors on the walls and pulled out the first set of lingerie my hands met. It was bright red, almost fuchsia. I could have called it a dress but it was way too short, it was completely made from lace so it was see through. I found the matching thong and pulled them on and then the 'dress'. I adjusted my breasts in the bra cups and straightened out the soft material on my hips. Then I slowly turned to the mirrors on the walls and let out a surprised gasp.

Alice approved all the lingerie I tried on even though I didn't. I convinced her that I didn't want everything we'd found and in the end bought 3 sets (including the one I tried on first) and some nice pyjamas. But Alice swore that she'd take me shopping again soon, and this time we'd leave with more then just 3 sets of underwear.

At 6 o'clock Alice closed up the store and drove me back to her place. My car waited patiently outside in the dimming light as we pulled up beside it.

"You hungry?" Alice said turning to me in the passenger's seat

"Are you sure you want to put up with me for another few hours?"

"Bells…" She groaned "Come on, I'm feeding you whether you want to be or not" She opened the car door quickly and waited for me to follow.

We wandered over to her front door. Alice's house was quite big. Her father invested in many different business's, most of them were successes so Alice received a hell of a lot of money from her parents. The thing she wanted most from when she was young was a nice house, so that was the first thing she bought. She lead me to the living room were I sat myself down on the couch I slept on the night before, whilst she continued into the kitchen.

"What would you like me to make?" She called

"I don't mind, what do you fancy?"

She stuck her head around the door and stared at me. "To be honest, I want take out" She chuckled, I laughed back and grabbed the phone.

"Pizza? Chinese? Or Mexican?"

* * *

EdwardPov

At 5 o'clock I made my way home. Some shit from breakfast had still been left scattered around the breakfast bar and in the kitchen, and met me as I entered the apartment. I cleared it away and grabbed myself a quick drink from the ice box, whilst I waited to leave.

Since I arrived back in Chicago, I hadn't met up with any of my old buddies. In fairness I hadn't even called or emailed them to tell them I'd come home. I only called the people that mattered. I didn't have many friends in Bellevue either, none that were important anyway. In fact I'd developed a bit of a reputation up there so people steered clear, or got as close to me as possible whether I wanted them or not. Especially the women. The girl who lived in the apartment next to me was exceptionally forceful and tried whatever she could to get into my pants, and I meant _whatever she could! _I remembered one night I came home from work and my apartment door was open slightly, I found this girl in my bed wearing nothing but a pair of my boxers. I got a restraining order put on her ass so quick she barely had time to put her clothes back on.

There were other people I remember too. Tom and Karen, also my neighbours. Sally, Helena, Shauna, Daisy were some flings I had but no one serious. And then there were a few guys I went out drinking with, Dan, Steve, Jason, Brad and Mitchell. And that was it. None of us were bosom buddies, they were just people to pass the time with.

But no one compared to the handful of friends I had back here. Including Mom and dad.

But mom seemed to miss me day by day, even if I visited she'd miss me. Dad says it's because she's scared I'll leave them again, even though I promised I wouldn't. She didn't seem to believe me.

Earlier, dad asked me about what I was going to do for money from now on, I'd thought about it myself. I hated my current job and knew I couldn't keep it up forever, I'd decided that after this job with Ms Swan I'd be quitting and look else where. I still wanted to be a teacher, so that's where I'd start.

I let out an sigh as these thoughts entered my mind. What if no schools would have me? I wouldn't move away, I couldn't do that to my family again I'd just have to continue with this current job. When I came home I was desperate to get back on my feet again, I was offered this by an old friend in Bellevue, he had a friend who would help me out when I got here so I wouldn't be broke. Although being an inspector wasn't what I would call teaching, it did provide me with a suitable pay. And at the end of the day, that's all I needed.

I wandered around my apartment for while with these memories fresh in my mind. As I though them, new memories started slipping in. Like when I first met David Grass, when I received Isabella Swan's file and when I fist saw her in the flesh. My dick almost jumped at the image of her standing in front of me in that sexy skirt and button up blouse. How beautiful I found her and the excitement and fun I had arguing with her, but how much I enjoyed just talking. She and I seemed like opposite sides of a magnet, the way we spoke to each other just didn't seem to bring us any closer. But since yesterday, somehow it looks like one of our magnets has turned, maybe mine?

Fucking metaphors. Where do I get this shit?

I paced the kitchen floor for a while longer until it was about time to go. I left the apartment in a rush to get to the bar and accidentally collided with a woman at the entrance.

"Shit, sorry" I blurted jumping away from her

She smiled and flipped her bleached hair away from her face "Nothing to apologise sir" She squeaked.

I nodded and smiled nervously back at her. She looked like a twenty-something year old woman with bottled blonde hair. Her face was plastered in fake tan and some other shit. It seemed surprising that she could keep her eyes open with the amount of mascara and bright pink eye shadow around her sockets. And to complete the look she had hot pink lipstick smeared onto her (rather large) lips.

"You don't remember me do you?" She smiled curling a blonde lock between her thumb and index finger.

"Uh" Was all I managed, women like this scared me.

"Destiny. We met a few weeks ago"

_Ah, that was it. Destiny. To be honest by looking at her, it seemed like a stripper name. _

"Going anywhere nice?" She asked placing her hands on her hips

"Just out with an old friend" I replied passing her slowly as she blocked the building's entrance

"Will you be back soon? I've felt like we've barely gotten to know each other" It sounded like she was trying to pass her voice off as seductive yet sweet, but her tone almost sent shivers down my spine.

"uh, I'm not sure when I'll be back,…I, uh, will see you around, I guess" I spluttered edging further away as she tried closing the gap between us.

She pulled a strange pouty face and ran her finger slowly down my arm.

"As I said, I'll see you around" I blurted pushing myself out the door, I sped walked across the parking lot as I heard her call 'I'll be looking forward to it'.

I arrived at the old bar within twenty minutes. I say old and I meant it, it didn't look as if it had changed at all since I'd last been there 5 years ago. I smiled as the familiarity brought back the memories of it.

Once I'd parked the Volvo I jumped out eagerly and almost ran to the bar doors. I glanced down at my watch, which told me it had just past seven and entered the building. My ears were immediately met by the sound of loud chatter and the clinking of bottles, my eye scanned the bar in search of Jasper and his friend. Depending on how much he'd changed I'd have no hope in picking him out of this crowd, it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

I let out a long sigh when I decided he hadn't arrived yet and found an empty seat at the bar. The woman behind it wandered over and asked me what I'd like.

"A Budweiser please" I asked

_Shit I'm driving._

_Fucking hell it's only one, don't be such a wuss_

"Coming right up" She smiled.

I waited for a few minutes after, drink in hand, lightly tapping the bar table in front of me. I hadn't been there long until the guy sitting next to me started talking.

"Got stood up mate?" He said sipping his beer.

"Looks like it" I chuckled

He smiled widely at me and turned away slightly. He was a big guy, looked like he worked out a lot, and had short thick black hair. He appeared to be sitting alone too.

"How 'bout you?" I said, he turned back and gave me a questioning look "Did you get stood up?"

He grinned "Nah, my guy's in the john"

I chuckled and averted my gaze.

_Maybe Jasper meant another bar? _

I shook my head at the though, no we always came here, _this _was our usual bar.

"And here's the man himself" The guy announced. I didn't bother too look, I just swigged down some more beer and continued tapping against the wood.

Black-haired guy and his friend talked behind me quietly, I didn't hear them, in fact I thought they'd gone until I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. The touch was quick and as it continued it got rougher like whoever it was _really_ needed my attention, I turned in my seat quickly and suddenly crashed my forehead into this guys ribs. I shot away like lightening and blurted my apologies before he interrupted me.

"Long time no see, and your head is still as hard and thick as bricks" He chuckled, I grinned at the familiar voice and looked up at him, Jasper smiled back.

"Jazz" I said standing up, he was still taller then me but not by much. We exchanged quick hugs and patted each other on the back.

"Wait? So you know each other?" Black-haired guy said pointing from Jasper to me.

Jasper laughed. "Emmett this is Edward, Edward this is Emmett" He said.

Emmett shook my hand firmly and took back his seat next to mine. "So you're Jazzy's guy-friend" He grinned

I pulled a face "Guy-friend?"

Jasper chuckled "Don't worry, you'll get used to Emmett and his speech patterns"

"I'm pretty sure that was an insult Jazz" He replied prodding Jasper in the ribs causing him to wince. "Never mind, soon we'll be bosom buddies and it won't even matter" Emmett chugged down his beer and slammed the empty bottle down onto the counter "Garson! Another of your fine beers si'l vous plait"

Jasper laughed quietly and leant closer to me "He's not always like this, he's just a bit drunk"

"Already?"

"Yeah, we've been here a while" He smirked

I smiled back at my childhood friend "Nice to see you again Jazz"

"And you Edward" He smiled

* * *

BellaPov

"Ok another question Bells" Alice said as she took another bite of pizza

"But it's my turn to ask!" I complained

She bent her head to her shoulder, pursing her lips and blinking with her blue puppy dog eyes as she forced fake tears to them. I sighed and gave in.

"Ok…" She smiled tapping her nails against the pizza box at her crossed legs on the rug "Last time you had sex, who with and where?"

I choked on my pizza, exclaiming gibberish and incoherent mumbles that sounded like "H..Mhu..hffha!

"Come again?"

"Alice what the hell?"

"Oh come on Bella you used to be so open about these things, whether they were true or not. And you can't tell me you've remained abstinent all these years"

I let out an exasperated sigh and nibbled some mozzarella. After a silent moment I finally spoke. "5 months ago, his bed, Richard Hall"

Alice's jaw fell open and a loud shriek escaped her crumby lips "No fucking way! You said there was nothing going on between you too"

"There wasn't, it was a one night stand that's all"

"But you seemed so smitten together"

"You said that about James"

She laughed lightly "Now wasn't that a lifetime ago"

"Hmm" I nodded half-heartedly in agreement

"But are you serious? 5 months?"

"You of all people know I'm not the type for dating, or one night stands for that matter but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing." I explained then added "And a lot of tequila"

"Well you are one for the tequila" She chuckled

"Mmm Hmm"

We'd been sitting together on the floor for about an hour, surrounded by spare cushions and blankets she found lying around. We talked for ages about 'the good old days' and channel flicked for a while, I'd also asked at some point whether we were being to loud and would wake up Jasper, apparently he'd gone out to meet an old friend of his. Soon we settled on 'House' and continued to share memories and asked questions. Alice was always in the mood for sharing and gossip, especially my sex life, or lack there of. We also planned a shopping trip for wedding essentials, meaning; her dress, my dress, Rosalie's dress, shoes, make-up etc and looked through many bride magazines.

I was helping Alice clear away when I heard my phone chime from my jean pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open and _1 New Message _flashed onto the screen along with _Caller ID - Emmett._

_Bellafandango! Jasper wants to go clubbing tomorrow, no arguments we're all going it' been arranged! Love you lots baby bear xxx E._

"Shit" I said under my breath

"Huh?" Alice said peering at my phone "Oh my god!" She laughed and clapped her hands in excitement. "I can't remember the last time we went clubbing! This is going to be so fun, I can do our hair and make up and clothes-"

"Alice I'm not going"

"What!"

"Seriously, remember what happened last time?" I pressed trying to block out the memories of me standing on the bar table pissed out of my mind whilst attempting to sing 'I will always love you' into a karaoke microphone. I shuddered at the thought.

"Aww, but this'll be different Bells, I promise" She smiled and gave me her sad puppy face again. "I swear we'll look after you, you won't do anything stupid I promise"

I sighed again "Fine, but make sure I don't do anything stupid"

"Deal" She grinned "But Bells, I still don't get why you hold the karaoke incident against me, it was fun, your amazing rendition would've made Whitney H proud"

I scowled at her and flung some soapy water in her face "Never again" I groaned.

Alice and I squandered around the living room for a while after tidying up, we laughed together and watched the end of 'House' before switching to 'Miami Ink'.

I smiled to myself as we sat together, subtly commenting on the TV show and sharing a packet of chips.

It was about an hour later that I decided now would be the time to go home. If I was going to get to work tomorrow I needed desperate sleep.

"I'll text you tomorrow with the details about the club, and of course getting ready beforehand" She grinned

"Ok, but text me at a reasonable time when I can reply"

"Sure sure"

We exchanged hugs on the doorstep and said our goodbyes. I turned on my heel and began walking down the threshold towards my car just as a big yellow cab with loud music pulled up in front of me. Over the loud screeching of Lady Gaga and Beyonce I could hear laughter and barely coherent sentences as the door was pushed open. Jasper poured out at my feet at the end of the driveway, and using his jelloid hands he grabbed the ends of my legs and hoisted himself to his feet.

"Bella-Marie…IIIIII'vee missed you" He slurred into my collarbone, I turned my head slightly and caught a glimpse of Alice collapsing with laughter in the doorway.

"Had a good night then Jazz?" I chuckled, steadying him with one arm.

He nodded in reply and dropped his head tiredly. He looked like an exhausted little boy. In a weird drunk kind-of way.

"Come on Jazzy" Alice squeaked stepping beside us

"Ah, my gorgeous bride to beee, have I-I ever told y-you how much you mean to *hiccup* me?" Jasper slurred letting go of me and falling into her arms. Alice laughed and rubbed his back.

"Many times my love" She smiled, I watched as she helped him walk towards the house and again she waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow"

I nodded to her then turned back to the street.

"Baby bear!" Was what met my eardrums as I looked back at the cab. My oaf of a brother was sprawled out onto the back seat with someone else who I assumed was Jasper's old friend, I couldn't really see what state he was in as Emmett was blocking my view.

"Em your working tomorrow, do you have any idea how hung-over your going to be?"

"Ooooh, very hung-over bellybear"

"Damn it Emmett, if you weren't totally pissed out of your mind right now I'd slap you for that bellybear thing"

Em stuck his tongue out at me and looked back at the driver in the front. "Bells, t-this is ourr new friend-d…uh…Mr Cab driver sir"

"Fucking hell Em"

"Isabella it's ruude to swear in front of-f Mr Cab driver sir"

I shook my head in disapproval at Emmett, he pouted and suddenly paled. "Em?" I questioned

Emmett leant out of the open car door and suddenly vomited over the concrete beneath. Once he'd done he sat back and groaned in complaint.

"At least it wasn't in my cab" Mr Cab driver sir said, I chuckled under my breath before he said "I'm on a tight shift, where to next?"

I looked at Emmett who didn't speak. I sighed and gave the cab driver his address, "But I don't know where the other guy lives" I explained

"Ah, don't worry I'm sure he'll remember. Although he is pretty much out of it, hopefully he won't pass out on the way"

"HEY BUDDY, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Emmett suddenly bellowed at the mysterious drunk man next to him. I heard quiet slurring and groans and then a quiet, "Em, shut the fuck up"

I peered into the cab but the streetlamp didn't shine close enough to his face to see him, I sighed in annoyance.

"Alright Em, call me tomorrow yeah?" I said shutting the door Jasper fell out of.

"Will doo Bells" He smiled tiredly "Luff youu"

"Luff you too Emmett" I replied stepping away from the vehicle "Thank you Mr Cab driver sir" I announced

"No problem" He smiled turning the radio back on. The engine came to life again and the car reversed slowly.

I watched as it got ready to speed off when the streetlamp caught the shine of Jasper's friend. I stared into the shadows as I managed to make out a bundle of messy, floppy and bronze hair. Bronze hair that looked all too familiar. Emmett caught my attention and waved goodbye, I mirrored it without looking away from the man beside him when he slowly looked up through the window. I was then swallowed by dark green.


	9. Friends, Sisters & Fiancés

**Shades Of Scarlett**

9. Friends, Sisters and Fiancés.

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life, my heart is like the open highway_

_Like Frankie said 'I did it my way'_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Its. My. Life._

_~ Bon Jovi, It's My Life_

* * *

BellaPov

_What happened last night? _I thought to myself on Friday morning. I perched myself on the kitchen counter and rested my chin in my palms with a coffee.

The memory of the drunk in the back of the cab with my brother was still in my head, his bronze hair, his voice, his eyes. There was no recognition when he saw me, he looked to tired. But it probably wasn't even him, the light was too dark it could have been anyone. But I guessed I'd find out today, if it was Edward Cullen he'd either be at home in bed or at work with a killer hangover. Even though we were technically now on level ground with each other, I couldn't help but laugh at the image of him pale faced and feeling like shit at the back of my classroom.

I then paced my living room for a while whilst Bon Jovi blared in the background, my iPod stuck on the soundtrack of my life. It almost killed me to turn it off.

At 8:30 my legs seemed to have their own agenda as they pulled me from my house and into my car, I did my best to compose my self and pulled down my sleeves, concealing the faint bruises from the fire 2 days beforehand and started my short journey to 'Lincoln Academy'.

Mr Cullen's, I mean Edward's car was already there when I arrived, his shiny, new looking silver Volvo was stopped alongside the empty spot where I always parked. I pulled up next to it without a second thought and killed the engine. For a few seconds my ass was glued to the seat as I refused to face my inspector _again. _If he was overly hung-over I could come to the conclusion that he knew Jasper and now knew my brother, which left me in the awkward position of his new friend's sister. I sighed heavily and sat back in my chair.

I stayed still for a few more moments before one of the other teachers knocked lightly on my window, signalling that I should probably be getting the classroom ready. Ms Cope wasn't there to great me when I entered the building, I didn't even bother say good morning to the woman filling in for her behind the desk and I continued down the corridor, glancing around as I remembered the smoke.

Mr Cullen was there when I reached the History department. He was leaning silently against my classroom door, staring at the wall in front. I couldn't assume he was hung-over just yet, although he did look a little messier then usual. I knew my jaw had in fact dropped when I saw him, my feet nailed themselves to the spot where I stood as I gawked.

Cullen clearly hadn't shaved this morning, manly stubble had remained unshaven from his perfectly chiselled jaw. His hair was somehow more unruly and unbrushed. And his clothes looked as if they'd been thrown on in a rush, his shirt was untucked, jacket was undone and his tie was loose and hung low around his neck. I moaned inwardly at the sight before me and did my best to refrain from ogling.

He was still oblivious to my presence and continued to stare into space. Sometimes casually brushing his hair down, even though it continued to stick up in a sexy mess. He looked so tired.

"Mr Cullen?" I suddenly announced. His head shot around and instantly regretted it as his hand went up to his head and soothed it. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded and continued to urgently rub his forehead "I'm fine Isabella" he strained staring me in the eye, he said something quietly under his breath as he looked me up and down.

_Is there something wrong with my hair? _

My hand instinctively travelled up to my brunette hair and curled a lock in between my fingers as I stared at the ground.

Mr Cullen lead us into the empty classroom and stopped us both at the desk. He staggered tiredly and let out a face splitting yawn. He most certainly looked hung-over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I pressed

He nodded again with his eyes closed "Mmm Hmm" He murmured.

"Well I don't believe you, you look exhausted"

Edward opened his eyes and gave me a shy smile "That's because I am Isabella"

I rolled my eyes at the name he addressed me with "It's Bella"

"Bella, right, I knew that". Edward lifted both hands to his head and buried his face into his palms, letting out a low 'ouch'.

That was all the proof I needed. He was undoubtedly hung-over, he was defiantly the drunk I'd seen the night before.

_Great_

I rummaged through my purse, digging deep for some ibuprofen. Once I'd found some I handed one to him with my bottle of water. "This'll make the pounding head bearable for a few hours" I said with a smile. I could tell he was about to object to save his reputation, but took to pill anyway.

"Thank you" He sighed

I smiled despite the new discovery. "No problem, hangovers can be murder"

"Hangover? I'm not hung-over" He lied unconvincingly

I gave him my best 'I don't believe you' look "Well the evidence would suggest otherwise Mr Cullen"

"May I ask what evidence you have Ms Swan?"

I smirked.

"Well" I started taking a deep breath "Pounding headache of course, raspy voice from a tongue like sandpaper, staggering from lack of balance and sleep due to vomiting and drinking all night, unusual dress because of a long lie in due to being up all night and quite frankly you smell like the inside of a beer barrel"

_And I saw you half-passed out in a cab last night with my drunk friend and brother._

"Sounds just about right" He smiled and drank some more water.

"Did you have fun?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yeah it was great, well, what I can remember was great"

I chuckled slightly "What was the occasion?"

"I guess it was kind of a homecoming thing, I saw my old pal for the first time in years" He smiled

"Sounds like you had a good time"

"Yeah, I did"

The alarm suddenly went off and Edward leant over in pain with his hands on his head. He hissed against the noise before composing himself. "What's first?" He strained

I filled him in quickly on the lessons I had planned and told him to go sit down. The students piled in a few moments later. I almost doubled over in laughter when Edward's eyes grew huge at the racket they made as they entered.

The day seemed to fly by, in between lessons I remembered to ask Mr Cullen if he was ok, he always nodded and gave me an assuring smile. When break reached he told me he had a meeting with David and left to go see him, leaving me alone in the classroom. My class had been out of bounds during break and lunch for a while now, due to essays going missing and vandalism. The room was eerie in the silence when the pupils left.

I started to pile up my next classes workbooks in preparation for their lesson when I heard my phone vibrate in my purse. I settled down the book and retrieved it. It was the dreaded message from Alice.

_Here's the game plan for tonight! Ok, come to my place as soon as you finish work _

_don't worry about clothes I have you covered! We're leaving for the club at _

_9 so we'll have hours to get ready!_

_See you later x ~A_

I sped read through her essay long text message and scoffed inwardly. Alice always made me come to hers hours in advance, it was just a taster of what was too come.

Mr Cullen returned in time for lesson 3, he sat patiently at the back and never caught my eye. My mind wandered as I left the class with their assignment.

Only a few days ago he lectured me on my teaching, insulting me left, right and centre for anything he didn't like. But yet here he was, hung-over out of his mind at the back of the class whilst I fill him with ibuprofen and water like I was his carer. What drove him to thinking it was a good idea to slaughter himself the night before work? And what was more he was now my brother's friend, hopefully Emmett would have the decency to learn about Edwards current job and stay the fuck away.

No that was selfish.

Edward Cullen looked furious with himself. He had a very high reputation and I guessed being hung-over at work hadn't happened before, he didn't want to ruin that reputation.

One of the student's raised hands distracted me from my daze.

"Miss?" Nadine Harvey called

She caught the attention of Mr Cullen as I felt his eyes on me.

"Yes Nadine?"

"I don't understand"

I walked over to her desk and knelt beside her so I could see her work. I noticed the problem she had and explained in detail what she'd missed. Nadine nodded after every other sentence to show she understood as I helped.

"Do you understand now?" I asked to be sure

She nodded again "Thank you miss"

I smiled and walked back to my seat, glancing over at Cullen. He hunched over his notebook and wrote in his italic font with a small smile on his face. Whether it was a good or bad smile on my behalf was questionable.

Lesson 4 passed by like blinking and the lunch bell rang off loudly throughout the school. The students poured into the corridors together in an uncontrollable herd, yelling and running like animals.

Unusually I hadn't packed myself anything to eat. I followed the mob of teenagers into the cafeteria and spotted Mr Cullen talking to one of the teachers. A strange sting of jealously flowed through me as Miss Nelson smiled up at him with her big blue eyes.

After lining up for lunch I took a seat at an empty table as far away from anyone as I could get.

"I'm beginning to have the strangest suspicion that you're avoiding me" A voice said from behind me. David Grass walked round and sat in the empty space next to me, closely followed by Mr Cullen who sat opposite.

"What would give you that impression sir?" I said with a smile

He returned it and ignored my question "Edward here has told me a lot of good things about your report Bella, I said you'd have nothing to worry about"

I glanced at Mr Cullen who stared into the table. "That's very kind of him" I said softly. He looked up and caught my gaze for a second, then looked back down with his drooping eyes.

"I'll be expecting more good things from you Bella" Mr Grass said patting my shoulder lightly

"Thank you sir" I smiled back.

We all sat and ate lunch together in a friendly manor, sharing convocation and laughing. I say we, but Mr Cullen barely uttered a word he looked to exhausted.

We walked back to class in silence, I offered him some more pain killers and he took them without a word. Lesson 5 was like all the other lessons unfortunately those other lessons didn't have Michael Newton in them.

"You're looking gorgeous as ever Ms Swan" He announced at 2:42

"I like your skirt, it really leaves much to the imagination" At 2:48

"Miss I dropped my pencil again, bent over and get it for me please" At 2:50

By 2:53 and his kind words of 'Nice ass Miss' I'd had enough.

"Newton!" I snarled "One more outburst from you and you'll be spending the remainder of your school years in the second grade, I will not have anymore offensive language or behaviour from you."

"But Miss I didn't do anything!" The 17 year old complained

"Stop arguing I have a good mind to call your parents"

"But Miss-"

"Not. Another. Word. I suggest you take that work paper to detention, you can catch up on the work you missed there."

Mike sighed and slouched back in his seat "Fine" He droned "Sorry Ms Swan"

I finished the lesson 5 minutes later and sent Newton to detention with a note. When the students left, Mr Cullen walked over to me to give me my feed back.

"That was…interesting" He smiled "I like how you handled it"

"Thank you sir, Newton is a unique kid, he tends to speak his mind too much"

Edward grinned and continued to share his thoughts. At 3:30 we left the building together and walked across the parking lot.

"It'll be getting dark soon" He mumbled, looking up at the sky. I murmured in agreement. "How are you by the way? You've been so mixed up with me I forgot to ask"

"I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Really"

He touched my arm lightly and stopped at my side, I turned and looked up at him. Neither of us dared to move and continued to stare at each other. "You seemed pretty shaken at the fire, more so then expected" Edward said quietly placing his hands on my shoulders "I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me Bella, I want to help you if your scared" He smiled shyly at me and traced circles on my shoulder with his thumb.

"Thank you Edward" I answered "But really, I'm fine"

He looked as if he was going to say something else, but stopped himself and leant in slightly. "I'll always be here to talk Bella, just say when"

"When I'm ready, I will" I whispered, although it seemed more directed to me then him. Nether the less, he nodded and dropped his hand down my arm until he released me.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to our individual cars, said our goodbyes and drove away.

I didn't understand. Edward wanted me to open up to him? But why? His bipolar attitude was giving me whiplash, he'd been fine at school though. There were no negative comments or insults, he was friendly and kind.

Alice greeted me with open arms and hair curlers when she opened the door. A wide grin stretched from ear to ear was spread across her face. She literally pulled me into her house and dragged me into the bathroom without a word or reason. She started her dress up routine with ordering me to have a long shower and wash myself with specific hair products and body lotions before leaving me so she could try on outfits. It was going to be a long night. And that's _if _we leave the house.

* * *

EdwardPov

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still find a way_

'_Cause nothing' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

_~Guns 'n' Roses, November Rain_

My first reaction when I woke up on my apartment floor was that I'd been hit by a train. My head was pounding so painfully it wasn't even funny and my throat felt like I'd swallowed acid. I couldn't properly feel my legs so I used my arms to drag myself across the rug. I groaned at the weight of my body on my chest as I pulled my limp body towards the bathroom.

I began to recover and staggered to the toilet, after peeing I ran to the bedroom and looked at the clock on my night stand. A blur of red digital numbers merged my vision, but I made out the time. It was 8:35.

"Shit" I exclaimed and looked down at my clothes, they were the same as the night before and smelled putrid. I grabbed and threw on whatever I could find and ran my face under the bathroom tap. I didn't bother with my briefcase and ran out the door with one shoe on and the other in my hand. When I reached the building's entrance I almost screamed when I remembered that I didn't have a car. But that rage simmered into nothing when I saw it parked alongside the dumpster in the lot.

A note was left on the seat saying; _I knew you had work, so I picked up your car ~ Jasper, p.s - I stole your keys last night they're in the glove compartment. Enjoy your hangover._

I drove like a madman to school and arrived at 8:50, I ran down the corridors to the one I needed and stopped at the door to catch my breath. I'd made it in time, and I looked a mess, this day couldn't get any worse then it already was.

"Mr Cullen?" a calm voice said. I whipped my head around to see the beautiful woman the voice belonged to and suddenly felt the most painful thudding in my temples and began rubbing my forehead urgently. "Are you okay?" Ms Swan asked, sounding concerned. I nodded and rubbed at my head, trying to weaken the searing pain. "I'm fine Isabella" I assured her. She stared at me with her wide brown eyes. But I couldn't control my wandering green ones as they slipped downwards.

She was wearing a chocolate brown dress, almost the same colour as her hair, it reached down to her knees and showed off her smooth, long legs and hugged her sexy curves. It was modest and she wore a black blazer over the top of it, it was undone and revealed a small amount of cleavage. I felt my breath hitch as my gaze reached her high black heeled shoes, she wore a silver anklet on her left ankle.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself, Bella's expression changed which showed me that she didn't hear me. She began twisting a lock of hair between her fingers and I felt the unwanted erection strain inside my boxers. I smiled slightly at Ms Swans delectable body before me and lead us both into the classroom.

For the rest of the day she gave me regular pain killers which I was grateful for and continued to assure me that she didn't care that I was deeply hung-over. But I wouldn't have cared if she was unimpressed, I was angry at myself. I was a hypocrite too, I've told all the professors I've worked with that I don't tolerate slackers and bad teachers, yet here I was doubling over in pain whenever the alarm went off, all because I couldn't stick to cranberry juice.

At break I went to my scheduled meeting with David. He was waiting for me in the meeting room patiently, he stood up when he saw me enter.

"Good Morning Edward, how're you?" He said offering me a seat.

I sat down "I'm fine sir, you?"

"Yes, I'm ok" He smiled "Now, we're here to talk about Bel- I mean Ms Swan. So, how's she handling the students?"

I thought hard for a second and answered "She's handling her classes better then expected" I admitted "Although at times I've had to give her important tips, she's been able to cope with teaching to a very high standard, the student's love her, she really knows how to interact with them"

David nodded as a small smile crept onto his face. "I knew all that actually, she's one of a kind that girl"

I agreed and suddenly felt the truth in my words. Bella was a great teacher. Why the fuck was I here then? I asked David, he just answered "Its not my choice to call the inspectors, that power comes from higher up"

I shared all my views on Ms Swan with him (apart from how fucking sexy I found her) for the remainder of break. Afterwards I staggered back to class and watched Bella's history lessons, she helped the students and gave them challenging work. I was impressed how she presented it all. Again I felt bad about the state I was in.

At lunch she was in the cafeteria, David and I sat with her and chatted. My head was still hurting so I barely said a word. Then in the blink of an eye it was last lesson, my hangover was slowly fading and I felt a lot more alert, finally I was able to concentrate.

As the students entered I noticed one of the students. He was a tall, skinny boy with blonde hair, I recognised him from some of the lessons I'd watched. From the moment he entered his eyes fixed onto Bella who began writing the assignment on the board, it was clear where his gaze was as Ms Swans dress lifted slightly as she reached up the board. He stared at the newly exposed flesh before one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder and told him I was watching.

Ms Swan started the lesson well, all the students were getting into it, apart from the Newton kid. He raised his hand and I saw Bella hesitate, she answered him anyway. "Yes Mike?"

"I don't get it Miss" He wined, Ms Swan sighed reluctantly and walked over. She knelt down next to him and asked what he needed help with. Mike made up some bullshit lie before proceeding to stare down Bella's blouse. She must have noticed and walked away from him. I smirked as the kid slouched back into his seat, pushing away the work paper.

He got worse as the lesson continued, sexual comments one after the other began flooding out of his mouth, making Bella more frustrated by the second. He was getting on my last nerve too, I had a good mind to yell at him myself when Bella finally stepped in.

"Newton!" She snarled "One more outburst from you and you'll be spending the remainder of your school years in the second grade, I will not have anymore offensive language or behaviour from you."

"But Miss I didn't do anything!" Newton complained

"Stop arguing I have a good mind to call your parents"

"But Miss-"

"Not. Another. Word. I suggest you take that work paper to detention, you can catch up on the work you missed there."

I bit my lip to conceal to arrogant smirk that was fighting its way through. Mike sighed angrily and slumped back into his chair. "Fine, Sorry Ms Swan" He breathed knowing he'd been defeated. It was minutes from the bell and the class began to pack away their books and pens. Once the bell had rung they poured out like caged animals as they always did, screaming and leaping from the room.

Mike was given detention and dragged his sorry ass there with a note Ms Swan had given him, so then we were alone.

"That was…interesting" I smiled walking to her desk "I like how you handled it"

"Thank you sir, Newton is a unique kid, he tends to speak his mind too much"

I grinned again and gave her my feed back. At 3:30 we both left the building together and walked across the parking lot.

As we exited the building I looked up at the sky, noticing the dimming light "It'll be getting dark soon" I mumbled. Bella murmured something in agreement. She sounded tired. I stared across the parking lot, remembering the last time we'd been on it together. A sudden pinch of guilt washed over me like a tidal wave, as I remembered how scared she was that day. How her body felt as I carried her shaking form away from the smoke.

"How are you by the way? You've been so mixed up with me I forgot to ask" I suddenly said.

"I'm fine" She answered half-heartedly

"Really?"

"Really"

I didn't believe her. I touched her arm carefully to stop her, she turned and looked up at me. Her eyes looked sad, like she wasn't telling me something "You seemed pretty shaken at the fire, more so then expected" I said quietly placing my hands on her shoulders "I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me Bella, I want to help you if your scared" I gave her a shy smile and absentmindedly traced circles on her arm with my thumb.

"Thank you Edward" She finally answered "But really, I'm fine"

I was about to argue but stopped myself instead I leant in slightly. "I'll always be here to talk Bella, just say when" I let the emotions in my eyes show her my honesty. She blinked back more sadness and said

"When I'm ready, I will" In a strange way she was admitting something was wrong, but I didn't want to cause her any grief so I nodded and dropped my hands from her, allowing my fingers to glide down her arms before.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to our cars, then said our goodbyes and drove away. Bella was hiding something and I wanted to know what. I didn't know why I was so interested in her, but she was absolutely fascinating.

Just as I reached my apartment block I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

_We're meeting at my place tonight ~ J_

I didn't understand it so I replied as I stepped into the elevator.

_What do you mean? Why are we meeting at yours? _

Jazz wrote back in an instant.

_Clubbing remember! Be at mine for 8:30_

Clubbing? Faint memories of the night before started to clear and cloud over again. I could almost remember Jasper saying something about a club, but I didn't know whether I agreed to go or not.

_I'm too hung-over, not tonight buddy_

I walked into my apartment and sat down on the couch.

_But my fiancé's dying to meet you, please Eddie you don't have to drink _

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, Jasper told me about Alice the night before, she sounded nice and Jazz thought the world of her. I had to meet her at some point.

_Ok, ok fine! I'll be at yours later._

Jasper replied with an address and a quick thank you before saying goodbye. I then left my phone on the couch and went to bed.

I woke up a few hours later, my headache had faded to nothing and I didn't feel sick anymore. I rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:30. My body was stiff from sleeping but I shook it off and went for a shower. I scrubbed my sweaty and alcohol smelling skin and washed my hair. I got out the shower and shaved my face.

At 7:45 I ploughed through my closet for some clothes. I pulled out a black button up shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with a belt and some black trainers. I stared at myself in the mirror and ruffled my hair a bit, I never had any idea what to do with my hair. When I was happy with my appearance I hung around the apartment for a while. I wondered whether Emmett was going tonight. I assumed so, Jasper and him seemed like best friends. Emmett was a big guy, but had a bigger heart it seemed, for a living he ran a florists, I didn't believe him when he told me, a guy like him could easily be a fire fighter or something.

He also talked about his girlfriend, Rose Hale, she sounded nice too. Apparently she repaired cars or something like that. She'd probably be going too. All these couples were going, I was gonna feel like a stiff at a wedding.

At 8:10 I left the building. The Volvo wasn't as fast as I would've wanted it, but my new car would easily make up for that.

I followed the roads around town until I found the right block Jasper had told me. The house was nice, really nice. A large range rover was parked outside it along with two other cars. Once the Volvo was parked I walked down the threshold to the door and knocked, Jasper opened it and welcomed me into the very nice house. The hallway was cream and brightly lit, the walls had beautiful paintings and photos hung all around.

"Wow Jazz, nice place"

He looked around him and shrugged "It's Alice's, I only just moved out of my apartment"

"So where is this fiancé you've told me so much about"

"Upstairs with the girls"

"Girls?" I questioned

"Rose and Em's sister" He answered leading me through into the living room. The living room was huge, the carpet was white and gleaming and the walls were decorated incredibly. Emmett was sat on the couch and stood up to greet me as we entered.

"Edward!" He exclaimed walking to me "How's the head?"

"Better then it was, I woke up on the floor this morning"

"Ha, I woke up in the bath, according to Rose I came home singing 'La Vida Loca', stripped off and went to sleep in the bath" He chuckled

"Nice…" I replied

"Are the ladies still getting ready?" Emmett asked Jasper

Jazz nodded "You know what Alice is like with dress up"

"If Alice got my baby sister in a flashy dress and make up it would be a miracle" Em chuckled "Hey girls!" He yelled up the stairs. A faint 'yeah' followed "It's time to party so put your panties on and get your butts down here!"

I laughed under my breath and leant against the doorway as we walked to the front door. A short pixie like woman appeared at the top of the stairs, she had short, spiky black hair and a beautiful smile on her face.

"You ready Ali?" Jasper called up

_Alice._

"One second we're sorting out Rose's bag"

"But her bag was fine when we got here" Emmett replied

Alice descended down the stairs in a short electric blue dress and tall silver stilettos. A few seconds later a blonde woman came down as well, she was wearing a stunning white wrap around dress that reached just below her thighs, Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

_Rose._

"Where's Baby bear?" He asked hugging Rose to his chest

"She was refusing to wear the shoes I picked out for her, so she's changing them" Alice replied

"Alice did you see the shoes you picked out for me?" A voice called from upstairs

"As a matter of fact I did, and they're amazing"

"Whatever you say, shoe demon" The voice said back. I chuckled under my breath and ignored the sudden familiarity of it. After a few more seconds, two long legs appeared at the top of the stairs. The woman began walking down towards us, the light lit her body up as she got closer to us. She had her head down directed at her feet as she struggled to walk down the stairs, each part of her became more familiar as the light touched her creamy flesh.

When she got to the bottom she finally looked up and straight into my eyes.

_Bella._

* * *

Chapter 12 is in progress, I'm in a rush as I write this authors note cause my dad has sent me to bed and I'm currently refusing!  
Thank you for all you Reviews and Favorites I've had loads since the last chapter!

Please please please(!)** Review/Favorite/Alert xxxxxxxxx PLEASE!**

**J. X**


	10. The Night Before

**Shades Of Scarlett**

10. The Night Before

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat, it fills my head up _

_And gets louder, and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_~ Florence + The Machine, Drumming Song_

* * *

EdwardPov

The hallway was silent.

I stared at Bella.

Bella stared at me.

No one moved.

My stomach was doing flips inside my body. Bella's eyes were wide and blank, boring into mine. I opened my mouth but couldn't find words. I looked her up and down in a panicked state. My jeans became instantly tight as I stared. She was wearing a short, black dress. It clung to her figure beautifully, the neckline was a low scoop, and I noticed the swell of her breasts just below it. Her creamy and smooth legs were on full display, stretching towards the ground where they met a pair of high black stilettos. My jaw hit the ground. If we weren't in a crowded hallway, I would've taken her right there on the staircase.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice gave us both awkward looks. But still no one said anything. Apart from Bella.

"What the…fuck?" She managed "How?…What?…Why?…Huh?"

"So I'm guessing you both know each other?" I heard Emmett say. Bella threw him a surprised and anxious glare before looking back at me.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" Alice chuckled nervously, hugging Jasper to her side. "Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah…" She breathed "I'm fine"

"How do you know each other then?" Emmett asked

"He's…" Bella trailed off

"I'm her inspector, I've been working with her for the last week"

"No fucking way!" Emmett boomed "Hell, I'm lost for words"

"That's a first" Jazz chuckled

"Oh. My. God!" Alice squealed clapping her hands "Such a small world!"

Jasper stepped alongside me and patted me shoulder "Sorry mate I had no idea" He smiled

I sighed "It's okay, Bella and I are on level ground now, right?"

Bella hesitated for a second, but nodded anyway.

After another few silent moments we were all bundled into 2 cabs, the only way we could decide who went in which was; girls in one, guys in the other.

I sat next to Emmett, who I was now a little wary of. He gave me a questionable look which was a cross between hatred, assurance and confusion. "So Edward, you're working with my sister then?"

I nodded

"Hmm" He murmured "Well you better not be acting a bastard to her, cause I love my baby sister and I'd hate the thought of someone putting her down"

"Emmett, Bella and I did have a rough few days to start with, but I promise you we're fine now. I mean, since the fire-"

"What fire?" Emmett snapped, a little more aggressively then he probably meant

"There was a fire at school, on Wednesday" I explained "Didn't you hear?"

"No" He turned to Jasper "Did you know about this?"

Jazz looked a little sheepish "Well, yeah-"

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" He blurted "Something could've happened to Bella! She could've been killed!"

"But Em she's fine. We didn't want to worry you, _Bella_ didn't want to worry you" Jasper said patting Emmett on the back. Em ducked his head into his hands and let out a long breath.

"If anything like this happens again, I want you to tell me straight away" He said through gritted teeth.

"We promise Em" Jazz said, I agreed and sat back in my seat. We arrived at the club 5 minutes later. The driver pulled up behind the girl's cab, we all climbed out at the same time, giving me another good look of Bella in her tight short dress. I felt little Eddie throb at the sight, I cursed myself and turned away.

"Bella" Emmett called running and pulling her into a hug

"Emmett what the-?"

"Never ever keep anything from me again!"

"What do you mean?" Bella replied with a questioning look.

"Hey Edward" Jasper said next to me

"Yeah?"

"Lets go inside, you know, give them some space"

I nodded and followed everyone inside, apart from Bella and Emmett.

There were two big guys in black standing at the doors, glaring at us as we passed them. My headache seemed to return as we entered the crowded room, bright flickering lights and loud booming music attacked me as the doors slammed behind us.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" Jasper shouted over the noise.

"I'm okay" I yelled back, Jazz nodded and walked with his small fiancé towards the bar.

I stayed next to the door in the corner with Rose.

"I'm so jealous of her" She said against the music

"What do you mean?"

"Engaged. I keep wondering whether that'll be me and Emmett in a few years time"

"Is there a reason why not?"

She hesitated. "He's a little…over protective sometimes" Rose smiled "I guess I can't blame him, with what happened when he was 19"

There seemed to be so many secrets in the Swan family. "What happened?" I asked hoping for a straight answer, she opened her mouth to speak when the doors opened again and Emmett and Bella came through. Rose forgot what she was saying and hugged her boyfriend tightly, she smiled. I looked at Bella as she wiped under her eyes and turned away from me.

_What did Emmett do to upset her? _I wondered.

"You okay now?" Rose called to him

He smiled "Absolutely my love" He bent his head towards her and kissed her passionately, then released her to hug Bella. She chuckled despite her tears.

"We're gonna go dance little bear" He smiled "Remember, I love you" Then ran away with Rose onto the dance floor. Bella shuffled slowly to my side.

"Hi" She breathed in a long frustrated sigh

I chuckled "Hi, you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I saw you last night, did you know that?"

_Huh?_

"No" I answered honestly

She smiled and leant her head against the wall "Drunk out of your mind, in the back of a cab with my brother"

_Wait… Cab?… Brother?… Drunk?_

"Where?"

"Alice's house. I was leaving just as you guys pulled up outside"

I laughed nervously "Sorry that you saw me like that, I promise you, I don't usually drink"

Bella chuckled and stepped past me, I followed her like some golden retriever towards the bar.

"Drink?" She said

"Uh, beer please"

Bella ordered us drinks and insisted on paying even when I tried to convince her otherwise. I looked across the dance floor and spied out our clubbing party. Alice and Jasper were swaying in time to the music together, whereas Rose and Emmett were bumping and grinding against each other.

"He's a shit dancer isn't he" Bella said at my side handing me my beer "Never could dance, it runs in the family I guess" She smiled to herself before chugging down her drink.

After half an hour of small talk with Bella, we both excused ourselves to the toilet at almost the same moment. We walked together through the door at the side of the room and down the corridor, then parted ways as we went into our separate bathrooms. I peed whilst trying to ignore my aching hard-on and washed my hands, catching my reflection in the mirror. I felt like giving myself a pep talk to say something a little more imaginative to Bella, even though I could barely find the words. I'd noticed that she'd loosened up a bit, whether it was from the alcohol or that she was more comfortable in my presence now was a complete matter of opinion.

I considered waiting in the hallway to see if Bella came out but decided otherwise, I walked alone back to the bar.

* * *

BellaPov

_Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games_

_We've got everything you want_

_Honey we know the names_

_We are the people that can find_

_Whatever you may need_

_If you've got the money honey_

_We've got your disease_

_~Guns 'n' Roses, Welcome to the Jungle_

I didn't wait for Edward to leave the bathroom, I'd been a little edgy since I saw him at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't fucking believe it! I knew he was friends with Em and Jazz but I had no idea he'd be coming tonight. And if that didn't make things bad on my part, Emmett suddenly finds out about the school fire. When we climbed out of the cab he rushed like a speeding bullet to me and pulled me into a rib crushing hug.

"Emmett what the..?""Never keep anything from me again" He said pressing his face against my hair

"What do you mean?" What _did _he mean?

"A fire Bella! There was a fucking fire at your work and you didn't tell me! You could've been killed! And no one said a word"

"Em I didn't want to tell you for this exact reason! You're over reacting. Look at me! I'm fine aren't I? I'm not dead.." I trailed off on the last word, my brother's face changed slightly and tears pricked at his eyes.

"Bella. I can see that you're not…dead, but I could've lost you. I don't care if the building was on fire or someone was lighting a match, the point is neither of us can handle fires anymore. We already lost mom to the flames…I can't loose you too" He said firmly

Tears started to frame my eyes, I blinked to get rid of the majority of the moisture.

"I'm sorry Em" I whispered

"It's ok Bells" He smiled "Love you"

"Love you"

I stumbled back to the bar and drank another martini to drown away the convocation we had. Alice came up beside me and leant against the counter.

"Having fun?" She grinned

"Sure why not"

"Where's you're pal?"

"If by pal you mean Edward my inspector then he's in the bathroom"

Alice laughed and ordered a drink. I took a swig of my martini and left the empty glass on the bar. I saw Edward enter through the door at the end of the room, fuck he looked fantastic. His copper hair was shining under the club lights and his toned chest was almost visible through his black button up.

I bought another drink as a new song began playing, by the end of it I'd finished two drinks. By the end of the forth song I was wasted.

I dragged Alice onto the dance floor and tried dancing. Emphases on the _tried. _

After a Lady gaga song I spotted Edward out of the corner of my eye. I staggered like a drunken fool towards him, falling hard against the wooden bar.

"Ed-Edword, how arrrre you my, my uhhh sir"

He raised an eyebrow "Bella are you drunk?"

"Me? Don't you mean are you drunk?"

"What?"

"Shut up you bastard!" He made me so angry! "Go-go and *hic* eat a big plate of, niceness you cock!"

"Bella you're pissed"

"Leave me alone! Get out of my face!" I stormed away from him, that fucking trouser-press, he's so infuriating!

* * *

EdwardPov

Bella was knocking back the alcohol like oxygen. Drink after drink was repeatedly passed to her from the man behind the bar. Alice encouraged her. I saw what she meant by bad dancing running in the family when she stumbled onto the dance floor.

I couldn't help the stab of jealousy I felt as some guy grabbed her ass as she passed him, Bella didn't seem to notice and continued to spin around.

She jumped around provocatively on the dance floor, I ignored the stares she received and bought myself another beer.

Three drinks later Bella fell next to me and stared up through her long lashes.

"Ed-Edword, how arrrre you my, my uhhh sir"

I gave her a questioning look "Bella are you drunk?"

"Me? Don't you mean are you drunk?"

_Huh? _"What?"

"Shut up you bastard!" _HUH? _"Go-go and *hic* eat a big plate of, niceness you cock!"

"Bella you're pissed"

"Leave me alone! Get out of my face!" She stomped away in a drunken rage and vanished into the crowd. For some reason her insult hurt a little, whether it was the beer thinking or just me wasn't clear. I stared down at my empty bottle.

"Hey!" I yelled to the bar guy "Vodka shot"

I wanted to be drunk now. But I'd clearly had too much already.

Three shots later, I was kneeling on the floor having a lengthened debate on British politics with the guy next to me, even though I had no clue what I was saying.

"I just think that gnomes and elves should have equal rights in British society, that's all, what do you think?"

"I think you've had a little too much to drink mate" He replied, then stood up and walked away. I felt like crying, my new friend had left me, the only man who understood what I did. I scrambled to my unsteady feet and wandered around the club, after a few minutes I crashed into Bella.

"Belly Welly Wella, it's my dearly beloved, we're gathered here today in…um what?"

"Huh?" She replied

"I thought you said something"

She doubled over in hysterics, which set me off too. We stood there laughing at the hilarious joke someone told until we looked up again.

"You're a funny guy Mr Swayze" Bella giggled steadying herself with her hands on my shoulders.

"What's funny again?" I forgot.

"Oh" She pouted "I'm not sure"

Just at that moment Rocky Balboa stopped at my side "Oh. My. God! It's Rocky Balboa!"

"Edward don't be a…meathead, that's clearly Mr McCarty" Bella said tapping me on the nose

"Who's dat?" I answered trying to bite her finger

"Bella, Edward are you drunk?"

"Noooooo" We answered at the same time

"I'll exchange that long no for a short yes"

Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Right…" Emmett said

I decided to give Emmett an important fact. I knew he'd need it.

"Did you know mosquitoes are attracted by air, they smell it"

"Ok, anyway Rose and I are leaving now, are you gonna get home safely?" Bella and I nodded frantically "Even so, I'm gonna run it by Ali and Jazz" He walked off quickly, leaving us to engage in some more intelligent convocation.

"Whoa Bella! Where did you come from?" How long had she been standing there in that dress?

"Why won't you look at me when we make love Edward!" She suddenly cried, pouring her tears into her palms. Shit!

"No angel! I'm always looking at you! I have a notebook and everything!" I put my hands on either side of her face and began to serenade her with my own rendition of 'Sexy Back'.

When I was almost finished she leant forward and whispered in my ear "That was beautiful! You never told me you could sing like that, I thought you were a basketball player, or was it a T-Bird?"

I gasped at her mistake "No Bella! I'm a dancer! You should know that!" I buried my face in the crook of her neck and sobbed fake cries, letting no tears fall. It still felt like crying though. I was so angry at her misjudgement and stormed away from her. Stupid bitch and her forgetfulness.

I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing but I ended up back at the bar again. "Mr Bar-man-sir, I'd like a sambooka"

"A what?""Another shot"

"I think you've had enough mate"

Anger bubbled through me "Hey, you don't even know me! I can tell when I've had enough, and clearly I'm still standing which means, gis the booze" I coughed.

He sighed and gave me my drink, I swigged it back happily and peered down the bar. I noticed a beautiful woman standing at the end of the counter, he head was rested in the palm of her hand. She was sexy as hell.

_Make a move Cullen, it's been a while._

_Yeah 5 months to be exact_

_Yeah, yeah I'm aware of this_

I began to stagger down the bar, using the table to steady myself. When I was a few steps away from her a big guy came up behind her and whispered something in her ear.

Clearly she didn't like it and tried to hit him away but he grabbed at her wrists and pinned them at her sides. I decided to step in and fought him off.

"Go home to mommy little man, this is my pride land douche" I said choosing my words carefully. After a little more convincing the big guy wandered away in a drunken daze, before vanishing amongst the dancers.

Now it was my time to make a move.

"Hey baby, you look lonely"

The rest of the night was forgotten.

* * *

Next chapter is gonna be fun! Lemon warning for Chapter 13! (YAY!)

Love you all, your comments are very supporting and fun to read, it's like making very interesting friends x

Please **Review/Favorite/Alert x**

**J. x**


	11. The Morning After

**Shades Of Scarlett.**

11. The Morning After.

(This chapter is dedicated to **TonksLuver**, thank you for being patient with me x)

You were warned - LEMONS!

* * *

EdwardPov

I could barely groan at the sunlight when I awoke. My throat was as dry and rough as sandpaper and my body felt paralysed as if I'd been flattened by a train. I pried my eyelids open. I felt as bad as I did the morning before, accept a hell of a lot worse. The first thing I saw was a window. The drapes were pulled over them and only a dim yellow light passed into the room.

A million questions filled my mind.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_How did I get here? _

_When did I leave the club?_

To answer question 1, I was in my bedroom. I recognised my night stand and the chair in the corner of the room, but the other three I couldn't answer. Almost everything that had happened last night had been forgotten. There were little things I remembered, such as; arriving at Jasper's, seeing Bella, arriving at the club, drinking, talking, more drinking, more drinking and then…nothing?

Huh?

I inhaled and tasted the bitter air, it was like a mixture of vodka and puke. I couldn't feel any part of my body, it had given up and shut down, all I could do was lay there in bed. At least I'd made it home, I always had trouble with that, I remembered once waking up in a hotel lobby when the receptionist was too afraid to wake me up.

My mouth suddenly broke into a face splitting yawn, my toes stretched outwards and my arms moved slightly. As I began to feel movement throughout my body I became aware of an odd object draped across my waist, like a soft rope or something. I fluttered my heavy eyes and felt along the 'rope' . It was long and smooth, and was also attached to the curvy and hard shape pressed firmly against my back.

Hangovers made me stupid. It took a while for realisation to kick in.

_Shit_

_Is that what I think it is?_

_What else would it be, you stupid bastard!_

I wasn't alone in that bed. I peered down at the 'rope', only to see that it was an arm. I tried to remember more of the night before. But I didn't remember talking to any women.

Hmm? Did we even have sex?

I slowly lifted the duvet laid over me and looked under. Yes, Naked. _Very _Naked. I could feel the warmth of her skin pressed to my back, clearly she was also naked. Question now was, who's the woman? I didn't want to risk waking her, so I turned over very, very slowly. As I moved she rolled with me until I was on my back and her head was rested on my chest. She stirred but didn't wake up.

I glanced down at the sleeping body, her waves of mahogany hair cascaded around and over her face, hiding her identity from my eyes.

I ran my hand down my face trying to sooth the thudding agony in my skull. I knew that hair, but I couldn't place it. I looked around to see if I could recognise any clothing she had been wearing, but all I saw were my jeans and underwear in the doorway and a pair of pale cream panties at the end of the bed.

_Sweep her hair away._

I brought my hand close to her face, and lightly ran my index finger through her hair to touch her silky flesh. Then smoothed away her locks, revealing her face to me.

_Shit. _No, no, no, no!

All at once, all my fantasies had merged into one. Bella's face was calm and peaceful, her head was rested on my chest right next to my heart as if she was listening to it's soft beat. Of all the dreams I'd had of her lying next to me in my bed, none of them compared to the real thing. What was I going to do? Pretend to be asleep until she wakes up? Run away? Dress her and leave her outside? No, no and no.

Bella stirred and mumbled something tiredly, flexing her fingers over my muscles lightly. I shuddered and held back a small moan as she raked her nails over my nipple. _Fuck, the things this woman did to me._

I lay there wide awake for a few more minutes, not daring to move a muscle at the risk of waking the sleeping angel who lay beside me. It was silent apart from our breathing. The whole time all I could think about was _I had sex with Bella Swan_ and also _Emmett's gonna kill me! _

After another minute or so I swore I could hear a faint sound coming from beside the bed. The longer it was ignored the louder it seemed to get, it took me a while but I slowly realised it was a ringtone.

The jingle continued and Bella began to move, I stared wide eyed, not sure of what I should do as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She groaned in agony due to her hangover and buried her face into my chest again. A muffled "Errrrr" came from her, the sound vibrated up my body, making me shiver again. She continued to groan into my flesh whilst the ringing played throughout the room.

"Bella, your phone is ringing" I rasped. My voice startled her and immediately she looked up at me. She suddenly looked panicked and glanced under the duvet at our naked bodies.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She gasped with wide eyes

"Bella we can talk about this later, just please shut that noise up" I said closing my eyes and rubbing my head. The ringing rapidly cut off and was replaced by Bella's voice.

"Alice!" She sat up and pulled the duvet with her to cover her breasts. "What the fuck happened last night!" She exclaimed, I pulled at my hair, pushing it out of my eyes as I eavesdropped. "Yes… I don't know I can't remember…Where did you go, you said you'd look after me!…I don't care if you were drunk, so was I!…Oh for god's sake! You know what? I'll tell you later, bye" Bella slammed her phone shut and wrapped the covers tighter around her body.

"Did we…?" She said quietly

I nodded "I think so, are you on birth control? I don't think we used a condom"

She tensed "I'm on the pill, it's fine"

Our situation had become extremely awkward, but what made it worse was the 10 inch wonder standing tall and proud in my downstairs area. I had one every morning because of dreams about Bella, but having her right beside me and naked took my morning wood to a whole new level. I positioned myself so she couldn't see it.

"I think we need to get out of this bed" I said facing her

"Do you have coffee?" She replied, doing her best to make the situation better

I nodded and smiled. "Ok" She breathed

I pulled back the duvet that covered me, but quickly backtracked and pulled it back over to conceal my nakedness from Bella, who was already embarrassed.

"I think my clothes are in your living room" She said

"It's ok, you can wear one of my shirts, cover your eyes" She did as I asked and shut them. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my discarded jeans beside the bed, not bothering with underwear or a shirt. Then hunted through my draws and grabbed a plain white t shirt. "You can look now" I gave her my shirt, Bella stared at me for a second and brought her bottom lip in between her teeth then took the shirt.

"Thank you" She murmured. I smiled and left her to put it on. I wandered into the apartment's kitchen and boiled us some coffee and found some eggs and bacon and began to prepare us some breakfast.

Bella joined me in seconds. I tensed my jaw to stop myself from moaning at the sight or her in my shirt and nothing else. Her long smooth legs uncovered for my eyes to gaze, the shirt was a little big so the neckline hung over one shoulder and her dark hair had fallen in chocolate waves down her back. She blushed and looked down.

"Oh, sorry" I said smiling nervously

"It's ok" She mumbled in reply

She sat at the breakfast table in silence and watched me as I made us both breakfast. I passed her a plate and she ate it without uttering a word. We finished our food and I cleared the empty plates and cutlery away, Bella stared down at the table.

I walked to her side and looked down at her "Bella"

She stared up at me "I think we need to talk about last night."

"But…I don't remember" She stood up and crossed her arms "We got drunk and somehow I ended up here and naked in your bed. That's all"

"Bella don't ignore the obvious! We had sex last night, do you really think pretending it didn't happen will make everything better?"

"No I don't! I'd just rather not think about it"

A sharp pain shot through my chest "So the idea of sex with me disgusts you?"

"No Edward, I-I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" She trailed off and stepped slowly towards the living room, I followed and stood close to her body. "I don't usually do things like this Edward, I never get myself wasted and wake up the next day naked in someone else's bed"

"Are you saying I do that?"

"No, It-it's just that…fucking hell you're my inspector! We're working together, this can't of happened Edward!"

"Well it did Bella, so you're gonna have to accept that"

She sighed and turned away from me "Then what?"

"Then, I guess we just carry on" I replied quietly "Or we could…" _Do it again_

"Could what?"

I stepped forward and closed the gap between us and looked into her eyes. Her breath hitched. "Aren't you even a little bit curious about what it was like?" I said quietly leaning towards her slightly.

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me. This is serious Edward. I could loose my job because of last night"

"And you don't think I could loose mine! Bella, I do realise the severity of all this, I'm not stupid" I continued to gazed at her. I reached out with one hand and caught a loose lock of her hair and played with it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Then why are you so calm?" She whispered

"Bella, it was a one night stand, I doubt anyone from the school saw us, and even if they did they wouldn't tell David Grass. Our jobs are safe"

"How can you be so sure!" She snapped pushing my hand away

"Because. I. Am" I replied through gritted teeth, my face just inches from hers. She looked at me in silence for a second then breathed out a sarcastic laugh. My jaw tensed in annoyance. She smiled.

"What!"

"You have such an attitude" She chuckled

"What? And you don't?"

"Only when I'm around you" She said "It's how I keep up" She wandered past me and back towards the kitchen, picking up her coffee and sipping it.

I sighed and smiled "You can be so arrogant sometimes"

"Oh, I'm the arrogant one?"

"Mmm Hmm, extremely"

"God, you're annoying" She breathed

I smirked and stepped towards her "I bet that's not what you said last night"

She froze and blushed "I don't remember what happened last night" She said staring me in the eye "So I guess it wasn't very memorable" Whoa! Below the belt, much. I scowled at her and chewed on my lip. Not memorable? I'll show her. I took a final step in her direction until her back met the kitchen counter. I placed both hands either side of her and trapped her between my arms.

"Well then" I murmured leaning in so our lips were almost touching "Allow me to remind you" Her eyes opened wide as my lips meshed against hers, I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck, locking her body firmly against mine. Bella's body was rigid and suddenly I was pushed away from her. Her hand raised up and she slapped me clean across the face.

"Ow" I exclaimed rubbing my cheek "What was that for?"

She stared at me and raised an eyebrow. Then grabbed my bare shoulders and pulled me into her again, ravaging my mouth with hers. My lips opened on their own accord and her tongue sought out mine. I moaned against her and placed my hands on her hips, Bella's hands pulled at my hair, forcing our lips closer. She licked my lower and upper lips tenderly and sucked on them. I did the same to hers and lifted her onto the counter behind her.

She bent her head towards mine and kept out lips locked together as she wrapped her legs around me. Her fingers found my bare chest and she slowly dragged them down my nipples, caressing them with the tips. I shivered and moaned, breaking our kiss. Her lips were still busy, nipping and licking up and down my neck.

"Fuck, Bella" I breathed, she hummed into my neck and continued to touch my abs. I leant in and brought her lips back to mine, then did work on her neck "Your skin's so soft Bella" I whispered, she let out a throaty moan that went straight to my cock "You're so perfect" I kissed around her pulse point and sucked on it, again she moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like how that feels Bella?" I said against her skin

"Fuck" She gasped as I bit down, I smiled wickedly

"I'll take that as a yes" I murmured "Do you want me to show you what we can do together Bella? Do you want to find out how it felt?"

"God, yes" She panted

"Good, 'cause I've wanted to do this since the second I saw your sexy body in that meeting room" I said "I'm gonna show you how we can make each other feel"

* * *

BellaPov 

His hands crept round to my ass as he lifted me off the counter and onto my feet. My legs felt like jelly so I was glad I had him to hold me upright.

I couldn't believe this was happening! When I woke up and saw him next to me I jumped out of my skin, we'd had sex and I couldn't even remember it. I was so nervous when I saw him in the kitchen, his eyes crept over my body, his eyes were dark with desire. When he kissed me my world exploded, his lips were so full and soft against mine. But in shock I slapped him, his face was an image I would've liked a picture of. But my lips wept from the loss of contact and I attacked his lips with mine.

I wanted him so badly. With me, on me, inside me. I needed to feel him all over me, like I'd fantasised.

His hands held me upright as he continued to whisper dirty things in my ear. He turned me so my back was against his perfectly toned chest, he kissed up my neck and along my shoulders. His hand crept downwards towards the place I needed him most, my thighs rubbed together impatiently. After a lifetime his fingers made contact, the lightest touch made me moan loudly.

"You're so wet Bella" He growled huskily "Is that for me?" His touch became more pressurised and he rubbed at my wet core, stroking my slick, wet folds "Tell me how that feels Bella" I dropped my head back against his shoulder as he inserted one digit. I moaned loudly and arched into his hand.

"I said, tell me how that feels" He ordered pinching my nipple under his shirt I was wearing and rolling my clit with his thumb.

"Fuck, that feels incredible…dammit please, don't stop !" I gasped

"Oh I don't plan on stopping" He groaned grounding my ass with his clothed hard on

"Ah, more"

"More?"

"Please" I pressed myself against his crotch, begging for any kind of friction, he bucked and growled in pleasure.

He inserted another finger into my core and began pumping them hard and caressing my clit. "Ah" I cried out arching into his hand again. He pumped his fingers inside me rapidly and faster then I'd ever been able to, bringing me closer and closer to my climax.

"Yes!" I cried as I felt it nearing, Edward curled his fingers and hit my sweet spot as my walls clamped down around him "Fuck Edward"

"You're so close! Cum for me Bella, Cum right now"

"Ohmygod!" My orgasm spilled over violently and my legs began to wobble, I cried out loudly as I came over Edwards fingers. I panted and fell back against his hard body. "Oh, wow" I sighed relaxing into him.

"That was pretty wow to watch" He smiled

"So I guess our convocation from before meant nothing then?"

He breathed out a laugh and removed his fingers, licking them clean. "Mmm, you taste amazing Bella"

He said in his sexy, husky voice.

"I bet you taste even better" I replied turning my body to him.

"We don't have time for that, if you don't mind I'd like to fuck you now" I growled like an animal at his words and pulled his lower lip into my mouth. I felt him pull on my shirt, signalling that he wanted it off. I stepped away and removed it from my naked body. Edward's eyes raked over my nude flesh, darting his tongue out to lick his lips.

"Fuck" He growled, I bit my lip and looked down at his jeans. He rapidly pulled at the button and let the unwanted material drop to the ground.

_Holy fuck_

He was perfect. My eyes slithered slowly down his body until they rested on his crotch. Fully erect, thick and long. I almost came in that second. He stepped into the gap between us and enveloped me with his arms, caressing my skin roughly and open mouth kissing anywhere his lips could reach.

Suddenly I was in his arms and laid onto the table, his kisses becoming more insistent and needy.

"How much do you want me Bella?" He groaned into my chest

"So, so much" I strained begging for his touch "Edward stop fucking teasing me! Fuck me now!"

His eyes grew darker with lust and he quickly positioned himself between my legs that dangled off the table I lay on. His hands found my hips and with one more wicked smile, he plunged himself balls deep into my core, causing us both to let out a low moan.

"Incredible" He mumbled to himself as he began thrusting deeply "Bella you're so fucking tight".

I moaned loudly and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts. "It's only because you're so big…Ah Edward" He felt amazing inside me, every thrust stretched me and his hips rubbed into mine. My hand flew down to my clit and I began stroking it roughly. Edward's eyes followed my hand "Shit, Bella that's hot" He growled as he watched me.

"You like it when I touch myself don't you Edward" I moaned, he answered my question by increasing his speed. I cried out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last long…ah…you feel too good" He strained pumping himself harder. I wrapped my legs around him and brought him closer, the new angle caused him to hit the spot his fingers had reached.

"Harder Edward" I gasped

"Guh" He breathed as he drove into my pussy

I cried out as my orgasm began to spill, I stared up at him and he looked back with senseless passion in his emerald eyes "More, give me more" I panted "Deeper, harder.."

He did as I ordered and fucked me hard into the cold wooden table, I moaned loudly and bit my lip against my orgasm.

"Edward!"

"That's it baby, tell me how I make you feel!"

"Oh, Edward!"

"You're so close Bella…fuck…cum for me!" His words pushed me over the edge as I felt the coil unravel, my walls trembled around him and I came undone.

"Edward!…*pant* cum with me!"

"Fuck Bella!" He growled

"Ah!" I screamed out, I let out a throaty moan and bit my lip forcefully as I rode out my orgasm, dragging Edward with me. With one last thrust he emptied his seed inside me and collapsed onto my sweaty body. The only sound was our panting and remaining moans.

* * *

EdwardPov

Nothing was said when we retrieved our clothes. Bella wouldn't even look me in the eye as she walked past into the bedroom to get her purse and cell. I was confused. We'd just had the most insane and incredible sex, sex that we could remember. But Bella looked almost ashamed with what we'd done. All I knew for sure was that I'd never be able to look at that table in the same way again.

Bella wandered into the living room wearing my white shirt over the dress she'd worn the night before and held her cell to her ear.

"Alice?…Yeah, sorry about earlier…I know…when can I have my car back?"

_Car? Shit!_

I was due to return the rental I had today so I could pick up my new one.

"Uh-huh…No, don't pick me up!…Long story, I'll tell you later…I'll get a cab…Uh-huh…Ok, love you, bye" She flipped her phone shut and stood still for a second. Then turned around to face me and sighed.

"You want to share a cab?" She asked calmly

I nodded. "Bella, we have to talk"

"No we really don't"

"Bella please!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, she let me lead her towards me "We can't just forget this, I don't want this to ruin our friendship-"

"Friendship?" She spat "We barely had one anyway! I'm perfectly happy to go on and pretend none of this happened"

"So you're telling me you didn't enjoy that" I whispered leaning into her face "The way our bodies slid together, the way we made each other cum, everything we said? You didn't enjoy any of it?" I murmured just a thumbnail's distance from her lips. Her breath cut off and she blushed scarlet. "Because I loved it Bella. You're making all this seem a lot more complicated then it needs to be, If we both enjoyed it there's nothing stopping us from doing it all again" I was getting so carried away, but truth be told I wanted it to happen again, over and over again.

"Fine I admit it" She breathed raising one hand to my chest "I loved it, in fact I'd go so far to say that it was the best sex I'd ever had. But we can't do it again Edward, I can't loose my job"

"I promise no one will find out, at least not until after my inspection. We could be secret friends with benefits"

She raised an eyebrow "You mean like fuck buddies?"

"No, fuck buddies makes it sound so…dirty, all we want to do is to make each other feel good." I said quietly. She looked back at me with a blank expression "We don't have to do it again Bella, I'm not gonna make you. It's just that, sex with you is so different from any other sex I've ever experienced with anyone"

She stared at me sadly and bit her lip. After a hesitant moment she stepped into me so our chests were touching "You promise no one with find out?" She whispered seductively wrapping her arms around my neck. I nodded frantically. She grinned "Then I don't see what could go wrong" Her lips met mine in an instant, she sucked on my top lip and licked my lower and released me.

"But not now, I want my car" She smiled and stepped out of my arms, then picked up her cell and called a cab.

_Unbelievable _I thought to myself, with a jaw killing grin on my face.

We arrived at Alice and Jasper's place 50 minutes later after we quickly stopped at Bella's house so she could change. Alice greeted Bella with a warm and slightly over powerful hug when the door was opened. She showered Bella in apologies, saying she was sorry for letting Bella out of her sight and not looking after her. I quickly stepped in and said I looked after her, which calmed her a little.

At midday, I told everyone that I had to go drop my car off. Bella gave me a confused look.

"That's not your car?"

"No, just a rental, I'll be picking up my new one after I've given the Volvo back"

"What're you getting?" Jasper asked curiously

"That's for me to know and you to find out Jazz" I grinned and walked down the threshold, Bella followed me.

"No goodbye then?" She smiled, I looked behind her to see that she was alone and chuckled.

"I'll only say goodbye when it's time to go, I'm coming back though, therefore no goodbye"

She laughed and looked at the Volvo. "Shame. It's a nice car, I never got a ride in it" When the word ride left her lips, I had the sudden image of her straddling my hips, naked in my car, moving up and down on my shaft. I peered down at my pants and cursed my hard on. Bella giggled.

"I may not be here when you get back" She said "Alice is taking Rosalie and I wedding dress shopping"

"In that case I'll see you when I see you" A suddenly hopelessness overcame me, as the realisation that I wouldn't see her today entered my mind.

"How about tonight?" She smiled mischievously "My place, it could be a celebration of our agreement"

_Fuck me. _

_Tonight Edward, tonight._

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight, 6ish"

"Sure, I'll make dinner" Bella said walking backwards towards the house. "Have fun with your new car" She smiled, I waved at her and got into the Volvo, looking out the window as she walked back into the house.

* * *

BellaPov

Friends with benefits? Edward and I? Shit.

When I agreed, I did it 'cause I was stupid. Everything we did that morning was incredible, I hadn't had sex in months but nothing compared to Edward. He seemed to know everything about my body, what I liked and what would make me cry out in ecstasy. I definitely wanted more of that. The dirty things he whispered in my ear had me at breaking point, even when we were in the living room.

He pulled me to him and whispered "So you're telling me you didn't enjoy that? The way our bodies slid together, the way we made each other cum, everything we said? You didn't enjoy any of it?" _Of course I fucking enjoyed it! _Was what I wanted to yell! But my job was too important to risk.

He still pressed at it, convincing me more and more. He seemed to want it half as much as I did, accept he was more willing to risk his job for it to happen. Friends with benefits he said, it sounded so reasonable. All he wanted was for us both to make each other feel incredible, and I wanted that so much. So I gave in.

As soon as I agreed my body shivered like an electrical current had flown through it, I was excited about thoughts of us together, the things we could do.

I stood at the end of the threshold and watched Edward climb into his rental Volvo. I didn't want to say goodbye to him for today just yet, I wanted to feel him again. Tonight. As he shut the car door I went back inside Alice's house and spoke to her.

"When does the tortur- I mean shopping begin?" I asked her

"As soon as Rose gets here" She smiled. Rose didn't arrive until 30 minutes later, all three of us climbed into her black jag and we sped off to the mall. My head still filled with thoughts of Edward.

* * *

I'm concidering joining some chapters together to make them longer and also reduce the amount I have. What do you think? **-- Review**

Chapter 14 will be up shortly, I promise! xxxxxx

**Please Review/Favorite/Alert x**

Lots of love, British hugs and tea for you all! From Jess. xxxx


	12. Scarlet Lingerie

**Shades Of Scarlett**

12. Scarlet Lingerie

_I got dosed by you, and_

_Closer then most to you, and_

_What am I supposed to do,_

_Take it away_

_I never had it anyway_

_Take it away_

_And everything will be okay_

_~ Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Dosed_

* * *

BellaPov

Rosalie, Alice and I circled the mall for the first few hours. We wandered into a couple of wedding stores, but Alice repeatedly said "It has to be _the _dress, I know we're gonna find it, I can feel it in my bones!" Whilst searching, we discussed colour for mine and Rose's dresses. Alice didn't know which one of us could be the maid of honour, so after much thought it was decided that we were both to be maids of honour, but we'd have to wear similar styled and coloured dresses.

But obviously, no white.

"Lets try in there" Rose exclaimed as we walked past a wedding shop. 'Whyte Weddings' **(shop where I live :P)** was attached above the door in glossy, black letters. In the window, beautiful and stunning white dresses hung off mannequins bodies and glittered under the spot lights.

Alice clapped her hands and jumped on the spot like a pixie on speed "It could be in there" She squealed "_My_ dress could be in there!" Her tiny hands latched onto ours wrists as she dragged us inside.

One of the assistants met us inside. She was friendly looking and kind, her sleek brown (turning grey) hair was pulled up into a neat pony tail at the back of her head, she wore the store uniform which was a pair of black pants and a black shirt with her name badge attached. Sue her name was.

She met Alice's every demand without complaint, which seemed like a miracle. In every other store we visited Alice made her annoyance clear and picked faults with every dress she's try on. Sue returned to the dress rack and pulled out another two dresses for Alice to try on and took them back into the dressing room. Rose and I heard Alice thank her and asked Sue for help with the fastenings. Rose and I made ourselves comfortable in two sofa chairs opposite the changing rooms.

"Do you think she'll find her dress today?" Rose said turning in her chair to face me

I chuckled "Perhaps. I'd say she's got a good chance, looking at the amount of dresses this place has"

Rose laughed "Yeah but you know how picky she is" Both of us shared some more laughter before Rose's face turned a little more serious "You really worried Emmett last night Bells" She said quietly.

I fell silent and ducked my head "Yeah, I know"

"I mean, what were you thinking? Why didn't you tell him sooner?"

"I was scared for him, you know how protective he gets, and I hate making him feel that way. Every time anyone mentions a fire he cowers away, for the first few years after…it happened, he never let me out of his sight, he's constantly scared that a fire will suddenly burst out and I'll be killed"

Rose touched my hand and smiled "I know. But Emmett's just like that, you can't blame him for wanting you to be safe, he's told me so many times how special you are to him. And I'm scared that if he lost you, I'd lose him" I understood what she was saying. Mom's death ruined us both, he took it upon himself to take care of me, he promised Dad when we moved out here. I loved my brother more then anything and I hated hurting him. And secrets did just that.

"I wasn't thinking properly Rose"

She ignored me "And you even ran further into the fire Bella! That's what made Emmett almost break down"

"Who told him?" _If it was Edward, I was cancelling the meal for tonight _

"Jasper did, this morning"

I sighed "I ran in because a woman was trapped. When I heard that she was still stuck in there, I immediately thought of Mom. Mom was trapped inside that house, the rest of us had been pulled out of the flames, no one got her out and she died. Ms Cope was stuck in the school and no one cared, I couldn't let anyone else die"

Rose gave me a small smile "I know" She whispered and held my hand. I felt a lone tear escape my eye and quickly dabbed it away with my finger tip before turning to her and returning the smile.

"Thank you Rose, I'm so glad Emmett found you" I said truthfully

She couldn't contain the grin and squeezed my hand "He's a special guy. I love him no matter what."

"He's very special" I agreed

"Speaking of guys…" She started trying to change the depressing subject "When are you gonna get back out there and score a few, huh? I saw a few guys getting an eyeful of you last night"

My mind instantly went to the memory of Edward and I that morning, moaning each others names and writhing against each other. I felt the spot in between my thighs heat up at the thought. _Fuck I wish this shopping shit was over so I could get home! _And home meant promises of Edward naked.

"I'm okay on my own at the moment" I answered and smiled at Rose sheepishly.

She looked as if she was going to make some kind of snappy comeback when we were interrupted by Sue drawing back the dressing room curtain. Rose and I both looked at her until she stepped aside to reveal our friend Alice.

I heard Rose gasp at the same time I did. Alice looked incredible. I felt tears fill me eyes as I looked at her, I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The dress clung to her perfect waist and waved out at the bottom, sliver embellishments were sewn perfectly around the bust and amongst the skirt ruffles **(pictures on profile) **Alice was crying the happiest of tears and grinning genuinely.

"Alice…you look…"Rose tried to speak but couldn't find the right words

"It's your dress" I smiled and let out a few tears. Alice wiped her eyes and did a little twirl, giving us a look of the back of the dress. It was laced at the back and more silver embellishments were detailed over it. It was perfect.

"Alice you look amazing" I smiled, she lifted the skirt that reached below her feet and walked towards me giving me a firm hug. Rose joined us.

"So we're getting this one right?" Alice chuckled. We both nodded frantically.

We spoke to the store managers after Alice got changed out of her dress. We sighed the forms and handed over the money. Alice would pick up the dress on the morning of her wedding. We left the shop not long after and found a nearby restaurant and settled there for something to eat.

"Have you and Jazz decided on a date yet?" I asked sipping my coffee

Alice nodded "Christmas Eve"

"Aww that's so romantic" Rose cooed, all three of us laughed and ordered food to eat. Our plates arrived exactly 10 minutes later. But the waiter lingered next to me, trying to spark a convocation.

"Is there anything else I can get you lovely ladies?" He asked with a teeth flashing grin on his face. He was about our age maybe a little older, he had shaggy mouse blonde hair and brown eyes. He was quite pretty.

Rose and Alice seemed quite taken with him. "Could I have another glass of your finest red wine please" Alice smiled

"Certainly beautiful" He smiled back, then called to another waiter, asking him to bring a bottle then turned back to us. He eyed the spare seat next to mine "Do you mind?" I shook my head after a short hesitation.

He sat down next to me, a little too close for my liking. "So what have you ladies been up too today?" He asked

"Wedding dress hunting" Rose said

The guys face dropped slightly and his eyes turned to my left hand, once he saw there was no engagement ring he perked up again and smiled.

"So which one of you lucky ladies is it?"

Alice raised her hand

"Wow congrats, he's a very lucky guy" He held out his hand to her "I'm Richard" He smiled, Alice and Rose shook his hand. He held it to me, I paused for a second before taking it. He held my hand without shaking it and then kissed my knuckle, I felt a flick of his tongue and I fought back the bile that rose in my throat.

"What do I call you?" He said in a low voice

"Bella" I said sternly, Richard didn't take note of my tine and smiled

"Bella the beautiful, it suits you" _Ew_

I felt Alice and Rose's eyes on me and I quickly pulled my hand away from his.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said rising from my seat. I walked around Richard and continued towards the ladies' room without looking back. I went to the toilet and washed my hands looking at myself in the mirror. My hair wasn't out of place at all and my make up hadn't run, no wonder that Richards guy was flirting with me. He clearly liked the dolled up girls. To make a point to myself I wiped away some of my make up and messed my hair a little, to make myself a little less presentable. Then walked out into the corridor.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I crashed into a man's chest, it was Richard.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" He said stepping forward. I backed away from him and realised that the only place I could go was backwards into the bathroom. Soon he had me inside. He reached back and locked the door behind him and gave me an ugly smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to let the shakiness of my voice show

"Shhh beautiful Bella" He walked to me until I'd backed myself against the wall, he placed his hands on either side of my head and leant in so our chests touched. He inhaled and buried his face into the crook of my neck. I gasped and swallowed some more bile. But he took the gasp to mean something else.

"Mmm, do you like that Bella?" He breathed, his tongue darted from his lips and travelled up my neck towards my jaw. I gave him a strong shove and he was pushed backwards off me. He looked startled and I raised my hand and slapped him hard. He flinched.

"Jesus what the fuck!" He yelped grabbing his reddened mouth.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I ran past him and unlocked the door before running back into the restaurant to Rose and Alice.

They took in my appearance and asked me what was wrong.

"That creepy waiter tried to fuck me in the bathroom" I snapped "We're leaving" All three of us quickly went to the bar and paid for out drinks and food then left. Just as Richard appeared through the door leading to the bathrooms. We all gave him the 'V' sign and walked out.

"Yeesh what a creep" Rose muttered as we wandered into a dress store in search of some maid of honour dresses "Sorry we invited him to sit with us"

"Yeah sorry" Alice agreed "We just thought he was being sweet, you know, kissing your hand and that"

"Can we just let this go now?" I finally said "I never liked that restaurant anyway, I just won't go back"

We were all silent for the rest of the day. We had no luck with the maids of honour dresses so in the end we decided to call it a day.

We rode in Rose's jag with the radio on a low volume, it was about 4o'clock so I had a couple of hours until Edward would arrive at my place. After everything that had happened that day, I couldn't wait to see and feel him.

* * *

EdwardPov

_Counting all different ideas drifting away_

_Past and present, they don't matter now the futures sorted out_

_Watch her move in elliptical patterns_

_Think it's not what you say, what you say is way too complicated_

_For a minute, though, I couldn't tell who fell out_

_~ Phoenix, 1901_

I drove steadily to the car show room in the Volvo, thinking about my new car and of course Bella. I kept shifting in my seat when I though about her on my kitchen table this morning, naked and screaming my name as I fucked her, begging me to take her harder.

I licked my lips. Fuck I couldn't wait to see her tonight.

I arrived at the garage a few minutes later. My friend Ben met me outside.

"Edward, good to see ya" He shook my hand firmly and patted my back. We walked away from the Volvo together.

"So how was the Volvo?" He asked

"Loved it" I replied handing him the keys

"So, you ready to see your new baby?" Ben grinned referring to the new car

"Where is she?"

Ben lead me around the building and through the garage of new cars. We walked past some nice looking ones, I marvelled them and looked around for mine. We reached an empty area in between the cars. And there she was.

My new Aston Martian Vanquish **(picture on profile) **sat shining and new between two spare spaces alone. I rubbed my hands together and exhaled loudly.

"Wow" I said

"I know right" Ben replied "Gorgeous"

I stepped around it and stopped at the drivers door. The inside interior was immense, so many dials and buttons, all for me.

Ben left me there for a few minutes as he retrieved the forms I had to sign. I signed my name in all the blank spaces and waited for Ben to finally give me my keys. It wasn't until half an hour later he dropped them in my palm.

"Drive safe man, don't loose your head"

"Don't worry, I won't" I slid into the drivers seat and relaxed into the comfy leather chair. I inhaled that new car smell and put the keys in the ignition and started the car. It came to life with a soft hum of the engine, I put the vehicle in gear and revved it. It growled like an animal and I chuckled in delight. _Finally _I thought _I've got my car._

I drove around for hours, grinning like an arrogant idiot whenever someone in the street would stop and stare at the vanquish, I couldn't help frequently glance at the passengers seat and imagine Bella sitting beside me. I'd have to take her out at some point, she'd love this.

After some time my phone started ringing, I stopped the car at a lay by and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed "Oh, Jasper says hi too"

"What's up?"

"The car man! The car!"

I chuckled "You can see it later"

"Come to Jazz's now…wait, Jazz let go!…" He trailed off and I heard rustling before Jasper had the phone.

"Eddie, Ems right, get here now! I know what your like with cars, I'm expecting something flashy and expensive"

"Well, you're right about that" I laughed "Ok, I be round in a minute" I wonder if Bella's there? "Um…has Bella, Alice and Rose come back yet?" I asked curiously

"Nope, you haven't seen my girl shop, she could do it for days if she tried" He chuckled. "I have to go now, Ems trying to scale the windows again, see you later Ed"

"See ya"

I got to his place an hour later, I didn't realise how far I'd driven in the vanquish until I arrived outside. I killed the engine and walked towards the front door and knocked. The door suddenly flew open and Jasper and Emmett stared at me with wide eyes. They opened their mouths to say something but quickly closed them as they looked over my shoulder and saw the vanquish.

"Holy mother of-" Emmett blurted pushing past and leaping to the car. "Shit that's one sexy car"

"Emmett if you start humping my car I'm gonna kill you"

"That's-That's a vanquish!" Jasper strained rubbing his eyes "Fuck how much did that cost you?"

"You don't wanna know buddy"

We surrounded my car and I did my best to stop Emmett from dry humping and drooling over the hood, then he asked "Can I drive it?"

"Fuck no!" I exclaimed

"Oh come on, I've got a licence!"

"Fuck. No!"

He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'll drive" I said.

"Shotgun!" Emmett shouted and leap into the passengers side, ooing and ahhing at everything he saw. Jasper climbed in the back and I sat in the driver's seat. Em squealed like a fat kid with a chocolate bar as soon as the engine was switched on.

We drove around for hours, discussing speed frequencies and other man things. Soon we'd run the gas down and had to stop to re-fuel. I found the nearest truck stop and filled the car. Jasper and Emmett were talking quietly with each other after I'd paid, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they were laughing a lot.

We left for another drive around and before we realised, it was 4:45.

"We should be heading back" I mumbled looking at the cold dark sky. Em and Jazz muttered something in agreement and both stifled yawns unsuccessfully. I guessed that they didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Alice and Rose were there when we got to Jasper's place. But Bella was no where to be seen, it was about 5 o'clock so I guessed that she was making us dinner. I grinned in excitement, I was going to see her soon. For some reason I found myself missing her, her voice, her body, her…everything.

Rose and Alice gloated for ages about how perfect the dress they found was. We all smiled and talked about the wedding date and stuff like that.

"Bella should really be here" Alice mumbled curling into Jasper's side on the couch

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked

"She said she was too tired to do anything, we dropped her off here and she drove home to bed" _Bed? Yeah right! There was no way she's going to bed tonight without me!_

"Anyway, we didn't find any maid of honour dresses, so we'll have to make some more shopping trips" Rose said changing the subject

"Who's maid of honour?" I asked

"Bella and I are both maids of honour, Alice said she couldn't decide it's kinda sweet really" She grinned "Speaking of which, Jazz who's gonna be your best man? You have two to choose from"

He hesitated "I was kind of thinking that both Emmett and Edward could be best men. I mean, I've known Edward all my life, but Emmett's meant a lot to me for the last few years as well."

"Both of us?" Emmett said "Cool"

I smiled "Thanks Jasper" He smiled back at me then turned his attention back to the girls.

"So what else did you do today?"

"Not much, although there was this creepy guy in a restaurant that tried it on with Bella"

My eyes shot up suddenly "He was one of the waiters, he was nice and sweet. For some reason Bells didn't seem to like him, but then he followed her into the bathroom and tried to…you know"

"Shit! Is she alright!" Emmett exclaimed protectively.

"Yeah she held her own, hit him right in the face!"

I laughed inwardly, mainly from relief. I didn't know what I'd think if Bella had shared her body with anyone other then me. _Hmm, we hadn't discussed this, I'd have to talk to her about this later. _

At 5:30 I made an excuse to leave and quickly drove home to get changed. I pulled on a white button down and a pair of dark jeans and black shoes then smoothed my hair a little but it still stuck up messily. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the refridurator then made my way back to the car.

I had a few minutes before I had to be at Bella's, I didn't want to arrive too early so I drove around for a bit until it was time to be there. At exactly 6o'clock I got out of the vanquish and walked to her door and rang the bell. I adjusted my clothes and readied myself until the door opened and a beautiful dark haired angel greeted me with a soft smile.

Bella looked stunning as always, but somehow different. I looked her up and down taking in her glorious appearance. She was wearing a black vest and a flowy white skirt, she didn't have any shoes on and her make up was subtle but pretty. I signed happily as she stepped aside and let me in. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I saw her in the perfect light, my pants grew tight and my breath became shaky. _There I no way a woman this beautiful invited me for dinner!_

"Hi" She said nervously

"Hi" I replied. We were both still, the atmosphere was for some reason, awkward. So I did the first thing I could think of. I leant in quickly and kissed her passionately. She relaxed into my arms and darted her tongue along my lips, I moaned and pulled her closer until we needed air.

"So what's for dinner chef? I'm starving" I said cheerily

She chuckled "We have pork roast" _Oh my god, she really is an angel! _

"Pork roast? How did you know that was my favourite?"

"I didn't" She smiled and stepped past me, I marvelled at her beauty one more time before looking else where. Her house was small, you could almost call it an apartment but it had an upstairs. The décor was cream with bright colours thrown in. There were pictures on her mantle of her and Alice, some of her brother and another of her and a man who I assumed was her father. The living room was cosy and warm, a tall bookcase stood on the far wall, filled with books, CDs and DVDs.

A red couch sat in front of the window, a blanket was laid messily over it and the cushions were scattered and unarranged. I took my seat there and sank into its soft material. Bella joined me in a matter of seconds.

I realised that she had sat quite a distance away, I knew we weren't lovers or anything but it felt wrong that she wasn't nestled into me. I stretched out my arm and she accepted my invitation, cuddling into me like she belonged there. I kissed the top of her head and she hummed in response.

"Thank you for doing this" I said "You really didn't have too"

"I wanted to, call it a thank you for this morning" She giggled

"So how many times have you thought about this morning then?" I asked huskily in her ear

Bella held her breath "I lost count, I've been thinking about it all day"

I reached towards her skirt and cupped her mound. She held in a moan, I could feel the heat of her core through her layers of clothing.

"I guess that's my proof" I murmured rubbing her then stopped, Bella let out a small whimper. "Shh, don't worry you'll get it after dinner" I said quietly sucking her ear. She moaned again and captured my lips with hers. To my shock she turned on me and straddled my lap, grinding into the thick bulge in my pants. Her mouth crushed against mine in a hot and x rated kiss. We made out as she rocked her hips into mine, then a quiet beeping went off in the kitchen. She pulled away.

"Dinner's ready" She panted, and stood up. Bella's eyes were lusty and dark, she bit her lip as she looked over my body and rubbed her thighs together. I was as hard as steel.

She served our meals up and handed my plate to me and sat us both at the wooden table. I removed my shoes whilst eating and stroked her bare foot with mine from under the table. She smiled and took small bites from her meal. I gulped down my delicious food and sat back in my chair, feeling so full I feared I might explode. Bella copied me and groaned.

"I'm stuffed" She breathed

I laughed "That was amazing, I didn't know you could cook"

"I had to make my own meals a lot when I was a kid. No big deal."

"I'll have to show you my cooking abilities one day" I said, Bella smiled and stretched her arms above her head. The swell of her breasts peaked out from the top of her vest and gave me a glimpse of a red bra underneath. I shuffled in my seat awkwardly and cleared my throat. She looked at me through her long lashes.

We cleared the food away together and washed up. We forced small talk and laughed frequently together. Afterwards we ended up on the couch again.

"So what would you like for dessert?" She asked settling into my side, her legs were draped across me.

"Hmm…I can see something rather tempting" I replied nuzzling her neck.

"Is that all you think about?" She chuckled

"Can you blame me? Have you any idea about how goddamn sexy you are?" I whispered in her ear. Bella shuddered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm not complaining" She breathed "In fact, I've been thinking about you in the same way" I pulled her closer to me until she was straddling me once more. Bella licked her lips and rubbed her small hands down the front of my shirt, stroking my nipples sensually. I held in a moan and bucked my hips into hers. Her eyes grew dark. I pushed her skirt up to her waist so I could see underneath. When I saw what she was wearing my breath cut short.

I touched the lacy, scarlet material and travelled upwards to reveal more.

"Is this for me?" I said, my voice was deep and low. Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Where's your bedroom?" I asked bluntly. She smiled and stood up, her skirt fell back down and covered her red lingerie as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs.

Her bedroom was warm and cosy, the rug under us was a smooth chocolate brown colour it felt soft against my feet. The walls where a darker shade of brown and the furniture all matched, the bed stood in the centre of the room. It looked very inviting.

I turned my attention back to Bella and closed the door. I was on her in an instant, kissing, licking and nipping every piece of bare flesh I could find. She moaned and began to unbutton my shirt. When she'd finished it was thrown across the room, Bella's eyes travelled over my chest and she moaned quietly, the sound went straight to my cock.

She backed away towards the bed and gestured with one finger for me to come closer. I didn't have to be told twice and attacked her lips once more. Her mouth opened and allowed my tongue to mix with hers, my mouth exploded with her taste and I moaned loudly into her. We fell with each other onto the bed, I kissed down her neck then shoulders until I reached the bottom of her vest. She let me lift it over her head, showing me what she had on, her skirt was also discarded and I stood above her and finally got a good look at her.

My hand went down to the bulge in my pants and I rubbed it rapidly. Her red lingerie was see-through and so, so sexy. Her breasts swelled out of the bra cups and her sleek, thin stomach showed through the red lace, and under it she wore a matching red thong. The lingerie was short and her legs looked smooth and creamy as always. Bella's eyes got darker with lust as she watched me stroke myself through my jeans, her thighs rubbed together impatiently and she climbed off the bed. She knelt in front of me, her head level with my hand and crotch, she licked her lips and ran her hands up my thighs.

I shivered under her touch as she fumbled with the button and zipper. Bella dragged my jeans agonisingly slowly down my legs until I was left in only my boxers. My cock stretched the fabric and stood erect in front of her. She was panting and it strained even more. Her hands were on me again and she pulled off my underwear so I was stood naked above her, she bit her lip hard and ran her index finger along my shaft.

"Bella what're you up too?" I said holding my breath.

She looked up at me and smiled "Trying something" She replied simply, before I could even process what she'd said, her tongue darted out and licked the underside of my cock.

"Fuck" I breathed in surprise. She stared up at me through her thick lashes and took another long swipe of my dick. I shuddered and she reached round and grabbed my hand, placing it on the back of her head. My fingers buried themselves in her hair as she enveloped the head of my cock with her warm, damp lips.

"Shit" I said under my breath. Bella moaned and took in some more of my shaft and began to bob her head on me. My hand guided her as she took me deeper and I hit the back of her throat. She sucked and surrounded me with the insides of her cheeks and encouraged me to thrust my hips into her mouth.

Fuck, this woman would be the death of me. I watched as she brought her hands behind her and undid the back of her lingerie, the red lace dropped and bared her pert breasts. Bella leant in with my dick in her mouth and rubbed her breasts against my legs. I moaned as she thrust her mouth further and faster on my cock.

"Oh god, Bella" I strained, my hips bucked into her mouth and she moaned. The vibrations travelled down my shaft and caused me to buck again. I let out a primal growl as I grew tense and my orgasm neared.

Bella's head bobbed on me and her lips met my abdomen as she deep throated me. I cried out and let out gasping breaths, shit I couldn't hold on, her warm, wet mouth felt too good.

"Bella…shit *gasp* I'm coming" I rasped. She moaned again, as if she knew how that made me feel and sucked me harder. She cupped my balls and massaged them. And that was it.

I cried out loudly and came hard in her mouth, she swallowed all my man juice and released me, licking the slit to collect all the come I'd produced and then sat back, looking pleased with herself.

"Jesus" Was all I managed and collapsed to my knees in front of her, she leant forward and ravished my mouth.

"Watching you come made me so wet Edward" She said seductively against my lips, I groaned "I may need your help with it, I feel so empty" Her voice was full of desire and lust, her words fuelled me and I picked her up and threw her down on the bed. She lay with her head against the pillow and pulled off the remains of her lingerie. I was still recovering and needed to get hard. Fast.

"Touch yourself Bella" I said no longer caring about how I sounded. She raised an eyebrow. "Watching you will get me good and ready" I explained gesturing to my now soft dick. She hesitated then nodded and laid back. I crawled beside her and placed wet kisses along her shoulders and neck.

Her hand found her breast and she numbly rolled the nipple with her fingers, the other hand travelled south and met the thin patch of hair that resided above her pussy. Her fingers touched her swollen nub and she began to rub it slowly. Bella's eyes fell shut and a quiet moan left her lips. I watched as she pushed a single digit inside her core, I licked my lips and felt my blood rush downwards to my cock. Bella gasped and her hips began to gyrate against her hand, she picked up the pace and added another finger. She thrust them in and out of her pussy rapidly and whimpered loudly whilst circling her clit with her thumb. I'd never seen anything as hot as this in my life, my hands balled into fists as I fought the urge to jack off. I had to keep myself hard so I could fuck her.

Bella's hand got faster and she abandoned her breast giving it one last pinch. Both hands brushed against each other as they met at her pussy, one hand thrust her fingers inside her and the other rubbed her clit. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me, biting her lip. I groaned at the sight of her.

"Fuc-Edward!" She panted thrusting harder

"That's it baby, scream my name" I groaned deeply

She let out a throaty growl and moaned my name repeatedly. My cock was straining hard now. Her forehead creased and her body tensed. I knew she was close. She must have curled her fingers, hitting her spot as she cursed loudly. She moaned loudly and cried out my name, she shuddered and gasped for breath and her body went rigid. She came over her fingers and cried my name before relaxing back on her pillow. She let out a satisfied sigh.

I couldn't handle it anymore and knelt up, positioning myself at her entrance. Her eyes met mine as I slowly pushed into her. Her tight, wet walls stretching as I thrust in. We both moaned at the sensation. She felt amazing, I couldn't contain my need for her and wasted no time. I drove into her at a painful speed and grabbed her hips. I didn't let her meet my thrusts and took matters into my own hands, using my strength to pull her onto my cock. Bella cried out immediately and her walls quickly clamped down on me, I wasn't ready to let go yet.

She screamed my name and begged me for more, I slammed into her hips with mine and angled her so I could reach her spot.

"Oh, god Edward!" She screamed clawing at my shoulders, I moaned at the pain. My dick got harder and harder every time she said my name and I buried myself between her thighs.

"Shit, you feel so good, you always feel good!" I rasped pounding into her. I felt Bella come but I held on, I made her orgasm last as long as possible and never slowed my pace, she screamed my name and them slowly came back down, biting her lip.

"Fuck Edward…like that! Oh, god yes!" She cried leaning up to suck on my swollen lips. I moaned and drove into her as hard and deep as possible, Bella's breathing faltered and she moaned loudly

"Edward!" She panted "Don't hold back baby! Cum in me"

"Fuck Bella!" I could hold it anymore, I needed my release. My back went rigid and her body began to milk me. We cried out in unison as I thrust into her twat and released inside her. I rode out my orgasm for as long as I could, feeling her trembling around me. We stared at each other and kissed passionately still riding against each other. After one last thrust I pulled out, exhausted, collapsing just beside her.

We were both breathing hard, trying our best to compose ourselves. Once I caught my breath I rolled over onto my back and shut my eyes. I felt the duvet lift over me and looked to see Bella snuggling into my chest. I sighed happily and cradled her, our eyes met in the same gaze and we shared a slow kiss that tasted sweet.

And soon we both fell into a deep and well needed sleep.

* * *

Yay I updated! Thank you for all the feedback I recieved I love you all for it!

Please leave me reviews, I scattered my Nan and Grandad's ashes today and got sun burnt shoulders :( I need some loves x

**Follow me on twitter please: teawithjamin**

And I've also added links on my profile of some things mentioned in the story x

**Please Review/Favorite/Alert x**

**J. x**


	13. Needing You Painfully

**Okay, I understand that there has been issues with reviewing, I can explain this! You see, I've recently been fucking around with the chapters and I joined some together in order to give me more room for them (because I don't want this story to have loads of them because I'm thinking about making a sequel) When people review, the pop-up appears saying 'duplicate review' that's because you probably already reviewed, e.g. chapter 12 before I buggered around with it! Sorry my dears, reviewing will be back to normal for all of you by chapter 14, I promise (unless you deliberately try to review twice) **

**Lots of Love, Tea and British Hugs  
Jess xox**

_Music Used ~ Aerosmith - Janie's Got A Gun_

* * *

**Shades Of Scarlett**

13. Needing You Painfully.

* * *

BellaPov

_I felt his hands brush roughly around my waist, I lashed out at him and kicked my heavy legs. My body felt limp and weak, my eyes refused to stay open and my breath was running short. I tried to cry out when he pulled me down. Jacob grinned wickedly. My throat was closing and squeezing shut, there was no air and I wasn't strong enough to pull away._

_I gasped suddenly as I felt the pressure vanish, I blinked and I was out of the water. I looked around in despair and found myself in a meadow. Mom's meadow. The familiar scent met my nostrils and I laughed out of happiness, the bluebells had grown tall and the grass was bright and fresh. My eyes scanned the forest opening and fell upon a figure in the distance._

_He stood as still as a painting across the meadow, I couldn't see his face but I recognised him. Edward smiled and took a small step towards me, his bare chest seemed to glitter in the sunlight as he moved gracefully over the plant life, I found myself getting drawn to him and walked forward. Within seconds I was pulled into his arms, I sighed against his warm body and ran my hands lightly down his muscled arms._

"_I waited for you" He breathed, his voice as smooth as velvet "I've dreamed of you, haven't you heard my heart calling?"_

_I blinked and looked up at him "But you heard mine" I said taking in his flawless features. Edward gave me a small smile and stroked my brown hair. "Why does yours call to me? I'm plain and dull looking, yet you look like an angel"_

"_Bella, don't think that way" He sighed "I was put on this earth for you, and only you. We share the same heart, your body was made to be against mine, your soul was signed to me before you were even born. You're mine, don't you see that?" _

_My legs got weaker and I leant into him. Edwards forehead rested against mine and another small smile crept onto his lips. "Tell me your mine Bella" He whispered_

"_I'm yours, and I always will be" I smiled at the truth of my words_

"_And I'm yours, don't forget that my angel" He stroked my cheek and my eyes met his, his lips found mine and we kissed tenderly. His fleshy, soft mouth moved against mine as if they belonged there. His tongue ran across my lips and they parted, allowing him access. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist, he pulled me closer and crushed me against him. But I didn't feel close enough. My hands buried into his hair and his lips were firmly locked into mine, I felt him smile against me and he slowly began to lower me to the ground. _

_He laid above me and rested his weight on his elbows on either side of my head, our lips still fighting against each other. I gasped for breath and Edward continued to kiss my jaw. "My angel" He murmured into my hot flesh. I sighed happily and ran my fingers into his bronze locks, trying to show him how much I enjoyed it, he purred against the crook of my neck in response. His hands played with the hem of my shirt and my breathing got heavier as his fingers travelled lower to the uncomfortable ache between my thighs._

"_Your skin is so soft and creamy my Bella" He breathed smoothly, his tongue ran slowly down my neck and towards the swell of my breast. I moaned quietly. "And it tastes so exquisite" His hot breath lingered over my breast before he leant inwards, placing wet, open mouth kisses around the exposed flesh. I shuddered and let out a shaky breath, Edward smiled and lowered my shirt. There was no bra underneath and he grinned wider. _

"_I love your breasts" His hand ran down the shallow valley in between them before finally surrounding one with his mouth. I gasped loudly and moaned his name. _

"_I love it when you moan my name" His tongue swirled around one peaked nipple and I moaned it louder._

"_Your so beautiful, I just want to stay here with you forever" He said quietly. I was lost and hazy, his hands travelled over my body and his lips continued to do magical things on my chest, he felt amazing on me, so familiar and gentle. But slowly things changed, Edward's fingers suddenly had nails. They dug into my skin causing me to cry out in pain, I squeezed my eyes shut as he bit down on my flesh. My arms began to lash out at him, my hands latched onto his shoulders and my eyes shot open. Of course Edward had gone. But Jacob however grinned at me manically._

_I screamed and kicked him, Jake groaned and winced taking hold of my neck._

"_No, no please don't!" I cried. Jacob didn't say anything, his fist powered down into my chest. I felt winded and gasped. "Please Jacob, stop!". He laughed again and hit me, I jumped on impact and tears fell from my eyes "Edward please!" I sobbed "Help me!" Jacob punched me again, this time I screamed in agony. The air was filled with my crying and the sound of Jacobs punches, I jerked and screamed again "Jake No!"_

"_Bella?" A voice tore through the air "Bella wake up" The voice sounded concerned_

"_Please stop" I practically begged, but Jake's hits just came stronger. _

"_Bella? Bella, please wake up!" The voice was panicking now, I felt a light shaking on my body. Jacob stopped hitting me and stared. _

"_Bella I'm begging you, open your eyes!" _

_My breathing was settling but his eyes were paralysed and scared the shit out of me. His trance was suddenly disturbed and her clenched his fist once more, ready to punch me. I let out one last terrified scream _before the voice ripped open my dream.

I shot upright in a panicked frenzy. Tears were streaming from my eyes and I was shaking uncontrollably. Edward was at my side, also sitting upright. I slowly faced him, I knew my eyes were wide with fear but I didn't care, I just needed him to hold me.

"Bella are you ok?" He said, his voice was shaky. I couldn't even nod I just blinked and allowed more tears to fall. My breathing picked up and I felt raw gasping sobs force their way up my throat, I let them out and covered my face with my hands.

Edward's arms were immediately around me, pulling me in a choking grip into his naked chest. I wrapped my arms around him and cried painfully into him. He stroked my hair calmly and soothed me with his voice. It took a while, but slowly my crying began to ease. I could still feel the moisture running from my eyes and dripping onto his bare chest but I was no longer sobbing. I pulled back slightly so I could see Edward's perfect face. In my dream he was there, holding me kissing me, and telling me things that for some reason meant a lot.

My body had so much need for him and suddenly I ravished his mouth in a needy rush to feel whole again. Edward didn't resist but nor did he respond, after a second though I felt him push me away by my shoulders. He cradled my face close to his but didn't allow me to get any closer.

"Please Edward" I begged

"No Bella, you've had a nightmare and your panicking, I can't take advantage of you when your not yourself" It felt as if it had taken all he had to say it. I ducked my head into his chest when I realised he was right. He hugged me to him and slowly laid us both down again, I refused to let go and pulled him tighter.

"Shhh, It's okay, I promise" He said "It's just you and me, there's no Jacob here" I winced at the name and let out a painful raking sob.

"He's always here" I cried quietly "Every night he's in my dreams, I can't take it anymore!"

"I won't let him hurt you Bella" His arms gripped me tighter and I curled my legs up towards my body. Edward felt them brush his leg and he ran his hand down to them, pulling them over his lap so I was so much closer.

"I'm sorry I woke you" I said once I'd calmed a little more "Alice says I'm so loud I could wake the dead" I tried to laugh but it sounded tired and still scared.

"It's okay" He said quietly "You sounded so scared, I panicked I didn't know what to do. You yelled my name and begged me to help you"

I sniffed "I just wanted him to stop" I said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Who was he if you don't mind me asking?"

My breath caught in my throat. I never told anyone exactly what Jacob had done. My family knew he'd hit me, but that was all I said, but something about Edward's eyes made me want to spill everything.

"Jacob Black. He was…an old boyfriend from when I was a kid" I said finally "We started dating when I was 17, I was in a bad way, I was reckless and stupid. I thought Jacob was what I needed but I couldn't have been more wrong. He got me into crime and drinking, my dad hated me when he found out about it all. I moved out when I was 19 and Jake and I bought an apartment with the money his dad gave us. Jake's drinking got a lot worse. He never came home, he just drank and slept…" I trailed off. Edward gave me a quick and sweet kiss on the forehead to silently tell me to continue.

"One night…he came home completely drunk" I took a deep breath and tried to contain myself, Edwards arms cradled me closer. I turned my head and looked into his eyes. "He could barely stand up, I got out of bed to help him and he started shouting at me. He thought I had someone else in the bedroom and he got so angry" Tears escaped down my cheeks "He held me by the throat…" I couldn't believe I was telling him this "And shook me, I begged him to stop but he didn't listen…"

"Shh" Edward cooed when I started to cry again, but I'd already started and I didn't want to stop.

"He hit me" I gasped

Then I felt Edward go rigid, he suddenly rolled so we were hugging closely in bed. His hands stroked through my hair and his warm breath swept over my face.

"He kept hitting me, there was blood and he didn't stop! I begged him to stop, I begged him! He didn't listen, he started kicking at me and calling me names"

_**Whore**_

_**..**_

_**Bitch**_

_**..**_

_**Slut**_

"It wasn't until I was unconscious he finally stopped. When I woke up he was gone, there was blood all over the floor and my clothes. I couldn't feel my limbs or open my eyes properly. I cleaned myself up as best I could but I had two black eyes and splits in my lip, I was bruised all over and I'd broken ribs and an arm and leg." I started sobbing again, Edward held me still.

"I didn't tell anyone, I didn't have anyone to turn to. I'd ripped apart my family, my dad hated me and Emmett didn't talk. When Jacob came home again, he was sorry, he cried and said he'd never do it again and I stupidly believed him. He did it again a week after, in the morning I cleaned myself up again and I looked worse. Emmett found me scrubbing the blood out of the kitchen floor…he was so scared"

I stopped then, I didn't say anymore. When the police questioned me I told them he'd only hit me once, I also told Emmett and dad the same thing. They believed me and I didn't press charges. Emmett didn't want me to stay in Forks after that, both of us agreed to move.

"What happened to…Black, where is he now?" Edward didn't seem to want to use his first name, I answered anyway.

"I don't know" But that wasn't entirely the truth. Because he was in Chicago somewhere, looking for me. I kissed Edward lightly on the chest "Did you mean it?" I whispered "You won't let him hurt me?"

Edward pulled away so he could look me in the eye. "I promise" Was all he said.

* * *

EdwardPov

I stirred in the warm duvet beside Bella. I couldn't sleep, I'd already dreamt of Bella before I'd woken. It was the same as the others, we were making love and I told her I loved her, it always seemed so real and a part of me wished it was.

Bella slept like an angel, her skin glowed in the moonlight that crept through the thin drapes and a small smile spread onto her face. She was half laid across my chest, sighing delightfully in her sleep. I was almost pleased I was awake so I could just watch her.

After a while I was fascinated by her. She mumbled something and rubbed my chest absentmindedly, I groaned lightly at the tingling of her cold fingertips. She continued to move and dream happily when I thought I heard her mention my name.

"You look like an angel" She murmured, I couldn't help but smile, surely she knew that she was the angel? She seemed to chuckle quietly before drifting deeper into her dream, therefore falling silent. It was quiet after that, I almost fell asleep but then she suddenly surprised me and said the most incredible words that I'd only dreamt of her saying to me.

"I'm yours, and I always will be"

My chest seemed to swell at this, I grinned and felt myself wanting to cry. There was something that Bella had drawn to me since the moment we met. I didn't understand that feeling but just the thought of not seeing her was almost too painful to bare. I guess there was a small part of me that concidered this working out. As a relationship.

I contained myself and slowly leant into her. As if she knew I was there she puckered her inviting lips as mine found hers. Even in her sleep she kissed me back. She moaned and buried her soft hands into my hair, telling me she wanted more. I smiled against her lips and laid her onto her back so I hovered above her. She gasped and fought for breath, I kissed down her neck and shoulders and muttered "My angel".

Her hands remained in my copper hair and held me against her neck, I sighed happily and slowly ran my hands over her smooth stomach. I travelled lower but quickly retreated, not wanting to take this to far when she was sleeping.

"Your skin is so soft and creamy my Bella" I said, not sure if she could hear me. She responded to my words and tugged at my hair. I nuzzled the crook of her neck before drawing out my tongue and ran it down her neck, tasting her beautiful clean flesh. "And it tastes so exquisite" I stopped once my mouth reached her breasts, not quite sure if I could go further. But I wasn't strong enough to resist. I left open and wet kisses over them and she shuddered in reply

"I love your breasts" I said, I continued to get carried away and ran my hand between them. I lowered my mouth and surrounded her womanly peak with my lips and tongue.

Bella gasped. "Oh, god Edward" She moaned, the sound went straight to my cock and I sucked on her nipple.

"I love it when you moan my name" She gasped it again and I became harder, I knew I couldn't take her in her sleep, maybe I could wake her soon. I kissed her chest lovingly and slowly retreated. I knew I couldn't do this. Bella still stirred and moaned as if I'd never moved away, I resisted the overwhelming urge to touch her and shifted away from her slightly, smiling about the fact that she was dreaming about me still.

I kept watching, even when her expression changed. One moment it was pleasure filled and joyful then it suddenly changed into fearful and pained. I frowned and looked at her worriedly. Her moans had creased and was replaced by shaky breaths. She then let out what sounded like a cry of pain, I flinched at the sound. Her legs began to thrash under the sheets and sweat appeared on her brow, she gasped in terror and her body jerked in the bed.

"No, no please don't!" She was having a nightmare. Was I hurting her? She jumped again and gasped _"_Please Jacob stop!"

_Jacob? _Bella's body began to shake and tears started to seep through her closed eyelids. What do I do? I found myself asking. Waking her was of course the answer but I'd frozen at the opposite side of the bed.

Her body jerked again and she whimpered in pain. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Edward please!" She sobbed "Help me!" Her arms shot up to the air above her and began clawing the invisible figure that only she could see. Without thinking, I dragged my body to her and instantly held her to my chest. Her body was stiff and hot with sweat and fear, I tried to wake her but she didn't even know I was there.

She suddenly let out a genuine blood curtling scream of pain and thrashed under me "Jake, no!"

"Bella?" I said loud enough for her to hear me "Bella wake up" I didn't even try to conceal the concern and panic in my voice.

"Please stop" She begged helplessly. Her sad voice broke my heart and I got even more determined.

"Bella? Bella please wake up!" I hugged her tightly and shook/rocked her against me in desperation, "Bella I'm begging you, open your eyes!" As I said those words her breathing got lighter and her sobs slowed. "Shh" I whispered into her hair, still rocking her. She seemed to be calm but suddenly I felt a low growl build in her chest. But it burst out like a scream.

She shot up, breaking my hold of her. She was shaking violently and sweating in fear, two damp trails had patterned her cheeks and her breathing was unsteady and gasping. Her head shot around frantically before her eyes finally rested on me. She looked terrified.

"Bella are you okay?" I said quietly and slowly. She didn't reply, instead her eyes welled up with moisture and she buried her face in her hands to conceal her crying. I reached across as fast as lightning and pulled her against me tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my naked chest. I felt her tears dripping down my body but I didn't care, if anything I pulled her closer.

Soon she began to calm, her breathing steadied and her crying slowly silenced. She leant back suddenly and stared up into my eyes. Through the shadows I could see that hers were red rimmed and watery, but still beautifully brown. I didn't even move when Bella's lips crushed into mine, she pushed against me and shared a pained and sad kiss. Her lips felt stiff and desperate, like she wanted a distraction. It was different from the other kisses she'd given me, this one felt forced. I steadied her with my hands on her shoulders and slowly seperated us.

My hands rested on either side of her face gently, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"Please Edward" She begged, it was the first thing she'd said since waking.

"No Bella, you've had a nightmare and you're panicking, I won't take advantage of you when you're not yourself" I tried to hide the struggle in my voice, it hurt me to push her away like that. Her face dropped to hide the pain I'd caused with my words and she ducked back into my chest, sighing sadly.

I hugged us together and carefully laid us onto our sides, Bella felt our grip loosen and quickly gripped me like a drowning person holding to a life raft.

"Shh it's okay I promise" I said trying to sooth her "It's just you and me, there's no Jacob here" She froze at the name and breathed out a painful sob. Who was he? Whoever he was, he definatly wasn't a nice guy.

"He's always here" She sobbed breathlessly "Everynight he's in my dreams, I can't take it anymore!"

"I won't let him hurt you Bella" I said truthfully craddling her tightly. I felt her curl in on herself and her legs brushed past mine, I reached down gently and grabbed them, settling them on my lap so she could wrap around me. Her arms went around my neck and her face nuzzled the spot just under my chin.

"I'm sorry I woke you" She mumbled

_You didn't wake me, I was already awake_

_Yeah, watching you, talking to you and violating you in your sleep_

I doubted that would go down well.

"It's okay" I said quietly "You sounded so scared, I panicked I didn't know what to do. You yelled my name and begged me to help you"

She sniffed. "I just wanted him to stop" She said in a small helpless voice.

"Who was he?" I asked curiously "If you don't mind me asking" I quickly added. Bella went stiff in my arms. Through the darkness I could see her thinking, her wide eyes drowned in fear.

_Maybe I souldn't have asked? _

I was about to say she didn't need to answer, when she began talking "Jacob Black" She said fearfully "He was...an old boyfriend" Her breathing went ragged again and I tried to silently sooth her my lightly tracing circles with my thumb. Bella sighed and continued.

"We started dating when I was 17, I was in a bad way, I was reckless and stupid. I thought Jacob was what I needed but I couldn't have been more wrong. He got me into crime and drinking, my dad hated me when he found out about it all. I moved out when I was 19 and Jake and I bought an apartment with the money his dad gave us. Jake's drinking got a lot worse. He never came home, he just drank and slept…" Her quiet voice trailed off. It sounded like she wasn't used to talking to people about him, that couldn't have been healthy.

She was a mystery and I wanted to understand. I kissed her on the forehead sweetly and she exhauled.

"One night…he came home completely drunk" She looked into my eyes "He could barely stand up, I got out of bed to help him and he started shouting at me. He thought I had someone else in the bedroom and he got so angry" Tears began to fall "He held me by the throat…" She choked the last bit out like a bad taste. I snuggled us closer.

"_He held me by the throat" _I swallowed the bile that rose from my gut.

"Shh" I whispered rocking her in my arms, I stroked her soft hair out of her eyes and wiped away the salty tears that fell.

"He hit me"

_..._

I froze. He'd hit Bella. I rolled us so we were impossibly closer. I buried my hands deeper into her hair and swallowed the bubbling anger inside me.

"He kept hitting me, there was blood and he didn't stop! I begged him to stop, I begged him! He didn't listen, he started kicking at me and calling me names"

_That bastard!_

Bella was crying now. And I couldn't blame her, I wanted to cry with her. But despite that she still continued, like she had to let it all out.

"It wasn't until I was unconscious he finally stopped. When I woke up he was gone, there was blood all over the floor and my clothes. I couldn't feel my limbs or open my eyes properly. I cleaned myself up as best I could but I had two black eyes and splits in my lip, I was bruised all over and I'd broken ribs and an arm and leg." She sobbed "I didn't tell anyone, I didn't have anyone to turn to. I'd ripped apart my family, my dad hated me and Emmett didn't talk. When Jacob came home again, he was sorry, he cried and said he'd never do it again and I stupidly believed him. He did it again a week after, in the morning I cleaned myself up again and I looked worse. Emmett found me scrubbing the blood out of the kitchen floor…he was so scared"

So that was why Emmett was so overprotective of her. I could just imagine Emmett's fury with Jacob when he found her. The image of Bella lying in her own blood, uncontious and broken made me feel sick. Yet she was here in my arms. Bella didn't look as if she was going to say anymore so I filled the silence.

"What happened to-" I couldn't say that bastard's name "...Black, where is he now_?" So I can go beat the living shit out of him_

"I don't know" She whispered. I wiped away her remaining tears and wrapped the duvet tighter around the both of us. She sighed sadly and kissed my chest. "Did you mean it?" She said "You won't let him hurt me?"

_I mean it. _

I looked into her eyes deeply, I was sure she could see the truth in them. "I promise."

We went back to sleep after that, I didn't realise how tired I was until then. I woke up hours later. The drapes couldn't hide the morning's sunlight that shone through, I looked to the space beside me and couldn't find Bella. The time on the nightstand showed that it was 10am, I didn't know how many hours sleep I'd gotten, all I could remember was Bella's nightmare and what she told me about Jacob Black.

That name felt like poison in my head and I quickly erased it. I yawned and stretched, rolling onto my front and burying my head into the pillow under me. I groaned in exhaustion but didn't want to sleep, I needed to see Bella.

"Good morning" A voice chuckled. I turned my head slightly and saw Bella in the door way, she was wearing a cream bed robe and carried two steaming mugs in her hands. Her eyes were fixed on me and the way I was lying.

"Good morning" I replied, however it sounded muffled against the pillow.

"Comfortable?" She grinned

"Not quite" I stretched out my arm to her. "Here please" Bella smiled and settled a mug on the nightstand on my side, then leant over me to put the other one down. As soon as the china had left her hand I latched onto her and rolled her so she was under me. Her robe had opened slightly, revealing the creamy skin of her chest. She chuckled.

"You know, I prefered you in my shirt" I said kissing the spot below her ear, she shivered, making me smile "Or in nothing at all" I whispered huskily. I heard her groan as I sucked the same spot, her breath coming in gasps.

"Oh, god" She said under her breath. It almost seemed like the convocation from last night had been forgotten, but a small part of me wanted to be close to her like we were last night. I kissed down her neck and opened her robe. My eyes drifted over her body and my dick hardened painfully. I felt Bella staring at my crotch and I quickly realised that I was still naked. She licked her lips, which only made me harder.

"What do you want Bella?" I whispered leaning in so our lips were almost touching, her sweet breath hit me as it sped up.

She didn't answer. Instead she lifted her hips causing my cock to rub lightly over her dripping folds. We both let out strained moans. "I want that" Bella whispered, her voice was low and sexy, and I couldn't resist it.

I thrust forward and buried myself inside her, she threw her head back and moaned my name. Bella's pussy was so wet and tight, it was increadible being inside her. I started moving in her slowly, she met my thrusts and urged me to go faster with silent gasps. My jaw tightened as I tried to stop myself from exploding to soon. I started picking up the pace and darted my tongue out to catch the droplet of sweat that rolled onto my top lip. I stared down at Bella, her hands were on her breasts, kneeding them in time with my thrusts. She always looked so goddamn sexy when she played with herself.

Her eyes bore into mine with intense desire, she opened her mouth and a loud moan fell from it.

"Fuck, you're huge" She strained biting her lip "Can I try something?" I nodded and began to slow down, Bella shook her head frantically "No don't stop!" I let her do what she wanted and watched as she gripped my shoulders. She rolled quickly and suddenly I was on my back and Bella was riding me.

"Fuck" I breathed staring at her breasts, they bounced with every rise and fall she took on my cock.

"Ah," She moaned "Talk to me"

She meant talk dirty, I couldn't believe she got off to it. Again, so goddamn sexy.

"You're so fucking sexy Bella, I love watching you ride my dick, I can see it sliding in and out of you and you love it" I said huskily, Bella moaned loudly and leant back, balancing herself with her hands on my thighs. Giving me a better view off us joining.

"More" She gasped as I lifted my hips to meet her thrusts

"Can you feel how tight you are around my dick Bella? How it stretches you and makes you cry out? It's so sexy when you moan Bella, when you scream my name as I make you come. Do you like how it feels when I make you come?"

"Fuck, yes!" She cried grinding down harder on me. I moaned Bella's name as loud as I could as the bed began to rock against the wall. "I'm so close Edward" Yes she fucking was, I could feel her tightening around me. Her legs looked tired so I shot upright, Bella fell backwards onto the bed and I grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her. She screamed in reply.

"Oh, god yes! Edward like that!"

"Shit, baby" I moaned, Bella clamped down on me and she closed her eyes.

"Bella don't you dare look away from me...ah...I want to see your eyes when I make you come" Her eyes instantly opened and locked onto mine, she bit her lip as she trembled around me. "That's it baby, come for me"

"Oh, fuck yes! EDWARD!" She screamed, her eyes glazed over as she felt her release. The feeling of her cumming on me and the look of deep pleasure in her eyes brought me to the brink just seconds after her.

"Yes, Bella!" I cried, then with one last thrust I felt half a ton of my come release inside her. We settled slowly and I pulled out of her, collapsing beside her on the bed.

After that we just drank the coffees Bella had made for us and talked for ages. We were having fun until I opened my big mouth and ruined it.

"So are you okay now? You know, after last night?"

Bella scratched her head nevously and played with a stray lock of hair that hung by her cheek. "I'm fine" She said it quietly and I knew she was lying. I shifted myself closer and wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't have to be ashamed that you told me Bella" I said "You need someone to talk to about this" Bella stayed silent. "I wasn't going to tell anyone Bella, not if you don't want me too"

"It's not that I'm ashamed I told you Edward, it's just..." She trailed off momenterally "It's just I've never told anyone before, not the whole story anyway. I couldn't tell Emmett because he'd be completly broken and Dad would be the same. At the time I just wanted it all to stop, I didn't care if Jake was locked up I just wanted to get away from it all"

I noticed how she didn't include her Mom.

"So, I'm to only one you've told?" Bella nodded. I'd have been lying if I didn't say I was touched. Because it meant Bella trusted me. "How long was Black locked up for?"

Bella sighed "He wasn't"

"What?"

"I didn't press charges, I refused to give evidence in court so he just walked free. I was scared, I just wanted to leave that place" She explained

"Forks?" I said,

Bella nodded. "Emmett moved with me, that's when we both came here" She replied

"I just want you to know that...I'm always here for you"

_"I'm yours, and I always will be" _

She gave me a nervous small smile, a silent signal to change the subject. But I couldn't help but notice a strange look in her eye, and it told me there was something she wasn't telling me. I ignored it and smiled back. I then gave her a quick kiss and got out of bed, I felt her eyes on my back as I stretched my arms above my head.

"See something you like?" I said over my shoulder jokingly. I heard her laugh and then say something quietly. I didn't quite hear but I could swear she said 'love'. I pushed it aside and turned to face her. When I did I almost crashed into her. She was kneeling directly infront of me on the bed, my eyes were level with the middle of her neck and I looked up to capture her eyes. We were both still naked and in this light, Bella's body had a beautiful glow.

We stared at each other, it felt different somehow. Bella's chocolate eyes were soft and light, there were no traces of sadness, lust or anger like I'd seen, there was something else. And I felt it. I leant up as she bent down, our lips met half way and my arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss was slow and tender, her lips tasted sweet against mine, something I never really payed enough attention to. It didn't last long though, she pulled away first and leant her forehead to mine.

"Thank you Edward" She whispered

"For what?" I asked breathlessly

She smiled lovingly "For listening to me, there arn't many people I can talk to about...Jacob"

"As I said, I'll always be here" I replied, we smiled at each other before sharing another tender kiss. "I need a shower, can I use your bathroom?" I asked a few minutes later. Bella pointed towards the room across the hall and continued to make the bed.

The bathroom was insane. It was black and white porcelain with gold detail. And it was huge. There was a tall and spacious shower cubicle in the corner of the room which was on its own platform reached by two wooden steps. There was a bath facing you as you walked in and a toilet behind it, both seperated by a short squared wall **(the wall dosen't stretch right across the room, it's literally just a square)**

I closed by dropped jaw and walked over to the shower and climbed in. Stream rose throughout the room, the warm water felt fantastic against my skin. I used whatever shampoos and soap I could find and finished up. I turned off the water and grabbed the fresh navy blue towel that sat on the floor beside the shower.

Bella wasn't in the bedroom when I got in. I hadn't bothered to wrap the towel around my waist and used it to wipe the water from my hair. Bella had made the bed and taken our empty coffee mugs out, I looked around and realised what was missing. My clothes.

I stood there, a little bewildered with the towel in my hand. I turned and headed towards the stairs and decended down them, Bella was in the kitchen frying something. Still naked. I cleared my throat and she jumped before turning around.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me" She said

I grinned "Sorry, didn't mean to. Um, where are my clothes?"

"I stole them" She said innocently then went back to making what I assumed was breakfast.

"Hmm" I walked around the breakfast bar and stood behind her. I raised a hand and swept her hair over her shoulder, kissing the newly explosed flesh before wrapping my arms around her waist. She hummed in approval. "And why did you steal my clothes if you don't mind me asking?" I said resting my chin her her shoulder.

"Well, I decided that it wouldn't be fair if you got dressed and I didn't. Therefore I took your clothes"

"Seems fair" I mumbled leaving a kiss on the side of her neck. I didn't let it linger and released her, walking into the living room to look around. I looked at her shelves and read the spines of the books she had, most were classics. I saw some more photos in silver frames, one was of Bella, Emmett and their Dad. They were smiling at the camera, there were mountains in the background and snow. Another was a picture of Bella, Alice and Rose, they were dressed up and laughing with drinks in their hands, there were streamers in their hair and silver confetti falling from the ceiling. The last photo was of a young girl on a black couch with a grown labrodor laid across her lap. She was smiling widely.

"Bella" I called over my shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Who's this?" I picked up the photo and held it up to her so she could see it. After a second she smiled.

"That's me and Charlie" **(a/n - charlie is my chocolate labrodor) **She grinned and crossed the room, taking a closer look at the picture "I was 14 when this was taken, Charlie was our dog. He was a big, stupid idiot but we loved him" She put the photo back and went back into the kitchen.

"Do you think if we'd met in high school, we would've dated?" I asked with a smirk

Bella laughed "That would depend. I was a bit of a geek, I was awkward looking and I spend most of my time in my room studying and reading"

"I disagree. You were not awkward looking" I held the picture again "If we'd met, I would've said you were hot"

"What were you like in high school?" She said, chuckling still.

"Okay but don't laugh." I said, Bella nodded "I was a complete asshole. You know those really irritating jock guys you see in every high school movie?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me, accept I couldn't play any sports"

Bella made a face before doubling over with laughter "Seriously?"

I nodded "I looked like one of the popular kids and posed like one, but I never went out with friends, I collected music and movies and went fishing with my dad and I was a straight A student, whereas all my friends were barely passing. Well, appart from Jasper that is."

Bella smiled "Aww, you sounded like a complete sweetheart" She cooed

"Sweetheart eh? Haven't been called that in a while" I resumed searching her shelves and stopped when I reached her iPod which was plugged into its speakers. I pressed play and a song started to play.

_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done  
__Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound of my gun_  
_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done_  
_Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound, it's the sound..._  
_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah..._

_Janie's got a gun_  
_Janie's got a gun_  
_Her whole world's come undone_  
_From looking straight at the sun_  
_What did her daddy do?_  
_What did he put you through?_

"No way are you an aerosmith fan!" I exclaimed, I turned to see Bella blush red and look down, she nodded slowly "I love aerosmith!" I grinned and started singing along. Bella laughed and joined me in the living room. I held a hand to her and twirled her under my arm.

_They say when Janie was arrested_  
_They found him underneath a train_  
_But man, he had it comin'_  
_Now that Janie's got a gun_  
_She ain't never gonna be the same_

_Janie's got a gun_  
_Janie's got a gun_  
_Her dog day's just begun_  
_Now everybody is on the run_  
_Tell her now it's untrue_  
_What did her daddy do?_

_He jacked the little bitty baby_  
_The man has got to be insane_  
_They say the spell that he was under_  
_The lightnin' and the thunder_  
_Knew that someone had to stop the rain_

_Run away, run away from the pain_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Run away, run away from the pain_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Run away, run away, run, run away_

_Janie's got a gun_  
_Janie's got a gun_  
_Her dog day's just begun_  
_Now everybody is on the run_  
_What did her daddy do_  
_It's Janie's last I.O.U._

_She had to take him down easy_  
_And put a bullet in his brain_  
_She said 'cause nobody believes me_  
_The man was such a sleeze_  
_He ain't never gonna be the same_

_Run away, run away from the pain_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Run away, run away from the pain _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Run away, run away, run, run away_

_Janie's got a gun_  
_Janie's got a gun_  
_Janie's got a gun_  
_Everybody is on the run_

_Janie's got a gun_  
_Her dog day's just begun_  
_Now everybody's on the run (Honey, honey what's your problem)_  
_'Cause Janie's got a gun (Tell me it ain't right)_  
_Janie's got a gun (Was it daddy's cradle robbin')_  
_Her dog day's just begun (That made you scream at night)_  
_Now everybody's on the run_  
_Janie's got a gun_

I span Bella one last time before stopping her and just held her hand. We stared for a second before she let go and walked back into the kitchen. She served our breakfast up and handed me my plate. We ate on the floor in the living room, crossed legged and facing each other. Bella smiled at me frequently even though we barely had anything to say. We washed up once we finished and then sat back onto the couch, Bella curled up next to me with her legs rested over mine.

"So what now?" I asked tapping her foor

"Well for one thing I don't want to go outside today" She smiled "What time is it?" I glance over at the wall clock in the kitchen

"Almost 4" Fuck really? How long did we spend in bed this morning? I sighed and slowly began rubbing Bella's foot absentmindedly. I quiet groan escaped her lips and I looked over at her

"Don't stop, that's nice" She smiled, I ran my hand down her foot and to her knee. She hummed in response.

"Bella if you keep making that noise I will not be held responsible for my actions" I looked back at her and saw a mischievious smile creep onto her lips "What are you up to?"

She licked her lips and ran one hand into her hair "Nothing" She said innocently. I rubbed my hand down and up her leg again, this time she moaned. I knew it was fake, but it still made me...you know.

"One more chance Bella" I said trying to draw it out, she smiled and lifted one hand. She slowly placed it onto her stomach and traced circles with her index finger. This time I slowly dragged my hand over her foot and up her shin, then stopped. As soon as I did, Bella said

"Oh, god Edward" She knew what that did to me, without concideration I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squeeled in delight and I felt her tongue run over a small section of my back that she could reach. I shot up the stairs and into the bedroom and threw Bella down onto the freshly made bed.

"I call dibs to be on top" She quickly blurted

I raised an eyebrow "Did you seriously just call dibs to be on top?"

Bella smiled and straddled me before I could even move, she lowered herself onto my steel hard dick and began bouncing. She was so wet. I moaned and held onto her hips guiding her movements on my cock.

"Fuck, Edward" She panted steadying herself with her hands on my chest, I thrust my hips upwards and smiled when she yelled my name.

"Baby you feel fantastic" I cried "Ride me harder"

"Oh, Edward" She moaned and rode my shaft faster, I angled her hips slightly. The change in position caused me to hit her sweet spot that always drove her wild.

"Fuck, fuck, yes!" She cried biting her lip, I hit the spot again and felt her walls begin to tighten. She was bringing me closer to my orgasm just as I was bringing Bella to hers. In unison we yelled each others names. Her breasts bounced violently as she rode on me hard, I grabbed one and kneeded it in my hand, playfully rubbing the nipple. That was too much, Bella's walls clamped down on me and squeezed my cock. We cried out as we came to our climaxes and I thrust up into her harder. I released myself and staying inside her, trying to make our orgasms last.

When we'd exhausten ourselves I pulled out and sighed next to her.

"Can I stay another night?" I breathed to her

Bella chuckled lightly "You can stay whenever you want" And with that, we fell asleep in each others arms. And Bella slept silently all night.

* * *

This is a long chapter because I've been off school and spent the entire day writing it! **Please Review/Favorite/Alert x **

**J. x**


	14. Must It Be So Complicated?

**Shades Of Scarlett.**

14. Must It Be So Complicated?

* * *

_Monday 14th December_

BellaPov 

_There's so much I could say_

_There's so much that I've learned_

_Don't make my mistake_

_There's no time to delay_

_Take my hand and learn from my heartache_

_~ Kutless, Mistakes_

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I groaned.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I turned onto my side and ducked out from under Edward's arm. His sleep unaffected by the alarm. It continued to buzz loudly, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and slammed my fist down onto its frame, still groaning. I lay still for many minutes until I was awake enough to know where and who I was, not to mention who I was with.

"Ow" I whimpered to myself rolling onto my side. Today was Monday. Which meant work. Edward and I needed to get up soon or we'd most likely end up late. I stared at the sleeping angel beside me. He looked too peaceful to wake up, his smooth features looked relaxed and his hair stuck up from restless sleeping and double sex the day before. I smiled and Inhaled. I had to wake him up.

I shuffled closer to him and rested against his side. Edward didn't stir or even move.

"Edward" I whispered next to his ear. Nothing. "Edward, you need to wake up" I said louder. This time he stirred and groaned a little. "Come on Edward" I chuckled. He groaned louder and mumbled something. "Don't be like that. Wake up"

"No" He slurred, his eyes still firmly closed

"Please" I begged nuzzling into the crook of his neck

"Please isn't gonna work on me"

I licked my lips and leant in closer, I lifted one leg and laid it across his lap. I felt his dick twitch from contact and grinned to myself. "Pretty please" I whispered. My voice was low and seductive, and got his attention.

"Oh, don't do that" He whined, his hand flexed, which showed me he was resisting to touch my leg. I rubbed my knee into his crotch lightly. Edward groaned. "You better be going somewhere with this Bella"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I just need you out of _my _bed because we have work today and we have to arrive on time or it'll look suspicious and we'll get fired"

He sighed in annoyance "Ok fine" He finally said. His eyes opened and looked straight at me. He was so beautiful. "Can't we just call in sick?"

"Nice try but no. You're still inspecting me and if I call in sick when I'm not, that's not very good teaching is it?"

"I won't fail you, I promise" He said sitting up.

"Edward I don't want you to pass me because I'm good in bed, I want you to pass me because I'm good in the classroom"

His eyebrows raised and I suddenly realised what it sounded like I'd just said.

"No, not what I meant! You…you know what I mean"

Edward overlooked it "But it won't matter anyway, you're a good enough teacher Bella. The school would be in ruins without you"

I smiled, because that meant a lot. Edward looked at me and I quickly crushed my lips into his.

"I though you said this isn't going anywhere" He mumbled against my lips. I ignored him and ran my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. My tongue traced his bottom lip and he moaned.

I pulled away abruptly, gasping. We had to get ready for work.

…

When we got up we had a shower (separate ones!), got dressed and ate breakfast. At 7 o'clock Edward left to get some clothes from his house. I opened the door for him and lead him out. I was about to close the door when my eyes fell upon his car. I swear my jaw fell off and landed somewhere around my feet.

"You like?" Edward asked smugly

I nodded "Mmm Hmm"

"I'll let you have a ride sometime" He winked at me then got in, giving me a silent friendly wave before driving off. _Stupid man and his nice car. _

For the rest of the day we did our work. Neither of us said or looked at each other inappropriately at all…accept at lunch time. I stayed in the classroom whilst everyone else went to the cafeteria. I was completely alone in the classroom with work assignments and books when I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw _1 New Message_

_Guess What? - E_

Edward.

_What? - B_

His reply was instant.

_I know what underwear you're wearing :P - E_

I chuckled and texted back.

_Unfortunatly I don't know what your wearing **now**, but I know what you wore yesterday 'cause I stole them - B_

Edward didn't write back straight away. I laughed harder and went back to marking my classes books, after I'd finished about 5 more my phone went off again.

_So unfair… - E _

My bookwork was finished just before the end of lunch. I had minutes to spare and leant back in my seat, sighing. At times like this my mind would wander, and for the first time it wandered towards Edward. I'd started noticing things about him that I didn't notice before. Like the way his muscles flexed when he'd moved, the way his face would light up when he smiled and how with one look he could reduce me to a pile of jell-o.

Now _that_ was 'so unfair.'

As we so bluntly agreed, we were _friend's with benefits_, _fuck buddies _or _bed buddies_. It didn't matter what we called it, it was still two people fucking each others minds out. I shouldn't have been that interested with things like his eyes, muscles or smile, only his large…member. I remembered how we'd acted when out of bed, for some reason we seemed a little…too cosy around one another. But that was okay right? We were friends now.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signalling lesson 5. The students took their seats and Edward took his. The lesson started as usual, it continued as usual and ended as usual. No one complained or made me look bad, and I didn't do the same. At 3 o'clock the alarm rang, I flinched a little when I thought it was a fire drill, but settled after it stopped at the 5th ring. I noticed one student hung around at the back of the crowd of pupils. One girl called Annie Bishop. She was a slender and slightly awkward 17 year old, she liked to read a lot and had some problems with bullying. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. Only by her age I'd grown out of it and had become insufferable. Especially to me. She left last and Edward and I were alone again.

He smiled from across the room and walked over, notebook in hand.

"How was I _sir_?" I said, completely professionally.

He smirked "Well _miss _as always you were able to handle your class well. The work was challenging yet achievable for your students, the work is up to date, everyone understood you and of course confidence is your strong point once again"

"Thank you" I smiled. Edward returned it and his lips curved crookedly and a wash of arousal flooded over me. It must've shown in my face.

"Tut tut Bella" He said huskily leaning closer to me, his voice changed and I recognised it as his bedroom voice "You should know better, we are at work after all" He stepped a little closer and I instinctively backed away. My body came into contact with my desk and I suddenly knew where this was going. "I suppose you can't help how your body reacts" He said

"What about you?" I breathed seductively I placed my hands behind me and sat on my desk, swinging my legs slightly. Edward came closer, standing between my legs and put his hands next to mine, our faces just inches apart. "You should know better" I said. Edward made a face "We're at work, this is…unprofessional" I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his top button.

His jaw strained and his eyes darted around, as if he'd forgotten where he was. "Your right" He grinned and backed off, leaving me confused and frustrated.

"Huh?" Was all I managed

"You're right this is unprofessional" His grin remained and he composed himself. "Have a good evening Bella" His smile looked almost mocking, I stared with my jaw open as he walked towards the door. He waved and chuckled like a kid in a candy shop and just…left.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Bastard!" I snapped at the air, I stood up and pulled at my blouse. I huffed like a spoilt child and grabbed my coat, stomping out of the room. I was almost out of the building when I heard my phone vibrate.

I grumbled in annoyance and pulled it out_. 1 New Message. _

_How quiet can you be? - E_

…

We emerged from the janitor's closet half an hour later. Our clothes were hanging off and we looked a mess. I sighed in satisfaction and walked alongside Edward down the hallway towards the exit.

"Well, that was fun" Edward breathed

"Don't ever do that again" I said ignoring him

His face suddenly fell "Oh…um, okay, I guess I had to expect that this wouldn't last. I mean we have lives outside of this and we might want to meet other people, I understand if you feel that way-"

"Wait? No Edward not _that_! _That_, you can do again. What you did in the classroom before you should never do again"

"Oh right!" He said scratching his neck awkwardly "Sorry about that, I just wanted to see your reaction, which by the way, was a Kodak moment"

"Bastard" I muttered

"Heard that too" Edward chuckled beside me "Anyway, was it worth it?"

"Completely" I grinned

We walked out of the school onto the parking lot, I caught another glimpse of his extremely sexy car as we stepped out. It stuck out like a prick at a wedding amongst the beaten down and older cars around it. Although my car was parked a few spaces to the right of it, and they both looked kinda out of place.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"What you said in there, about wanting to date other people, are you…um…you know, dating anyone?" I twined my hands together and looked down at them.

"No I'm not I don't really date…are you?"

"No I don't date much either" I answered, Edward looked somehow relieved and exhaled. "Can we just…you know not date anyone else, I don't want to catch a disease or anything and I think it might just be easier you know?" I explained

"Absolutely, I agree"

"Ok" I breathed. We went to our cars and said our goodbyes, we didn't kiss or anything because of the risk that we'd be seen. We just waved slightly and parted.

I got home 10 minutes later, the kitchen wasn't tidy because of a rushed breakfast for two that morning. I washed up and cleaned away all the discarded cutlery and plates then relaxed onto the couch. Exhausted and still recovering from another heavy make out and sex session in the janitor's closet. I smiled and rested my head against the cushions behind me, I could smell Edward's cologne of my skin I inhaled and sighed with a smile on my face. He smelt exactly how I described it when we met, like honey.

For dinner I had noodles delivered from a local take out, I sat alone on my scarlet couch with some game show on the TV. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said calmly. No reply met my ears. "Hello?" I said again, a little louder. Still nothing. There was no evidence that the person had hung up, there was still someone on the other end.

"Whatever, I'm hanging up. Waste your own bloody time" I finally blurted impatiently. Then _they_ hung up.

"Weirdo" I mumbled to myself. I continued to stuff my face with pasta, staring at my feet that were curled under me.

Edward was, of course, still on my mind.

I found myself doing that a lot recently. More so then probably expected. I wondered what he was doing right then, wondering whether he was thinking the same about me. The taste of his lips still fresh on my tongue and the warmth of his arms felt as if he was still wrapped around me. And I somehow missed him.

This was getting complicated.

I sighed and lolled my head back. Right now Emmett and Rosalie would be telling each other how much they loved one another and laughing in the kitchen. They'd be making something completely inedible and disgusting. But they would enjoy every bite. Jasper and Alice would be lying with limbs tangled together on their couch, probably watching a show they didn't enjoy or have any interest in. But they'd be sitting close, counting each others heart beats and rolling Alice's engagement ring around her finger, smiling. And I was sitting in my house, listening to the silence throughout it and eating alone.

And Edward… I just didn't know. Maybe he was out tonight? Or doing the same as I was doing? Or perhaps he'd lied to me and had some more beautiful and younger woman sprawled out naked on his bed. I bit my lip hard as a sudden tsunami of jealously hit me. There it was again, he wasn't mine yet it hurt whenever I considered him being around other women. This _really_ was getting complicated.

I sat there whilst my noodles became colder and stared ahead, just thinking. A thought entered my mind all of a sudden and my head tilted slightly. If Edward and I weren't dating anyone else, and we had sex (a lot) did that mean we were kind of dating? I didn't mind the thought. I actually enjoyed the time we spent together, even the non sex parts (but the sex parts were quite good also). All the talking we did the day before, the comfortable feeling of being able to wander round the house naked all day and dancing in the living room. It all seemed a bit cosy.

_Should I talk to him about it? _

I shook my head. No I didn't handle rejection well and thoughts like that would ruin everything. Plus, I could already tell that I wasn't exactly in his league. He could have any woman he wanted, much more beautiful ones with blonde hair and bigger boobs. I was just easier and more willing to get into bed. Tears began to sting my eyes.

_Great, my own insults are hurting me now._

But they were true. The only men who ever wanted me just wanted me to warm their beds and nothing else. There's never any intimacy or compassion, just sex. The only man who ever said he loved me was…Jacob. He didn't mean it, if he really loved me he wouldn't have beaten me to a bloodied mess on our apartment floor and left me there. My other relationships weren't too good either.

My last _actual_ boyfriend was a man called James Smith. I knew him through my brother when I was 24, he used to go to his shop to get flowers for his Nana when she was sick. I ran into him a few times when I'd go see Emmett. One day we got talking and started going on dates and things. On our 4th date he walked me home and... stuff happened then after that we started dating. We were together for 4 months when he suddenly announced that he just really wasn't interested in me. He'd met another woman, her name was Maria, she was Spanish and a lot prettier then I was.

I didn't have a huge history of dating. The last man I'd been _intimate_ with was a man named Richard Hall. We were just friends, not remotely interested in one another in the slightest. He was nice looking enough and one night we'd been drinking and ended up having sex in his one bed roomed apartment. He moved away a few months later and never came back. That was 5 months ago.

And now there was Edward. Gorgeous, perfect, smart, kind, gentle and way too good for me.

I ran my hands into my hair and sighed loudly. Why did I miss him so much?

I finished my dinner and set the empty packaging in the trash can. As I wandered upstairs I heard the phone ringing again.

"Fucking hell, let me go to bed" I muttered to myself as I walked back down to the phone. I grumbled some more incoherent things and picked it up, pressing the green accept button.

"Yes" I said, my voice was stained with annoyance still. There was no answer. "Hello?" Nothing. "Oh fucking hell, if you're not gonna talk to me when you phone then what's the fucking point in calling me! Now, I'm going to bed, so stop calling or I'm unplugging the phone-"

"Such an attitude Bella" A voice suddenly said. It was sinister and sounded slightly amused.

"Who is this?"

The man chuckled. "Sweetheart it hasn't been that long, surely you remember me just a little"

The voice did sound familiar, but not enough to put a name to it.

"Listen, quite frankly you're freaking me out a bit. I'm hanging up now"

"Honey didn't you miss me?"

"What?"

"I missed you, I didn't used to. I hated that it had to end badly between us, Forks has been hardly the friendliest place to me since you started all those rumours about me and what I did to you. But then again you didn't get me locked up, which I'm thankful for. I can't wait to hold that pretty body of yours in my arms again" My breath had stopped when he reached the second word. I gasped down the phone and I heard Jacob cackle again.

"So you remember me now?"

"J-Jake. W-w-why are you…wa-I…you…" I babbled

"Shush honey, I said I missed you, I mean it baby. It's been too long, I miss you voice, your face…your gorgeous body" I shuddered at his tone.

"Jacob I'm hanging up, never call this number again if you know what's good for you" I blurted finding my voice again.

"But baby-"

"No! If you call again I'll get Emmett to find you" I threatened. Jake didn't like Emmett and Emmett liked Jacob even less. After he found me broken and bruised, Emmett went mental. Jacob was in worse shape then I was after Em got to him.

Jacob was silent. Then the line went dead.

My feet were frozen to the spot, the only movement I made was my body as it shook uncontrollably. The phone fell from my hand and hit the ground with a heavy thud. "Oh, god" I whispered.

* * *

EdwardPov

_Let's start again,_

_One step at a time_

_We could have something, and I want to try_

_If you want to try_

_~ Alex Day (nerimon), Time Of Your Life_

I got home after work feeling pretty good that day. My dick was still tingling from being inside Bella and every time I thought about it, it just grew harder. Bella was incredible. She was wonderful, beautiful, loving, tender and…too perfect, I sighed and collapsed onto the couch. She really was too perfect, for me anyway.

I remembered the things she'd say in my dreams. When she'd tell me to touch her and kiss her and never let her go, and I'd always say yes. _How often does she dream about me? _I thought, closing my eyes. Why was I her inspector? Couldn't I have just met her through Jasper and through nothing else. Bella held back whenever she thought her job was being risked. And because of that we couldn't date properly. At least for a while.

I'd been thinking about that a lot recently. Now that we'd agreed to not date anyone else, we were only each others now. Did that mean we were dating? I hoped it did anyway. I smiled. But did she feel like that? Did she even want to date me? Probably not. My smile dropped. She was too beautiful and amazing, she probably had men at her feet half the time. Sooner or later she'd get bored of me and find someone else. Someone smarter with more muscles and less of my stupid hair.

But thoughts of that Jacob guy played in my mind. He most likely left a dent somewhere in her heart when he did what he did, maybe that was why Bella said she didn't date much. I wanted to help her, she seemed too contained and sad. She was hiding to much to protect her brother and it was all building up inside her, spilling and bursting free. But there was still more she was hiding, I could tell. But I couldn't even guess what it was.

Thinking about her couldn't have been healthy. If I wasn't careful, things could get…uncomfortable and complicated.

At 7.45 my mother called me. She asked about my day and my weekend, she also asked about Jasper.

"Is he well?" She asked

"You know he is mom, you see him often enough" I replied. I found out that since I'd been gone, Jasper had been continuing with regular visits to my parent's house. They all took it badly when I left.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, he introduced me to his friend Emmett"

"Oh yes I know Emmett, Jasper brought him over once. He's a charming young man. Did you meet Alice?"

"Yes"

"Such a sweet girl, you should ask them all to our Christmas dinner on Saturday" I heard mom smile.

"Uh, yeah I'll run it by them"

"Oh and ask Emmett's sister too, I haven't seen her in a while"

"You know Bella?" I questioned

"Yes, she used to come round with Alice and Jasper sometimes" She chuckled "And your father knows her enough from the emergency room"

"What?" I must admit, a wash of panic suddenly flowed into me.

"She's a klutz that girl, only a month ago she went in with a sprained ankle when she tripped over her own feet"

_Klutz? But she was as graceful as a bird_

_or an angel. _

"I didn't realise you knew her. Bella is actually the teacher I'm reporting on, I kinda know her through Emmett as well"

Mom gasped "So you're friends? That's wonderful, you should probably get to know her a little more, she really is a wonderful woman and beautiful too"

_Here we go with the match making…_

I sighed "That she is mom, that she is"

"Anyway, I have to go now dinners almost ready. I love you"

"Love you too Mom"

She hung up leaving me a little bewildered. Bella knew my parents? Why didn't Bella say anything? Did she even know they were my parents? She had to have known I was their son. But what if she didn't know that, did my parents not talk about me? Were there no pictures of me at home? I raked my hand into my hair. Great. Now my mom would be setting us up, I bet she was planning our wedding at that moment. I groaned and rolled my head into the cushion on the seat beside me.

Was it even possible to be this tired? Maybe I was sick. Yeah that had to be it.

I dragged my exhausted ass to my dark bedroom and collapsed onto the comforter, groaning at how good it felt to finally be in bed. But without Bella's warm body to heat me it felt somehow empty and uncomfortable. The bed seemed to huge for just me. I shuffled to the left side of the bed and stayed there, pretending Bella was on the right.

…

"Good Morning Class" Bella greeted as the students sat at their desks. She smiled widley as usual, accept it seemed different today. Almost fake. "If you could all get out your work papers from yesterday, we can get started"

She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. The pupils didn't seem to notice and did as they were asked.

Bella continued to flash her fake smile for the whole lesson, the standard of her teaching never faultered and she carried on as usual. But something in her eyes told me that something wasn't right. Her body language suggested that she'd been awake all night and the way she seemed to look down everly so often was unnerving. I couldn't wait until break, I had to talk to her.

The bell went off on time and the students handed in their papers and rushed out of the room. When I was sure they were long gone I approached Bella at last.

"Morning" She smiled, but her eyes didn't reflect it.

"Morning" I replied looking her in the eye, we stared for about a second before she had to look away. "Um...Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I reached down and with a single finger I lifted her chin so she would look at me, as she faced me I saw panic flicker across her eyes, but it quickly dissapeared.

"Bella seriously what's wrong?" I said in a stern voice to show her I wouldn't let it go. Again she shook her head, this time her eyes went glassy and she blinked away the tears. "Please Bella, talk to me, don't shut me out I'm your friend I want to help you"

Bella stared at me with a sad expression on her face. "Jacob called me" She said calmly. "Last night, I don't know how he got my number and I don't know why he phoned but he did, and he's managed to scare the shit out of me" Bella closed her eyes for a second before exhaling deeply.

"What did he say?" I could feel my jaw tensing in rage. That bastard fucking scared her, if I didn't before I now definatly wanted to rip off his nuts and feed them to sharks.

Bella just breathed in deeply "He started intimidating me and telling me that he missed me. He talked about how he wanted to feel my body again and things like that. Anyway, I threatened to get Emmett involved and he hung up on me"

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he sounded pretty drunk. If he takes my threat seriously he hopefully won't call again"

"You will tell me if he does right?" She nodded. "Even so I think you should call your phone company and get his number blocked. Are you ok?"

She nodded again. "I'm okay now. Last night I lost so much sleep, I kept thinking he'd call again. I don't even know how he could possibly get my number"

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure if he has at least one brain cell he'll realise that approaching or calling you would be a very unwise thing to do, you know, with what happened in the past and all" I shrugged

"Thank you" Bella said quietly, her expression was sad "I don't know why, but I always feel safer when I talk to you"

I smiled "What're friends for eh?" _Damn that stupid friend word! _

Bella's face lit up "Yeah I guess, anyway how was I?" She gestured to the notebook that I held by my side. I smiled assuredly at her and stepped closer.

She took the feedback well, there were a few things I had to point out to her but she took the critisism well and nodded understandingly despite it. The next two hours were a lot better. She seemed to have relieved herself from the fear and stress she seemed to have when she entered the class that morning. Now it was completely gone. I watched Bella's lips move as she talked about the students final exams and what they needed to expect when writing their reports and studying.

She tantalised me as she swept from one side of the room to the other. I didn't care if it was a school night, tonight she was _mine_.

Lunchtime rang throughout the school and an uproar of teenagers flooded the hallways. I convinced Bella to eat with me in the cafeteria and lead her to an empty table by the windows with our trays. I sat opposite her and rested my chin in the palm of my hand, just staring at her.

"What?" She giggled

I smiled "Nothing, it's just...you're so beautiful" Bella's reaction was as expected as her cheeks turned the darkest shade of scarlet. "But obviously you knew I thought that" I winked at her and dug into my food.

"I'm not beautiful" She suddenly said, my fork was mid way to my mouth. "I'm really not"

"Why do you say that? Surely you can see it?"

She shook her head.

"Well I think you are, and my opinion now matters. Will you accept it or deny?"

"But really I'm not. I'm small in everyway, my hair is the most boring colour possible and I'm as plain as paper" She sighed and looked down "You're beautiful, and thats why you confuse me"

"I confuse you?"

"You're perfect and I'm not, yet your wasting your time with me"

"Bella don't say that, I'm far from perfect and you know it"

"No. I don't" She bit her lip and avoided my eyes for a second then sighed "Sorry...I'm acting like a child, I just didn't get much sleep last night"

"It's okay" I said quietly looking at her eyes. How could she not say she was beautiful? "But no matter what you think of yourself, I think your the most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time"

She gave me a small smile "Thank you Edward, that's kind of you to think so"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes after that. My eyes wouldn't keep themselves off Bella for more then a few seconds. Luckily Bella looked down to whole time and never caught me staring at her. After 5 minutes I opened my mouth to speak, the first word had almost left my lips when an angry cry tore through the room.

Everyones heads turned to the source of the noise and rested upon a group of kids. Two girls and two boys stood together next to their table. The chairs the guys had been sitting on were on the ground behind them, like they'd shot out of their seats and knocked them on impact. They were facing eachother with fists clenched and jaws tensed. The girls stood behind their selected men, they were probably couples.

"I dare you too fucking say that again!" One of the boys shouted, he raised his hand and held it infront of the other guy's face.

"Dude chill out, you don't wanna get hurt" He replied.

It was clear that a fight was going to break out and I quickly turned back to Bella. As my head whipped around Bella rose from her chair and began to jog over to the students. "Shit" I muttered to myself before following her.

"Don't be a retard Jamie!" The second boy said again

"Fuck you!" Was the reply

"Carl, please just leave it" Carl's girlfriend said

"Shut up!" The other guy snapped. The boy called Carl stepped forward abruptly and shoved his competator.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Boys enough!" Bella suddenly snapped. The kids froze. "You're all acting like children, stop now or your parents will be called"

3 of them didn't move, but one decided to snap back "Stay out of this Miss, I will hurt you if I have to!"

"Jamie _I'm_ warning you" Bella replied standing her ground

"Jamie stop" Jamie's girlfriend said, he ignored her and raised his fist. He hit out and punched Carl right in the face, he stumbled and fell backwards. I quickly rushed in and stepped between them.

"Ok, you've done your damage and made yourself look like a tool, I think you can stop now" I said.

Jamie's eyes went wide and he came towards me, but Bella stopped him and pushed him away with one hand on his chest.

"Jamie you need to calm down" She said sternly "Before you do _something else_ stupid"

"Carl started it"

"Well I'm finishing it!"

Jamie froze with a furious expression on his face, I didn't like the way he was looking at Bella. He looked purely psycho. I walked around Bella and stopped infront of him. "Look around you. You've made a scene and managed to scare most of the people in this room. Now, I suggest you drag yourself to the headmaster's office and wait to see what he has to say about fighting and threatening female teachers" Jamie said nothing and didn't move, after a few seconds of staring he finally nodded and walked away. Bashing over a chair on his way out of the cafeteria.

In unison it felt like the entire room let out a breath of relief.

"Are you ok?" I heard Bella ask the 3 remaining students. They murmured something in reply and Bella stepped away. She stopped at my side.

"That wasn't smart" She said

"Huh?"

"You. You called Jamie a tool, he would've beaten you in a fight"

"Are you saying I'm not stronger then a 17 year old?" I questioned lowering my voice. We walked back to our table.

Bella smirked but didn't reply.

"Then I assume you've forgotten what my muscles look like" I winked at her as we sat down.

"Sometimes I think you love yourself too much"

"Yup"

...

David came to find us just before the end of lunch. He spoke to us about the insident with Jamie Weitz and it dragged on throughout some of lesson 5. He explained to us that he'd gotten a sudstitute to cover it.

At 2:30 he told us we were no longer needed and instisted that we should go home. I waited for Bella as she retrieved her coat from the classroom and then we walked to our cars.

"I wonder what the substitute is teaching, I didn't leave a lesson plan" Bella said

"David probably covered it"

Bella mumbled something in reply but I didn't hear what it was. We stopped next to our cars but neither of us got into them, instead we stared at each other, like we were waiting to see who would ask the big question.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Bella suddenly said. Looks like Bella would ask it today.

"Very much so" I replied, a grin creeping onto my face. Bella mirrored it and unlocked her car, she gave me a wink before sliding in. I rushed to copy her and started the engine.

We reached her place less than 10 minutes later. She got there before me and was already inside when I arrived. I guessed she was building unwanted suspence when she didn't answer to door for a while. I rang the bell loudly and heard a faint voice through the door.

"Who is it?" The voice said

"A very important man that needs this door open this instant"

"You'll have to ask nicely"

"Bella open the fucking door"

She chuckled. "Good enough" The door was suddeny ripped open and I was greeted by Bella wearing nothing but the underwear she'd put on that morning. It was navy blue and simple but looked so sexy on her. My jaw had dropped and I knew it.

"Jesus, how can you say you're not beautiful" I said as my legs carried me into her house. The door slammed behind me and I pulled her into me. My lips moulded to hers in passionate kiss. Bella deepened it and threw her hands into my hair, she tugged at it and I moaned, gaining her access. Out tongues met in a sensual dance, tasting each others mouths and nipping at each others lips.

Bella jumped and threw her legs around my waist, crossing them behind my back. I held her up with both hands on her ass and carried her upstairs to bed. I backed us into the room and searched for it, my knees hit the mattress and we both fell backwards onto the comforter. Our kiss never ended.

Her hands travelled out of my hair and down my front, she pushed my jacket off and then found my shirt buttons, undoing them as quickly as her little hands could go. My fingers frantically felt for her bra clasp and let the unwanted clothing fall away from her. We both gasped and pulled away from eachother, but my lips continued to moved down her jaw and neck until it reached her collarbone.

"Oh God, Edward" She moaned

My shirt was taken off and thrown across the room somewhere and Bella's mouth nipped at my bare chest. I shuddered under her sweet touch.

"Fuck, I've been thinking about this all fucking day" I strained, flipping us so she was under me. I ground my erection into her wet, heated panties and her head fell back onto the pillow.

"Mmmm" She moaned then rolled her hips into my crotch. I bucked a little and cursed at how good it felt. "Jesus Edward, I can't wait any longer" She breathed

"I know baby niether can I" I pulled down her panties so she lay naked below me, my cock strained and turned to steel. She fumbled at my belt and pulled it away, then played around with the button and zipper on my pants. They were swiftly removed and then I was left in only my pair of black boxers.

Bella stared at me with dark lusty eyes before reaching towards me and pulled my hard dick out from the cotton underwear. It twitched in her hand and she licked her lips.

"You're so thick and hard" She said in the voice I found irrisistable, I could swear I was drooling as she began stroking me. "The first time I saw it, I wondered how it was going to fit inside me" Fuck, I was already coming. She pressed her finger to the slit on the head, collecting the pre cum that was slowly escaping from the tip. She made sure I was watching her as it disapeared inside her mouth.

"Fuck"

"You taste increadible" She smiled. I couldn't smile back, my face was parralised as it was. Bella leant up and crashed her lips to mine, our tongues swirled around each others as our lips parted.

"Fuck I need you _now_" I strained. I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto my lap. Her legs crossed around my back and we faced each other as she placed her hands on my shoulders. Agonisingly slowly she lifted her body and lowered herself onto my dick. I groaned at the sensation inch by inch.

When she was fully seated on me I allowed her to adjust to my size before we finally started moving. Ever so quickly her breath started to come in gasps.

"Ah!" She breathed slamming her hips down on me fast, I met each of her thrusts and we both cried out in pleasure. I'd never tire of being inside this woman. Bella rolled her hips round in a circular motion and slammed down on me, I almost exploded at how good it felt.

"Fuck Bella, do that again" I growled

She did and I picked up the pace. I flipped us so I was lying above her, her legs remained latched around me.

"Oh god, Edward-that feels so...ah" I pounded myself into her tight pussy and cried out her name, Bella stared at me as her words became more incoherant.

"Damn Bella you're so wet, you're always so wet for me" I groaned burying myself deeper inside her. Her body bucked and her breathing faltered as her orgasm grew and began to erupt. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you are, we both know that when you say you're not beautiful is complete bullshit"

"Edward!"

"You want it harder don't you Bella?"

She nodded frantically.

"You always want me to fuck you harder, everytime you order me too it turns me on even more. When I watch you at work I always remember what you look like when you're coming apart beneath me"

"Oh fuck, Edward I'm coming!"

"That's it baby cum on my cock, I'm right there with you"

Bella's hand found her clit and began rubbing it furiously, her fingers brushed against my abdoman each time her pussy swallowed me. Her walls clamped down around me and she screamed my name. As her orgasm overcame her I followed suit, I thrust into her as hard as I could go and released myself inside her tight body, prolonging my orgasm for as long as humanly possible. Then slowly collapsed onto her sweaty body. Gaining my ears that satisfied sigh that she always gave me.

"Thank you" She smiled, then wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. I hugged her body tightly too me and covered us with the comforter before closing my eyes.

I kissed her forehead and whispered "Your welcome Bella"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I'm aware that I haven't updated in ages but I had writers block! (and my parents dragged me onto a narrow boat in the middle of Birmingham for a week!) I had my birthday on the 1st of June! Happy Birthday to me :D**

**Thank you for reading x  
Next update is soon!**

**Please Review/Favorite/Alert xxxx**

**J. x**


	15. Listening

**Shades Of Scarlett.**

15. Listening.

* * *

BellaPov

"Oh fuck yes! Edward like that!" I moaned loudly. Edward grasped my hip bones tighter, digging him nails into my skin as he continued to pound me hard into the crisp white sheets of my bed.

"Dammit baby you feel...ah _so good_!" He strained. A primal growl grumbled low in his chest and escaped through his lips in the form of my name, I'd never met any other man that turned me on as much as he did.

It was the morning of our 5th day at being _'Friends with delicious benefits' _and 2 days away from the big result where I'd find out whether I still had a job and Edward would stop working with me. A tiny part of me knew I'd miss seeing him everyday but the rest of me was relieved that I wasn't being judged anymore.

Last night had been amazing. When we tired ourselves out from our fuck session we fell asleep and only woke up an hour later. By that time it was 3:45, we wandered around the house for a while just talking to each other. Nothing we ever said was awkward and that was what I found weird. We'd talk to one another as if we'd been friends all our lives, neither one of us brought up the sex we'd shared nor did we so much as kiss. We discussed my report and I listened inattentively. Edward assured me that I had nothing to worry about and I was completely safe.

But with every word he said I felt myself getting drawn closer to him , not even the invisible wall I'd surrounded myself with was protecting me. When he smiled at me I felt a rush of butterflies in my stomach, it was ridiculous. I needed to stop thinking like this or I was going to spoil everything. But after the weekend we spent together I didn't know what to think.

I was nearing my climax and I knew Edward could tell. He sped up his pace and looked down at me with dark lust in his eyes, with just that one look I could feel my walls start to tremble around him.

"Come on baby!" He moaned deeply

"Oh fuck, Edward! Don't stop!"

"Oh baby this feels so fucking good!"

I quickly clamped down on him and he suppressed a large moan as I squeezed his dick with my walls. Edward didn't slow his movements at all and drew all the attention on me, doing everything to help me reach my release. His hand found my breast and he kneaded it roughly, rolling and pinching my nipple causing me to scream my orgasm.

"Fuck I'm coming, Edward come with me!" I cried.

Edward tensed at my words and he growled as his orgasm hit him out of nowhere. He thrust deeper inside me and I felt him release long ribbons of his hot come into me. He continued to thrust in and out until he was totally exhausted and collapsed above my sweaty body, sighing happily.

"You're going to be the death of me Swan" He panted.

"Other way round Cullen" I smiled in reply.

It was still _early_morning and both of us stayed in bed, completely spent. I must have drifted off at some point because I woke up at least an hour later. My eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. Edward was gone. Damn he probably went home. This was it, he was bored of my company and now all he wanted was my pussy. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I dragged my heavy bones out of bed and towards the stairs a few minutes later, I descended down them stretching my arms above my head as a face splitting yawn escaped my lips. I reached the bottom step and heard the unmistakable sound of chuckling. Edward lifted his head to me with a smile on his face, he was sat at the breakfast bar with a laptop in front of him.

"Did I tire you out?" He asked smugly

I smirked "A little" I was so glad he didn't leave.

_Stop it Bella, you're digging yourself a grave here_

"What're you doing, I thought you'd gone home" I said taking the seat beside him.

"Why would I leave without a kiss?" He answered flashing me his signature crooked grin that turned my legs to mush "I'm working on your...report"

"Oh" Was all I said

Edward's smile fell and he slowly leaned into me, his hot breath tickled my face as he neared "Remember what I said, you have nothing to worry about"

"Can I read it?" I asked hopefully.

Edward bit his lower lip. "I don't think I'm allowed to show you Bella" He replied quietly

"Oh" I whispered in a disappointed voice. Edward picked up on it and quickly looked away from me and went back to the computer screen. I sighed and stood up, walking around him to the cabinet to take out a glass. He was probably writing lots of bad shit about me, how I can't handle the class or anything else. I was going to lose my job, I just knew it.

"Bella" I heard Edward say. I didn't answer, instead I just faced him. "Bella don't do this"

"Do what?" I murmured innocently

"Shut me out. Bella please believe me when I say your job is safe and god knows how much I want to show you your report so you can see how well you're doing, but I just can't"

I sighed and stepped around him. He followed me until I reached the living room, I sipped my glass of water and Edward just stared at me.

"Please" He begged "Talk to me, I'm your...friend, you can always trust me"

_Friends, Friends. Damn it I didn't want to be friends!_

_Jesus stop it! He doesn't want a relationship with you, you're just his play thing._

"I do trust you" I mumbled "But I wish I didn't"

His eyes grew huge and his jaw tensed "What?" He snapped bitterly.

"It's just that...I"_ I don't want to trust you because if I do I'll get dragged in way over my head and do something I'll regret. _"I...I need a shower, maybe you should go home and get some new clothes. I'll see you at work, ok?"

I watched as Edward's face fell, the sight broke my heart. He just nodded.

Edward did what I suggested and went home, leaving me furious with my-stupid-self. At 7:15 I heard the home phone ring, I hesitated when picking it up thinking it might be Jacob, but then again I also thought it could be Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells" It was Jasper.

"Jasper hi, what do you need?"

"Nothing really, but um, everyone's coming round tonight to discuss wedding plans and we kinda need you there as well"

"When you say everyone..."

"Me, Alice, Em, Rose, Edward and you"

_Edward...fabulous_

"Um, ok what time?"

"Alice said come round as soon as you finish work" He explained

"Yeah, sure I'll be there"

"...Are you ok Bella? You sound a little...off"

"Huh? No I'm fine, honestly it's just a little early in the morning"

"Ok...well I need to get ready for work, the only reason I called and not Alice is because she had to get to the shop early"

"Well, I appreciate it Jazz"

"Oh and can you tell Edward about tonight, I just tried calling him but he seemed a little pissed when he answered and said he wasn't in the mood to talk"

_Great Bella you pissed him off_

"Yeah sure I'll tell him"

"See ya tonight Bells"

"Later Jazz"

...

_Oh god, he's mad at me I fucking know it. _

I gritted my teeth as I slid out of my car. Edwards Aston was already here, parked in its usual space next to mine. Fucking hell why did I tell him that I wished I didn't trust him, then kick him out of my house? I was officially the worst hostess in all existence.

I walked to the main entrance and past reception, Ms Cope still wasn't back, she was out of hospital but has been advised to get a few weeks bedrest. Lucky her. I didn't want to go to class but I knew I'd have to face Edward at some point. I continued down the corridors until I reached my door and hesitated outside it. I counted to 10 in my head before I slowly pushed it open.

The class was empty, apart from Edward who sat at the window, gazing out. He looked...angry? sad? pissed off? Yes definatly pissed off.

I cleared my throat and he didn't turn, instead he waved a hand in my direction to signal that he already knew I was here.

"Edward" I said

"What?" He replied, his tone was childlike and almost mocking.

"...Jasper phoned this morning, he said we're all meeting at their place to discuss wedding plans"

"Kay"

Jesus, he was so childish. It seemed like this was how he acted when he didn't get his way, he'd ignore everything and wait for it to move on or for me to grovel at his feet. I didn't like _this _Edward, I preferred the laid back and sweet Edward he usually was. Well no, two can play at that game. I threw my lesson plan in his direction and looked away from him, wandering to my desk and sat down. I stared straight ahead and prepared myself for some serious cold shoulder therapy.

* * *

EdwardPov

She didn't trust me. Or rather she did but didn't want to. That was what she said, and it fucking hurt. After she told me I should go I felt my chest tense in frustration, why the fuck didn't she believe me when I told her she had nothing to worry about? She looked so sad and almost locked away, why didn't she want to trust me?

I had just gotten home when my cell rang, I picked it up and Jasper started talking about some shit that I didn't really pay attention to.

"Whatever Jazz I'm seriously not in the mood to talk right now" I said through gritted teeth, then pressed end as he tried to explain something. I didn't care though.

I arrived at school after I showered and changed, Bella wasn't there and I breathed a sigh of relief. The classroom was cold and empty when I got in, my eyes scanned the room and I finally walked to the window, sitting down on the ledge. I stared out at the parking lot for a while, at 8:30 I watched as Bella's Black Avensis rolled into her space beside mine.

She didn't get out straight away, after a few moments of sitting there she finally climbed out. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a black suit with a white blouse. I regretted the trousers she wore, as I prefered her in skirts but she looked stunning regardless. And as always her hair was natural, bouncy and wavy, god how I wanted to run my hands into it.

I had another dream about her last night, we were at what looked like Jasper and Alice's wedding reception. Everyone was dancing and drinking together and Bella and I stood silent in the corner. In the dream I felt like a nervous kid again on his first date, she slowly slid her hand into mine and we lead each other onto the dance floor. She moved with such elegance and grace in my arms, I ran my hands down her smooth body and she smiled lovingly the whole time. No one seemed to care that we were together, some people looked used to it. I thought maybe we were dating in that dream. But we weren't, in fact, we were married. I kissed the gold band on the third finger on her left hand and held it close to my heart. A million things went through my mind and I woke up bewildered and a little panicked. The dreams were getting worse, or better, I wasn't sure.

The first dream was the nightmare, the second I was fucking her senseless on her desk, third was in my bed and she was sucking my dick, fourth we were walking in a dark forest hand in hand and we made love under the stars. Then the fifth dream we were laughing and making love in my bed, sixth we were cuddling on the couch then made love again, seventh same thing and it continued until last night's...Dancing. Smiling. Married.

Bella was a wonderful woman and so so beautiful. In my dreams we were always happy, but life isn't like a dream. Bella wouldn't want me like that and I knew it. If I suppressed these...feelings, then they'd hopefully go away and Bella and I could just continue as we are, until she gets bored of me that is. Which will probably be soon, so I'd best enjoy what we had for now.

But whatever Bella thought of me. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. But for now at least, we'd stay as we were.

I heard footfalls down the hallway and I tensed in my seat. The stepping stopped outside and I felt her presense, she was hesitating I knew it.

A few seconds later the door opened and I heard Bella's uneven breathing as she entered. Her sweet scent of Lavender and Freesia hit me. I smiled.

_Dammit Edward you're mad at her!_

The smile vanished and I felt her draw closer to me and stop.

She cleared her throat, shattering the silence. I waved a hand in her direction to show I was aknowledging her and returned to playing the uninterested and pissed off man I was portraying.

"Edward" Her timid voice said

"What?" I replied aggressively

"...Jasper phoned this morning, he said we're all meeting at their place to discuss wedding plans"

"Kay"

Bella's voice hitched as if she was about to say something else but quickly the room returned to silence. I heard her sigh in annoyance followed by a light thud as she threw her folder at me, landing on the ground beside the window.

_Jesus I'm meant to be the one in a mood._

I didn't look at her as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

_Okay Edward no pressure, game plan for today; ignore her as best you can_

_Does that mean I can't touch her?_

_Yes Edward, it does_

_Shit._

After a minutes silence I bent over and flicked through her lesson plan. As always it was great, and that made me angry. Why didn't she ever give me a reason to hate her a little? I'm sure I gave her plently of reasons.

The bell went off and I quickly possitioned myself in my usual seat at the back. Bella didn't so much as breath when I walked past her. The students loudly poured in and russled their bags, collecting books, paper and pens. Their teacher looked up at them and gave them her best smile, the one that made her face light up. A student went to her desk and they talked for a while, and before I knew it I'd opened my notebook and began writing before the lesson had even started.

"Good Morning Class" Bella greeted

"Good Morning Miss Swan" The class replied

"Ok, today we'll be going over this semester's work so you're prepared when you sit your end of year exam. We only have 2 more days until that exam so I need to make sure you're ready for it. And I know you're all cappable of getting A's"

True. They are all working at an A grade. I wrote a light reference to show that Bella knew what she was talking about.

"I've prepared some exam style questions for you to have a go at. I need you all to really get your minds into it because these will be the types of questions you will be asked on Friday"

Hmm. Very Officiant.

"Amy can you hand the papers out please?" Bella asked one of the students. The girl called Amy nodded and passed them around. "As soon as you get your questions you can start"

The kids did as they were told. With this the room fell silent apart from the light tapping of their ball point pens as they did their work. I took this time to scribble some more into my notebook.

**Wednesday 16th December 2009 **

**Lesson Plan; 16/12/09**

**- L1-2: History  
- L3-4: English Liturature  
- L5: English Language  
**

**- Lesson; History, Martin Luther King. Practice questions and preperation for end of year exam. **

**Students working at A grades. Isabella; keeps control, starts lesson productively.  
Understands, puts mind to the task so students benefit with the time they have left. Officient tactics, exam style questions. **

I also made a note of when and what time the exam was on Friday.

The rest of the lesson dragged on, Bella made no eye contact with me throughout it even though I stared at her long enough. I didn't really understand why she was angry at me, it wasn't like_ I_ told her I didn't want to trust her. Maybe later on she'd let us have angry sex, so I could fuck my frustration into her like I wanted to do last week, I'm sure that would help.

_Yikes Edward now you're taking advantage_

_What? No I'm not_

_Yes you really are! She isn't a blow up doll, she's a woman who happens to be your friend's little sister!_

_Oh right._

Emmett would have my head if he found out about this, then he'd probably burn my head after he's deep fried it for a few hours then jumped on it for a bit. Ouch.

Break came an hour later and Bella turned away from me as soon as the students left. I wandered over to her, not really seeing the point at making convocation.

"Bel-Ms Swan"

"Hmm" She mumbled still not looking at me

"Well done" I replied through gritted teeth "I don't have any problems to share"

"Good"

I stared at her unresponsive eyes with my tensed jaw and frustrated eyes. Bella didn't seem to notice at all, her eyes looked dark and angry and her fists were white from her squeezing them so tightly. She chewed on her bottom lip and I knew my dick was straining. Her attitude was turning me on. I licked my lips as I watched her beautiful face disolve into annoyance.

"Bella" My mouth said, my mind didn't agree though

"Mmm Hmm" She murmured, still staring away

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I snapped.

_Shit, that was wayyy too agressive..._

"Me?"

"Yeah you, and don't you even dare try to push this all onto me"

"Oh for fucks sake Edw-"

"No Bella! This morning you said that you didn't want to trust me, why? Am I not worthy of your fucking trust!"

"Edward I am not having this discussion with you!"

"Why fucking not? Bella, why did you say you didn't trust me!"

"I do fucking trust you!" She shouted back "I said I didn't want to, but I can't tell you why Edward I'm sorry"

"Jesus Bella, if you trust me like you say you do you'd tell me"

Bella sighed angrily "No" She said.

"Bella!" I whined

"I. Said. No" She glared at me tensing her jaw. Her arms were crossed over her chest causing her fan-fucking-tastic breasts to swell out of her baby-blue blouse. I didn't even bother to disguise my ogling. "Edward..." I heard her say, her tone unfaultered. I chewed my lip as I watched her chest rise and fall at every intake of breath.

There it was again. Just like when I first met her, her attitude only makes things easier and her even more sexy.

_What the fuck Edward?, you're mad at her_

_What? Oh...yeah_

"Bella, please" I said calmly.

Her eyes went wide at the sudden change in tone "Edward I can't"

I stepped closer, there was no way I'd let her hide something like this from me. Placing my hand on her arm I said "Bella I want you to trust me, just knowing that I have it is wonderful enough. But by just telling me and not showing it hurts me. I need you to tell me why you don't want to"

"But...I just-" She cut herself off and merged into silence before sighing in defeat "Later" She finally said.

I smiled "Thank you"

...

The day passed by like blinking and I finally left the building, but not Bella. At 3:00 school ended but Bella announced that she had a teacher's meeting and couldn't leave until later, but she told me to go. I left her by the teacher's lounge and walked to my car.

I got to Jasper's place 10 minutes later, I knocked impatiently on the door and waited for a reply. There wasn't one. I sighed in annoyance and pulled out my cell, it was off so I switched it back on. As soon as the light flickered on a pop-up flashed onto screen. I had a new message from Jasper.

_Hopefully Bells told you about tonight, change of plan we're meeting at Emmett's place_

Emmett's address was written underneath. I grumbled and made my way back to the car.

Emmett's place was a large apartment on the 5th floor of a block called 'The Stanton', it was a posh and expensive building and admittedly it made my place look like a dumpster in comparison.

"Eddie!" He exclaimed when he let me in

"Uh...Emmie?"

"Fantastic, we're on nickname terms now this is great!" He wrapped an arm around me and literally carried me into the apartment, dumping me on the couch with Alice and Jasper. "Wheres babybear?" He asked.

"A meeting"

"Ew" He replied and wandered into his kitchen, meeting Rosalie in his arms. I felt Jasper's eyes on me so I turned to face him on my right, he stared at me with an intense glare on his face.

I shrugged "What?"

"You fucking know what" He replied "What the hell was wrong with you this morning!"

"Oh" I gasped as realisation kicked in "Shit sorry Jas...I was tired"

He raised an eyebrow, "Tired?"

I nodded frantically and ignored the weird look he gave. After about 30 fucking seconds of nodding like a chicken he finally gave me a small smile and nod to show that he'd let it go. From then on we all waited for Bella, sharing casual convocation. Alice didn't want to talk about anything too big without her being there.

"So Jas, why did we meet here instead of the original plan?" I decided to ask

"We were already here, besides, Emmett ordered pizza"

"Figures" I muttered looking over at Emmett and Rosalie in the kitchen. Everyone else went back to talking, I wasn't in the mood. So I sat in silence, waiting for Bella to walk through the door.

* * *

BellaPov

Edward's aggressiveness towards me came out of nowhere. With every raised comment that he threw at me I felt myself flinching away. If I told him why I couldn't trust him I'd most defiantly scare the shit out of him, and send him running for the hills.

In the end I gave in to get him off my back, he looked a little pleased with himself and that alone made me want to kick is smug ass out of my classroom. But instead I ignored him and thought about what I was going to say 'later'. At 3 I excused myself to a teacher's meeting, Edward's face fell when I told him I had to leave him. That look almost made me want to stay but I decided against it.

David and all the other teachers were gathered in the meeting room when I arrived. David stood and greeted me before pulling out a seat, I thanked him and sat by his side. The meeting was as expected. Long, boring and uninteresting. Some doddery old woman from the fashion and textiles department started babbling about sanitation and lack of student interest. But they were fucking teenagers for gods sake, of course they don't care.

"Isabella, do you have any concerns?" David said directly at me. I shrugged. "Are you sure?" He pressed. He meant Edward. I figured as much.

"Well...I don't have many solid concerns regarding my students if that's what you're asking. I do however, feel it is necessary that Mr Cullen is to be present for Friday's exam. I will of course be there and I feel that it may be important for him too see if my teaching was successful"

David nodded. "I will pass that onto him. Anything else?" I shook my head 'no'. "Very well" He concluded "For everyone else, I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Meeting dismissed"

The teachers smiled and chatted for a while as they slowly crept towards the meeting room door. David politely asked me to wait behind. I reluctantly agreed.

"Sit down Bella" He said once we were alone. He gestured to the seat I'd stood from and smiled. I nodded back and complied. "Now, tell me about you and Edward Cullen"

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh..._Mr Cullen _and I...I guess we didn't get off to a good start" I admitted

"I heard worse than that" David replied

"He wasn't the most...welcoming" I said "We didn't exactly see eye to eye"

"How about now?"

"It's fine now, he seems almost like a friend to me" _with benefits _I added in my mind.

"Glad to hear it Bella" David smiled and stood up. "I really don't want to keep you for any longer, you're dismissed"

"Thank you sir" And with that I nodded to him and walked from the meeting room, dragging my purse behind me. I sighed in annoyance as I stepped out into the dark december air, it russled my hair around me and chilled me through my layers of clothing. It was now 5 o'clock and already dark, I stared at the grey clouds overhead, signalling promises of snow. It was quiet as I walked over to my car until I heard my phone vibrating in my trouser pocket, I whipped it out and flipped it open.

_Dinner at my place BabyBear! And Jasper and Alice want to talk about the wedding,  
but don't let that put you off we have pizza! ~ BigBear_

BigBear. Emmett.

I chuckled lightly and put my phone away, the engine of my toyota purred to life as I turned the key, then I drove out of the parking lot.

I arrived at Stanton shortly afterwards, I spotted everyone's cars in the parking lot as I stopped and climbed out. I wandered into the lobby and was greeted by Laurent behind the desk, I smiled at him.

"Good evening Miss Bella" He said in his thick english accent

"Good evening Laurent" I grinned back "How're you today?"

"I'm well, and yourself?"

"Fantastic, I'm here to see my brother could you let him know I've arrived?"

"Certainly" I watched as Laurent phoned Emmett's room, he told him of my arrival and chuckled as they both began to get deeper into convocation, Laurent smiled and peered up at me, waving towards the door to show that Emmett was expecting me. I whispered my thanks and made my way to the elevator.

I got to the 4th floor and wandered over to Emmett's apartment and knocked loudly on the door. "EMMETT OPEN UP!" I yelled.

"ALRIGHT CHILL OUT!" He called back. I heard him fumbling with the locks and slowly the door vanished and my brother stood tall and huge infront of me, smiling of course. "Babybear!" He exclaimed before throwing me up into his arms and carrying me into the apartment. He shut the door and wandered over to the couch and dropped me down and onto it.

"Must you do that everytime I come over?" I said

"You know the rules Bells"

"Rules..."

"Everyone must know of my manlyness and strength so whoever comes over must be carried in one by one" He explained, I sighed as he sat down on the other couch. I heard Rose's heels echo into the room and I turned to see her standing at the kitchen doorway holding a pizza menu and a phone.

"Hey Bella" She smiled.

"Hey Rose"

"Bella you're here!" Alice ran past her and into me for a hug. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring as ever" I smiled

"What was boring as ever?" A velvety voice said, I whipped my head around as Edward emerged from the bathroom. Fuck, he was hot. His hair had become its usual unruly state and his crooked smile was still etched onto his perfect jaw. I bit my lip. Edward winked.

"Bella?" I heard Rose say, I turned my head away just as Edward took his seat at my side.

"Yes?"

"What pizza do you want?" She waved the pizza menu and phone at me.

"Hawiian?" I questioned

"Hawiian it is" She grinned and went back into the kitchen, dialling the phone as she went. I saw Jasper as he walked past her and waved at me and made his way to Alice who sat on the rug infront of me.

...

The pizza arrived an hour later. In that time we managed to arrange ourselves around the room.

Em and Rose snuggled together on one of the couches, feeding each other pizza. Alice and Jasper cuddled on the floor, Alice lying back against his chest inbetween his legs and Edward and I sat on our couch, at opposite ends. I missed his warmth.

"OK" Alice finally announced "We need to talk about the wedding" Everyone dropped their pizza boxes to their feet and sat back, waiting to listen. "The wedding itself is on the 23rd of December, that is the official date now and we even have a venue" She grinned "It's at the 'Higher Ground' church at 3 until 4, then the reception is afterwards at 'Oakly Hall'. Of course there are still some things to sort out such as cars, invitations, catering etc but we have time."

"What about suit hire and dresses?" Rose asked

"Actually I was kind of hoping that Em and Edward could come with me to sort out the suit issue on Saturday" Jasper explained. Edward and Emmett mumbled something in agreement, as they did I couldn't help let my gaze switch to the Adonis on my left. In the dim light I could still see every movement of his lips or the blink of his eyes, his flawless face made me melt. He must've felt my eyes on him as he faced me slightly, our eyes met in a silent sensual battle and I knew that if we were alone he'd be on me right now. But we just smiled.

"Bella?" Alice said sternly

"Huh?" I faced her, painfully breaking my gaze from Edward.

"Saturday? Will you be able to come with us to get dresses?"

"Oh, yeah I'm free" I answered, Alice's face lit up.

"Yay!" She smiled.

We didn't have a lot left to talk about concerning the wedding after that. Alice and Jasper seemed to have it pretty much sorted. I smiled everytime Alice's eyes became giddy with excitment and everytime Jasper looked at her like she was his everything. Which obviously she was.

I suddenly missed holding Edward again.

"So Edward, when does your inspection on my baby sister end?" Emmett asked.

"Friday" He answered "And believe me, Bella has nothing to worry about" He made sure I was looking when he gave me a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good, because if she loses her job I may not be held responsible for my fist up your ass"

"Yikes Emmett I didn't know you were into that sort of thing" Jasper commented,

"Don't start the gay jokes on me fancypants" He took a sip from his beer as Jasper's smile dropped. I chuckled lightly and suddenly bacame aware of a small tickling feeling on my foot. I looked at it and saw Edward's fingers absentmindedly tracing along the skin. I smiled and looked up, our eyes imeidiatly met. And then it was just us two. For a second.

"What's that noise?" I heard Emmett say. I turned to him and listened carefully, I heard the familiar jingle and recognised it.

"Nothing. It's just my phone" I smiled burying my hand into my pocket and pulling it out.

The caller ID said _'Private Number' _

I answered anyhow.

"Hello?"...Nothing..."...Hello?" I saw everyone glance in my direction, I ignored them.

I continued to coo down the phone until I heard a reply.

"Hello honey" The voice finally said.

I froze. _No, no not him._

"N-no-"

"Yes sweetie, are you in a better frame of mind now? Will you listen instead of threatening me?" Jacob's manical voice slurred.

"How did you-"

"Nevermind that Isabella. I've decided to get straight to the point, I know where you are and I'm coming to get what's mine"

"I'm not your's anymore!" I snapped, causing everyone to look at me in concern. Espessially Emmett and Edward.

"Don't make me angry Bella! You know what happened the last time you made me angry!"

_"Don't cover yourself from me! I hit you when you diserve it, flinching behind your arms only makes it worse!" _Yes, I remembered.

"Why are you doing this!" I said, I felt tears pricking behind my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"DON'T QUESTION ME BELLA!"

"Please stop th-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted and a single tear escaped. Emmett latched onto my hand and tried to grasp my attention "You've always been mine Bella, I only ever did what I did because you diserved it! You know you did!"

_Bella hang up! Hang up! Hang up!_

"How do you think your mother would feel? She was the one who introduced us, who encouraged our friendship. How disappointed do you think she'd be if she knew you were pushing me away?"

_Mom_

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled angrily,

"Struck a nerve did I? You really hate it when I talk about dear Renee don't you? I remember how much she looked like you, such a pity a beauty like that had to burn-"

"FUCKING SHUT UP JACOB! NEVER TALK ABOUT RENEE!" I shot up to my feet as anger overwhelmed me. Emmett obviously heard the mention of Jacob's name, I watched out of the corner of my eye as his face turned red with rage.

Jacob chuckled darkly, "Don't tell me what to do Bella"

"What do you want from me!" I sobbed, "Haven't you done enough!"

"Oh Bella...I've barely started"

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't, the ragged sob growled in my throat and I released it as what felt like niagra falls flooded from my eyes. I felt the phone slipping from my hand, I watched as Emmett snatched it from my hold and thrust it to his ear. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, I buried my face into his shirt and cried.

Emmett's reaction to Jacob scared me. "YOU REMEMBER ME BLACK! I'M THE SON OF A BITCH THAT BEAT YOUR ABUSING ASS INTO THE FUCKING SIDEWALK! IF YOU EVER CALL OR EVEN THINK ABOUT MY BABY SISTER AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF, DON'T THINK I'M PISSING AROUND HERE CAUSE I'M DEADLY SERIOUS!"

There was a pause, the sudden silence as Emmett's bellowing voice cut off was painful.

"YOU FUCKING DOG! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO HER, I SAT WITH HER AS SHE POURED HER FUCKING HEART OUT!"

There was another pause, I watched as Emmett's face turned even more scarlet and I knew I could see a flicker of pain settle behind his eyes. Whatever Jacob was saying was getting to him.

"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND SMASH YOUR HEAD INTO THE GROUND WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS! STAY AWAY FROM BELLA!" He spat into the phone, then slammed it shut and launched it at the wall. The impact came and it shattered and hit the ground.

Then there was silence.

My brother set one hand to steady himself as he panted angrily. I let another sob slip out from between my lips and more tears came down. Emmett's eyes were glassy and his breathing was uneven. I pulled out of Edward's arms and quickly threw myself into Emmett's, he caught me and held me in a vice grip and buried his face into my hair.

"He told me" Emmett sobbed "He told me everything he did to you, you said he only did it once!"

"I didn't want to lose my brother again" I cried.

We stood in each others arms for what seemed like forever, after god knows how long my cries had ceased and Emmett was calmer. "If he calls you again I need you to tell me Bella" I nodded slowly at him "He said something about mom, what was it?"

"Nothing really, he just said something about...the..." I couldn't finish it I just closed my eyes.

"Shh" Emmett cooed, he turned to Edward and nodded 'thanks' to him. Edward nodded to show he understood. Alice and Jasper were still sat on the floor, accept Alice had been crying and Jasper held her so close. Rose looked...scared...sad, she stood next to Edward with her arms wrapped around her.

I let go of Emmett and wiped away the last of my tears. "You ruined my phone" I chuckled lightly,

"Oh, yeah sorry, I'll get you a new one I promise" He smiled sadly.

"Thank you Emmett" I whispered, he leaned in and kissed my forehead but said nothing. I heard Rose move closer and stop at my side, I smiled smally and moved away. Her and Emmett shared a tender, passionate hug like Rose was the one and only thing that could help him. I looked at Edward, he looked...helpless. The look he gave me was tender and sad, all I wanted was to have him hold me.

And as if he read my mind he closed the space between us and I nestled myself into him, his arms held me so tightly and I tried to get closer. I caught Alice's gaze from over his shoulder, she gave me a shy smile and looked at Edward and I, then went back to Jasper.

...

We'd all calmed down fully half an hour later, the atmosphere was still slightly tense but no one commented on it. We went back to our original sitting arrangment and just talked about anything other then Jacob's phone call. At 10 o'clock I yawned and knew it was about time I went home.

"I'm gonna call it a night guys" I announced and stood up, both Emmett and Edward stood too,

"Bella I think you should stay here tonight" Emmett said sternly.

I sighed, "Emmett please, I'm 27 years old, yes I did get a little scared but that dosen't mean I can't sleep in my own house alone" I gave him a small smile. He backed down and nodded slowly.

"But call me, if you so much as hear a slight bang in the night, call me"

I nodded, Edward was still standing beside me. "I guess I should leave too" He said. I turned to him and stared at him with as much thanks as I could put into my eyes, he noticed and nodded with a shy smile.

"Yeah, if we want to get to work on time that is" I said returning his smile.

We left together after numerous hugs and goodbyes from Emmett alone, he even went as far as too tell Edward to follow me home to make sure I got there safely. He agreed. Alice gave me the biggest hug she'd given me in a long time as did Rose and Jasper.

Edward and I left a few minutes later.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as soon as the apartment door closed.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine" I smiled,

"Sure?"

"Sure"

He exhauled slowly and shuffled closer. We stood in silence in the elevator as it decended. Laurent was still there when we reached the lobby, I said goodnight to him and waved goodbye before walking out into the cold night.

Just as we got to our cars I paused, Edward gave me confusing look and stopped at my side.

"Edward" I said quietly "Um...Can...Would you um" _Spit it out! _"Would you please...spent the night with me? It's just that, I really don't want to be alone tonight"

Confusion swept over his face, "But you told Emmett..."

"He's my brother...he has Rose to worry about enough, I'd prefer it if you were with me" I looked down at my feet as I said it. It was completely the truth I felt so safe with him. I felt his arms wrap around me once more, I sighed and relaxed into his chest.

"I'd love to spend the night with you Bella"

We got to his apartment not long later, he let me in first like the gentleman he was and slowly locked the door behind him. He smiled nervously as we shed our coats and jackets.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked me, I shook my head 'no' and yawned. "Just bed I'm guessing" He chuckled,

"Just bed" I agreed.

"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in" He mumbled and walked into the bedroom, I followed and grabbed his hand just as he opened the dresser.

"No Edward..." I didn't quite know how to say it, but I felt closer to him when there were no clothes seperating us. But did that seem too...odd for people in our situation. Nether the less, Edward looked as if he understood. I reached out for him and buried my hands in his bronze locks, pulling his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't open mouthed, there were no tongues or moans, just our lips. It seemed to mean so much to me.

The kiss slowly became more insistant and needy. I pulled him closer and traced his lip with my tongue, Edward moaned and returned my neediness. His mouth opened the same time mine did, it was becoming heated and I began unbuttoning my blouse, I'd almost completely undone it when he pulled away.

"Just bed" He whispered against my lips.

That night we slept in his bed. Naked. Snuggled and completely peaceful. And from the second my head hit that pillow, I knew it felt right.

* * *

**There, I updated!** **I just need to point out, if I don't update for a while emailing me death threats and hate mail will not motivate me!  
Special thanks to 'Caroline (carol)' who emailed me a list of possible ways to die if I didn't update (i didn't email you an answer and i stand by that!) but I admire your creativity :P.**

**I'm not sure when my next update will be, but it will hopefully be sooner then this update x**

**Please Review/Favorite/Alert x **

**OUR AIM IS TO REACH 60 REVIEWS! I KNOW WE CAN REACH THAT TARGET!**

**(Follow my twitter; teawithjamin)**

**LOVE YOU ALL  
J. x**


	16. Forever & Always

**In my opinion this chapter in very short, I've been on holiday in Turkey for the last 2 weeks and this chapter and the next were written by the pool during those weeks. Bella and Edward really hit it off in this chapter and Bella's about to get hit off in another way :O ~ J. x**

**

* * *

****Shades Of Scarlett**

16. Forever & Always.

_Oh, forget about the shit we've been through_

_I wanna stay here forever and always_

_Oh, standing here in front of all of you_

_I wanna stay here forever and always_

_~ Forever and Always, Bullet For My Valentine_

* * *

The last two days of Edward's inspection were slow. After the insident with Jacob we'd become distant. Edward showed a strange sign of restraint whenever I tried to seduce him, he'd say 'later' and leave it at that. It was then when I finally came to terms with the obvious fact that he just didn't want me anymore. Jacob had ruined it and had hurt me once again.

On thursday Edward and I came into school at the same time, we didn't dare talk about the phonecall neither did we speak of anything else. His distance was painful and all I wanted to do was grab him and make him hold me. But his inspection was over soon, and clearly so was our arrangment.

What Jacob said still scared me and with the new installment of fear came worse and new nightmares. On Wednesday night Edward shared the bed with me and as soon as my eyes closed I was in pain. The words Jake had said on the phone were echoed loudly in my mind and every punch and swing he took at me hurt like he was really there. Edwards was a frantic mess when he woke me. I was still screaming.

But Friday was the day I cracked.

Edward had insisted that he stayed with me Thursday night in case of nightmares, I agreed only because I wanted to spend all the time I had left with him. He woke me up 4 times that night.

We were silent as we made breakfast, we were silent as we got dressed and we were silent as we went to work. We'd both destroyed what we had because neither one of us could say what we wanted.

I started the class that morning with a fake smile on my face with fake enthusiasm thrown in. Edward seemed to have given up taking notes and instead just watched me with pity in his eyes.

"Alright class, today you have your final exam. At 12.30 you must all be in the assembly hall with all your equipment that is needed"

A girl in the front row put up her hand.

"Yes, Kathy" I said

"When does the test finish?"

"The test is 2 hours long, so you should all be finished at 2.40"

"Does that mean we finish school early?"

"Yes it does" I answered leaning back against the desk "Any other questions?"

Mike Newton threw his arm up instantly. I sighed.

"Yes Mike" Edward gave me a warning glare from across the room. I ignored it.

"What's up with you?" Mike asked loudly

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Mike shrugged, "Who are you fucking around with?"

"Mike-"

"You look fucking tired, a babe like you must be getting some"

"Newton I'm this close to sending you to detention"

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, I see, trouble with the boyfriend at home. Is he bored with you? Or maybe he's beating you? That would explain the scar you've got" He stared at me with pure amusment in his eyes, whilst tears built up behind mine. I did have a scar on the underside of my left arm, it was caused by a smashed china plate that Jake had thrown at me.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by it all, what Newton said had made so many dorment emotions erupt. I couldn't even find my voice to shout at him. As the hysterical sobs and tears began to explode from me, Newton's face became regretful and pale and then-

"Newton, headmaster's office now!" Edward bellowed, "Class dismissed" The students pretty much ran from the room, within 10 seconds the classroom was empty and I began to cry.

"Bella look at me" Edwards frantic voice said, I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Bella please"

"N-no!" I cried

"God please Bella" He wrapped his arms around me in a rush, forcing me into his chest, "Jacob's gone Bella, I'll never, never let him hurt you again I promise you"

"He'll find me! He said he would!"

"If he does I'll kill him" Edward strained through gritted teeth, "I swear I'll kill him"

"You won't be here" I sobbed

"What the hell are you talking about? Or course I'll be here"

"Your inspection ends today" I said snuggling closer to him "You won't want me after today" My hands gripped him tighter and I curled my legs up onto his lap so I was sitting on him.

"Bella look at me" Edward said in a sorrow filled tone. I slowly lifted my head from the centre of his chest and looked him in the eye. His sad sad emeralds. "Bella my inspection has nothing to do with what we have, I...care about you and I still will after today"

"B-but" I stammered, "You haven't touched me in the last 2 days, I thought you didn't want me anymore"

"Bella..." He breathed, his eyes said so much. Then he sighed "I'll always want you"

As he said those words more tears spilled over, but I wasn't upset anymore, "Really?" I whispered

He smiled, "Forever and Always" And then he kissed me.

...

At 12.20 Edward and I made our way to the assembly room. He held my hand down the empty corridors and in the empty rooms, we smiled at each other whenever we could and he'd always stand or sit at my side.

What he'd said to me had changed everything, 'I'll always want you' 'Forever and Always' I grinned remembering his words, did this mean we were finally a couple? I hoped it did.

The test started on time and Edward and I stood in the far corner of the room, we watched as the students made smoke with their pencils.

Mike Newton sat front and centre so David could keep an eye on him, after he was sent to the headmasters office David came to see me and ask what Newton had done. I explained what he'd said, David didn't know about my past with Jacob and I intended on keeping it that way, so I only told him that what Newton had said affected me because of past history. He accepted it and put Newton in an isolation punishment over 1 week in winter break.

We were about an hour into the test when I felt a light tapping on my arm. I turned to see Edward smiling down at me, I grinned back. He then licked his lips and leant closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how much I want you right now"

To that I replied, "Probably not even half as much as I want you"

A few minutes later David approached us silently, "You're no longer needed here, you may leave but before you do I need to see you both in my office" He tapped his watch, "5 minutes" And with that he returned to his original position at the front of the room. Edward and I exchanged questioning looks before walking out and down the corridor.

"You know, I can do a lot in 5 minutes" He said smugly

I chuckled, "Shut up you, just think in about 30 minutes we'll be free"

"And in 30 minutes you're all mine"

"So, how have you both gotten on for the last 2 weeks?" David smiled, he pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at us. We were sitting infront of his desk whilst the headmaster towered over us behind it.

"Fine" We both said

"Fine? Hmm...I've heard better then fine"

Shit he knows about us...

"Sir, we um-"

"Aparently you two make quite the team" He grinned, "I'm impressed, for the first few days you were fighting like cat and dog but now...it's like you've become you're own little duo"

I saw Edward grin, "Bella is a wonderful woman, it's also quite nice to share an intelligent coversation with a teacher of her interlectual standard" He said.

"Edward is also a very likable man, he's an easy friend to make" I added flashing him a quick smile.

"Brilliant" David clapped his hands together, "So there arn't any problems we need to discuss?"

We shook our heads.

"Good, now moving on. Edward I understand that you've been searching around for a change of scenery in careers, is that right"

"Yes it is sir"

"Well after giving it much thought I considered maybe giving you a placemen here, part time at first of course but your resumea is increadible and I think this school may benefit with having you here, what do you think"

Edward's face broke out in a cross between shock and pure happiness, he stared wide eyed at David, "I um...wow...sir this is-I mean...wow" He grinned "That would be, just, fantastic"

"Brilliant, I will email you the application form within the next few days, and then hopefully we'll see you next year. Happy Christmas, you may leave"

...

"Well I guess this is the end Mr Cullen" I grinned. We were standing at the front entrance door.

"Indeed it is Miss Swan, might I escort you home?"

"You may Mr Cullen" I replied linking my arm through his, we walked with huge smiles on our faces towards our cars, "So, your place or mine?"

Edward smirked, "Your place is closer, and I don't want to keep my hands off you for more time then nesersary"

"Fair point...Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Um...Thank you"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"

"Everything you've made me feel" I smiled then I turned on my heel and slid into my car, leaving Edward standing there with huge eyes and a smile on his face.

We arrived at my place at the same time 10minutes later, as soon as we exited our cars Edward was touching me. "You're so damn beautiful Bella, no other man will ever touch you like I do" He sprinkled hot, open mouthed kisses over my neck, collar bone and shoulders whilst pinning me against his Vanquish. "God, I've had fantasies of fucking you against my car, maybe we should try it one day" His voice strained.

"Shit, I want you to fuck me in your car" I moaned

"I will, but today I want to..." He trailed off and slowed his kissing.

"What?"

"I want to take it slow, I want to discover every part of your body" He smiled sweetly, "Can I?"

"You can do whatever you want with me"

Edward took my hand and lead me up the threshold to my front door, I quickly took out my keys and unlocked it. We stumbled inside, tangled together and kissing. I pulled him towards the stairs and we slowly made our way to my bedroom.

"I've never felt the way I do with you" Edward whispered against my lips, "I always want more"

"I know, I feel the same" He laid me down onto the bed and smiled down at me, staring at my clothed form.

"I'm going to slowly undress you, I want to see every inch of you" He said. His hands started with my jacket, he slid it off and threw it behind him. His lips trailed down my exposed arms, in the crook of my elbow, my wrists, my scar, then he made work on my dress. He carefully unzipped it and agonisingly slowly pulled it down. He kissed and tasted the new skin, my neck, shoulders, tummy, hips, thighs...but he stayed away from the places I needed him.

"Edward please" I complained, Edward moaned in reply and continued to pepper kisses over the rest of me, "I need you inside of me"

To that Edward really did moan, he straightened himself up and pulled away his blazer, shirt, trousers, shoes and socks until he was only left in his black boxers. God, he really did have the most perfect body, his chest had the right amount of hair that trailed down south into his boxers and his sexy muscles flexed under every movement.

"Bella" He whispered

"Yes"

"I want to put my mouth on you"

I froze, no one had ever done that to me before, Jake only ever wanted to get himself off and James thought it was gross to do that to a woman, yet he thought it was okay for me to suck his dick.

"Yes" I breathed causing Edward to smile, he licked his lips and kissed my abdomen and slowly desended lower.

"Has anyone does this to you before Bella?" He whispered seductively. I shook my head. "Then I'm glad I'm your first" His lips travelled over the in's and outs of my thighs, his tougue tasted my cool flesh. His mouth went lower until he reached the small patch of hair that resided above my dripping pussy. My hips bucked up towards his face and he smirked, "You're a little impatient Bella" He said.

"Please Edward" I whimpered

He smiled smugly, "Say it again"

"God, please Edward I need you!"

Edward licked his lips, he brought his hand to where his mouth was and stroked my slick folds, "Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue Bella?" He said. I nodded. "I didn't catch that baby, what did you say?"

Fuck he wanted me to talk dirty.

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue Edward" I rasped

"What else?" He rubbed my clit once and I moaned.

"I want to feel your lips around my clit, I want you to lick and suck me and make me come so hard" I moaned roughly.

"Fuck that sounded so hot coming from your lips"

"Make me come Edward" I bit my lip and watched as he brought his mouth onto my hot sex, his tongue darted out and licked along the length of my slit, "Fuck" I breathed.

Edwards tongue assulted my pussy once more, he tasted me from the outside and then he brought his hand down on me. With two fingers he spread my lips apart, his tongue went to my slit again, but this time he went inside. "Oh God, Edward" I moaned

He began sucking harder on me and pushed his tongue in further, his fingers played with my entrance and slowly he removed his tongue and replaced it with them. He pushed them in and out hard and fast. Each time I cried out his name.

"Fuck Bella you're so sexy like this, spread out in front of me"

"God, I'm so close"

I cried out again as his lips clamped around my clit, with one scrape of his tooth he became my undoing, "Oh, Edward, Fuck!" I screamed as I came apart. With one last suck on my clit I exploded, with his name on my lips.

...

I was spent after our little episode in the bedroom, at 4.00 we were in the living room.

"Did you mean it?" I yawned

Edward chuckled, "Mean what baby?"

"That you'll always want me"

He smiled, "I meant it, I'm still not sure how I feel but I know that you're important to me now and I care about you. What about you? Will you be able to put up with me forever and always?" Edward chuckled.

"I'll try" I smiled, "I think I'll enjoy having a forever and always with you" I leant in towards him and captured his lips with mine. The kiss was slow and tender, it meant more then the other ones we'd shared. We seperated slowly and I rested my forehead against his. "Does this mean I'm finally your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Finally" Edward breathed with a smile and kissed me again. I grinned against his lips, I was finally Edward Cullen's girlfriend, we didn't have to hide anymore.

Knock, knock.

Our lips parted. "Ignore it" Edward said looking over at the front door. He brought his lips to mine again.

Knock, knock, knock

"I have to answer it" I chuckled against his desperate lips, "I'll be right back I promise" I pulled away from him and his needy arms.

"I'll go put a shirt on" Edward sighed. I watched as he climbed the stairs and slowly disappeared. I turned back to the door.

Knock, knock, Bang, bang The impatient person knocked

"Alright, alright calm down, I'm coming" I called, I reached the door and fumbled with the latches.

Bang, bang, bang

"For fuck's sake calm down" I opened the door, "I said I was-"

No.

"Hey honey, long time no see"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! I know that some readers dont like cliffies but I've already written chapter 17, I might just torture you and not update for another week :P But if I get enough reviews I might just reconsider. J. x**


	17. Spring Of 1999

**Shades Of Scarlett**

17. Spring Of 1999

_It's not even light out,_

_But you've somewhere to be_

_No hesitation_

_No I've never seen you like this,_

_And I don't like it_

_I don't like it_

_I don't like it at all_

_~ The Moment I Said It, Imogen Heap_

* * *

BellaPov

_"For fuck's sake calm down" I opened the door, "I said I was-"_

_No._

_"Hey honey, long time no see"_

I didn't speak. I screamed. My hands grabbed at the door and tried to force it back to it's frame, but it was too late. Jake's foot lodged itself in the way, it wouldn't close.

"Stop fucking around, open the door" He snarled

"Please go away!" I sobbed, "Please please!"

Jacob snaked his hands around the side of the door and held on tightly, with one rough shove it opened and knocked me onto the ground. I looked up and watched as Jake closed it and locked it. He then turned and chuckled.

"Wow, has it really been 9 years? Time really does fly" He said, his voice was ragged and his breath smelt. Clearly old habits don't die, he was drunk. "You really are a beauty, I've seen you go into work every morning and sometimes coming home but you are fucking gorgeous up close" He stretched out his arms. "Well, arn't you gonna greet your lover?"

I couldn't breath, my throat was dry and felt like it had closed up, "I-I, why...No, no-"

Jake laughed and stepped closer to me, I shuffled on my backside backwards until my back met the wall, I then pulled myself upright. "You-you can't be...here" I choked

"Arn't you happy to see me Bells?" His jaw tensed and an evil look appeared in his eyes, a look that starred in all my nightmares. "Do you have any fucking idea what I had to go through to find you? And what I went through after you left?"

"No no please, Ed-edward" I tried to shout but there was no way he'd be able to hear me. But this made Jacob psycho.

"Edward?" He growled, "You! You're cheating on me! You dirty slut!" He roared, "You never fucking learn do you!" He came at me with red fury in his eyes and pinned me to the wall with one hand around my neck, I choked violently and sobbed. "Don't you see? This is all your fault, everyone blamed me but it was you!"

"Please don't do this! This time I'll press charges I swear!"

"You can't if you're dead can you?"

My breath hitched. "You-you can't"

"Oh I can, then maybe you'll stop grieving over your dear little bitch of a mother, you nearly went the same way as her last week but your fucking 'boyfriend' had to drag you out alive, not this time"

"You started the fire?" I said in panic, "How did you find me!"

"Beat the information out of Seth, he told me what your number was and your address. He's in a pretty bad state now but I'm sure he'll live" He chuckled darkly, "As for that tramp with the red hair your fucking, I'll make sure he dosen't"

"Don't you touch him!"

"Don't tell me what to do slut!" He glared furiously at me and growled like the animalistic beast he was, "Lets re-live a few memories, how about this one" As the last word escaped his lips I was thrown sideways onto the ground, I fell awkwardly onto my arm and cried in agony.

"Edward! Edward please!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, within a second of saying it, loud and fast footfalls desended down the stairs, Jake ignored them.

"Bitch, no one is going to help you" He swung his fist at me, the impact came at the side of my face. I tasted blood. Everything went dim then, the last thing I could remember was the sweet scent of Honey and Lavender.

* * *

EdwardPov

_I'd die for you, my love, my love..._

_I'd lie for you, my love, my love..._

_I'd steal for you, my love, my love..._

_I'd die for you, my love, my love_

_~ Make Me Wanna Die, The Pretty Reckless_

Bella and I were together at last. She was officially mine! Over the last few days the looks on her face were heartbreaking, nightmares hit her out of nowhere everynight, they scared even me. All I wanted to do was look after her, nothing else. The realisation came to me in a dream, that was when I knew I was ruined for anyone else we were destined for eachother and I'd never want anyone else.

I...

I loved her.

That word freaked me out, but that was the word for it right? When you can't stop thinking about someone, when you want something more then sex, when she's on your mind every fucking moment whether your asleep or not. That was love, right?

Whatever it was, I wanted it.

I almost told her in the classroom, but instead the word came out as 'care', I guessed I wasn't ready to tell her yet. But I would eventually.

After school David Grass offered me the job of a lifetime, I could quit my shitty job as an inspector and become a teacher again. Today had turned out to be the best one ever, Bella and I were finally a couple, I was getting a new job and we didn't have to hide anymore.

We arrived at Bella's in a romantic haze, I explored her body like never before and was the first man to give her oral, and hopefully the last. She was so drained afterwards so we made ourselves comfortable in her living room, we talked about us for ages and made out a little. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back I promise" She said and stood up

"I'll go put a shirt on" I said halfheartedly, her brown eyes followed me up the stairs, full of life and happiness. My Bella. I went back into her room and picked up my shirt from beside her bed. I was about to turn right around and go back to her but I figured she wanted privacy with her guest. So I snooped around.

I wandered over to the right hand side of her room and looked at the books she had on her shelves and smiled at the classics she had, Jane Austens mainly. Emma, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility. There were also some random ones, 'The Da Vinci Code' I chuckled, some book called 'Twilight' and an old copy of 'Dracula'. I pulled out Dracula a little too quickly and the copy, covered in dust, hit the ground with a thud. I bent down to retrieve it, and as I lifted it a piece of White paper slipped out.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I grabbed it. I looked at it carefully and turned it to the front.

_~ Order Of Service ~_

_Funeral Of..._  
_Reneè Emily Christine Swan._  
_R.I.P 1959 - 1999_

_'Beloved Wife, Caring Friend, Loving Mother'_

"Edward! Edward please!" I heard Bella shout, shit I didn't have to think twice. The funeral service paper slipped from my fingers and fluttered to the ground, I ran past the bedroom door and down the stairs. What I saw made me see scarlet.

A dark skinned male with short spikey black hair towered over my Bella, he struck her in the face with his fist, on impact her head lolled backwards and she closed her eyes weakly.

Without even thinking about it, I leapt at the guy and tackled him to the ground he growled and snarled at me, I swung my fist at him and smashed into his ribs. He groaned in pain and coughed before lashing back at me, I then ducked under his arm and twisted it, he howled and cursed violently. The black haired beast stumbled to his feet as I tried to move back, he held his stomach and glared at me with evil and manic eyes and then shot towards me. I barely had time to move before we collided and I fell backwards and came into contact with Bella's glass coffee table. I winced and groaned as it collapsed beneath me and glass shattered around us both, I used the opertunity and punch him in the face as he towered above me. I then hit him repeatedly until my fists were bloodied and numb and then the stranger went limp and I threw him away from me.

He'd hit Bella. My Bella.

I slowly rose up onto my knees and shuffled myself to her still body, she was still breathing steadily and for that I was thankful.

"Bella" I practically sobbed, "Wake up sweetheart I need you to open your eyes"

She didn't move, "Oh god" I said shakily too myself. I wretched my cellphome from my pocket and dialled 911, I then demanded for an ambulance and the police. After hanging up I made the desision to call Emmett.

"Eddie what's up! I hear you're a free man now, congrats!"

"Emmett please this isn't the time, this is urgent" I said frantically, "It's Bella, I don't give a fuck what you're doing right now but she needs you, get here as soon as you can"

"Shit what's happened" His voice had lost it's playful tone and was now stern and serious

"I'm not telling you over the phone just get here now" Then I hung up.

The paramedics arrived 5 minutes later, they strapped Bella to a stretcher and wheeled her to the ambulance before quickly checking me for injuries just as Emmett arrived. By this time the black haired guy had woken up. Emmett took one look at him and turned red with rage. The guy however turned White with fear.

"BLACK! YOU FUCKING..." there didn't seem to be a word for him. It was then when I finally realised that this guy was Jacob Black. The cops had him cuffed, his face was bruised badly, swollen and stained with both his blood and mine, I was only sorry that I didn't kill him.

Emmett lashed out at him and punched him deadly hard in the chest, Black choked and coughed violently. The police grabbed onto Emmett and pulled him back, I helped them. "Edward he fucking beat Bella, he got her again!"

"I know Emmett I was the one who pulled him away from her, the cops have got him now there's nothing more we can do" He tugged against my grip, "Please Emmett let's not make this any worse"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT SCUM!" He bellowed at Black as he was hurried into the cop car and shut inside. The next thing that happened I didn't expect, Emmett began to cry.

...

The next few hours were painful. It took all I had to stop myself from going into the cells and fucking stabbing the shit out of that bastard that hurt my girl. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Bella falling uncontious, I felt sick.

After being treated for my wounds caused by the glass and my self-destructed hand, the cops made me give a statement on what I saw and did during the insident. I told them that Bella and I were hanging around in her living room and there was a knock at the door, I explained that I went upstairs to put my shirt on. That made then ask many questions onto why I wasn't in a shirt in the first place bla bla bla, I answered that we were dating and then moved on to tell them what Bella and I did wasn't their concern. I told them that I stayed upstairs to give her some privacy and only came down because of her cry for help. The rest was history.

At 8pm I was finally released, Emmett had gone with the ambulance to the hospital, I had no idea what condition she was in. I broke nearly every speeding law in Chicago as I drove the short distance to the hospital where the love of my life lay injured.

"I need to see Isabella Swan" I said to the woman at the desk

"One second please" She muttered looking back at her phone that she was texting on, I didn't have fucking time for this.

I slammed my fist down onto the counter, "Times up, now fucking tell me where Isabella Swan is!" I shouted

"Edward?" A timid little voice said, I turned abruptly to look upon a quaking pixie holding a tissue drenched in tears.

"Oh god Alice" I gave her a strong hug and released her, "Where is she?" I asked

Alice lead me to a small room, inside was a single hospital bed and tucked into it was Bella.

I gasped and covered my face.

She was pale and had a large bruise that covered her left eye her hair was scattered across her pillow and her eyes were closed. Emmett was at her side, holding her hand.

"She has two hands" He murmured, "You can hold the other if you want" He didn't look up. I removed my hands and breathed a shaky breath. My feet moved me to the left side of the bed, I sat in the unoccupied chair and took Bella's warm familiar hand. I sighed sadly.

"How is she?" I asked

"Nothing too major, just a lot of bruising" Emmett replied, "She said he would've done worse if you hadnt been there, did you know that Jake said he was going to kill her and then you?"

I shook my head and held onto Bella's hand tighter.

"Thank you for stopping him Edward, you're a good friend"

We sat in silence for about half an hour after that. It was clear that Emmett knew about Bella and I, but I didn't care. I was proud to love her.

"How long?" Emmett said

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you and Bella been seeing each other?" He pressed looking me in the eye.

I sighed, "Honestly?"

He nodded.

"Exactly a week today"

"That's not much time to fall in love, it took me about 4 to realise I loved Rose"

"Wait, how did you find out?"

He smirked, "Its obvious, the way you look at her and the way you're holding her hand right now and besides, you were at her house this afternoon" Emmett looked at me thoughtfully, "Bella's never made wise decisions, espesially when it came to Black. But I think she might have struck gold with you"

I smiled at him, "You're right, I do love her. But I haven't told her that yet, we've only just officially started dating"

"I think she already knows, she's very observent" He looked down at her, "I keep thinking" He began, "What could've happened to her...did she ever tell you about our mom?"

I shook my head. Emmett gave me a shy smile and pulled out a familiar piece of White paper from his pocket. "It was on the floor in her bedroom when I went to get her some clothes" He handed it to me. "Reneè Emily Christine Swan. She looks just like Bella don't you think?" He said. I peered down at the picture on the front, a beautiful bright woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes smiled back. "Apparently my name comes from hers. Emily" He chucked.

"What happened to her?"

"Bella and I were only kids when she died, I remember that night so clearly. It didn't rain, but it was cold. We were all in bed when it happened. At around midnight the heater in the kitchen exploded, the fire spread quickly and before we knew it the house was in smoke. Dad was the first person to wake up, he'd fallen asleep on the couch that night, he called the fire brigade and woke me up, he told me to get Bella. Everything happened so quickly after that, Dad ran to find mom but one of the fire fighters stopped him, they pulled him outside and stopped him from going back. Bella was still asleep. I ran to her before they could stop me, she was 17 years old and she was terrified." Emmett bit back a sob.

"She kept telling me she couldn't breath, she begged me to get her out. When I did mom wasn't out there. Dad just sat there and cried, he'd suffered burns and smoke inhalation, there was no way he could go back. Bella wouldn't see the paramedics, she swore and pushed them away, she shouted for our mom, she tried to run inside. I had to hold her back so she wouldn't run back inside to find her, do you have any idea how that feels? To pull your little sister back because she wants her mommy? She was so angry at us all, no one could get into the house after that, the fire spread to the boiler and...well, use your imagination"

That was why Bella deliberatly ran through the school, that was why she sobbed after I got her out and that was why Emmett was so protective. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" I said looking back at the funeral page.

"After mom died we all became depessed, dad worked, I locked myself away and Bella distracted herself. Unfortunatly, her distraction was Jacob Black. Dad and I were so pre-occupied with ourselves that we couldn't see what she was doing to herself" He ducked his head, "We could've stopped all this from happening but we just didn't pay attention to her"

"Its not your fault Emmett, these things just happen." I said

"I know but I've always felt that if I'd handled it differently Bella would never have gotten involved with that scum. I feel responsible for what he did which is why I brought her here to start again and so I could protect her"

"Emmett she's a grown woman, she's wiser by far, the Bella you just described to me isn't the Bella who's hands we're holding right now"

He sighed, "She's my baby sister" He whispered, "I look a her now and I see the purple mark she has on her eye, I see the finger marks around her neck and I see the bandage around her arm, all the things that...fucking, scumbag bastard did to her. And I feel responsible"

"Emmett look at me" I breathed, he did, "You are not responsible, Jacob Black is scum, he's responsible, stop beating yourself up about this. Bella loves you and she couldn't have become the beautiful, intelligent and amazing person she is without you" I said truthfully.

Emmett smiled, "...thanks Edward, that means a lot"

Bella woke up 2 hours later, she was a little disorientated and confused, but otherwise she was stable, psychologically anyway. Emmett was with her when she awoke, apparently she was asking for me, I was in he family room at the time. The police wanted to see her first, she agreed only because she just wanted to get it over with. They took another statement from me and went over my previous one, which, of course, was identical.

At 11.30pm, I went to see her. Emmett left us alone and patted me on the back as he passed me at the door. Then Bella and I were alone.

"Hi" She said timidly

"Hi" I replied. We went silent for a second after that, I took in her apearance and winced. Her bruise had swelled up and her lip was a tiny bit cut. But she was still more beautiful then any woman I'd ever seen. The urge to be with her was too much, I took fast steps towards her and finally claimed her lips with mine in a desperate and needy kiss. It was then when I realised I was crying.


	18. Reality

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**18. Reality**

* * *

BellaPov

According to the doctors I was making a fast recovery. From the fall I'd taken I'd sprained my arm but that was the most serious of my injuries, other than that I only had bruises. One around my left eye, a split lip, finger marks around my neck and bruises along my left side from where I'd fallen. When I woke up Emmett was there, sitting next to the hospital bed, he stroked my hair and cried a little, he looked as of he hadn't slept for days. The sight of him broke my heart.

But Edward was nowhere to be seen. That upset me. After I begged and cried for him, he finally came to see me. Emmett left us alone which was a little strange, I made a mental note to ask Edward what they'd been talking about whilst I was asleep. Edward was a mess when he entered. He looked exhausted, he was still wearing his work clothes minus the blazer. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, and the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He had small evidence of morning stuble, his tousled bronze hair was more unbrushed and messed then usual and his eyes were heavy and blood shot. But his beauty still stunned me.

"Hi" I said quietly biting my lip

"Hi" He rasped in reply, he looked so sad and broken. I looked down shamefully, knowing that I'd caused him to feel that way. When I looked back at him he was staring at me, with sincere pity in his eyes. I wanted him so badly, he'd saved me, he stopped Jacob from hurting me any more. I needed Edward like I needed oxygen, without him my heart would stop beating.

I loved him. And I didn't care if he loved me back, I felt close enough to him, I could survive with my love alone linking us together.

After what felt like decades of staring Edward took the first move, he walked towards my bedside in strides. And finally he kissed me, my needy lips couldn't live without him, I lovingly devoured his mouth with mine as my hands drew him closer. Then I felt his tears. My Edward was crying.

"Edward" I whispered against his lips, "Shh don't cry"

"Oh, Bella" He sobbed quietly, I parted our lips so I could see his face. I slowly tugged on his arm to silently tell him that I wanted him to lie with me. He understood and climbed up, lying at my side.

"Its ok sweetheart" I cooed, "I'm here"

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's all my fault"

"Don't say that, you know that's not true"

"But it is, if I'd done one thing different like left the bedroom door open to hear you, or stayed downstairs, I could've stopped him"

"You did stop him" I said craddling his face to the crook of my neck, "Lets not talk about it anymore, I don't want to think about that, let's just talk about us"

"...I feel like I should be the one comforting you, not the other way round" He chuckled sadly snuggling further into me, he laid an arm across my body and sighed. "This day was going so perfectly" He mumbled, "I get to quit my shitty job and I can finally call you my girlfriend" I felt him smile against me, I knew how he felt, the mention of the word girlfriend had the same affect on me.

"We'll have more perfect days, I promise" I said. Then we cuddled for the rest of the night, falling asleep in eachothers arms.

...

_I sat on the cold ground of the playground. The swing rocking was the only sound, the chains squeaking and rattling with each push of the wind. My hands were numb, as was the rest of me. I couldn't move._

_"Bella" An angelic voice said, "My Bella, I knew you'd be here sweetie"_

_I turned my face to the right. My mother, dressed all in White walked towards me, her classic, beautiful smile frozen on her face. "My pretty little girl" She whispered kneeling beside me._

_"Mom?" I questioned, my voice was small and younger, like it was when I was a child._

_"Shall we play on the swings?" Mom said_

_"Mom...how can you...be here?"_

_She looked confused, "Sweetie what on earth are you talking about?"_

_"Mom you di-"_

_"Renèe!" Another cheery voice exclaimed, my eyes shot around and then glazed over in fear. Jacob bounded towards us, his hair was longer, his face was younger, he was sober and he looked to be 9 years old._

_"Bella, this is Jacob, he's going to be your new friend when Mommy, Daddy and Emmy arn't here to play"_

_"But Mom he-"_

_"You're so beautiful Bella" Jacob said, his voice was deeper, and when I turned back to mom she was gone._

_"Jake" I said timidly, my voice now more womanly, now Jake looked like he was 16 again._

_"So so beautiful" He muttered, he smiled genuinly and stroked my face. He licked his lips and leant towards mine, there was love in his eyes. Like there was when we were younger._

_"No Jake" I pressed_

_He looked hurt, "But I love you" He whispered. Then he looked angry. "Kiss me" He demanded, his face began to morph and suddenly he was 20. He latched his hands on either side of my face and thrust his mouth to mine, he tasted like beer and bile. I squirmed against his lips and tried to push him away but he took that as ecouragement. "Mine, mine, mine" He chanted sadistically against my mouth, "Always mine" He laughed as I hit him with my weak hands. He devoured my senses causing tears to flow down my face._

_This couldn't be happening to me again, Jake thought I was his right, my mind and my body. Although he'd never raped me, he often reminded me that he owned me and no one else could ever touch my body. He'd once said that I was bought and paid for, and he had the receipt._

_Without a second thought I bit down on his lip, he groaned and lashed out at me, latching his paw around my wrist. He pulled his lips away, "You little bitch" He growled squeezing my hand tightly, "You're only allowed to use your teeth to pleasure me, not cause me pain slut" He snarled_

_"Jake please, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying" I pleaded, "Let me go"_

_"You're mine" With one last angry roar his face morphed again, now he was 28, his eyes were red._

_"I'm not letting you go my Bella" He chuckled manically, "You'll always be mine" He bit and sucked my neck painfully and ran his fingers across my back, dragging his nails with them._

_"Please no" I gasped, "You can't do this to me! Edward! Edward help me!"_

_Jake laughed, "He's never coming for you"_

_"Edward!" I screamed, my crying got louder and I continued to shout and sob. Jacob only laughed and devoured me. I screamed louder still, my legs kicked, my teeth bit and my arms hit, I did anything to make him release me. And by a single stroke of luck, I was loud enough,_ and finally my eyes flew open.

"Shh I'm here" Edward cooed

"Oh god Edward" I sobbed quietly, "He was there...it was...he..." I trailed off with a helpless whimper causing him to snuggle me closer.

"He's gone now sweetheart, I promise" He hushed, stroking and nuzzling my hair, "The police have caught him, he'll never hurt you again"

I sighed and sniffed up the remains of my tears, "Thank you" I whispered and cuddled closer to him. We laid in silence for a few minutes, I was the first to break it. "I hate it here" I muttered, "I miss my Red couch"

Edward chuckled, "You can have your red couch soon" He smiled, "Dad will make sure you're not here any longer than neccecary"

"Its just a few bruises, it's nothing a bubble bath couldn't fix"

"Maybe so, but there are no doctors in your bathtub"

"And what if there were?"

"Then I guess your boyfriend would have to sort them out"

I smiled, "Couldn't my boyfriend watch over me a little? I'm sure having a doctor for a dad must've given him a few lessons in medical stuff"

"He knows a little, in fact he went to med school"

I raised my head so my eyes were level with his, "I didn't know that"

"I didn't finish but I learnt a bit, I could possibly talk to dad about having you come home with me, I'm sure he'd be in agreement"

"Hopefully" I said tiredly, "Thank you" Not long after that a thought occured to me, I hadn't known he went to med school, in fact I didn't really know anything about his education or unbringing. This made me sad, I sighed quietly.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked in concern,

"I've just realised something" I said quietly, "We don't know a lot about each other, I don't know what your favorite colour is, your favorite band or song, I don't know where you went to school or who you went to prom with. If we're a couple now, shouldn't we already know all that stuff?"

He hesitated for a moment, then he said, "My favorite colour is Blue, favorite band is Aerosmith, my favorite song is 'I don't wanna miss a thing', I went to West Chicago High and went to prom with Irina Scott."

I smiled, "What about personal stuff? Things that you think about, what annoys you and what you love the most"

"Well, honestly most of the time I think about you" He said kissing me on the nose, "People who talk loudly on the phone annoy me and what I love the most is...my piano"

"There we go! Another thing I didn't know about you, I never knew you played the piano"

"I guess I'm not used to sharing stuff" He said ducking his head, "What about you...favorite colour?"

I looked into his eyes and quickly answered "Green"

He chuckled, "Favorite band?"

"Either, Nickelback, The Killers or Aerosmith"

"Song?"

"I'd come for you by Nickelback"

"What school did you go to?"

"Forks High"

"And who did you go to prom with?"

"Oh...I didn't go to prom, I was dating...you-know-who at the time, he didn't go to Forks High and he didn't want me going with any one else"

We were quiet after that, the mention of Jacob hung in the air, neither one of us knew what to say.

"Bella?" Edward said, I nodded, "Would you consider...going on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, we haven't done that yet and I think if we're boyfriend and girlfriend now we should've done that part already" He chuckled

I smiled, "Sure, you just say when"

"What about Tuesday night, 'Luigi's'?"

"Only of you get me out of here"

"Deal"

...

On Saturday Alice and Jasper came to visit, Alice said she'd post-poned maid of honour dress shopping until further notice but I told her not too. In the end Alice agreed to shop with Rose and buy my dress without me. Jasper did his best to avoid talking about what was happening with Jacob but that subject was hanging over us like a fucking great elephant in the room. So he was unsuccessful.

"Bella, about Jacob...I think it would be important that I told you"

"Told me what" I murmured, Edward gripped my hand harder.

"We're keeping him inside, no parole and if your testifying which I'm sure you are, he'll stay inside until court" Jasper explained, "We have overwhelming evidence against him. After you told us about Jacob mentioning some kind of assult on Seth Clearwater we followed that up"

"And?" Emmett said in concern

"All true. 21 year old Seth Clearwater is currently in a critical condition in Forks General Hospital with several broken bones including a serious break in his spinal collum along with a cracked skull and fractured ribs, he told the cops that he'd been attacked but wouldn't say who because he was afraid they'd come back for him"

I covered my face to hide the obvious wave of emotion and sadness that suddenly overcame me. I used to babysit Seth when he was 9 and ever since we were strong friends.

"Because he admitted this to you and the evidence that backs the acusation up, he'll definatly get sent down for that. And the history he has 9 years ago in drunken assult, he'll be put away for a long time"

"How long?" Emmett grumbled,

"Estimated; he'll be looking at 20-25 years"

"I want longer" Emmett said matter-of-factly

"We all do, but as I said it's just an estimate for all I know he could get as little as 5 years or a life sentence"

"I vote life" Rosalie said

"He won't get it" I mumbled causing all eyes to settle on me, "I'm not that lucky, he'll just come running back to me after about 5 years and do it again, only then will he get what he diserves"

"Bella don't talk like that, please" Edward whispered in my ear in a sad voice, "Please, just, don't"

I sighed and gave into his voice, I gave him a small smile and he visibly relaxed.

"I'm gonna see what I can do to make sure that bastard gets at least 30 years I promise" Jasper said reaching for my hand, "And I'll find you the best lawyer Chicago can supply. But don't worry Bells, Blacks going down"

We sat in silence for he remainder of their visit, as everyone left they said their goodbyes. Alice gave me a hug and said she'd see me soon, then walked out and shut the door.

"Both of us will have to testify" Edward muttered from the chair next to me, "I'm not sure if I want to think about what happened anymore, in fact I am sure. I think you're really brave for going ahead with this Bella"

"Thank you Edward" I replied shuffling myself closer to him. He stood up and climbed onto the bed and laid at my side, just how I liked. We snuggled closely, my head was in the crook of his neck and his was nuzzled into my hair, our hands were linked together and our legs were tangled.

"I got you a present" Edward suddenly murmured

"You needn't have bothered, you should know that I hate accepting gifts"

"I know that, but this isn't a material gift" He lifted his head so we could see eachothers eyes, "I spoke to dad" He began, "He said that as long as you're resting and I watch over you, you can go home. Well, he said my place specifically so he can stop by to see how you are"

I grinned widely, "Seriously! Oh, Edward thank you" I quickly pressed my lips to his and stole a quick chast kiss, then pulled away. "When?"

"Whenever you would like"

"Now"

"Figured as much"

By 7 o'clock that evening I had eveything packed up and was ready to leave. Emmett dropped by to help me go and also check that I was okay enough to leave. Edward assured him and at 7:30 we were already walking out the door.

"So you're staying with Edward?" Emmett asked as we stopped by Edward's vanquish.

I nodded, "Edward did some medical training and Dr Cullen is his father, it seemed like a good idea"

"Well...I know there's something going on with you two...but I don't think you guys should, you know-"

"Emmett, please stop right there, I am in no state to drop my pants at the moment"

Emmett sighed in relief "Thank fuck. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, and then the next day and the one after that"

I sighed, "Emmett I know you're worried about me, but you don't need to see me everyday"

"I know, I just miss you Bells"

"Fine tomorrow then, but not Monday, Rose will miss you too much"

Emmett sighed, "Ok, ok fine" He said then enveloped me with his arms, "Love you"

"Love you too" I smiled.

* * *

EdwardPov

I was so releived that Bella was coming home with me, I just wanted her somewhere where I could watch her and where she could recover happily. My talk with my father was quick and didn't take long for him to agree to it. He gave me the medication Bella was on and explained how many a day she would need to take along with how much sleep she was in need of.

But I was so new to all this and had no idea how I was suppost to treat her once she was officially in my care.

God, you're so whipped

Shut up

Just treat her like your injured girlfriend after her psychotic ex forced himself into her house and attacked her.

My hands gripped the Vanquish's steering wheel until my knuckles turned White. If I had a fucking torture chamber I know which sick bastard would end up chained down there for the rest of his life. And I'd see to it that his life would be short.

Oh yes, my sick mind sneered. Images of Black whimpering like a baby with blood trickling across every inch of his beaten and broken body flashed into my head, I tried not to express the dark laugh I had rumbling in my chest as I imagioned him begging for mercy.

Wow, I really was a sick fuck.

"Edward?" Bella's angellic voice interupted my distgusting reverie, she was smiling lightly from the passengers seat. I took one look at her bandaged arm and bruised face and more fucked up Black-torture scenes came to mind. "Are you ok?" Bella asked timidly. Her small hand reached across and settled on my upper thigh, obviously in an innocent way by that didn't stop little eddie from rearing his head in Bella's direction.

"Sorry, I'm just a little...distracted" I replied quietly

"With what?"

I cleared my throat, "I just can't get that...that beast..." I trailed off and took a deep breath, "He was hurting you Bella, he laid his ugly paws on you and I can't get it out of my head. What if I hadn't been there? What if I hadn't heard your cry for help? What if-"

"Edward please" She breathed calmly, "Edward it's not your fault, don't think about the 'what if's', the point is you were there and you stopped him, that's all that matters to me"

"But he still hurt you" I sighed, "And I'll never get that out of my head"

Bella sighed apologetically, "Its over now, just like you said" I realised that there was no use arguing. I was in a state of guilt and anger, I was selfish to think of myself when Bella was the one who had to deal with everything for the last 9 or 10 years. I gave in and accepted her words.

"I'll need to call my dad when we get to your place, I'm sure Emmett already called him but knowing Charlie he'll be panicking until he hears my voice" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. We were silent for the rest of the journey, which by the way took longer then usual because I was driving slowly for Bella's sake. We arrived at my place and I helped Bella out of the car, then lead her to the building lobby.

She followed me slowly as I walked her to the elevator, I held onto her to be sure she didn't fall or anything.

"Edward, I appreciate your help but really I'm fine"

"Please Bella, I just need to feel that I'm doing something for you" I argued sweetly.

She gave me a small smile, I could tell she didn't want my help but I held on nonetheless.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" I asked when we finally reached my apartment door.

"I'm really not that hungry" Bella yawned in reply.

I laughed, "Bedtime for you I think"

"No, no I'm not tired" She argued yawning again.

"Yeah right, I don't beleive you" I chuckled. We walked through my hallway and towards the living room, Bella made an effort to go into the kitchen. When I asked her why she replied, "I'm making you dinner". But there was no fucking way that shit was gonna happen, so I lead Bella to the bedroom and made her lie down on the blue bed spread.

"You're going to sleep baby" I smiled whilst removing her shoes.

"But I'm not-"

"Shh, please Bella" I leant down to kiss the top of her smooth bare foot, "You look exhausted and I want you to rest, please don't argue with me angel"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes briefly, "Only if you come to bed with me"

"Oh...I was going to sleep on the couch I wanted you to have your privacy, I didn't want you to think that you had to share just because I'm looking after you"

Bella smiled, "I don't want to banish you from your bed Edward, anyway I usually feel safer with you in bed with me"

"I'm always more then happy to snuggle with you"

"Did you just say snuggle?" Bella chuckled.

"Hmm, I guess I did" My hands moved up towards the button on her jeans, I undid them quickly to convince myself that it wasn't foreplay. I pulled the denim down her legs and settled the jeans on the ground at my feet. The whole time Bella's breathing got heavier with arousal, as was mine. But she was too fragile at the moment so I just gave her a chaste kiss on the heel of her foot and then removed her blouse carefully so I didn't hurt her arm.

It was only 8pm by the time we were both ready for bed. Bella was wearing a pair of my black silk boxers and a dark green t shirt that was too big for her whilst I was stripped to my underwear. We lay together completely relaxed in eachothers arms, my fingers playing in her hair. Bella's head was rested on my pillow, just an inch away from my face and her arm was draped around my neck, her legs were rested over mine and our bodies were flush. Both my arms cuddled her closely.

"I could get used to this" Bella yawned loudly

"Well you better, cause I plan on falling asleep like this everynight for a long time" I mumbled in reply. Bella didn't comment on it so imeidiatly regretted it.

"I like that idea" She smiled closing her eyes. I grinned to myself and stroked her cheek causing her to yawn.

"I think it's time sleeping beauty got some shut eye" I chuckled lightly, Bella only smiled more with her eyes shut and buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"Not yet" She breathed, "I really think I should call Charlie"

* * *

BellaPov

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Edward asked smoothing my hair.

I nodded slightly, "He'll be worrying, I just need to assure him that I'm ok"

Edward sighed, "I'm not sure Bella" He said reluctantly, "Dad said you're in urgent need of bed rest, it's not good for you to get too stressed"

I didn't care about my damn health. "Edward please, knowing him he'll be pacing back and forth on the porch with his phone in hand waiting for my call, I won't be long I just need him to know I'm ok"

Edward hesitated, I could see how much he wanted to give in, he knew he had to. He leant over to his nightstand and took the phone out of it's cradle and handed it to me with a small smile. "Tell him I say hi?"

I smiled, "Thank you"

I chanted Dad's number in my head as I dialled it, 555 901...555 901...555 901...555 901-

"Hello?" Charlie answered frantically

"Dad it's me" I replied, "i'm sorry I didn't call sooner"

"Oh god Bella honey! How are you? God I'm so sorry, I should've watched him, I shouldn't have let him out of my sight, I'm sorry honey, I'm so so sorry-"

"Dad please you have nothing to apologise for, it's no ones fault but his" I interupted his ranting.

"Bella I'm coming to Chicago early, your friend Alice already invited me to her wedding but I'm getting on that plane as soon as I can. I'll be on your doorstep within the next few days"

"No, no Dad, I'm not at home"

"You're still in hospital?"

"No...I'm...uh, staying with my...boyfriend" I mumbled the last word.

"...what?"

"I said I'm staying with my boyfriend" I repeated finding my voice, from the corner of my vision I saw a small smile play on Edwards lips.

"Boyfriend? What? You never said you had a boyfriend, who is he?" Dad asked in a rushed sentence.

"Uh...it's kind of a long story"

"I have time, tell me who this man is"

I sighed but was relieved that the subject had changed abruptly, "You remember when Emmett and I stayed with you, and I told you about the...inspector I was going to have at work?"

"Yes"

"Thats him"

"What? But you hated him!"

"I didn't know him then, but he's wonderful. His Dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen he's was the man treating me in hospital. Edward managed to convince him to let me go home as long as Edward looked after me at his place"

Dad was quiet for a moment, "So...you're alone in your...boyfriend's...apartment? Bella I don't like this, you barely know him and who knows what his intentions are"

"Dad I promise you, Edward isn't some woman-collecting man whore, he's..." I glanced over at Edward who watched me attentively, all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss him. Instead I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and sighed happily. "...he's everything" I finished.

"In that case I have to get to Chicago now, you sound way too happy for my liking" Charlie chuckled causing both Edward and I to laugh, "And Edward I can hear you, you better be treating my baby right or I will not hesitate to kill you"

"No worries sir, I'll make sure she dosen't lift a finger until she's fully recovered"

"I think I'll wait until I've met you to decide whether or not I can trust you"

"Dad be nice" I said.

"Anyway Bells, how are you?" Charlie asked tensing the mood slightly.

"A little sore, but I'll live" I replied, "...I miss you" I then said quietly.

I heard Charlie smile, "I miss you too darling, I was so scared when Emmett told me, I thought this was all over" His voice seemed to crack, "I want him dead, what are the cops doing about him?"

"They're doing all they can" I said back, "Jasper is trying everything to get him sent down for a long time"

"We got a call down at the station last night, they wanted information on Seth who was admitted into hospital on Monday"

"I know, they're using that as evidence and more leverage to lock him up" I replied, "How is he?"

"He's recovering" Dad said back, "I'll send him your love"

"Thank you Dad that would mean a lot" I trailed off with a large yawn and fluttered my eyes a little.

"You sound exhausted" Charlie chuckled.

"I've been telling her that for the last hour" Edward suddenly perked up.

"Eavesdropping is rude Edward, you're not doing a good job getting into my good books" Dad said protecively.

"Dad stop it, you'll scare him"

"I haven't even got the rifle out yet-"

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok I get it, you like him and don't want me to ruin it. I'll leave you to sleep now, I'll see you soon"

"Ok goodnight, I love you" I sighed happily/tiredly.

"Goodnight honey, I love you too" I hung up first and smiled to myself before handing the phone back to Edward.

"Your Dad hates me" He said suddenly.

I gasped, "No he dosen't, he just hasn't met you yet"

"Did you just quote Michael Bublè to me?"

"Shut up you know what I mean" I laughed, "He'll be a little weary of you, but only because the only boyfriend I ever had was you-know-who, but once he sees how increadible and amazing you are he'll like you just as much as I do"

"Not quite as much I hope" He breathed closing his eyes.

"True, afterall I like you a lot" I hissed seductively against the lobe of his ear.

"If you keep doing that I'm not gonna be able to control my actions" Edward murmured.

"I don't care, just kiss me" I whispered, Edward didn't seem to need much more convincing and quickly pressed his soft lips to mine. His hands wrapped around me tighter and we rolled so I was on my back. My small hands gripped onto his muscular biseps as I writhed underneath him. His mouth tasted increadible and my Tongue darted out to take in more of it, Edward gripped onto my thigh with his right hand and hitched it up to his hip, I could feel his erection pressing against the heat that burned inbetween my legs. I moaned loudly and opened my mouth, giving his Tongue entry and quickly sought out mine. The green shirt I wore had ridden up and now revealed my stomach and the under curve of my breast, his hands stroked tenderly along the exposed flesh making goosebumps break out on my skin.

"Oh god, Edward" I moaned passionatly into his mouth, our kiss deepened and he growled as I gyrated my hips into his. I wanted him closer, I pulled at his arms and hugged him to me tightly. His weight shifted and his body became heavier. Immeidiatly I attempted to shuffle to a more comfortable position, but as I moved to the right my arm was suddenly crushed below Edward's shoulder. My injured arm.

I yelped in pain as I felt the sprained bone twist under the pressure. My sudden out cry alerted Edward as his eyes flew open, realisation hit him like a train and he automatically shot away from my body like I was infected or something and stood at the end of the bed. I gripped onto my arm and groaned as the pain subsided, taking deep breaths in and out until my arm returned to normality.

"I'm such a fucking idiot" I heard Edward grumble angrily to himself. I sat upright and adjusted my shirt quickly. I looked at Edward who stared at the ground at the foot of the bed, his knuckles were gripping the metal frame and his jaw was tensed.

"Edward?" I said quietly. He raised his head slowly and I saw the anguish in his deep green eyes. "Edward" I spoke a little louder.

"Bella, just give me a second"

"I'm sorry" I said looking down.

"What?" He replied angrily, "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's my fault I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you when I knew how hurt you were" He was mad at himself, his hands went into his hair and he tugged it at the roots. I forced myself to move and shuffled my body across the bed so I was knelt infront of him, I rested each of my hands on the sides of his face.

"I'm okay Edward, it wasn't any of our faults. When I need you to touch me I mean it, I don't care if I was a little hurt I'm happy that I got to feel you" I said calmly, "Don't beat yourself up everytime I get hurt, when you stress about it, it makes me sad"

"Bella I-"

"If you say 'I'm sorry' one more time I'm going back to the hospital" I chuckled placing a small chaste kiss on his now swollen lips.

Edward gave a shy smile, "I'm just so new to this" He breathed, "I hate seeing you in pain and I hate it even more if I cause it. I want you to be safe and secure, I'd lock you in a cushioned room if I could" He chuckled lightly at the last part. "I need you to be safe"

"I am safe, I'll always be safe when I'm with you" I left another small kiss on his lips. He stroked my cheek sweetly before hooking a loose lock of hair behind my ear, "Please come back to bed" I begged, "And don't lie far away from me because you're worried you'll hurt me"

Edward bit his lip and pulled at his hair again, "Maybe it's best if I just slept on the couch" He breathed.

I shook my head frantically and pulled myself closer to him, not only did I love him and need him with me but I also needed him to be there when I woke up from my nightmare."No, no please Edward, I need you to be with me" I practically sobbed, "You can't leave me alone" I ducked my forehead to his and squeezed my eyes shut. Even when he tried to step away towards the door, I grabbed at him and pulled him back to me. I looked into his green eyes and kissed him tenderly before my stupid, pathetic tears spilled over. "I'll dream of him" I whispered, "You need to be there to tell me he can't hurt me anymore, I need you to hold me when I wake up panicking. Don't make me wake up alone, please" I begged.

He didn't speak for a few seconds, instead he looked into my eyes and wiped away the one tear that escaped. He knew I needed him, he could see it in my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you" He breathed.

"You won't"

Slowly, he walked from behind the bed towards me. He laced his fingers through mine and lead me back to the pillows where we first laid. I held onto him tightly to be sure that he didn't try to get away from me. But he didn't.

We settled together quickly, my head was rested on his chest and my arm was draped across him, he carefully held me with his.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I sighed giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

It took him a moment but finally he said, "Goodnight love"

* * *

I'm sorry for hurting Seth, we all love Seth xxxxxxx

I AM ON MY KNEES! I'M STARVING AND NEED REVIEWS, YOU WILL BE MY BFF FOREVER IF YOU SEND ME SOME LOVES!  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I heart you all! **

**J. x**


	19. Goodnight My Angel

**Can I just say that I love you guys so so much! I got a great response from my last chapter and I love everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed! As I said last time, if you were to review you will be my BFF, because of the great response I now have lots of BFFs!**

**So hello new BEST FRIENDS!;**

**Mz-Star - **_thank you as always my friend x_  
**Aneesha Bains - **_Cheers my dears xXx_  
**Madison Elliot - **_THANK YOU X_  
**myagrace - **_your review pleases me, you shall not be executed x_  
**TD69 - **_my new friend x_  
**TonksLover - **_thank you as always! your reviews always brightens up my screen x_  
**tanwillis - **_thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! x_  
**Monicavsmithyahoo - **_your review made me deleriously happy x_  
**SoraChan01 - **y_ou can have all the tea and biscuits in my cuboard x_  
**imnotajudgexx - **_*hugs*_  
**smiley96 - **_:D Thank you x_  
**rpattz granny - **_you are a memorable face on my review page x_**  
****SparklingInsanity - **_you took your time lovie! thanks for the pot noodle and cola today when I forgot my house key, much appreciated x_

**I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU GUYS! X**

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**19. Goodnight My Angel**

* * *

BellaPov

I awoke the next morning alone and with a stiff neck. I looked around the room in a frenzied panic and came to the quick conclusion that Edward had left me. I frowned in anoyance and lonliness at the empty room before climbing up and trudging into the kitchen.

The nightmare I had that night wasn't as bad as the others i'd had. Jacob was in it of course, but it was more of the memory of Friday afternoon then a figment of my imagionation. The words were the same and they way he grabbed me was identical, but one thing I re-lived made me notice something. He'd admitted to starting the school fire. Strangley, this made me smile, but only because this was more trash we could throw at him in court. He was going down.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by cold silence and more loneliness. My bottom lip pouted.

_Where's Edward?_

I wandered further inside and went to the fridge. But wow, Edward really needed to shop for food, he was almost as bad as me when it came to stocking up on supplies. I closed it with my good arm and sighed as my stomach grumbled in complaint. I managed to find a granola bar and a glass of water, I murmured angrily at the lack of caffeine in my breakfast and limped back to Edward's bed.

My mind switched back to the memory of the night before, the heated 'almost love making' abruptly changing to a pained and guilted insident. Edward had a protective nature, that was easy to see and clearly he was trying to do what he thought was right by me. I sighed and settled under the quilt, craddling my sprained arm with the other. The apartment felt quiet without him there.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz_

Great, and now there's a damn bee in the room, I huffed and shot my head around before resting on the nightstand where my cell phone sat. The screen lit up and vibrated across the table.

"Hello?" I answered after pressing accept.

"Bells how're you feeling?" The chirpy voice of my best friend replied.

"Ali hi, I'm fine how're you?"

"Good, good, I just wanted to let you know that Rose and I are dress hunting today, and though we know that you're bed bound and Edward probably has you under constant servailance, we still want your input." She said, "So we're going to be sending you pictures all day and you need to reply, like, within seconds of getting the image, ok?"

I chuckled lightly, "Of course Ali"

"Phew, god thank you, we were so worried about choosing a dress you'd hate" She breathed in relief, "So anyway we need to talk about the pressing question"

"What question?"

"You and Edward. How long have you been hiding this from me?" Alice shrieked.

"Not long"

"How not long?"

"A week"

"Jesus you two work fast, how did it start?"

"Remember that night at Velvet Lounge? We got drunk and spent the night together, we can't remember much of what happened but we woke in Edwards bed completely naked"

Alice gasped, "Fuck, so that's where you were, so are you guys dating now?"

"Yes"

"Awww" Ali cooed, "I knew it! The way you guys acted around one another, I knew something was going on! So he's your Mr Swan now right?"

"Mr Swan?"

"Yeah, and your his Mrs Cullen"

_Mrs Cullen?_ "Alice we're not married!"

"But you love each other"

I paused, I loved him but...it wasn't both sided, "Alice...I...he-we don't-"

"Oh pish posh, Bella you're head over heels for him! I'm not blind!"

"Well...yes I love him Alice...but he dosen't love me back"

"How do you know that for sure?" She asked. Truth be told I hadn't exactly asked about his feelings towards me, but was that really my place? Could he love a woman like me? So plain and carrying to much emotional baggage for a sane person to handle?

"Alice...we haven't gotten to those 3 words yet"

"Well I'm placing my bets on 'soon' hun" Alice seemed to smile, "Anyway, I've got to go pick up Rose, I'll text you about the dresses throughout the day. Love you sweet!"

"Love you pixie!" I hung up the phone and laid back on the pillow. I replaced my phone on the nightstand and sighed, then rolled over onto the side Edward had been.

...

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I laid there in silence listening for footsteps or the sound of the front door closing. But I couldn't have been there for more than an hour. In that time I'd recieved one picture from Alice and Rose. The dress was pink. So that was a definate no. It wasn't exactly ugly, but the baby pink was soooo in your face, it was off the shoulder with little silver embelishments across the bust. The shoes chosen were a strange gold colour with a large matching flower on the toe, the jewelry was all carefully chosen. But it wasn't me, so I replied,

_Really, really no_

Alice wrote back instantly,

_That's fine, Rose had second thoughts about it anyway :P We'll keep hunting. x_

I smiled and set my phone down just as my stomach began to grumble and complain again. I groaned in sync with it and threw back the covers before slowly sliding off the bed, being careful not to hurt my bruised side and sprained arm.

Another granola bar and glass of water later I was leant against the marble counter, head ducked into my hands as a light headed feeling hit me like a bus. I assumed it was the lack of sleep I'd been getting and the medication I was on. The sudden sound of a key in the lock and the door opening startled me back to life, looking up to watch Edward as he amurged from the doorway, 3 plastic bags in his hands. He was smiling until he saw me with dark ringed eyes and pale skin. He abruptly kicked the door shut and threw the bags aside, rushing over to me. "Bella honey, are you ok?" He asked frantically taking my face in his hands and staring at every cranny of it. "Jesus you're pale" He breathed, "Did you find anything to eat? Did you get some sleep?"

"I found a granola bar or two, you need to go shopping" I managed fluttering my eyes a little.

"God I'm such a fucking idiot" Edward cursed himself trying to lead me to the couch.

"Stop saying that" I sighed

"But I am, I should have food, I should have everything you need" He said in dispair sitting me on his lap and kissing my forehead.

"Whats in the bags?" I murmured, changing the subject.

"Ironically, food" He chuckled lightly, "And anything else you'll require, including some dinner for when your father comes over to kill me"

"He won't kill you sweetheart" I smiled snuggling into his chest, "I was worried when I didn't see you this morning"

"I didn't want to wake you, you didn't get a lot of sleep last night you deserved a lie in"

"I got plenty of sleep, I would've liked to have seen you"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"I had another nightmare" I answered curling me legs up onto his lap with the rest of me.

"Last night was different baby." He said in a timid voice, a tone I didn't hear from him often, "You were sleep walking. You started screaming, I woke up and saw you cowering against the wall in terror, I tried talking to you but you kept asking 'Where's Edward?' and calling my name. When I tried to get close to you you ran away, screaming louder. You didn't seem to remember much when I finally woke you up, you just cuddled close to me and went back to sleep."

"Oh" was all I could think to reply, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that"

"It's ok baby, you can't help it" Edward gave me a small smile and swept some of my loose hair behind my ear, "Come, let's get you back to bed" He said. I was slowly lifted into his strong, muscular arms and before I knew it I felt the soft mattress meet my back. I winced slightly as my bruised side brushed it a little and hissed, Edward gave a sad, sympathetic look then stood upright to leave.

"No Edward" I said, "Please stay with me"

He smiled, "Baby, you need to eat, I'll be back in a minute"

I stared at him hesitantly, "Uh...ok" Edward quickly tucked me in and kissed me on the head once more, then slowly walked out into the kitchen. I waited for a few minutes, when he returned he had a delicious looking meal on a tray. The thoughtfulness of his gesture made me grin like a child.

"Oh Edward, thank you!" I smiled as he set it down on my lap, "You really didn't have to"

"You need some decent food" He answered happily. Edward kept his smile as he climbed into bed next to me, still fully clothed in jeans and a White t shirt. Damn, he looked good.

"Well, thank you" I repeated, leaning in for a kiss, our lips brushed quickly then his were gone.

"Come on, I want to see if my cooking is to your liking" He chuckled. I smiled back and scooped up some sausage and scrambled egg, bringing the fork to my lips before hungrily gulping it all down.

"Oh my god that's delicious!" I exclaimed quickly going back for another forkful, "I didn't know you could cook" I said.

"I don't usually, I'm not a fussy eater but I make a mean breakfast" Edward smiled.

"Well, this is gorgeous" I replied, "Have you eaten?"

"I got a drive through Egg McMuffin on the way to the store, so I'm good for now"

We sat there in almost silence as I finished off the breakfast Edward had made me, I hoped there'd be more for the time I'd be staying here. Once my meal was successfully gorged the tray and orange juice was cleared away, upon Edwards return to the bed he'd managed to shed his white wife beater. When he re-entered I swear my eyes just about popped out of my head like one of those looney tunes characters. His blue jeans hung low around his biteable hips, showing the tempting V that disappeared past his belt, his almost hairless chest welcomed me, his defined abs just asking to be licked. And I believe I was drooling.

"See something you like brown eyes?" He said whilst winking.

"You have no idea" I replied licking my lips that ached for him. Edward crawled into bed beside me and wrapped his arm under my head and around my shoulder, carefully easeing the skin on my collar bone. I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest. "Do you think we could stay exactly like this forever?" I mumbled closing my eyes, "You're so very comfortable"

He laughed, "I couldn't think of a better plan" He said kissing my hair. I was about to reply before the familiar vibration of my cell phone interupted me, I grumbled.

"Damn Alice" I yawned. The new picture I was sent was a lot different from the last one. The dress was black, which was...questionable for a wedding. Like the pink dress, this one was also off one shoulder, a silver beaded belt detailed around the waist and the skirt was long and reached the ground. The shoes were a strange navy colour with a bow on the toe, and finally the jewelry was also black. The neckless was a black detailed heart with a beaded chain, and the earrings were not to my taste. "Edward what do you think?" I asked thrusting the phone into his hand. He stared at it and crossed and uncrossed his eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Well...it's a dress...and it's very...uh..."

"You have no idea do you?"

"It's a dress what do I say?"

"Whether it's nice or not, damn you're such a guy. Alice and Rose are dress shopping and they're trying to find my dress" I looked at the picture again, "God I'm not sure...it's black, I really don't think black would be good for a wedding, what ever happened to bright colours?" Edward shugged as he pretended to act like he knew what I was saying. I chuckled, "I'm going to say no, I don't like the black"

I texted my reply and set the cell aside.

"To be honest, I think you'd look beautiful in anything" Edward smiled.

"Shush you"

The rest of the day passed by like blinking, Edward and I laid together talking and cuddling for hours straight, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather have been. At around 2pm we were interupted by Edward's intercom.

"Hello" Edward said loudly, answering it.

"Edward it's your father" Carlisle's voice rang through, "And your mother!" A female voice added.

Edward smiled broadly, "Come on up" He took his finger off the button and turned back to me where I stood in his bedroom doorway.

"I'm going to get some of MY pajamas on" I said quickly. Exactly 2 minutes later Edward's parents arrived, I'd managed to throw on a pair of light blue sweats and a vest top. I figured seeing me in nothing but Edward's t shirt and boxers might not have been the best way to make a first impression. I amerged from his bedroom and into the living room. Dr Cullen and his wife were seated on the couch, Edward visably brightened up once he saw me appear.

"Bella, how're you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine thank you Dr Cullen" I smiled in reply, I sat down beside Edward.

"Please, call me Carlisle" Dr Cullen said, "And this is my beautiful wife Esme, she insisted on meeting you"

Esme smiled sadly, I guessed it was the sight of my bruised face and bandaged arm that made her pity me. "Hello sweetheart" She said reaching for my hand, I took hers and held it. She squeezed my fingers lovingly. "I'm so sorry about everything you went through"

"Thank you Esme" I replied smiling back. The look in her eyes was so sincere. That look made my heart swell.

"Well, let's take a look at that arm" Carlisle said, he leant over to my bandaged arm and began to unwrap it. I gasped as his hands came into contact with my newly exposed skin and bit my lip. The bandages fell away and Carlisle felt along the bruises, assessing the damage. My arm looked terrible, the flesh was blue and purple and swelling. From the corner of my eye I could Edward looking in the other direction, I inwardly thanked him for the privacy. "Well, there's definatly no break as I origionally said, the swelling and bruises will heal quickly I promise you. And the bangades can come off on Monday" He re-cased my arm and sealed it tightly to be sure it didn't come off. Esme gave me another motherly apolojetic look.

Wait, did I say motherly?

I glanced over at Edward, he was so lucky.

"Your eye seems to be recovering nicely, it's starting to yellow, which might not be attractive to look at but means it's returning to normality" Carlisle continued, "Your lip is healing quickly, and I assume the damage along your right side is too" He smiled slightly and then backed away, pulling out some pills from his pocket. "Take these every 4 hours, they'll help with the pain" He pulled out some more, "And these are for your lack of sleep" I took the pot of sleeping tablets from his hand.

"Sleeping tablets don't usually work with my nightmares" I murmured, rolling the tub between my fingers.

"Even so, these will give you as much sleep as you can salvage"

"Thank you Dr C-Carlisle" I smiled. Edward made a move closer to me, I turned and gave him a small smile before a distant jingle alerted us both. "I think that's my phone" I said in realisation.

"I'll get it, angel" He smiled as he rose to his feet, he gave me a subtle wink before disappearing into the bedroom.

"He looks so happy" I heard Esme say, I looked over at her and saw her smile grow. She turned to me, "I haven't seen him like this...in a long time" She said. "You've put that smile back on his face"

I smiled widely, "He's made me just as happy"

"I know, I can see it" Esme replied taking my hand again, she ushered me to the empty seat beside her. "Before Edward came back home I hadn't seen him for many years. The last time I saw him smile like this was when he got his acceptance to West Bellevue"

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "He left?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Esme questioned, "5 years ago he left Chicago to work in Bellevue, we hadn't seen him in all that time"

But that's so thoughtless, Edward wasn't like that. The Edward I knew loved his family, he was selfless. I understood his excitment about his new job, but he didn't even visit around christmas? Thanksgiving? Birthdays? "But that-"

"Angel" Edward's velvet voice interupted me, I turned to see him smiling at the bedroom doorway, clearly oblivious to mine and Esme's conversation. My cell phone in his hand. "It's your brother" He said.

"Oh, what does he want?"

"To talk to you" His grin seemed to grow.

"Haha" I said sarcastically. "Give it here sweetheart" He passed me the phone, I quickly pressed it to my ear, "Em hi" I smiled.

"Hello angel" He said, trying to imitate Edward's perfect voice.

"Shut up Emmett" I chuckled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong sis, I just wanted to check up on you"

"I'm fine thank you" I answered, "I called Dad last night"

"Finally. He's been lecturing me for days"

I chuckled, from the corner of my eye I saw Edward and his parents talking. Over Emmett's voice I heard Carlisle saying something about needing to leave, I frowned slightly knowing that I hadn't really had enough time to get to know them. Esme smiled in my direction as she rose from her seat.

"One second Em" I said down the phone, "Are you leaving?" I directed at Esme.

"Sorry darling, but Carlisle had work in the morning and I agreed to make Alice and Jasper's cake and I need to make a start" She pulled me into a strong hug and I almost felt like crying. The softness of her cardigan and the sweet smell of her perfume reminded me of my own mother. I cuddled her closer, I felt her smile against my hair, I guessed that she understood what I felt. "We'll see you both soon, it was wonderful to finally meet you Bella"

"You too Esme" I smiled, "And thank you Carlisle" Carlisle nodded his head with a small smile before they both made their way to the door. I watched and waved as they hugged their son goodbye and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Hi again Emmett" I put the phone back to my ear

"Was that Carlisle and Esme?"

"Uh-huh, Carlisle just came over to check on me"

"And?"

"I'm healing nicely, so it's all good" I felt Edward's body press flush against my back, his strong arms snaked around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked Emmett, ignoring Edward's lips on my neck.

"I'm good babybear, Rose is out today so I'm a little bored"

"Oh go get a dog or something"

"A dog?"

"The only animal that could ever keep up with you" I chuckled.

"Why did that sound so wrong?"

"Because your mind is so corupt"

"Anyway" Emmett sighed, "When's Dad coming over?"

"Within the next few days, he dosen't know where Edward lives so I assume he'll be arriving at your place" I explained. My phone then made a weird bleeping noise signalling a new text message, from Alice I assumed. "Emmett I've got to go now, I'll speak to you soon"

"Ok, take care babybear"

I laughed, "You too bigbear" Then we both hung up. Edward's arms hugged me closer. I looked back at my phone and I sighed, opening the new text from Alice, when the new dress flickered up on screen, both Edward and I imeidiatly exclaimed, "Woah"

It was...bright. In fact it was some kind of mint green colour, it had a strip of ruffles in a line down the front that joined to the weird circular and beaded pattern in the centre of the bust. The shoes were strange as was the jewelry. It was interesting. "I have the strangest feeling that I'm going to look fat in this" I said.

"Don't say that" Edward replied, "The dress is...ok, but it's a little...unclassy?"

"Inappropriate?"

"Childish?"

"I wouldn't say childish, just not very...mature?"

"Or, again, unclassy"

"Or just plain ugly"

Edward nodded his head, "Give me the phone please angel" He said. I quickly passed it over and he texted a reply and sent it.

"What did you say?" I asked taking the phone back.

He chuckled, "Everything we just did"

"Unclassy, Inappropriate, Immature and Ugly"

"Exactly" He gave me a deepened kiss on the crook of my neck. I smiled and relaxed into his chest. "But you could look stunning in a sack of potatoes" More kisses.

"Mmm, thank you" I hummed in response.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz_

Edward laughed. I flipped open my cell.

_Wow, spare our feelings, don't worry we'll find something x_

"Aww poor Alice" I smiled.

Edward kissed my cheek quickly, "She's fine, what would you like for dinner? I have chicken, soup, bread, pasta and a phone and a pizza menu"

"Well, the phone and pizza menu sounds appealing"

"Then pizza it is" He smiled, "I'm sorry I don't have a lot of food, I promise I'll go shopping soon, but i'm terrible with getting decent food"

"Why don't we go back to my place and see what food I have in my refridurator" I suggested, "I don't mean go back to stay there, but maybe we could bring everything here, the food will go bad otherwise"

"Hmm that's a good idea actually" Edward replied, "I'll get Emmett to help me tomorrow, I'm sure Jasper has his hands a little full at the moment"

"Do you know when their wedding rehersal is?"

"I think in light of everything that's been happening, their wedding rehersal had been moved to the 23rd"

I sighed, "I feel so guilty, I've made what's already a stressful task even more stressful for them"

"Baby don't say that, it's not your fault, please stop putting yourself down" Edward begged.

"But it's true, everything was going so well, they even had the planning planned out. But because of me they're behind, Alice and Rose are stressing because I can't be with them today, their wedding rehersal's been moved-"

"Bella please stop" Edward turned me around so I was facing him, "How many times must I tell you that this isn't your fault! I'm begging you, stop putting yourself down!" I ducked my head and sighed. "Please angel" Edward's voice was stained with sorrow, his tone broke my heart. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, they were glazed with moisture as mine began to go the same. I was ashamed that I made him feel that way, "Your doing it again!" He said loudly, "Stop thinking that you're always to blame, I can see it in your eyes, you're thinking badly about yourself. Stop it"

"But-"

"No, just stop it" I blinked away my tears quickly and kept eye contact with Edward. He smiled sadly and ducked his forehead to mine. "You have no idea how painful it is to watch you blame yourself" He breathed.

"I'm…sorry"

He sighed, "Just...promise me you'll stop it"

I hesitantly smiled, "I promise" I replied. Then Edward wrapped his arms around me and craddled me close, I sighed happily as we stood together in silence, holding eachother. To make this moment perfect I would've had to say 'I love you' but unfortunatly saying that could've also ruined the moment. So I kept my lips firmly closed. I pressed my body flush against his so there was no space or movement, he didn't seem to complain and hugged me tighter, burying his face into my hair.

I love you, I love you, I love you, my mind chanted. But my voice remained unused.

* * *

EdwardPov

It was 6pm, Bella excused herself to bed shortly after our tender moment in the living room. No kissing, no sex, just hugging. I liked the closeness. We hadn't eaten but I didn't really mind, although I knew Bella would need to eat soon. I wandered over to the bedroom door, peering through the crack in the opening. Bella lay on her front, a small smile playing on her lips. It had been a while since I saw her looking this peaceful.

A sudden exclaim of my phone ringing brought me out of my trance, Bella's smile fell and she began to stir. I quickly shut the door to trap the ringing out here with me and swiftly ran over to where it sat, on the kitchen counter.

"Hello" I panted answering it.

"Edward, hello it's David Grass from Lincoln High"

"David, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you Edward" He answered, "I'm actually calling because of Bella"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Bella?"

"Yes, I heard about her...accident" He hesitated, "And I know that you were there…I care a great deal about Bella, during the years she's been working for me I've come to think of her almost as of she were my own daughter. So thank you…for stopping…him" He choked on the last word. And I understood why.

"It's ok David, I acted on instinct…Bella and I are…" I trailed off. Damn it, Bella and I were involved with eachother, if David knew about us…I wouldn't be able to work with her. I sighed and ducked my head. Why did it have to become complicated again? But if it came to it, I couldn't choose a career over her, never- I honestly couldn't, it would destroy me, I loved her more than anything.

"Edward" David said.

"Yes sir"

"I know that you and Bella are seeing eachother" He breathed. "That makes things…"

"Complicated. Yeah, I know"

"But…that's partly why I called, usually in this situation one of you would be fired, or in your case you wouldn't be hired. But you have potential, there's no way we can find anyone like you for the new year, and losing Bella is not an option…I think maybe we could come to some arrangment"

I perked up a little and drew in a long breath, "An arrangment?"

"You commited a heroic act saving Bella from that evil man, and you also saved her from a burning building, I can't find it in my heart to reject you. So, I'm going to hire you, but not in the History department. In the New Year Bella will be focusing more on history and will no longer be linked to the English classes, I understand that in Bellevue you taught English?"

"Yes sir"

"Then you will be hired in the English department, how do you feel about that?"

My jaw just about fell off, I straightened up and tried to choose my next words, "But-we…Bella and I." My ramblings trailed off slowly and I chuckled nervously to myself, "Thank you David"

"You're welcome Edward, may I wish Bella and yourself a Happy Christmas"

"I wish the same to you and your family sir" I smiled.

"Uh, before we say goodbye can you please tell me…how is Bella doing?" David quickly added.

"She's recovering, she's asleep at the moment"

"Send her my love"

_I've got to send her my own first_,

"I will sir, thank you again you have no idea how much this job means to me"

"I have a feeling I do, take care Edward"

"Take care David" Then the line went dead. I stood still for a second, not quite sure what had just happened. It took a few moments for my face to break out into a Cheshire cat worthy grin and start hopping up and down like a kid high on sugar. This lasted for about 15 minutes.

...

"You're kidding right?" Bella exclaimed covering her mouth with both hands.

I grinned wider, "No I'm not, David called and told me himself"

"And he dosen't care that we're together?"

"Nope" I replied popping the 'P', Bella's reaction was pretty much identical to mine, her smile grew so wide her face looked as if it would split and she began jumping on the spot.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She laughed launching herself at me, my arms quickly caught her and hugged her closely. "I'm so glad we don't have to hide!" She chuckled joyfully over my shoulder. We rocked eachother for a few more moments before we finally calmed down.

"I think we should have that pizza now to celebrate" I smiled.

"Good idea sweetheart" Bella replied tapping my lips with her index finger, my heart swelled at the use of the word 'sweetheart' just like everytime she'd said it.

"I love it when you call me sweetheart" I said kissing her sweetly.

"And I love it when you call me baby" She grinned back.

I smiled, "God I l…" I trailed off, oh god damn it, I didn't want to scare her and I didn't want to say 'I love spending time with you'…"I'm so happy I found you" I finally whispered. And I meant it. But, god I'd fallen so deeply in love with her, we'd known eachother for just over 2 weeks, and had been 'involved' for just one, but I knew this was pure.

"And I'm glad you found me" Bella said back, kissing me on the lips softly. I wanted to tell her everything right then, I wanted to come out and say; I love you my Bella, I'll always love you. But I couldn't handle the rejection, I'd tell her soon, very soon.

...

"Ok baby, here's to new careers and new beginings I announced raising my glass of White wine.

"To new careers and new beginings" We clinked our wine glasses together and smiled, before taking small sips. "You're parents seemed nice" She said suddenly.

"Seemed?" I raised and eyebrow teasingly.

"Are" She corrected smirking, "But your mother mentioned something"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What did she say?" I lifted a slice of pizza to my lips and took a hefty bite.

"Why did you never tell me you left?"

I stopped mid-chew, "I didn't think it was important" I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where did you go? And, did you ever come back to visit?"

I sighed, setting down my half eaten slice of pizza. Bella sat, waiting for my answer, "Well, 5 years ago I applied for every school vacancy within the Chicago area, I'd always wanted to teach, it was my life long aspiration. But unfortunatly…there were no jobs available. But luckily, Alistair Lee the headmaster to 'St John's Junior High' thought my resumè was impressive. He had a friend in West Bellevue who he called and then told about me, and a few months later I was offered a job"

"So you took it?"

"Yes"

"Well, I understand that you wanted to teach, I think you're brave for letting your heart take you to Bellevue and live your dream...but what about your family? Why did your mother say she never saw you? Didn't you visit?"

I shuffled awkwardly, "It was hard enough to leave them, I didn't discuss anything with my parents, I just took the job without thinking. It was what I wanted and no one was going to stop me from doing just that. So when I told them I was leaving…we fought, Mom cried, Dad got mad. I left without a good word to them."

"Oh Edward" Bella breathed covering her mouth.

"I sent cards and presents for christmas' and birthdays, I emailed them-"

"Did you phone them?"

"No"

"Why not? They're your parents"

"I…I couldn't face something that intimite…not until I came home" I explained taking another sip of wine. "They weren't angry, they were relieved to hear my voice"

"What made you come home?"

"I was alone. I had some friends, none I would ever miss. I had some…flings to try and build anything intimate, but I always felt unforfilled. In the end the only thing I had keeping me there was my job. But even that didn't feel worth it anymore. I often thought about my parents, my friends, I missed them all, and eventially the lonliness consumed me. I quit my job and came home just over a month ago"

"How did your parents take the news?"

"They were happy" I answered with a small smile on my face, "Mom was already moving me into their house again"

Bella smiled to herself, "She's such a wonderful woman your mother"

"That she is" I replied, Bella's smile suddenly fell slightly and was replaced by an obvious false one. "Honey, what's wrong?" I reached out and took her hand.

"It's nothing" She sighed.

"Bella, tell me"

"No, I refuse to make another scene" She replied, trying to regain her real smile again. I squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's about your mother isn't it?" I whispered.

Her eyes shot to mine, all traces of her smile gone and her breath caught in her throat, "Emmett told you, didn't he?"

I nodded, "We had a bit of a heart to heart at your bedside"

Bella bit her lip and fell silent. She stared at the ground for a few minutes, I gave her, her privacy. Bella didn't look back up, instead she rose to her feet and walked to the bedroom. Not so much as glancing over her shoulder at me. And closed the door behind her.

...

"Bella sweetheart" I said softly tapping on the bedroom door, "Baby please let me in"

"I just need…a few minutes" A timid, faint voice replied.

I sighed, "Ok baby, just tell me if you need anything"

I waited at the door for about 10 minutes, not a peep came from the bedroom. I stood by patiently until the door was pulled open slightly, I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped through. Bella settled herself in the bed after her short journey to the door. In the dull light I could see the red marks surrounding her eyes and and the trails leading down her cheeks. I laid by her side. Craddling her. "Baby, talk to me"

"I can't" She replied with a rough voice, "I hate talking about it, I just can't"

"You can't shut everyone out baby, if you don't talk to anyone about it, it'll be harder for you to remember her" I said honestly.

"If it hurts then I'd rather not remember" She whispered.

"Don't say that sweetie, she's still your mother whether she's here or not, you need to remember her. Everything you did, all your memories, you can't lock them away"

"Edward" She said a little louder rising up onto her elbow, new tears begining to stream from her eyes, "You don't understand, I do remember my mother. I remember her everyday of my life, not a day passes when I'm not reminded by the smell of her perfume or the meadow she used to take me to, I think about her all the time and whenever I do, it hurts me. I'm suffering because I want to remember my mother, and I don't want to suffer" Bella's eyes closed briefly, as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Baby look at me" I said quietly. Her eyelids flickered slighty before opening painfully. "You have every right to think of your mother, the pain will subside over time the more you remember her, don't lock it all away because you're scared it'll hurt you."

"I don't want to talk about it" Bella shook me off and rolled over, grabbing her pillow from under her and lying it across her head. I leant to her and tired to move it.

"Bella love, I need you to look at me" I begged. She didn't move. So I continued, "At least promise you'll let me help you open up about it, I can't even think to understand how it feels. For gods sake, I left both my parents without even calling them for 5 years, I realise now that I took their love for granted when you wanted the same from your parents. I'm sorry you had to go through all that but I want to help you. I need to help you grieve and move on, that's what your mother would want for you" I finished with a small sigh when she didn't respond. I rolled over to my side of the bed and rubbed my face in frustration. Facing the door.

After about 10 minutes I felt my eyes growing heavy and began to droop shut as I started to doze off. I then felt the soft familiar shape moulding to my back, and the smooth arm that snaked across my torso. Then the lips on my neck. "Thank you" Her voice whispered, "I'm so glad I have you"

I turned to face her and cupped her cheek, "Baby, I know we've barely started out, and I realise that you might not want me to be sticking my nose where it's not wanted. But I can't stand by and watch you deterierate every time your mother is mentioned. I want to help you my angel"

"You are helping me"

"But I really want to help you, I want us to talk about these things" I pleaded.

Bella sighed, "We will, I promise, just not now"

"Thank you sweetheart" I smiled, I leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I'll share my demons with you, if you'd like"

"I guess it would be a good way for us to get to know each other better." Bella replied returning my kiss. "Goodnight darling"

I smiled. "Goodnight my angel"

* * *

**Awww sweet little domestic couple :) They grow up so fast!**

**OK NOW THE URGENT SHIT - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LIVE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I WILL MARRY YOU IF YOU REVIEW!**


	20. Recovery

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**20. Recovery**

* * *

EPOV

"What will you wear?" Bella asked me as I passed over her medication and a glass of water.

"A suit probably, and a tie and flower chosen by the groom of course" I answered truthfully.

Bella chuckled, "Groom? I doubt Alice will let Jasper choose the colour scheme, and as far as flowers go, Jasper won't have a clue"

"I guess" I watched Bella swallow down the pill and sip her water. Bella had been home for 3 days now, and signs of recovery were becoming evident, the bruising across her body was beginning to fade and disappear. Her arm was out of the sling and she was finally lighting up again. Each day I found myself loving her more and more, she shone with life whenever I looked at her, her eyes were bright and lively, love channelled through the way I stared at her. She seemed oblivious. And my need grew every second. Let's just say, shower time had increased for me.

"Charlie called this morning" Bella said resting her head against my shoulder, "He'll be arriving at Emmett's later"

"Should I put my protective gear on now or later?"

Bella chuckled and punched me playfully, "Shush you, Dad will love you, I promise"

"We'll see baby" I ran my hand across her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead, I was getting used to her company and the tenderness that came with it, even though we hadn't been intimate in the sexual sense since before she had been put in hospital, there was no urge to leave out of boredom. I hardly noticed that it had been many days since we'd had sex. I was just enjoying the little things that came with it, like how we'd cuddle up before we went to bed, how we'd cook together in the kitchen. I was becoming a complete sissy and I knew it. Which reminded me...

"I need to go out later on, will you be okay alone?"

"I'll have my brother and father, I'm sure I'll survive. Are you leaving me to be with your secret lover?" She joked.

"Ah you got me. But unfortunately my secret lover has been a little distant lately, so I'll have to stick with you for a while longer if that's okay"

Bella laughed, "Whatever you say sweetheart" Her lips brushed against mine for a second before she pulled away to smile. "I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" She said teasingly. My eyes widened slightly, images of her naked and wet entered my head. Droplets of water tumbling down her toned chest, rolling over her stomach and across her long smooth legs, her long hair drenched and slick, her gorgeous breasts firm and wet, her- "Edward?" Bella bit her lip, causing my pants to tighten even more.

"Uh..." I tried to reply. She smiled wickedly and pulled on my arm. I stood up as she began unbuttoning my shirt. "This way baby" She whispered sexily against my lips. She placed my hands on her breasts, her eyes fell shut with a sigh, "God I've missed this" She breathed. We stumbled into the bathroom, I reached out and turned on the shower. I threw off my shirt and let my chest breath, Bella's eyes floated down my muscles and her teeth took her lip prisoner. The pad of my thumb lifted to her mouth and released it.

"You'll hurt yourself baby" My hands went back to her breasts, I felt her nipples pebble under my touch through the thin material of her tank top. My mouth lowered itself to hers, darting my Tongue out to taste her. Our kiss was frenzied and rough, her Tongue and lips attack mine. I lifted her knee around my hip and pulled at her trousers. "These need to come off" I growled against her lips.

The rest of our clothes were shed and dumped across the ground. Bella opened the shower door and pulled me inside with her. "I need you so bad" She whispered, "Please Edward please"

"You're still hurting baby, Dad said we need to be gentle until you're fully recovered" I tried to explain.

Bella's face fell slightly, "But I need you, it's been so long"

"You still have me baby, you have no idea how hard it is for me to say no" My tone then deepened as arousal began to drench it, "But I still fully intend on making you cum, even if it's not with my cock" I whispered.

"Fuck I love it when you talk like that" Bella moaned. My hands spread across her body, I turned her so my front was pressed against her back, she could feel my aching dick rubbing over her ass and moaned with me at the sensation. The water cascaded over us, Bella's body glistened beautifully and made my dick twitch even more.

I dipped one digit over her wet pussy, her arousal evident on my fingertip, "You like it when I talk dirty?" I said huskily to her ear. She moaned loudly in reply as I continued my ministrations on her drenched folds. "I want you to say my name Bella, say it loudly so I know who does this to you baby"

"Oh god, Edward" She cried, her hips began to swivel and grind onto my finger, I added a second one.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight Bella, you've got no idea how good it feels when you're around my cock, how tight your Walls are when I fuck you, you like it when I slide in and out of you don't you baby, it feels so fucking good"

"Ahh fuck!" She growled, fuck I loved it when she did that.

"When you're well again, I'm gonna fuck you so good and hard, you'll forget your own fucking name baby and that's a promise" I grunted, my hips beginning to hump against her ass. "I love burying my cock inside you, thrusting in and out, going so deep inside you" The things I was saying were even turning me on.

"Oh Edward I'm so close" Bella whimpered, I quickened the pace of my fingers, pushing them in and out of her dripping pussy at a fast frenzied speed, my thumb went to caress her swollen clit and her head was thrown back in pleasure. "Oh yes Edward, more! Tell me more I'm almost there! Don't you dare stop finger fucking my pussy" She reached a hand behind her and grabbed hold of my straining cock, squeezing it roughly and stroking it hard.

Fuck, just...FUCK!

"Do you like how full you feel with my big cock in your tight wet pussy? Can you imagine it? Imagine my cock in you right now" I growled into her ear, my teeth latched onto her lobe as my hips hit against her faster. I reached between us with my unoccupied hand and kneaded her ass cheek tightly, then without thinking ran a single finger between them and pushed it deep inside her even tighter back entrance.

"Ah, Edward I-Fuck!" Her Walls clamped down on my fingers and that was it, her body tensed against mine as her climax hit and then relaxed slowly, releasing my dick, a satisfied sigh escaping her mouth, "Fuck that was amazing" She breathed. We collapsed together and sat against the tiled wall, my eyes fell shut suddenly, "Shit that's so hot" I heard Bella say. I opened my eyes and followed her gaze, reaching my cock as my hand stroked it roughly without me realising. Bella bit her lip and shuffled closer to me, she lifted her leg and straddled my thighs, still looking down at me wanking. "What are you thinking about baby?" She whispered huskily. I stared at her body in front of me, she was way way to sexy for her own good. Her body was wet with water from the shower-head and slick with her sweat, her hair was pushed back off her face and left to fall down her back, she bit her lip and her eyes were dark with lust.

"You" I grunted in reply, "Always you" My hips thrust upwards into my hand, Bella brought down her own and slowly circled her clit as she watched me. "Ah, baby that's so sexy, keep touching yourself, imagine it's me" I strained.

Bella's mouth opened and a moan of pleasure seeped out, "God, I could watch you forever, there's something so fucking hot thinking about you like this"

"Like what babe?" I growled quickening my hand

"You fucking your hand, it looks so sexy, bringing yourself pleasure" Her fingers rubbed herself harder then two disappeared inside her. "Oh god" She moaned. I squeezed my dick tighter as I watched her ride her own hand, her fingers thrusting into her, I couldn't bring myself to look away. As she quickened her pace I quickened mine, matching our rhythms in sync. After a few seconds Bella's other hand made it's way onto my chest, kneading my abs as she leant closer. Matching her, my left hand went to her breast. She moaned loudly and bounced on her fingers faster. "I'm nearly there baby, So. Fucking. Ah-close!"

"Oh god, Bella, so fucking sexy" I captured her lips again as my orgasm overtook me, the same time hers did, my cum spitting out onto her stomach. We rode against each others slick bodies before we were finally able to come down from our highs. "God you're an incredible woman" I panted

She smiled tiredly, "And you're an incredible man, we are the perfect match"

"That we are angel, that we are" I sighed with a grin.

* * *

BPOV

"I'll be back later angel, I've just got to pick up a few things" Edward smiled leaning down to my lips.

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to not meet my father?" I joked

"If it was, I'd have a much better excuse than 'I've got to go and pick up a few things'" He laughed in reply, "I promise I'll be back to meet Charlie, whether he wants to kill me or not"

"He probably will" I kissed him lightly on the nose, "But don't let that put you off"

"Impossible" Edward smiled,'"See you later baby-cakes, I'm outta here" He gave me a quick, deep and tender kiss on the lips before pulling away slightly out of breath, he lifted on his coat and grabbed his keys, "I'll see you at Emmett's at 5, miss you til then"

"Miss you til then" I repeated and with that he opened the door and vanished. Too bad that the usual 'See you later, I love you' was 'Miss you til then'. I smiled slightly and wrapped my towel tighter around me, then returned to the bedroom. Edward had me so worked up, I understood that in my condition it wasn't best advised for us to fool around, but that didn't erase my needs for him, and those needs were growing by the fucking second. At least the episode in the bathroom had eased my cravings a little, but I knew the longer he denied me, the stronger those needs would become. And I'd rather not be horny as hell when I went to Emmett's place later...

I bit my lip hard enough to break the skin a little and laid back on the bed, waiting for my body to air dry itself. My mouth stretched into a yawn before I heard my phone jingle from the bedside table.

The text was from Alice, and it said...

_We've found it._

I raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what she meant. Then I saw the image attachment. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the beautiful angelic dress. It was floor length and a stunning dark turquoise colour. It had one strap that went over one shoulder and down the back, where another strap met it vertically and joined to the dress. The skirt flowed beautifully and was arranged around the bust. Alice had found it. **(picture link on profile - I'm terrible at descriptions so please go check it out! I do it no justice on here!)**

My reply was instant.

_I need that dress._

_..._

"Hey Belly" Emmett's voice rang through the phone,

"Is he there yet?" I asked buttoning up my shirt, well, I say mine but actually it was one of Edward's light blue button ups. I zipped up my tight leather jacket over it so the collar still showed.

"Yeah he just arrived, I think he knows about you and Edward"

"He does, I called him when Edward was there, I told him where I was staying and...who with"

"Hmm" Emmett murmured, "That would explain why he brought his rifle"

My eyes widened, "He what!"

"I'm kidding! He's just been subtly mentioning your 'friend', I think he's in denial about you and Edward being together"

"Probably, well, I'll be there in a few minutes Em"

"Kay Kay little sis, see you soon"

I flipped my new phone shut and shoved it in my pocket, then zipped up my boots. I then looked down at my watch. 4:15. At least I'd see Edward in 45 minutes.

...

I pressed the right button in the elevator of Emmett's apartment building, it began to move upwards as my hands crept into my jacket pockets. The old lady next to me started shuffling through her purple purse. After a few floors the doors slid open, I cleared my throat as I made my way to Emmett's door.

I knocked twice before it was thrown open.

"Ah Bells, nice to see you" My brother greeted me with a wide grin. "Dad!" He called over his shoulder, "Your favourite daughter is here!"

* * *

EPOV

I exited my Vanquish and slammed the door shut before locking it with my button-key. I stared down at the row of shops and spied out the jewellers where I needed to go. A small smile crept onto my lips as I thought about what I was going to do. The light pattering of my feet echoed over the street as I walked towards 'Richmond Jewellers' through the window I stared at the necklaces and rings, rainbowed in gold and silver.

"How can I help you?" The woman labelled Irina asked as I stepped inside. Her eyes were stained with flirtation and desperation. Not a chance I thought to myself.

"Yes thank you, I have a reservation under the name of Cullen"

She tapped away at the computer, peering at me from under her mascara drenched eye lashes, "Ah yes, the silver heart locket with picture, one second I'll go and get it" She smiled adding a wink, she walked away and into the back room. This was my surprise for Bella. I smiled to myself.

"Here we are" Irina said appearing from the doorway, she held a blue velvet box in her right hand, "Would you like to see it?" She asked.

"Yes please" I answered. She opened the box for me to see. The silver heart shaped locket sparkled under the spotlights. I rested it on the table in front so I could open it, I had asked if they could put a picture inside, Emmett helped me find one and made a copy for me to use. Inside was the smiling picture of Renée Swan. In the picture she was grinning and looking down at baby Bella in her arms, Bella was asleep with her short mahogany hair peeking out from underneath a miniature light pink beanie hat. I wanted to do something thoughtful for her, to give her something special, something from the heart.

"The picture is nice" Irina said, "Is that your mother? Is that who the necklace is for?" She asked hopefully.

I looked up at her, "No" I said simply, "It's for my wife" Wife? Why did I say that? But now I'd started I couldn't stop, "Her mother died when she was young, that's who the woman in the picture is and the baby is now my wife, I love her dearly and wanted to give her something to prove that to her"

Irina hesitated, her face was dull for a second before a surprising sincere smile crept onto her lips, "It sounds like you really love her" She said quietly, "She's very lucky to have a man like you for a husband"

"Thank you" I replied

"Send my conrats to Mrs Cullen" She smiled.

Mrs Cullen! I practically orgasmed.

"Thank you" I repeated. Really, thank you.

* * *

BPOV

This couldn't be any worse if I was naked, nailed to a bondage table and had male genitals tied around my neck as jewellery. And I'm being deadly serious. The second I entered the apartment I was bombarded with pointless and private questions from my father. 'Where were you both when you last phoned?', 'What are Edward's intentions?', 'Are you being safe?', 'Are you sure he's not just using you? I don't want my little girl to get hurt' and so on... I knew Charlie meant well, but there were just some things you should never ever tell your parents, and I mean never.

We were all sat in the living room, me, Emmett, Rosalie and Dad. Soon enough Alice and Jasper would arrive and then of course Edward. Speaking of which...4:55...oh thank fuck, 5 minutes to go.

Counting the seconds...counting the seconds...counting the sec-

"Intercom!" Emmett exclaimed leaping out of his seat. Rose shuffled down the couch and closer to me, her nervousness was evident.

"So Rose, how long have you and Emmett been an item?" Dad asked politely.

Rose smiled, "Just over a year or so" She answered, "I love him dearly Mr Swan"

"I can see that" Dad grinned, "He is treating you well I hope, I did attempt to raise him as gentleman"

"Of course. That's what made him stand out to me, he's not like other men, I've had a bad history and Emmett was a pleasant change to say the least"

"Then I wish you both a lifetime of happiness, love isn't as easy to find these days" Dad said sweetly bringing a smile to my face.

"Ali and Jazz are here" Emmett then said immersing from the hallway, "Now you finally get to see who's wedding you've been invited to" He turned to dad and hit him playfully on the back.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Came a loud call from the corridor outside the front door. "Emmett open up!"

"Password" Was Emmett's usual reply.

"" Alice and Jasper's voice replied in one breath.

"entrée" Emmett then said, not at all phased by how precise their password skills were. Alice and Jasper's footsteps then became clearer and appeared just behind Emmett in the doorway. Alice shot me a small smile and held up a large black outfit bag.

"The perfect dress" She grinned and settled it behind her in the hallway. She then saw my father sitting on the single couch seat. Her grin grew huge. "Mr Swan how wonderful it is the finally meet you!" She exclaimed skipping gleefully into the room, she wasted no time in wrapping her little arms around his neck in a large friendly hug. You would've thought they'd known each other for years.

"Alice I'm guessing" Dad smiled swaying her in his arms, "I've heard rumours about you, thank you so so much for inviting mento your wedding, you honestly didn't need to"

"Poppycock" Alice grinned, "I wanted to meet the man who raised my Belly and what better way then inviting you to my big day!"

"Intercom!" My brother exclaimed once more, this time I grinned.

Counting the seconds...counting the seconds...counting the seconds...

* * *

EPOV

"Eddie C, yo' yo' yo'" Emmett greeted enthusiastically making retarded hand gestures at me.

I simply waved, "Hi" I answered.

"No no no, you did it wrong!" He huffed.

I sighed dramatically and pushed past him, the sooner I saw my 'wife' the better, I smiled at how right that sounded in my head and walked down the hall. I heard voices from the living room and poked my head around the corner, grinning as my friends faces came into view. Bella's smile Immediately lit up. I hadn't even taken one step into the living room before she rushed forward into my arms, gripping Memphis her life depended on it. She winced slightly as her still bruised body contacted with my chest.

"I'm so fucking glad you're here" She whispered urgently in my ear, I was about to chuckle before I saw her reason across the way of her shoulder. A man who I recognised from many photos in Bella's house glared back at me. He had dark brown hair, thick matching eyebrows and a heavy moustache. I tightened my grip on Bella and kissed her on the corner of her mouth tenderly, channelling all the love I felt into it, hoping her father could see how I felt. He didn't seem to and only glared harder. I sighed warmly against Bella's hair and released her.

"How was your day?" I asked her looking deep into those big beautiful brown eyes.

"Better now that you're here" She answered, her face seeming to sparkle.

"And how do you feel? You have taken your medication right?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes yes" She breathed

I chuckled, "I'm only asking because I care" another light kiss from me...because I care...

We held hands as we walked the short distance to the couch, sitting at our usual comfortably close distance, with Bella's arm draped across my lap and leg over mine. She smiled at me "Dad this is Edward. Edward this is Dad" She introduced gesturing to each of us. Both me and Charlie reached out for an awkward and fast handshake.

"So Edward" Charlie began, here we go..."How long have you known my daughter for?"

Just over 2 weeks, "Almost 3 weeks" I answered.

"3 weeks? Don't you think that's a little too soon to be living together? I've heard couples who rush into things too quickly often end the relationship badly"

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed, "Edward and I are perfectly fine"

"For now" He answered.

"With all due respect sir, I care a great deal for your daughter and nothing is more important to me then her well being, if we were ever to end our relationship then I'd just-"

"Just what?" He interrupted.

I gritted my teeth, "Let her go" Bella's breathing cut off suddenly, it alerted me enough to look into her eyes, I gave her a comforting squeeze and smile. Bella smiled back and snuggled against my chest.

"Edward what are your intentions?" Charlie suddenly asked. My head shot up to him.

"What do you mean?" I said slowly.

"I mean what is it you expect from this relationship? Are you here for sex? Money? What is it?"

Before I could realise I felt my face turn red and heat up, my mind was fuming. How dare he say that! How dare he accuse me of being with his daughter for something as low as sex or money. I loved Bella. But I couldn't tell him that before Bella.

"Mr Swan-"

"Dad" Bella's voice rang, I looked back down at her, her eyes were black with frustration and anger. "How dare you! Not 10 minutes ago you were congratulating Rose and Emmett about their relationship, why not mine and Edwards? Believe it or not Edward is _very_ special to me and he's been there for me constantly for the short time we've been together, he's _everything_ to me now"

My heart sang a Bella's words. I kissed her forehead slowly to show how much her words ment.

"Dad, I need you to accept Edward. I understand why you may have fears but...he's nothing like-"

"Don't you dare say his name Bella" Charlie snapped. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry sweetheart, and Edward, I'm just a little weary thats all"

"It's okay Dad, I forgive you, just please give liking Edward a go? I know you'll see him as we all do, he's wonderful" She smiled and rested her head on my chest. I silently told her I loved her.

...

Charlie finally agreed to get to know me, we all talked for hours in Emmett's apartment. Charlie actually seemed like an alright guy. Alice and Jasper also gave us more insight on the wedding. The rehersal was on the 23rd at 1pm, we were all to be at the church on time. The rehersal would last for however long. And for the wedding, the girls would be staying together and so would the guys, that way we can keep the bride and groom seperate. But I'd have to spend a night in the same house as Bella's father, and that scared me a little. I decided to give Bella her gift on the day of the rehersal, so she'd be able to wear it on Alice's wedding day.

I cuddled my angel close to me, she was tired after our long day and we imeidiatly climbed into bed once we'd gotten home. She was so warm against my body, her scent mixed with mine in the air. I allowed my lips to tickled her neck slightly. Then closed my eyes and joined her in sleep.


	21. Lord Knows To My Surprise

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**21. Lord Knows To My Surprise...  


* * *

**

EdwardPov

The first thing I was aware of when I opened my eyes was the unmistakable sound of _Dusty Springfield_ mixed with my angel's voice, drifting into the bedroom from the kitchen.

_Billy-Ray was a preacher's son, _  
_And when his daddy would visit he'd come along, _  
_When they gathered round and started talking,_

I smiled and started sitting up, rubbing my tired eyes.

_That's when Billy would take me walking, _  
_All through the back yard we'd go walking, _  
_Then he'd look into my eyes, _  
_Lord knows to my suprise..._

_"The only one who could ever reach me, Was the son of a preacher man. The only boy who could ever teach me, Was the son of a preacher man. Yes he was, he was, Mmm, yes he was."_ Bella's sweet voice sang. Damn my girl could sing. I stood up and smoothed down my boxers then ran my hand into my tangled hair. I opened the door widely and peered round, Bella was standing at the oven swaying her hips to _Dusty_ in a way that made me want to join her.

_...He'd come and tell me everything is alright, _  
_he'd kiss and tell me everything is alright. _  
_Can I get away again tonight?_

_"The only one who could ever reach me, Was the son of a preacher man. The only boy who could ever teach me, Was the son of a preacher man. Yes he was, he was, Lord, knows he was." _Bella sang again. I grinned broadly and wandered out of the bedroom towards her, I subtly placed my hands on her hips causing her to jump slightly. "Shit, you scared me!" She chuckled. "Were you listening to me?"

"Uh-huh, please continue, I love this song" I murmured making her sway like she had been before with me.

_How well I remember, _  
_The look that was in his eyes. _  
_Stealing kisses from me on the sly. _  
_Taking time to make time, _

_"Telling me that he's all mine. Learning from each others knowing, Looking to see how much we'd grown."_ We sang._ "And the only one who could ever reach me ,Was the son of a preacher man. The only boy who could ever teach me, Was the son of a preacher man. Yes he was, he was, oh yes he was .__And the only one who could ever reach me, Was the son of a preacher man. The only boy who could ever teach me, Was the son of a preacher man.__" _The song faded out quietly and I hummed in satisfaction on my angel's shoulder, she giggled and kissed my hand.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked timidly patting my hand lightly.

"No" I lied.

"Liar. I really am sorry"

"It doesn't matter Dusty, it was a much welcomed and pleasant awakening"

Bella chuckled, "Did you just call me Dusty?"

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p', "That should be our song"

"Son of a preacher man? I would've thought Janie's got a gun was our song?"

"Hmm, we danced to Janie once...can we have 2 songs?" I questioned tracing circles on her arm with my thumb. Bella turned in my arms and leaned back against the counter.

"I guess we can have 2 songs...maybe even more" She grinned.

"As many as we want" I smiled back, "Making breakfast? That's my job"

"Exactly. You've been doing it everyday since I got out off the hospital, today it's my turn. How many slices of toast?"

"Uhh 3" I answered, "Anyway I have some more pressing issues to put forward" I breathed hugging her closer to my chest. Bella gasped quietly and I swear I heard her moan under her breath.

She cleared her throat, "And what are these pressing issues?"

"Well" I began, "Number 1; I've been in her for almost 5 minutes and I haven't kissed you yet, and number 2; we've got our date tonight at _Luigi's_"

"Well, to solve pressing issue number one..." She pressed her warm inviting lips against mine and sighed, relaxing into my body. I molded my mouth closer to hers and twisted my fingers into her soft long hair, locking her lips to mine. Bella hummed into my mouth and snaked her arms around my neck, she tasted amazing as always, I could live on her fucking flavor forever. Then all to quickly she pulled away, my bottom lip pouted from loss of contact, "Aww Steven don't pout"

"Steven?"

Bella chuckled, "If I'm Dusty Springfield you're Steven Tyler"

"You think Steven Tyler is hot?" I said, my eyes widening a little.

"Wow, someone loves himself a little too much" She chuckled, "I guess Steven Tyler could be hot in his own way, but not in mine"

"Ah I get you, anyway, moving on to pressing issue number 2..."

"I completely forgot" She smiled warmly, "But you really don't have to take me out, you've been too nice to me already"

"Believe me, I can_ never_ be too nice" I gave her several caste kisses on her lips until she giggled in delight.

"Honey, your breakfast will burn if you keep distracting me!" She laughed as I trailed more pecks down her neck and shoulders, my hands came up to her sides and tickled her slightly causing Bella to writhe and giggle uncontrollably. "P-please, shit! I-I'm ti-icklish!" She cried happily.

"I never knew that baby" I replied continuing to dance my fingers across her body until she shrieked loudly and batted my hands away. I then embraced her and smiled into her hair, "What would I do without you?"

"Starve?"

"Ha ha funny girl" I murmured, "But seriously, thank you baby"

"For what?"

"Everything" I gave her one last kiss, before she turned away to tend the breakfast, "Love you" I said under my breath, Bella didn't seem to hear me any continued buttering bread. I smiled a little, then walked back to the bedroom to put on a shirt.

...

"So" I breathed, "What's the plan for today?" I shuffled my seat closer to the breakfast table opposite her.

"Alice wants me to go with her to find a bouquet, apparently Rose is over tired from shopping all week" Bella laughed taking a forkful of scrambled egg. I watched as it vanished in between her plump rosy lips.

"I'm surprised Rose lasted this long, Alice does seem to love shopping" I chuckled lightly.

"Alice was always that way, I met her in Bloomingdale's in the...um, lingerie section, she took a sneaky peek at my choices and it set her off into a rampage. She essentially put everything I'd found back and re-picked about 4 baskets of lingerie, nightwear and shoes. Most expensive shopping trip ever but at least I left with a valuable friend"

"So when are you leaving?" I pouted.

"Around noon, we won't be long unless Alice finds out about our date, she'll want me to buy a new outfit"

"Hmm, and maybe a new set of lingerie?" I questioned hopefully.

"Nice try, but Alice stocked me up on those the other week"

That got my full attention, and new flashy images of my Bella in silky and lacy underwear...mmm. Damn I'm a perv. "I might like to see those" I mumbled eating some toast.

"They wouldn't be for anyone else would they?"

"I should think not"

She smiled warmly, "How's the food?"

"Exquisite. Just like the chef" I flashed her a wink and took the last bite of toast, licking my fingers clean. "You are perfect Ms Swan"

"Ah, thank you Mr Cullen, as are you"

"You've got no fucking idea how much I want to kiss you right now" I chuckled happily, "But..kissing will have to wait because..." I glanced down at my watch, "You have half an hour until Ali gets here and if I start kissing you I won't be able to stop"

"Half an hour?" Bella exclaimed, her fork buried deep into her plate and shoveled up all the food she could manage, eating the rest of her breakfast in record time. "Done!" She cried then shot up from her chair and ran to the bathroom. I chuckled lightly and ate. Thinking of Bella made me remember last night; I had a moment of realization, after I thought about our dinner reservation and the locket and everything that had happened between us, I realized that I could have lost her that day and losing Bella was something that could never happen. And if I did I would want her to know how I feel about her. She needed to know that I loved her. And tonight I was going to tell her, there was no rethinking that decision because I'd made up my mind!

But how was I going to tell her? It was an easy enough thing to say - "Bella I love you" there easy. But would I tell her with the locket? Or...damn I didn't have a clue. I'd never even thought about telling a woman I loved her. In Bellevue I was known as 'The block player' because I had girls coming out of my ears and used them as I pleased. I regret that so badly now, what if a guy like that used my Bella in that way? She wouldn't deserve that, no woman does.

"Honey?" My angel's voice called, "You OK?"

I looked up to see her leaned against the bathroom door frame in a blue towel, her hair wet and pushed back off her face. I got up and embraced her. She smelled clean and like strawberries. "I'm fantastic my angel" I smiled into her neck. God how I wanted to say those three words. No it had to be perfect!

"You looked distracted, is something wrong?"

"No baby, nothing's wrong" I pulled back to see her face, I sighed, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"You may have mentioned it once" She grinned kissing me tightly. "I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day but Alice will want me out of the house in 15 minutes"

"In that case" I kissed her again, "We'll continue this later" I tapped her sexy ass as she smiled and passed me, stepping into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Damn I love her.

* * *

BellaPov

Alice bundled me into her car as soon as she arrived. Edward gave me a long passionate kiss at the door and many more as he held onto my hands. After 5 minutes of saying goodbye, we were on the highway headed for the mall.

"So what kind of flowers do you need?" I asked.

Alice cleared her throat, "I lied" She breathed.

I looked at her, "Huh?"

"Do you really think I'd leave the flowers to the last minute?" She smiled, "I heard you're going out tonight"

"Who told you that?"

"New travels fast honey" She chuckled, "So what were you planning on wearing tonight?"

"I don't know" I admitted, "A dress?"

"Which one?"

"...a black one"

"OK...no, we're getting you something new"

"Like something I'll probably never wear again?"

"Yup" She grinned. The car turned into the mall parking lot and Alice kept her eye out for a parking spot. Once we were safely settled near the entrance doors Alice pulled me inside on a mission. "We need something...tasteful, innocent yet sexy and completely you" Alice chattered as we walked through Bloomingdale's. "Something tasteful?" She whispered to herself. "Well, starting with colour we'll go for...red, it's sexy and goes fantastically with your hair colour and skin tone, which by the way reminds me that you need a spray tan"

"I am _not_ going for a spray tan" I replied.

Ali sighed, "Baby steps, baby steps" She said under her breath. Her fingers pointed to each dress in my size, she muttered 'clothes-speak' to herself and grabbed everything red in sight. After a while she gave them all to me and pushed me towards the fitting rooms.

An hour later I had a thumbs down for all that was chosen and moved onto the next store. Alice was getting impatient after a while. "We need something PERFECT!" She cried out. Her eyes scanned the clothe rack and her little feet side stepped down the isles. We looked for another half an hour until we both lost the will to live.

"You'd usually have at least 40 outfits for me by now" I chuckled sipping my coffee. We were now having a much deserved coffee break.

"I know" Alice breathed, "I just need to find something perfect"

"But why?"

Alice smiled a little, "Because you and Edward love each other, anyone can see that and this is your first date, a moment in your history Bella. Everything has to be perfect!"

"I'm touched by your care Alice" I smiled. It made me think..."If tonight is a... historic moment in mine and Edward's life do you think I should...tell him how I feel?"

"You haven't told each other yet?"

"Well, no"

"But you two act so loved up, like a married couple"

"I guess I'm just scared he doesn't feel the same way, I heard about women in the past" I looked down at my granola bar and exhaled.

"Believe me Bell, he feels the same way"

"How can you tell? I mean, he seems affectionate and loving and caring but isn't that how any boyfriend should be?"

"It's deeper than that Bell" Alice leaned forwards on her elbows, "You don't realize but...he looks at you like you're the world, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He holds you like he's scared someone will take you away from him. Trust me Bella, he's fallen deep for you" She grinned and I just about melted. Edward loves me? God, he'd better.

Alice and I fell into casual conversation after that, we talked about the wedding a little more and talked about her wedding dress. After a few minutes something caught Alice's attention, she gazed across the way with wide eyes. "BELL!" She exclaimed causing me to drop my granola bar.

"Jesus Christ! What Alice?" I replied.

She pointed, "There, in that window, how the fuck didn't I see it?" I followed her finger and saw what had caught her attention. A **Scarlett** ( TITLE REFERENCE!) dress stood proud on a mannequin in the window of a store called _Breathe Fashion. _The dress was fashionable, hugging at the waist and the sleeves were short and loose. The bust was collected in loose stylish creases, the whole dress looked unbelievably comfortable and so very beautiful. "All we'll need is red shoes and a cardigan"

"It's beautiful"

"I know right! Mission complete!"

* * *

EdwardPov

God I missed my Bella, she'd been gone for about 5 hours now, and I'd already been in and out of the apartment with the boys, we didn't need much time to buy ties and blazers. We were all set. But where was my Bella? Damn I was beginning to sound like one of those desperate, needy boyfriends who needed to know about his girlfriend's whereabouts all the bloody time. Oh well, if I missed her this much, I didn't care what I sounded like.

I grabbed my phone and searched through my contacts until it fell upon Bella's name. Then pressed call and waited.

"Edward?"

"Bella" I grinned down the phone.

She laughed, "Over here baby"

"Huh?" I turned my head to see Bells standing in the doorway, plastic bags in hand.

"Damn, I missed you"

She chuckled and came inside, kicking the door shut behind her, "I wasn't gone that long"

"Long enough" I walked over and kissed her passionately, running my hands through her long soft sexy hair, "Mmm" I murmured into her mouth. I smiled and released her, resting my forehead on hers.

"What time is our reservation?"

"Uhh bumped down for 6ish" I replied.

"Mmm can't wait" She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the wall, "4" I answered.

"Seriously? I need to get ready!" She blurted.

"Can I help?" I pouted.

Bella laughed, "No, I want to surprise you, I got a new dress today"

"You surprise me in anything you wear, you look so goddamn beautiful in everything" I kissed her neck and ravished her, making her shudder under my ministrations.

"Mmmm, maybe so, but I've got to get ready _alone_" Bella winked at me and pulled away, leaving one last kiss on my lips, "After all I want to look my best"

"You always do, but fine whatever"

"Thank you sweetheart"

...

_1 and a half hours later..._

"Baby we got to go" I called through into the bedroom, I adjusted my gray button down shirt and fiddled with the collar a little.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be one second I'm just putting my shoes on" My angel replied.

"I don't mean to rush you honey" I said, sorting my cuff-links.

"You're not. All done"

I turned back towards the bedroom door, it opened a little wider and one leg appeared from behind it, then another and then the skirt of a beautiful red dress, followed by the beyond-words-beautiful face of my girl. She was stunning, and my heart just about froze as I stared at her. How the hell is this girl my girlfriend? She should be with...I don't know Johnny Depp? Or someone else who could measure up to her flawlessness.

"It's too much isn't it" She breathed nervously, scratching the back of her neck and looking down at the floor.

I didn't even think about it, I just strode forwards and pulled her into my arms, claiming her lips with mine. I channeled so much love and adoration into that kiss, my fingers caressing her face and hair whilst hers traveled across my chest. I loved this woman so much, I could never lose her.

And I'd tell her that tonight, I would make her mine.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. I am the laziest updater in the freaking world! I have no excuse other than...writers block I guess.**

**But to prove that I love you, I wrote this at 6am on the day I'm going away to Florida. _That_ is love!**

**Anyway, to show my progress. 'In Uniform' is going steadily, I have about half of the next chapter written, 'Let The Wind Blow' I admit is going stupidly slowly, I've written like 400 words :P And the new story that you may have noticed 'Beautiful Stranger' (has been renamed 'Hitchin' A Ride') is nearly finished, it should hopefully be up this morning some time soon.**

**At the moment, I am a little pissed off because my flight has already been delayed by 3 FUCKING HOURS! But I'll get to Orlando soon enough.**

**And one last thing...MERRY CHRISTMAS! MAY YOU HAVE LOTS OF PRESENTS AND SHIT, AND HAVE FUN!**

**HAPPY 2011 AS WELL BTW!**

**J. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**


	22. Tell Me You Love Me

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**22. Tell Me You Love Me  
**_  
_

* * *

EPOV

Bella held my hand tightly as we walked across the parking lot towards_ Luigi's__, _I looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back and kissed my shoulder. My hand subtly brushed past my pocket, I felt the squared locket box and smiled.

"I've always wanted to come here" Bella said.

"Why didn't you?"

"Never got around to it, no one to go with I guess" She explained.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Well you've got me now, I'll go with you anywhere"

Bella grinned like an angel, "You're too sweet"

"I try"

We walked through the double doors of the entrance together and waited to be seated. The lighting was dim and cosy, red satin cloths covered the table and white candle holders stood in the center, the smell of amazing food met my nostrils. Once we were seated I took Bella's hand from across the table. I just stared at her and tried to think about what I was going to say. She made me feel so many things I hadn't a clue how I could form it all into words, the locket would hopefully help me break the ice. Bella smiled back at me with her deep brown eyes. She was breathtaking, I never knew you could see something so exquisite that could reduce a man to tears but Bella seemed to hold that reason. I squeezed her hand.

"You look distracted, is something wrong?" Bella asked, her voice mesmerizing me.

"I'm always distracted when it comes to you, you're so beautiful" I answered. Then Bella turned all my favorite shades of scarlett **(see what i did there) **"No need to look so surprised angel, you know how beautiful I find you"

"Hmm, I don't understand why, I think we had this conversation before"

"Yup, and you spent the whole of it bagging on yourself" I added, "I see you for who you are, a beautiful, caring, selfless, loving woman" I kissed her hand making her blush again.

_I love you, I love you, I fucking love you._

My mind was screaming 'Tell her now you prick!' but no, I would wait until later. I kissed her hand again.

"So how was your day?" Bella asked.

"Eventful, we went to Emmett's store to pick up the wedding flowers and took them to the church to set up. But Emmett ruined some of them when he was flipping out about Jazz not having a bachelor party"

Bella laughed, "He loves bachelor parties he's a typical guy, strippers all the way"

"I never understood the drive to have some naked woman with giant breasts grind herself on you for a bachelor party, when I have my bachelor party I'd stay as far away as I possibly could."

"Really?"

I nodded, "When I get married I'll be with a woman who I love, a woman who is so...special to me that I would never look at another woman again" I trailed off staring into her eyes and suddenly images of Bella in a white dress and a veil entered my mind, each step as she approached me on the isle. Her eyes would glisten with tears and her smile would be large and sincere, she'd meet me at the alter and take my hand. I'd slide a ring onto her finger and we'd take our first kiss as husband and wife. I grinned and squeezed her hand. Maybe she's get the hint about what I was thinking.

"I think Ali wanted a bachelorette party, she keeps hinting about topless firemen" Bella laughed, "Maybe Jazz will give her a little show in his uniform" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Ew please I don't want that image" I chuckled, "Maybe that could be her Christmas present"

"Hopefully not" Bella replied, "Their spending Christmas at home"

"Really? I thought they were going on their honeymoon"

"No, they're going on the 26th, they said they didn't want to spend Christmas in an airport" She explained, "So what's happening on Christmas?"

"Mom and Dad are having a Christmas dinner at home, they've already invited you and I and Em and Rose and probably Jazz and Alice, is your Dad staying?"

"I don't think he's going home until New Years"

"Then I officially invite him to Mom and Dad's for Christmas dinner"

Bella smiled, "That's so sweet of you, will Esme mind?"

"She always makes food for the 5000 so I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Your Mom is so sweet, I love her" Bella said sipping her wine again.

"She loves you too" _And so do I._

A few minutes later the waitress came over to take our orders. I ordered the 12oz steak with vegetables and Bella ordered the crab claws. When Bella excused herself to the bathroom I sat there and thought. I had decided to wait until we got home to tell her how I felt and give her the locket, I would have rathered that we were alone when I told her I loved her just so I can be sure of her reaction. I turned around to see Bella walking back towards me, her beautiful red dress turning men's heads as she smiled back at me, her brown hair flowed behind her with each step.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful yet?" I said standing up and kissing her. Bella laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"You may have mentioned it, have I told you how amazing you look yet?" She leaned in to talk in my ear, "Because you look_ so _amazing" She purred. I moaned under my breath as my eyes darted around, the few men that had watched her bit their lips and grumbled. I smirked as if to say 'Yeah, take a good look, she's mine'

Our meals arrived a few minutes later and we both tucked in eagerly, I was rushing more than usual mainly because I couldn't wait to tell her I loved her, I admit I was shaking like hell and I was constantly worried that I'd lose the locket. I counted to 10 and smiled at her.

"Good?" I asked.

"Lovely" She replied grinning. "You?"

"Gorgeous and the meal's not to bad either" I winked at her.

"Smooth" Bella commented.

"I try"

"You succeed"

I laughed, "So what else did you girls buy today?"

"Not a lot, Alice lied to me about the wedding stuff so all we got was this new outfit" She gestured to her red dress.

"Remind me to thank her later" I said.

"But that's not all we got" She smirked, "I've got a little surprise for you later on"

I could feel my eyes darkening at the though, "Really? What kind of surprise?"

She winked, "Something black and lacy"

_Fuck. _

"I can only imagine" I muttered.

We finished our meals and exhaled. I was so damn stuffed. I sat back in my chair and groaned, "Fuck that was a lot of steak"

Bella groaned in reply, "I'm going to explode"

I chuckled, "Dessert baby?"

"Wow...no thanks I may die"

"Better not, I've got my own surprise for you at home" I winked.

"Oooh really, can I have a clue"

"No, because you may guess and then I'll be embarrassed."

"Oh please tell me"

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see"

"Then we better hurry up and pay, I'm not waiting for long"

...

This was it. I paid for the meal and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as we exited the restaurant, I'd survived our first date and I had done it well.

"So how was I for our first date?"

"Brilliant, best date I've ever had"

We walked together towards the car in the far corner of the parking lot and I began to shake a little more. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't think my heart could take it if she doesn't love me back, I could feel myself sweating underneath my button up. I unlocked the car and opened the door for Bella, she smiled and brushed past me as she climbed inside. God the things this woman did to me. On the drive home we talked quietly and laughed about the wedding and Christmas, I was so lost in Bella's voice that I barely realized when we got home. Time slowed as we walked together up to the room, I held Bella's hand tight as we opened the apartment door.

"Lets pop open a bottle of wine" I said kissing her on the lips. Bella grinned and blushed. I loved her blush, it made her look so real.

Okay commence panicking. _It's not as bad as you think _I kept saying to myself, oh god oh god oh god. I felt arms wrap around my waist and my eyes fell shut with a smile on my face. Maybe I should start the process now?

"Thank you so much for tonight Edward, I had such a great time" She said kissing the side of my neck. "I can't remember the last time I went on a date"

I wrapped my arms around her, "There will be more dates, lots more, all with me hopefully"

She grinned, "I hope so, you mean a lot to me"

Ah, there's a conversation starter. I smiled and untangled ourselves, I went to get a fresh bottle of wine and two glasses. When I turned back I saw that Bella had kicked off her shoes and was now sitting comfortably on the couch. I dimmed the lights as I walked over to her, pouring us a glass each. I settled myself beside her and snaked my arm across her shoulders, the mood was now perfect...well, almost.

"What about some music?" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay" She replied grinning, she looked a little nervous. I shuffled through my playlist until I found the perfect song. Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing' sang quietly in the background. Mine and Bella's song.

"This okay?" I questioned.

She smiled and nodded. I replaced myself next to her and put my arm over her shoulders again. Well, here we go...

"Bells" I breathed looking into her eyes.

"Yes Edward?" She replied wrapping her arms around my neck. What do I say? I didn't want to just blurt it out right. I leaned in and claimed her lips with mine, her lips were so soft, like silk. She held me closer and ran her hands into my hair, I channeled all the love I felt for her into that kiss.

"Bella, I need to show you something" I whispered.

"What?" She answered, I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out the jewelry box, settling it in the palm of her hand. She looked at the box and then back at me, questions in her eyes. "What is it?" She said her tone changing slightly.

"Open it" I kissed her forehead.

Bella looked back at the box before lifting the lid and looking inside. She gasped, "Oh my god, Edward, it's so beautiful" Bella covered her mouth as her eyes started to glaze over with tears. She stared at the locket and ran a fingertip over the engraved patterns.

"There's more, look inside" I breathed. She blinked, allowing more tears to fall down her cheeks. She lifted the locket from the box staring at it, then smiled and opened it. I watched as she looked down at the opened necklace, a gasping sob wretched from her chest and tears flowed from her eyes. She looked at me and sobbed.

"Oh my...Edward it's so...I" She cried. I shuffled closer to her and took the necklace, she smiled sadly and turned, lifting her hair. I clipped it around her neck.

"Now she can really be close to your heart, my angel" I kissed her shoulder and sighed.

"Edward this is so...thoughtful...just-I...thank you" She managed to say. She faced me and kissed the hell out of me, her mouth molding to mine. Her hands were everywhere, I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and parted our lips.

"You're so important to me Bella, you don't realize how much" I breathed looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know, because you're just as important to me"

"Bella" I whispered pecking her on the lips again, "I..." I drifted off, I was in too deep, what do I do? Bella's arms wrapped around me again and she kissed me once more, if only I could show her how I felt.

That was it. I would show her.

Bella's little hands trailed down my chest and began to undo the buttons on my shirt, I let her, her lips sucking mine hungrily. My shirt fell from my shoulders and my hands ran across Bella's dress until I found the zip, I brought it downwards and slipped Bella's arms from the sleeves. Then I saw my surprise that she mentioned earlier. My eyes bulged as I stared at the black lingerie. She wore black v-string panties with a beautiful bra that had sequined patterns, the bra had a flowing skirt type thing, like a short flowing dress that was open in the middle, revealing her flat creamy stomach. A front clasp ribbon sat between her breasts. I may have orgasmed.

"Bedroom" I croaked gathering her in my arms, she let out a delighted squeal as I lifted her and carried her to the bed. Carefully laying her down on_ my_ bed. That's right _my_ bed, mine, she was mine.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe what he'd done for me, there just weren't words for how I was feeling. The locket was the most thoughtful and amazing thing anyone had ever given me, I loved this man so much and I had to tell him. I felt something tonight, like he was nervous or something and when we sat down I felt it to.

Edward laid above me, kissing down my stomach and chest. He was stunning to look at, so smooth and beautiful. He'd removed my lingerie and I must say it was a complete success, his reaction was priceless. I pulled off his pants and boxers until we were both naked. I had so much need, there was no point in foreplay I had to have him right 's eyes were so full of desire and...need. The way he looked at me was so sincere and beautiful, the emerald shine of his green eyes made my insides weep from an overload of butterflies. But I could've stared at him for hours.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you" He said gently, "I don't want to do this if it causes you any pain"

"I think we both know you could never hurt me Edward" I said, "I need your touch" I reached down and grabbed his hand, I held it to my cheek and closed my eyes, "I need your voice" I sighed, "I need all of you"

"You have me baby"

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always" He clarified, "But you're still bruised, I can't be so selfish and not think about how sore and pained you are"

"It would be selfish of you to deprive me of what makes me happy, I have to feel you, it's been too long"

Edward caressed my face with the hand I held, he lifted the other and held it to my other cheek. With my eyes closed I could feel his warm breath nearing my face, I smiled and sighed happily. Slowly his lips found mine, I could've cried from how good they felt together.

"I'll be gentle I promise" He whispered against my lips, my mouth opened quickly and allowed him access. His Tongue slowly entered and met mine in a sensual dance we stayed like this for many minutes until my hands became impatient and began to dig into his hair.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered as I kissed up and down his neck, "I can't get enough of you"

"Fuck, Bella" He hissed when I bit his earlobe, "You have no idea what you do to me, sweetheart."

"I love it when you call me that," I said between kisses, "It makes me feel like I'm yours."

"You are" He groaned, "You're mine. No one elses"

"I'm yours" I repeated breathlessly, "I'll always be yours"

"Forever and always"

"And even after that" I chuckled quietly. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and slowly he pulled me so we were lying down together, him hovering above me. We became more tangled as we got lost in the mood, his hands were everywhere and so was his mouth.

"I love tasting you, you taste like chocolate" He murmured against my stomach as he kissed it, "Sweet, sweet chocolate". He kissed up and down all over my body leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched, I moaned softly as he hummed against the skin of my collar bone.

"Please Edward, I need you now" I said dreamily stroking his dark red locks, all teasing was gone now we both needed each other. Edward smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, causing me to sink further into the pillow as I relaxed under his touch.

"I'll go slowly I promise" He whispered, "I won't make it uncomfortable"

I chuckled, "You're talking to me like I'm a virgin"

"We both know that's not true" He smiled smugly, "I just don't want to hurt you where you're bruised"

"You won't Edward, I trust you" I leant up and kissed him, "I trust you more than anyone"

Edward smiled. And then a flicker of something lit up his eyes, something I'd never seen in him before, something pure, wonderful and genuine. And as he slowly slid into me I knew what it was.

It was love.

We both moaned as he closed the gap between us and we joined together, it had been too long since we'd done this last, for the last 4 days I'd been denied what I really needed. Him. He moved slowly inside me, the room was filled with our soft moans and words of tenderness he dropped his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes deeply. He must've seen the look of love I returned because he smiled. And at the same moment we both realised that we weren't fucking anymore, it wasn't just sex. We were making love.

But as the coil inside my stomach became tighter I moaned his name loudly, he picked up the pace and started angling himself deeper. "God, Bella" He rasped quietly, dropping his head to the crook of my neck, "I..." He trailed off with a moan and ran one hand into my hair.

"Oh, Edward...I can't hold...on, ah!"

"I know sweetheart, I know" He buried himself deeper and quickened his thrusts in a steddied rhythm, "You're body is so perfect for mine, I fit against you like you were made for only me" He strained, "I...I lo...Fuck I can't"

"God, y-you can..." I moaned, I wanted him to say it first, I needed him to tell me.

"Bella"

"Edward"

"I..."

"I'll say it with you" I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again, I was so close but I didn't want to come until we'd told each other how we felt.

"Fuck I'm so close" I moaned, "Say it...now...please"

"Bella...I"

"Please"

My Walls clamped around him too soon. It was now or never.

"Bella Swan, I love you so much" Edward gasped as he twitched and swelled inside of me, "I've...known it...for, ah, ages"

"Oh god Edward, I love you too!" I panted, my inner Walls fluttered and I came in a blaze of passion and heated love, Edward followed at the same time. We rode against one another for a few seconds afterwards as Edward prolonged our orgasms. When he could barely hold himself up anymore he collapsed onto me, sweaty and beautiful.

"Bella" He sighed as he kissed my neck slowly, "That wasn't really how I wanted to say it" He chuckled.

"Dosen't matter" I smiled, "It was wonderful"

He lifted his face to mine so he could see my eyes, he smiled sadly and ran a single finger around the lower part of my bruised eye. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head and smiled tearfully.

He returned it, "I love you Isabella Swan"

"I love you Edward Cullen"

* * *

**Aww bless their little cotton socks, I love these too which is why I'm sad to say that SOS is finishing soon *queue chorus of sad people* but don't fret I've got two more stories in progress and when at least one of them is done I'll start the second installment (which is still unnamed) **

**I love you all, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEEEEEEEASE AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEESE. **

**IF YOU'RE ALREADY READING MY OTHER STORIES THEM I NOW PRONOUNCE US MAN AND WIFE, OR WIFE AND WIFE WHATEVER.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**J. x**


	23. Things You Can't Rehearse

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**23. Things You Can't Rehearse.**

_Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,  
_  
_ circling your lips.  
_  
_ Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you,_

_ well I can tell you do._

_ I know all your favorite spots,  
_  
_ and tonight we will connect the dots._

_~ Connect The Dots, The Spill Canvas  
_

* * *

BellaPov

It was 10am and we were still in bed. The drapes were closed and only dim light shone through. I watched Edward take steady breaths, his chest rising and falling as he snored lightly. I smiled to myself, he looked like an angel when he slept. He looked so relaxed with the small smile on his face, his lips slightly parted.

Today was the day of Alice and Jasper's wedding rehearsal, I would have to go home quickly for some more clothes and make-up later before we left, I would have to remember to ask Edward. I looked back at him and remembered last night. Last night was probably the best night of my life, everything was perfect. My fingers traced my new locket and tears briefly pricked my eyes, Edward was so genuinely sweet and thoughtful, there was no way I could express how much it meant to me. But he knew how I felt now. Everything would be easier.

I laid there for a few more minutes before Edward began to shuffle, his eyes moved under his eyelids until they slowly crept open to meet mine. A smile formed on his lips. "Hello beautiful" He said tiredly, "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long" I replied with a smile. We stared at each other For a few wordless seconds, wide grins playing on our lips. I had that feeling of butterflies, now that we were a couple in love I just wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Edwards arms encircled my waist and pulled me against him tightly.

"Bella" He breathed, "I love you"

I could have cried from how good that sounded, "I love you too Edward" His lips touched mine softly as I snuggled further against him. "I'm so happy we can finally say that, I didn't feel right when we didn't"

"I love you" Edward repeated.

I chuckled, "You've said that"

"I know, and I'll keep saying it until proven wrong" He smiled kissing me again, "I love you"

"And I love you" I replied, "But if we could refrain from saying that for only 1 second I need to ask you something"

"Go on then, but just for a second"

"I need you to come with me back to my house, I need some more clothes for today" I explained, "And...I'd rather not go alone"

Edward looked hesitant, "Emmett said he'd cleared the place up since...the incident, but are you sure you want to go back? I could go alone and pick the clothes up for you"

I shook my head, "No, I have to go back, I love that house and I'm not going to let Jacob Black lock me out"

"Okay honey, but I'll be with you every second" He smiled, "And please don't say that bastards name in _our_ bed or _our_ home" His voice was pleading. I cradled my arms around him.

"Did you just say _our_?" I asked, "_Our_ bed, _our_ home" I repeated his words.

"Yes...I think I did" He smiled, "I love you"

A grin spread across my lips, "I love you too. But we have to get up at some point, the wedding rehearsal is at 1 so we've only got 3 hours to get up, shower, eat, go to my house, get changed and make our way over to the church without being late"

"But...I don't want to" Edward groaned.

"Well you have to, you're a best man"

"There's another best man they can deal without me" He squeezed his eyes shut and disappeared under the covers.

"Don't be such a teenager" I chuckled trying to lift the covers, "Come on, get up"

"No" Was the muffled reply he gave me, "I'm tired"

"We had about 11 hours sleep, how can you be tired?"

"Easily"

"Fine" I huffed, I turned away and threw the covers off me before climbing out of bed. I didn't look back and wandered out of the room completely naked. I heard slight shuffling behind me as I walked out.

"Bella, you can't walk away from me naked, that's unfair" Edward murmured from the bedroom.

"You want some toast?" I ignored him, still tempting him out of our den of sin.

"Bells come back"

"No Edward. Toast?"

He sighed, and I heard more shuffling before the sound of bare feet slapping against the marble kitchen floor met my ears. "You're cruel Miss Swan" He grumbled circling his arms around me from behind as I prepared some toast for us both.

"I know, but we have to get ready or Alice will kill us painfully and slowly, plus, if we don't turn up my Dad will find a reason to pin it on you and_ then_ he'll hate you" I explained. "I wonder how he's survived in my brother's apartment? Rose and Em are all over each other 24/7 anyway, I can only imagine what they're like in the company of their own home"

Edward kissed my shoulder and chuckled, "The annoying things is that if your Dad caught them in the act, his reaction wouldn't have been nearly as bad as if he ever caught us together"

"He's a Dad and I'm his little girl, it's how parents work, you know"

"Meh" Edward replied, "I'll go jump in the shower, then we can eat, drive you home to get ready, then we'll go straight to the church. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good" I smiled, I turned in his arms and kissed him hard, "Love you"

Edward grinned. Huge, "Love you too"

...

When we rushed over to my house the car was filled with mixed emotions. I stared at my front door like it was glaring back at me, the memories of Jacob forcing himself in flashed to mind as I unlocked it and walked inside. My eyes immediately shot to the space at the foot of the stairs. The place I had pulled myself to just before I was attacked. The glass coffee table was missing from my living room, I wasn't conscious when Edward and Jacob collided into it but I can now imagine to mess it had caused. Edward stood close to my side as I pulled him into a hug. Images of Jacob's evil face entered my mind, his eyes glaring daggers at me with his teeth locked in a primal and animalistic snarl. I tried not to cry.

I bit my lip and wandered over to the place I fell, I kicked the wall violently with my boot before sinking to my knees. I punched the wall where Jacob towered over me and started to grunt and growl as my fist began to get bruised and grazed. Edward's arms snaked around me and held me tightly against his chest.

"Shush Bella baby" He murmured into my ear, "Please baby, I love you and I don't want to see you hurt yourself like this"

I started to sob and buried my face into his chest, "I'm so stupid, why am I crying?" I asked dumbly.

"You're just overwhelmed angel" He said calming into my hair, "It's all going to be okay"

"And I can't believe I was so selfish, you got hurt too and I never asked if you were okay" I sobbed.

"Baby I'm fine"

"You fell through a glass table, the glass shattered right under your back and I never thought to ask if you were hurt"

"Bells you saw my back, there was nothing wrong because nothing happened, no cuts no bruises"

"But your hand-"

"That was just from punching the fucker, I'm fine baby"

I sobbed against him for a few more minutes, "I'm wasting time" I cried sadly, more tears trickling from my eyes, "I need to get ready, I'm getting your nice clothes all wet" I smoothed down his soft cream sweater and kissed him. I'd left tear spots along the 'V' neck collar. I apologized and wiped my eyes. We went upstairs to my bedroom, Edward sat on the bed whilst I rummaged though my dresser. In the end I pulled out a dark blue 'V' neck sweater dress, a pair of black lace tights, some matching lace designed high heels and a cardinal red designer raincoat that Alice had bought me for my birthday. I put my outfit together and changed into them after a quick shower then dried my hair and added a quick dusting of make up. At the end of it I looked...exceptional, especially with my new silver locket. I touched it on the mirror surface and smiled.

"Sometimes I look at you and wonder how I could be so lucky" Edward said kissing the side of my neck, "You're stunning"

"I think the same thing when I'm with you" I admitted. He was wearing a simple cream sweater with washed out gray jeans and black 'vans' sneakers. "I love you. And I know I keep saying it, but now I've started I can't stop" I breathed.

"Good" He grinned, "Because I don't want you to stop, and I'm not going to stop saying it either. I love you." He kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you"

We held hands as we descended the stairs, not so much as glancing at the space I was attacked, then walked to the car. We arrived at the church half an hour later and just on time.

We walked into the church and were met by Rose and Emmett, unfortunately Rose didn't look to well. She was wearing a beautiful aqua turquoise dress with netted tights underneath and a white cardigan with gold buttons and black panels on the pockets and cuffs and black ribboned shoes. She was a little pale and looked unwell.

"You feeling any better Rose?" I asked her, giving her a hug.

She shrugged, "Not really, I think I've caught one of those vomiting illnesses. But Emmy's been taking care of me" She smiled kissing my brother on the cheek. He grinned. He was wearing typical Emmett clothes, smart with a bit of humor thrown in. He wore a bright blue t shirt with the words _'Why is everybody looking at me?'_ In white block font. At least he was wearing smart black trousers, dress shoes and a navy blue blazer. Somehow he made the look work.

Emmett gave me a tight hug and whispered, "How are you?" In my ear. A gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him I was alright. And then my father emerged from a corridor on the right. Dressed in a blue button up shirt and some dark jeans, he smiled at me and Emmett until his eyes fell upon Edward. He bit his lip and gave him a tight polite smile, Edward gave an identical smile back.

"Hi Dad" I smiled giving him a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, I don't think I've managed to catch Rose's virus yet" He chuckled, "Poor girl" Rose gave him a nice smile. Why couldn't he be just as accepting of Edward like he is of Rose?

"Nice to see you again Mr Swan" Edward smiled politely offering him a hand. Dad stared at it like it was some poisonous snake before finally shaking it. "So where is Alice and Jazz?" Edward asked hugging me from behind. Dad gave him an odd look but I ignored it and cuddled closer to my BOYFRIEND. Ah yes I love that word, and that one...LOVE. Mmmm.

"They're talking to the vicar, basically whats happening is Charlie will sit in the pews, then Emmy and I will walk in, then you two, and then Ali and Jazz" Rose explained. "Then we're all going for dinner at 'Tony Roma's' to celebrate before going our separate ways" She smiled before suddenly turning green, "Excuse me for one second, Bells can you come with me?" She asked urgently. I nodded as she latched her hand around my wrist and dragged me towards the bathroom. I stood outside the stall whilst Rose vomited violently. "I can't believe I'm ill now, today of all days?" She groaned flushing the toilet. She emerged from the stall and washed her mouth out beside the sink.

"We'll pick you up something tonight before the wedding tomorrow" I said rubbing her back to calm her.

She coughed and straightened herself up to look at herself in the mirror, "God I look terrible" She mumbled.

"No you don't sweetie, you look beautiful as usual" I assured her.

Rose smiled and started reapplying her make-up, she looked at me through the mirror, "Is that a new neckless?" She said in a surprised voice. My hand immediately went to my locket and I smiled.

"Yeah, Edward gave it to me" I opened it and showed her the picture, a sweet sweet smile hit her lips.

"That is so cute" She said, "So are you two official now?"

"We told each other our feelings last night, I can't believe how wonderful he is" I smiled, "We should probably get back out there, Dad will be making Edward feel really uncomfortable by now" I chuckled.

* * *

EdwardPov

_I'll be your man, I'll understand_

_ And do my best to take good care of you_

_ Yes I will_

_ You'll be my queen_, _I'll be your king  
_  
_ And I'll be your lover too_  
_  
~ I'll Be Your Lover Too, Van Morrison  
_

Charlie glared at me for the entire time Bella was in the bathroom, Emmett stood there awkwardly trying his best to break the tension.

"I see you gave Bella the locket" He smiled at me, "Did she like it?"

I nodded, "I think so, I sometimes catch her holding it and thinking"

"What locket?" Charlie interrupted.

"Edward bought Bells a locket with a picture of Mom in it, I thought it was a good idea" Emmett explained. He'd given me the picture to put inside. "It was really thoughtful" Emmett smiled at me.

Charlie's face changed slightly and an expression that I could only describe as though he'd misjudged me spread across his face just as Jasper and Alice came walking through hand in hand. Incredibly wide grins on their faces. They were literally gleaming. Jazz was wearing a simple white button up, a pair of blue jeans, a gray men's cardigan and black dress shoes. Alice stood at his side looking beautiful as usual, it seemed as though all the girls had opted in for dresses and tights. Alice wore a lovely white summer dress despite the fact that it was the 23rd of December, a pair of spotted tights, white high heels and a cream button up coat. She still managed to look like the bride even though it was only the rehearsal.

"Hey, where's the other two?" Jasper grinned.

"Bathroom, Rose isn't feeling well" Emmett replied.

"Aww babe" Alice pouted, "How are you all?"

We all murmured replies and smiled at her, the grin on her lips still remained large. Then just on time Rose and Bella walked into the room together, Rose fanned her pale face as she wandered into Emmett's arms. Bella smiled and hugged Alice tightly. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow" She squealed.

"I know right!" Alice giggled, "I'm going to be Mrs fucking Whitlock!" She caught Charlie's eye, "Sorry for the language"

"It's fine" He smiled.

Bella walked back over to me and kissed me sweetly, "I missed you" She whispered.

"I know you were only gone for a few minutes but I missed you too" I replied quietly kissing her again. "So when are we doing this?" I said to Jazz.

"In a minute, the vicar's getting it all together" He explained, "Not long now"

"Oh my god Bells I love your necklace!" Alice exclaimed rushing towards her. She hooked her little hand around the locket and examined it.

"It's from Edward" Charlie broke in, I met his eye. He smiled, "Can I see it?"

I watched as Alice opened it, tears pricked her eyes. "Oh my god Edward this is so sweet" She smiled, "You guys better have said the 'I love you's by now or I'm going to kick your asses"

Bella and I chuckled. "Of course we have" I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "We are officially official" I breathed.

We all laughed, "But. We are not going to steal your thunder, so ignore us" Bella said, "For the next 2 days, it's all about Mr and Mrs Whitlock"

"God I love the sound of that" Jasper smiled turning Alice in his arms, he kissed her passionately. "Weren't your parent's suppose to be here?" Jazz asked me.

"Yeah they were, but Dad got held up at the hospital so they can't make it"

"Shame, will they be at the wedding?"

"Yeah they will" I replied.

Then the vicar emerged from the side chapel room, bible in hand. "We're ready to start the rehearsal now" He smiled.

...

The rehearsal went slowly. It took a lot longer than expected and by 5 o'clock we were finally done and everything was prepared. Alice started crying as she walked down the isle, her dad couldn't be here so Charlie filled in for him until tomorrow. Alice looked adorable in her little white dress, Jasper looked as if he may cry. I can only imagine how they must feel standing in the isle together. When Bella and I walked together a strange twinge of sudden butterflies hit me in my stomach, I wasn't sure why, maybe the fact that I was walking link armed with the love of my life through a church! God that thought scared me, but only because the idea of it didn't.

We all walked to our cars and drove to Tony Roma's for dinner, we were all pretty much exhausted by this time.

"So after this, girls come to mine and Jazz's place and guys go to Emmett's place" Alice explained, "That way all the suits and dresses are in the right places and we can all meet at the church"

"When are the cars picking us up?" Emmett asked wiping the BBQ sauce off his mouth with a napkin and picking up another rib from his plate.

"They should be arriving at 12, so please, please, please be ready" Alice begged with pleading eyes, "Nothing can go wrong tomorrow"

"We understand hon" Rose said in a slightly uneasy voice, "I'll probably be high on Ibuprofen though"

"You need to be careful Rose, you're not sure what's wrong, you'll probably need to see a doctor about it" Bella said taking a sip of her wine. Rose shrugged it off and went back to her soup. I held Bella's hand under the table, tracing little circles with my thumb, silently telling her that I'd miss her that night. She gave me a look back that showed me she'd feel the same. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Rushed ending because writers block kicked in :P**

**j. x**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	24. Dearly Beloved

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**24. Dearly Beloved.**

_It's a nice day to start again_  
_  
It's a nice day for a white wedding_

_~ White Wedding, Billy Idol  
_

* * *

BellaPov

I was rudely awoken from my dream about Edward at about 6am Thursday morning by a flying pixie with bed hair landing on top of me.

She was shrieking about something deafeningly loudly with the expression of pure glee and delight on her face. I tried to swat her away but she kept coming back at me in her spotted long sleeves pajamas.

"Bella! Get up! I'm getting married today!" She screamed at me, jumping up and down on my make shift bed on the floor.

I groaned and rolled onto my front then peered at the clock across the room, "Alice it's 6am" I mumbled.

"We have to get ready Bells! The make up and hairdresser will be arriving in a few hours!"

"Yeah, in like 4 hours" I grumbled, I covered my face with my pillow and squeezed my eyes shut just as Rose started to groan at my side in her sleeping bag on the couch.

"Oh god" She murmured before scrambling up off the couch and running from the living room, almost crashing into Alice's Christmas tree on the way out.

"Poor Rosie" I said shifting around in my sleeping bag. I looked back at Alice who sat with a grin on her face. "I don't want to get up just yet" I groaned at her.

"Well tough, I've made us a schedule for this morning, so nothing can go wrong" She explained opening her diary, "6am - Wake up" She began, "6.05am - Breakfast, 6.30am - Alice shower, 6.40 - Bella shower, 6.50 - Rose shower-"

"Hang on, I'm going to stop you there" I interrupted, "Shush"

"Don't shush me Bella Swan, now get up!" She pulled my covers off me and took my pillow away.

I groaned in complaint.

"Oh don't complain Belly, up now!"

"Ehhhhh!" I replied.

"Well that's a fair point, now get up"

I cursed her under my breath before dragging myself to my feet as Rose appeared in the hall way. She looked a little pale but otherwise she just looked tired. "You okay hun?" I yawned.

She nodded unsurely, "I'll be okay, I'll just take some medication and hold my breath" She replied, she held a pink toothbrush in her hand and gave us a small smile. "Happy Christmas Eve by the way"

We all grinned, "Screw Christmas Eve!" Alice exclaimed, "Happy Wedding Day!" She chuckled, "Oh my god I'm gonna be a Whitlock! Mrs Whitlock!"

"Where's all our dresses?" I asked.

"My closet" Alice answered, "And we don't touch them until we need to get dressed"

We stayed in the kitchen for the next few minutes, I prepared us some breakfast whilst Rose found some medication and Alice jumped into the shower. Once Alice had finished she took over with cooking and let me have a shower as well. I emerged from the bathroom in a robe with my hair in a towel and sat with them at the table as Rose went for her shower. It was now 7 o'clock, 5 hours to go.

"You excited?" I asked.

"Is the pope catholic?" She replied in wit.

I chuckled, "You nervous?"

"Nope, nothing can go wrong, so all that's left to deal with is getting married and that's a piece of cake because I know what to do and I love my jazzy" She grinned and shoveled a spoonful of scrambled egg into her mouth. "The only thing that can go wrong is if my parents start fighting again, but we've put them on separate tables at the reception and different ends of the benches at the church so hopefully it'll be okay" Alice bit her lip as doubts entered her mind. Her parents, Harry and Melissa Brandon got divorced when Alice was 7 and ever since then they haven't been able to stand in the same room as each other because they fight like cat and dog.

"They'll be fine honey, we'll keep them away from each other" I assured her, "So when should we start getting ready?"

"Soon-ish"

"How long is soon-ish?"

"About half an hour" Alice replied, "When Rose gets out the shower, which by the way, we are 10 minutes behind schedule"

"Oh relax hun, we have ages"

Alice smirked wickedly, "You can't time perfection" She breathed.

We both chuckled in delight as the pitter patter of female feet alerted our ears. In the doorway stood a clean Rosalie in a towel. She smiled a small smile. "_Now_ can we get ready?"

...

About 2 hours later the hair and make up artists arrived, bags and bags of equipment in each hand. They started work on us all in the living room, all of us sat in a row whilst strangers played with our hair and brushed make up over our faces. We talked and talked and talked as we were made up by the designers. Alice was giddy with excitement, her knee continuously bounced up and down, a grin staining her face. Alice's hair dresser called Louise curled Alice's short hair until it was bouncy and bubbly, then clipped in a few longer extensions the same colour and curled them the same. Rose's hairdresser Betty curled Rose's beautiful long blond locks, complementing Rose on how amazing it looked. Betty gathered the top layer from the crown and arranged them at the back, clipping them in place and allowing lose locks to frame her face. Making her look as stunning as usual.

Then my hairdresser Annabel also curled my hair, taming the messy flyaway strands with hair spray and liquid conditioner. After a while my hair was starting to look soft and beautiful, I smiled at my self in the mirror and exhaled as Annabel began to pin it in a beautifully arranged style. She moved across my bangs and sprayed it in place, it took her a while to pin it all up, by this time Rose's hair was done and had moved onto make up, Alice remained with Louise who continued to curl and spray her pixie like hair. It looked slightly longer and her bangs had been moved to the side like mine.

"I love your hair" I said to her smiling.

Alice blushed, "Do you think I'll be a beautiful bride? I'm starting to get nervous"

"Definitely Alice, you're going to be a stunning bride. Jasper may even cry" I chuckled.

Alice laughed, "He bloody better!"

I continued to watch as Louise applied the finishing touches with hairspray and a silver tiara, she fluffed it up a bit until she finally announced that she was finished. Alice grinned and bit back the tears. "It's beautiful" She choked, "Really, thank you" She smiled to Louise. I smiled as Annabel finished mine as well, clipping 2 floral clips at the side of my head, keeping the curls in place. By the end of it I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Thank you" I said breathlessly, "It's stunning"

"Well, I had plenty of hair to work with, it's wonderfully long" Annabel smiled opening her make up bag. Once again we sat in silence as the designers dusted our faces with a natural covering of make up that wasn't too strong. By the end of it, it was 10.30. Not long to go.

The hairdressers then left us to it. Just as Alice's Mom and cousins arrived, they followed her around like lost puppies, ignoring Rose and I completely. Cindy, Mandy, Brenda and Maisie where all sisters - Cindy 19, Mandy 21, Brenda 24 and Maisie 26, there was also their only brother Ellis 27, who was gayer than Paris Hilton's personal shopper. Only Cindy, Mandy and Maisie were full siblings, whereas Brenda and Ellis were only half siblings - mainly because of their cheating father. Ellis stared at our hair and make up with an expression of pure delight on his face.

And wow, they were all wearing pink. Lots and lots of pink, my eyes hurt. Ellis even wore a white suit with a pink shirt underneath. The girls all wore big pink bridesmaid dresses with tall pink stilettos.

By 10.45 Alice rushed us to the bedroom, we pulled on our dresses and didn't even dare touch our hair or faces. We helped lace Alice into her wedding dress and by 11.10. We were done.

Rose wore a china blue strapless silk dress, it hugged her and made her lavender eyes stand out. It gathered and hung beautifully, it suited her.

Alice was pretty much crying, as was Rose and I. She looked like an angel, she was unbelievably stunning, so much so that if I wasn't stupidly in love with Edward and if she wasn't marrying Jasper today I'd marry her myself.

"You both look amazing" She breathed lightly removing her tears. "I can't believe this, I'm terrified"

"Oh don't be babe" Rose assured, "You look incredible, Jasper loves you and today you're getting married"

"What if I fuck up?" She practically sobbed.

"Hun you won't, believe me" I smiled, "You guys are going to do great"

Alice smiled back through teary eyes, mopping them up without mussing up her make up. "Okay, how do I look?" She said.

Rose and I grinned, "Stunning" We both said.

"You too" She replied.

"You girls ready yet?" The deep squeaky voice of Ellis sounded, he peeked his head around the door, his eyes growing wide. "Oh. My. God" He grinned, "You look so good Ali-baby!" Ellis hopped up and down, reminding me too much of Alice, his shoulder length black hair bouncing as he jumped. "You girls look sooooo amazing babes!"

Alice sniffed. "I know right!"

"Oh my god Issy-Belly I looooove that dress" He approached me and span me under his arm, "Damn I wish I had breasts...and a waist like yours!"

"Thank you Ellis" I giggled.

"And Rose if I wasn't gay..." He trailed off and winked at her, "Unfortunately I may have an eye bigger for that man of yours, I hear he's quite the muscle man"

Rose actually laughed, "Hands off" She smiled, "Emmett is mine"

"Alice the cars are here!" A loud sound came from downstairs. Alice paled.

"Damn I'm scared" She said scratching her neck nervously.

"Come on honey, baby steps, don't think about it, you're just getting into a car"

"OK" She exhaled, "I'm only getting into a car" We descended the stairs together, being careful not to trip on our skirts. "Thank you all, for staying here and everything" Alice smiled, "I love you guys"

"Love you too hun" Rose and I replied.

Alice's mom Melissa smiled as we stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she reached out for Alice's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Deep breaths Princess", Alice nodded and took a deep breath.

"Phew, I think I'm just excited" She smiled, "I'll be fine"

"Come on sweetheart" I said, "Time to go" And with that we opened the door and walked down the threshold. Melissa passed Alice her bouquet, as we ducked into the Rolls-Royce.

* * *

_It's a nice day for a white wedding_

_ It's a nice day to start again._

_~ White Wedding, Billy Idol_

EdwardPov

Emmett's snoring kept me up most of the night, that and the absence of Bella. At 9 o'clock we all rolled out of our sleeping bags on Emmett's living room floor and began to toss and turn before slowly coming back to life, one man after the other. But Jazz looked like he was going to vomit. He hopped up and down on the spot, an expression of half excitement and fear on his face. An overflowing mug of coffee in his hand.

"Not to worry you guys" He said from the kitchen, Emmett and I looked up at him from our sleeping bag beds, "But I may die"

"Drama queen" Em snorted.

"Seriously Em, I think I might die, I've never been this scared shitless before. The idea of seeing Alice walking down that isle makes me want to cry with happiness and scream my praises, and yet it also fills me with an uncomfortable feeling that makes me want to hide in a closet until today is over"

"Nerves" Emmett and I both said.

"It's natural" I yawned, "You're about to do something life changing, you're gut is telling you 100 different things at once and your head has no idea how to react to it all. Just focus on the happy feeling of seeing the love of your life again, she'll be dressed beautifully in white and ready to commit herself to you for as long as there's love between you both - which I expect will be a very very long time. It's normal to be nervous, just go with the flow"

"And since when did you become king-groom? How many times have you been married?" Jasper shot back.

I chuckled, "Just go with the flow" I repeated.

Jazz sighed, "Thanks man"

"No problem", I dragged myself out from underneath the sleeping bag and mounts of cushions. Em groaned at my side and copied me. "Who's in the shower first?" I yawned stretching my arms above my head.

"I've already had one" Jasper replied sipping his coffee, he lifted it, "Want one?" He offered.

I nodded, "You make one, I'm going for a shower" I yawned loudly to myself and started to push my way through our stuff towards Emmett's stuffy cluttered bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it, then stripped off my shirt and boxers and climbed into the shower.

I spent a while just standing underneath the spray, thinking about things and how quickly everything seemed to have changed in the course of 2 weeks. It was hard to believe that my best friend who I met at the age of 6 was now getting ready on his wedding day. Our suits were hung up and ready to be pulled on, the church was ready to be filled and the girls were in their gowns looking beautiful. Now my friend would be a husband. That's a weird thought...but that thought was also exciting and made me smile. Then there was the thought of Bella. Dressed up and walking beside me as Maid of Honor down the isle. That made me even happier.

10 minutes later I pulled my boxers and shirt back on, towel in hand drying my hair as I walked back out to the kitchen. Emmett handed me my coffee and went to the bathroom.

"You want to call one of the girls?" Jazz suggested.

I shook my head, "No, they'll be busy getting ready" I answered, "Time check?"

Jazz looked at the clock, "9.30" He replied, "We've got a few hours yet, the cars are coming for us at about 11.00ish"

"OK" I sipped my coffee and took a seat. Jasper looked tired, he yawned widely and ran his hand into his damp blond tangles. "God I'm nervous!" He exclaimed, "I'm shaking"

I chuckled, "Of course you're nervous buddy, today is a historic moment in Jasper history" I said, "You guys will fly through it, don't worry"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY EMMETT SWAN?" A loud bellow called from the bathroom doorway, Emmett stood there in his boxers with a towel draped over his shoulders, grinning like a mental patient and posing like a model ready to dance.

"Enough of that boy, or people will think you bat for the other team" The husky voice or Mr Swan said from the spare bedroom, he was wearing stripy pyjamas and was looking at Emmett with a less than amused look on his face. "Now move away, I need a shower" He said pushing past Emmett.

"Okay old-timer, don't break anything" Em shot back.

"What ever happened to respect your elders?" Charlie muttered before shutting the door and locking it.

"Time check" Emmett cried out.

"9.45" I answered

"Yowza" Em replied, "Uh...breakfast and suits?"

"Sure, sure" Jazz yawned, "The quicker I get to the church, the quicker this terrifying nervous feeling goes away"

"You're gonna love it" Em smirked, "You just don't know it yet, celebrate pal, you're marrying the love of your life"

Jazz let out a long slow breath, "Fine, suits are hung up in the laundry room" He said, "Lets do this thing" He then grinned.

...

11.00am. The cars arrived outside. We were dressed in our suits, right down to the rose on each of our left pockets. We climbed inside the Rolls Royce together, Jasper looked a little more relaxed by now. In fact, he looked excited. Charlie sat beside the driver in the front seat. "Don't worry Jasper, I remember my wedding day, I was nervous as hell, just like you. But I promise, once you see Alice walking down that isle, you'll want to surrender yourself to her" Charlie said sweetly.

"Thank you Mr Swan" Jasper replied, "I can't wait now, I just want to do it!"

We all laughed quietly before falling into a comfortable silence, each of us breathing steadily. I couldn't help but think; would my wedding day start like this? If I ever get married that is. I never really thought about marriage before, I was comfortable with the idea of being single and unmarried forever. But now with Bella...Would she want to get married to me? It was too early to be thinking such thoughts I guess. We'd only been together for just under 3 weeks. Yikes, it feels more like years, or my whole life. Jesus, when did I become such a sap?

We then slowly pulled up to the church, a crowd of smartly dressed people - family and friends were stood outside in bright colours, amongst them were my parents who waved. Mom clicked her camera at us as we climbed out. I heard Jasper gulp as he was approached by his parents and sister, they greeted him with hugs and cheery talk. Mom and Dad found me.

"How are you son?" Dad asked.

I grinned, "Good, Jazz is a little nervous though"

"He would be" Mom replied.

"Right, let us all go into the church, the ladies will be arriving shortly - with any luck" Emmett then bellowed to the crowd. They chuckled a little before slowly dispersing.

"We'll see you later Edward" Mom and Dad said kissing me on each cheek, "Break a leg"

"Will do" I replied, then they followed the others inside. Jasper made a move also. "We'll see you in a minute pal, and don't worry, you'll be fine"

"Thanks Edward" He patted me on the back and smiled, then went into the church with everyone else. Emmett and I stood there side by side. And waited.

"Can you believe this?" Emmett said, "They're getting married today"

"I know right" I chuckled, "I knew Jazz when he was a shitty teenager who took no shit, he was a bachelor back in the day, had the greatest fear of being tied down and starting something serious."

"Yet here he is" Em chuckled.

"Yeah, scary right?"

"Extremely. This could be one of us in a few years down the road"

"Even scarier" I laughed.

"Scary for you? I'm more scared of the idea of you wedding my sister" He exclaimed.

"Well...we'll cross that bridge if we come to it" I managed in reply. Then a steady hum of an engine began to echo from around the corner. Emmett and I peeked at each other, then the girls' Rolls Royce appeared, the ribbons on the hood of the car billowing in the light breeze. The windows were tinted so we couldn't see inside as it came to a stop. The chauffeur climbed out and nodded to us, we nodded back as he opened the doors in the back. I noticed another car stopping behind them, the chauffeur from that car nodded identically. First Rose climbed out in a beautiful china blue silk dress her blond hair was curled and pinned up stylishly. I swear I heard Emmett's heart skip a beat.

"Wow" He breathed staring at her, "You look incredible"

Rose blushed, "You too baby"

I looked back towards the car as the view of a turquoise skirt came into sight, then shoes and then a pair of legs. Bella slid out and straightened herself. I couldn't breath when I saw her, she looked beautiful-No!-stunning! Perfect! Amazing! I choked as I stared. The dress made her skin glow will youthfulness and hugged her curves and legs, her hair looked amazing, showing off her creamy neck and made her brown eyes shine. When she smiled I melted. She looked more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen in my life.

"You're stunning" I managed to say, "Absolutely stunning"

"So do you" She replied slowly, then turned around as Alice exited the car.

Woah.

Woah.

Woah.

Alice looked...just woah. Jasper was a lucky-as-fuck man.

"I'm shitting myself" She breathed, exasperated. "Do I look okay?"

"Amazing" "Incredible" "Wonderful" We all said.

She exhaled, "Good, I don't want to ruin this"

"Alice babe!" A high pitched man's voice sounded from behind us, we turned to see a PINK family emerge from the other car. A tall man with slick hair wearing a white suit with a pink shirt smiled at us. "Oh my god photos!" He grinned clicking his large fancy camera at us, we flinched as the flash went off. Then he seemed to trail off, his grin slowly fell and turned into a lustful gaze...at Emmett. "Oh my.." He whispered. Emmett's eyes went wide. But he did nothing but stand still.

"We need to get inside, the ceremony has to start at some point" Rose pointed out, bringing Pinkie with the camera out of his reverie.

"Of course, we'll get pictures afterward I guess" He smiled, "I'm Ellis by the way" Then he grinned wider and jogged slowly to the other PINK members of the family, they waved at us as they entered the church, then vanished inside like everyone else. We wandered to the foyer and stood in our order. Emmett and Rose first, Me and Bella, then Alice and her Dad, and I must say - her father was the spitting image of her. We all took deep breaths. And then the wedding march song started. Bella gripped my arm and smiled at me.

"I love you" She said.

I smiled, "I love you too"

Then we followed Rose and Emmett inside and down the isle. All eyes were fixated on us as we walked towards the alter, cameras clicked and flashed and time slowed down. I walked with Bella down the isle, feeling the softness of her skin, smelling the sweetness of her scent and the gracefulness when she took her steps. I squeezed her arm reassuringly, she squeezed back. And then it was over when we reached the alter and separated. Emmett and I stood next to Jasper whilst Rose and Bella stood on the other side, their bunches of flowers in hand. Genuine delight stained their faces.

And at last, all eyes went to the entrance. The doors opened and an angel in a flowing white dress appeared, gasps filled the room and cameras continued to click continuously. Light tears were already rolling down Alice's face, passing the wide grin she had. The same grin that was spread across Jasper's face. Then one tear slipped from his eye. Just one. But it made me feel something...Emmett looked as if he felt it as well, he sniffed and cleared his throat quietly. Alice glided with her father down the isle, like a ballerina doing her final dance, taking each light step as if she were walking on air. She moved like a lily floating on water, gliding and gracefully getting closer to us. And once she reached Jasper, she gave her father one kiss on the cheek and a hug, before he took both Jasper and Alice's hands and joined them. He let one tear fall before whispering - "She's all yours now" and sat down on one of the pews.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you look my angel" Jasper whispered kissing her hand. "I love you"

"I love you too" Alice replied, sobbing slightly as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

This was it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man" The vicar gestured to Jasper, "and this Woman" He gestured to Alice "in holy Matrimony" He smiled to them both, "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained" He continued, "Through marriage, Jasper and Alice make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each others' failures. Jasper and Alice will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other"

The vicar then asked 'who gives this woman to this man?" and spoke more of the ceremony. Jasper and Alice held hands throughout, squeezing them tightly like one of them would drift off if they let go. Then they reached the main vows.

"The couple have chosen their vows and will now present them in this church"

Jasper cleared his throat, took both of Alice's hands and smiled as tears fell from their cheeks, "Alice Brandon, you once told me that you are afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone and unloved and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Ali. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because to me you would be the most beautiful, even when you are all wrinkled and gray. You don't have to fear being alone, my Alice, because I'll always be with you. Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honor you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend loving you forever" Jasper said emotionally. "I love you my Alice, and I promise that I always will"

Alice was crying now, she frantically tried to save her make up as she wiped away her tears. Jasper slid the gold band onto her finger and kissed it.

"And now the bride will speak her vows" The vicar said.

Alice took a deep breath, "This morning when I woke up, I was so nervous, my heart was beating through my chest and I just wanted to get this over with. But seeing you standing here. It made me remember why I love you, and why I know that you will always own my heart. So, I take you Jazz to be my friend, my lover...the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity, until your heart stops beating, and beyond that" She sobbed. Jasper's tears flowed more violently, he smiled as Alice placed the ring onto his finger.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Mary-Alice Brandon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The vicar asked.

"I do, completely" He grinned.

"And do you, Mary-Alice Brandon take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I will" Alice sobbed.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper, you may now kiss your wife"

The church burst into applause and cheering as Jasper and Alice embraced each other. I wiped away one small tear from my eye and cleared my throat, Emmett on the other hand was sobbing at my side.

"Oh my god, that's so beautiful" He cried burying his head into my shoulder.

"There, there Em" I soothed trying not to chuckle, I patted his shoulder as everyone watched Alice and Jasper walk from the church. I walked to Bella who was tearing slightly, and held onto her hand, "Your brother is crying" I breathed.

"Yeah, he's terrible at weddings" She laughed back, "Poor guy"

"How did you find the ceremony?" I asked.

"It was beautiful, I love them both to bits"

We walked out together as confetti was thrown at Alice and Jasper, photos were taken and cars were disbanded. Charlie, Mum and Dad got acquainted, sharing stories etc with each other. Alice and Jasper were joined at the hip, glee and delight all over their faces as they showed off to everyone. Alice's pink cousins stuck out and flirted with every man they saw - including me and Emmett. Speaking of Emmett - Ellis seemed to take a liking to him. A LOT of liking. I dread to think what they're gonna be like at the reception...

* * *

BellaPov

I was still crying on the way to the reception, Alice, Rose and I went back to our Rolls Royce, drinking champagne and toasting to each other. Grinning and laughing. Edward, Jazz and Emmett were following close behind us. We were on our way to the fancy function room in a club, the tables would be lined with flowers and candles, confetti and expensive wines. We would drink from crystal champagne glasses and eat with silver cutlery.

"So how are you feeling Mrs Whitlock?" Rose laughed happily.

"Wonderful!" Alice replied grinning.

We pulled up 5 minutes later outside 'The Archway Inn' everyone was pouring inside, as Jasper and Alice were reunited together everybody cheered and clapped. When they kissed everyone made 'ooh' noises and whistled. Emmett and Rose wandered inside together holding hands, Charlie watched Edward and I as we embraced one another. The room was decorated as I imagined, it was stunning and gleaming. The food was laid out for us and the flowers were bright and colorful. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice's parents and Jasper's parents and I sat at the top table. We talked and talked for hours together, laughing and eating, sharing stories etc. Edward held my hand under the table, the image of him in that suit made me want to pull him into a back room and do things to him...

All this wedding talk got me thinking about my wedding, if I ever got married that is. Would it be like this?

I looked over at Charlie who looked comfortable with Edward's parents on another table. They were laughing with each other and talking loudly. At least they were getting along.

The sound of knife against glass alerted the attention of the room. Everyone turned to Edward who stood with Emmett. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Emmett cried out happily, "Yes, it's the time you've all been waiting for, the best man speech!" Everybody started laughing and clapping until it drifted off into silence. "Now because Jasper is an indecisive fool, Edward and I were stuck with the dilemma of splitting the best man speech into two, which by the way wasn't easy"

"Firstly a few thank-yous I have been asked to make. Firstly, to all who have helped in the service, and this lovely party. Whether you have brought food, or helped decorate this place, or just come to support the happy couple, thank you. Secondly to the bridesmaids in pink and the gorgeous maids of honor, you have done a magnificent job helping the bride today, and you all look unbelievably stunning, so a big thanks to you too" Edward said.

"Finally Jazz would like us to thank his beautiful new wife for turning up today. I saw him this morning when he was worrying, and believe me it wasn't a pretty sight. He has asked us to tell you how happy you have made him by becoming his wife, something that I am sure he will go into in more detail in his speech, but still, thank you. Now Edward would like to say a few words" Emmett said, he took his seat back and patted Edward on the back.

"Thanks Em, Now, I have known Jasper for many years now. I know all his little habits and how annoying he can become after a few pints, just a little warning to you all there! But Jasper has helped me through some hard times over the duration of our friendship. He has always been there and supported me, something that I am sure he will do for his beautiful new wife, Alice. I have been asked to keep the story about Jasper clean, and to try not to embarrass him _too_ much. But there have been numerous times I have laughed until I cried at Jazz. As some of you will know, he is always up for a laugh, and loves to live life to the max. I remember when we were 18, we went out into a bar and he had the idea to buy some beer and spend the night partying, needless to say we failed dramatically and ended up spending the night in a park together." That gained a laugh from the guests, "I'll always remember that night because we spent about 6 hours just talking. He told me about his fears, his worries, he told me about his plans for the future. He said that one-day, he would find the most perfect woman in the world - because Jazz doesn't settle for second best as we know" He chuckled, "And he said he would marry her, they would buy a big house, have a dog, have two children and they'd be happy. And I've never forgotten that night, I respected Jasper, and I always aspired to live his dream. And now I know that he's living it. And now, I think Emmett has something to add" Edward said. We all clapped for Edward's speech before Emmett stood at his side.

"Before Jasper met Alice, he found it hard to talk to women. He could chat them up great, but when it came to more normal conversation, he found it harder. But not until he met Alice. Ali has changed his life for the better. He has been happier, more energetic, easier to talk to and more responsible in the way he acts. These are just a few of the many ways Ali has had a positive effect on Jasper. I am sure he knows many more that we don't know about!" The guests laughed, "Somebody once told me that Love can easily be affected by physical appearance. I'm sure Alice had no problem when she first saw Jasper" More laughter. "Jasper told me that before Alice he didn't believe in love at first sight, but after meeting his now wife, that has all changed"

"Finally, we would like to say another thank-you to everybody for coming and joining the newly married couple in their celebrations. And we're sure you will all agree they make a fantastic couple. Ladies and Gentlemen, please all join us in a toast. To the happy couple, long may their love last! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everybody joined in with their glasses in the air. Before erupting into applause. Emmett and Edward sat down together.

"That was great" I whispered, "Well done"

"Your turn" He winked. I rolled my eyes, annoyingly Rose didn't want to do the speech, she was too sick to finish it off with me so I had to plan it alone. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Hello everyone" I greeted, "Thanks to Edward and my big brother Emmett for their enlightening speech there. I think I speak for a couple of us who have learned something new about the groom there. I don't quite know how I'm going to follow what they said, but I'll give it a try" I chuckled lightly, "But me and the best men, do agree on two things: firstly, Alice, she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it" The guests laughed, "Only joking Jasper it wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife _combined_ look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that the couple are a match made in heaven - the perfect couple." I smiled, "Every couple will have their ups and their downs; it's inevitable, and they're bound to have their differences. For example, I asked Jasper what he wanted from this marriage. He said to me that he wanted happiness, a family and to be with his lovely wife until the end of time. And when I asked Alice what she wanted from the marriage, she replied, a new George Foreman grill and a toaster. Not quite the same as Jasper , but still at least she is easy to satisfy."

I've known Alice for many years now. I've seen her with old boyfriends, but never happy, or in love. That's how I knew that Jasper was the one for her. The first time I saw them together, she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy and carefree. This must have been the way that Jasper made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. I know that if I am half as happy and loved as Alice is when I get married, I will be blessed. And Jasper and Alice, it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever. I know how insecure the bride has felt in relationships before and this morning she was a bag of nerves, wondering if Jasper will show and listing all the things that may have gone wrong. So Alice, I'll tell you again what I told you this morning; Jasper loves you. Your new life as Mrs Whitlock is just starting, so enjoy it." I smiled and looked at her, she was crying.

"Alice, it is a real honor to be your Maid of Honor. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much. You have been the greatest friend I could ask for, you picked me up when I was down, you've made me laugh, made me a smile and made me happy, and I know that you do the same for Jasper" I said trying not to sob, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the "Bride and Groom".

"To the bride and groom" The guests said. And there we had it, done.

* * *

EdwardPov

The speeches went brilliantly, Bella's was so confident and cute. She spoke from the heart and that made me smile. We finished off our meals and listened to Alice and Jasper's heart felt speeches to each other that moved everyone in the room, I even cried a little. After a few hours we all moved onto the dance floor. Alice and Jasper's first dance was so romantic, they danced to 'Your Song' by Elton John, swaying side to side sweetly. They stared into each others eyes the entire time, tears rolling once more. Bella and I stood at the side with Emmett and Rose, watching inventively. When the sing finished we clapped the happy couple again. Then the party really started. The DJ kicked off with 'Wires' by Athlete, which wasn't heavy but just right. Bella and I were comfortable enough to dance together, even though Bella rejected many times over.

Then the music moved up to 'Getting Over You' by LMFAO and Fergie, which Emmett clearly liked as he started leaping around with Rose as if they were 10 years old and only knew how to jump.

At about 10pm, Bella, Charlie and Emmett suddenly went crazy when a Nickelback song, they looked so genuinely happy that I didn't want to disturb them, so I simply watched then laugh and jump from the side lines. By 1am most guests had gone home, including Charlie and my parents who were exhausted. Rose felt quite sick and didn't seem to drink much or eat a lot, she fell asleep on a chair and by 1.30am Emmett agreed to take her home.

Today had been an eye opener. I saw my childhood friend go through a change, an amazing transformation where I witnessed him turn from a guy, to a husband. When he looked at the woman on his arm he'd grin, and you could see the love and devotion he felt for Alice. So many tears had been shed and each one represented the mixture of feelings that had been shared between everyone present, including myself. Seeing Jasper made me think about my future. Would I marry Bella? Would we last? I hope we would...

I looked at Bella who was lying in bed at my side. She stared back at me. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Just about stuff, the future and all that"

"Did you have fun today?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah I did, I can't believe Jazz is married now, its insane" I grinned back, "But I guess you can never tell what happens in the future, you just have to live it"

"What about us? What will we be like?"

I smiled, "I guess we'll have to wait and see baby" I whispered running my hand down her face, "I love you Bella, and I know I always will"

"I love you too sweetheart" She replied snuggling further into me, "And I always will"

I kissed her forehead and sighed, Bella slowly fell asleep in my arms making me smile contently. I watched her for many hours. Maybe we would be together for a long time, maybe we would get married. I hope so...Mrs Isabella Cullen. My wife. The mother of my children. That sent shivers through me, my heart skipping a beat.

We'd be good.

Me and my Bella. My angel.

I guess you can't tell what the future holds. We'd just have to wait and see...

* * *

**Well there we have it guys :P END. Epilogue next chapter where christmas-y stuff will occur :D thank you all for sticking with me through out my story, it was my first fanfic and I bet it was a little bad at points. Hopefully my other stories will be an improvement. **

**THANK YOU!**

**Love you all!**

**J. x**


	25. EPILOGUE

**Shades Of Scarlett**

**Epilogue. **

_Sometimes I believe in fate_

_ but the chances we create_

_ always seem to ring more true_

_ you took a chance on loving me_

_ I took a chance on loving you _

_~ Katie Melua, If You Were A Sailboat._**  
**

* * *

BellaPov

Merry Christmas. Merry, merry Christmas...

And yes, very merry in deed.

I turned my head towards the kitchen to see Edward making coffee and humming along to the radio. The sound of Christmas carols came from it. December 25th 2009. The ending of another year, what a scary thought.

"I forget, do you have sugar?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"One please" I replied, "When are the guys expecting us?"

"An hour, we should start heading out soon. How are you feeling?"

"Good" I smiled, "What did you get for your parents then?"

"Tickets to Barbados for their 30th wedding anniversary" Edward smiled in reply, "You?"

I chuckled, "Slippers and a new fishing hat, not quite in the same league" I admitted brushing through my hair with my nimble fingers. "I should probably have a shower, wash my hair and shave my legs, I don't want to look a complete mess for Christmas" I sighed. "When do you want your present?" A smile spread across my lips.

Edward looked almost surprised, "You didn't need to buy me anything baby"

"Don't be stupid, of course I did" I chuckled, "Do you want it now or later?"

He shrugged, "Later I suppose, I'll give you yours then as well"

"You got me a present?" I questioned.

"Of course I did" He flashed me a wicked grin and passed me my coffee, "I'll jump in the shower first, up and dressed by 11 babe" He winked at me and downed his coffee in 5 seconds flat, he hummed in satisfaction before wandering over to the bathroom, whistling the 12 days of christmas as he went. It wasn't long before he was singing through the door at me, it swung open about 10 minutes later, steam flooding the room and his scent hitting me mercilessly. Edward stared at me playfully and fell against the wall like a desperate whore. "Oh look darling..." He breathed, "I appear to be naked"

"So you do sweetheart" I replied looking back down at my coffee.

"Aren't you going to...do something about it?" He continued seductively.

"Nope"

"Aww" He straightened up, "Pretty please?"

"Merry Christmas babe, time to put clothes on" I sighed and stood up before wandering towards him, I pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?"

"You just had a shower, the last thing we want is for you to get all sweaty again, plus, we're seeing your parents later and I'd like to be able to look them in the eye"

"Aww"

"Come on sex beast, clothes" I pushed him towards the bedroom and shut him inside.

"I love you" He said, muffled on the other side.

"I love you too" I replied, then sighed and went to the bathroom, locking the door and jumping in the shower.

...

"Alrighty" Edward breathed pulling up outside the most stylish house EVER! It was massive, not joking, 3 stories with glass stretching over half the building. "Here we are baby, don't look too terrified" He smiled and took my hand.

"Are you...rich as hell?" I blurted, "I grew up in a friggin' 2 story brick house next to a big ass oak tree with a demolished tree house in a better condition"

"Yeah, Dad had a lot of money put away, he invested in a lot of stuff when I was a kid, and Mom came from a rich background. We were lucky"

"Wow" I could only say.

"Come on babe, I'll help with the presents, you grab a bag and I'll grab the other" Edward grinned squeezing my hand tightly and kissed me on the cheek and sighed, "I love you"

"I love you more" I chuckled in reply. We slowly departed the car together, grabbing the bags from the back seats. I spotted Emmett's range rover beside the house on the right side, along with Jasper's jaguar. I walked up the path with Edward next to me, bags in hand and rang the doorbell. Within seconds we could hear running steps on the other side, before the door was thrown wide open. And the grinning face of Esme and Alice greeted us.

"Bella! Edward!" They exclaimed pulling us both inside. Esme took our bags and placed them beside the door. I was amazed by how incredible the place looked. I gasped as I looked around. The walls were fresh and shining white, it was very modern with cream couches and pastel cushions, there was a fluffy brown rug in the middle of the light brown carpet and hanging black and white photographs along the walls. Gold and red streamers and decorations hung from the ceiling, pretty little stars and a bright christmas tree in the corner of the room, from here you could see all the work that had gone into setting the table. We even had place names and a cracker at each seat. The house was beautiful. I was scared ton touch anything in case I'd ruin it.

"Mom" Edward chuckled, squeezing her in the tightest hug, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas darling" Esme replied, "How are you feeling Bella?" She said turning to me and taking my hand.

"Good thank you, and yourself?"

"Oh, same old, same old, please, come in, Carlisle and your father haven't stopped talking" She chuckled.

We were lead through the house and under many doorways until we reached a fresh and bright room. Much like the opening living room, it was modern and white, cream couches and golden streamers, and a beautiful glistening black piano sat beside the stair case, it was stunning and glowed under the spot light. But the main accessory of the room was the large framed photograph that hung above the fireplace, it was black and white with the smiling faces of a younger Carlisle and Esme, and a _much_ younger Edward. He must have been about 17 or 18, he had the same hair as he did now, burnt red and scruffy, he still looked quite in shape and fit and seemed genuinely happy. He held his mother's hand over his shoulder as she was kissing his cheek with a grin. I remembered what Edward had said that one time in my living room when he caught eye of the photo of teenage me. _"If we'd met, I would've said you were hot"_ He'd said. But seeing him in this picture, I highly doubt he would have thought that about me. Quite the opposite...

I smiled and chuckled once I saw Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie clustered in the center of the carpet, presents and bags surrounded them, they all wore Santa hats.

"Hey babe" Emmett nodded, "Like my hat?"

"Love it. Got one of those for me?" I replied wandering towards them all. From the corner of my eye I could see Esme preparing Edward and I a glass of wine each.

"Way ahead of you" Emmett grinned pulling out two identical hats. He flashed us a cheeky smile before throwing them over to us. Edward and I pulled them on and laughed at each other. On Edward's hat it said 'Eddy Bear' and one mine it said 'Belly Bear'.

"No prizes for guessing who designed these" Edward muttered.

"Guilty" Emmett waved.

"Merry Christmas you guys" Rose sang out above us, she patted the spare seat beside her and crossed her legs. She looked a little more colorful than her new usual pale-ness, but she seemed...uneasy. A smile seemed genuine but almost_ too_ genuine...in fact it looked...false? But other than that she looked stunning like always, her blond hair was slightly teased into waves at the tips, and her gorgeous complected matched perfectly with her navy blue knitted cardigan and blue cotton vest. She always made the simplest of outfits seem catwalk worthy, but that was the affect her looks had.

I took her offered seat and smiled to her. It took me a second to notice she wasn't wearing the usual amount of make-up I was used to, but she looked...fresh. She caught my eye and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked her in a hushed voice as the others began to talk amongst themselves.

Rose's smile wavered but returned almost immediately, she looked as if she were about to answer, but instead simply nodded and squeezed my hand. Esme walked over to me then and handed me my glass of wine. Edward snuggled on the floor against my legs as he took his own, kissing his mother on the hand lightly as a thank you. Alice hopped up on the couch at my side. Charlie looked at me for a second, then at Edward, before turning back to Carlisle and continuing his conversation about Fork's police station. I chuckled under my breath at how eager he was to spill all the hot Fork's gossip to his new friend.

"Well, since we're all here now, I'd like to raise a toast" Esme then spoke up, smoothing down her beautiful cream cashmere sweater and white skirt. "These last few months have been...odd to say the least. Jasper..." She turned to him, "You have been like a son to me since you were a very young boy, and with your parents no longer around, I like to wish that I were really your mother, and as your mother, I am proud of you for finding your perfect wife, you're starting your own family now and I wish you the best of luck for the future. And Alice...I love you as my new daughter, and you are a very lucky woman, and Jasper is a very lucky man. To Jasper and Alice" She raised her glass high and we all mirrored her.

"To Jasper and Alice" We repeated. I hugged Alice beside me sweetly. She whispered a 'thank you' and tapped Jasper on the shoulder with her foot. He looked up at her from the floor. And smiled wide.

"Can I make a toast?" The voice of Carlisle spoke up, "As the most senior member of the household" He chuckled standing up.

"Most senior?" Charlie chuckled sarcastically.

Carlisle laughed with him before moving on with his toast. "Where do I begin? Well, again, congratulations Jasper and Alice, you have made me very proud" He nodded to them. They nodded back with grins. "But, I also want to toast my own son. After 5 years he's finally come home, at first he was glum and I could see that he was regretting coming back to Chicago. But a few weeks ago we all noticed a change in him. And not long ago, we found out why" He glanced at me, "Bella you truly are a stunning and perfect match for my son, you have changed him for the better, you have brought out the part of him that he lost. You are beautiful, intelligent and I hope that you and Edward will stay together and one day, you and Edward will experience the same thing Alice and Jasper have"

"To Bella and Edward" Charlie smiled.

Carlisle smiled too, "I was getting to that part" He chuckled, "To Bella and Edward"

"To Bella and Edward" Everyone else repeated.

"Awww guys" I cooed, "Thank you"

"Yeah thanks guys" Edward tuned in, "And Happy Christmas"

"Of course, Happy Christmas" Carlisle said, taking back his original seat.

"Well, this hardly _feels_ like Christmas, where's the presents?" Emmett then exclaimed straightening up in his seat and flailing his arms.

"Emmett don't be rude" Dad replied. I crossed my legs and smiled at him. "But if you really want your presents before dinner..."

"No!" I broke in, "Not until after dinner, that's the rule!"

"True" Rose said raising her hand lightly, "Plus my present for Emmett is being delivered here at 2"

"Delivered!" Em lit up, "That means...good presents!"

"You're such a child Em" Jazz chuckled. "Don't get too excited with my present, it's joint with Rose"

"So is mine" Alice added.

"So...less presents?" Emmett breathed, "...is the present good?"

"Yes" I interrupted, "You'll love it" I coughed.

"That's a cough! That means you don't think I'll enjoy it! What is it? Tell me!"

"No, it's a surprise" Rose smiled sweetly, "Just wait"

Emmett huffed, "Fine" He crossed his arms, even though we could all see that he was just pretending to be annoyed, really he was dying from excitement inside. Edward reached up for my hand and kissed it.

...

At 1 o'clock Esme called us all forward into the dining room. I was sat beside Edward and Rose as our meals were brought forward, it smelled so so delicious, Esme looked so proud with her final creations. A beautifully cooked roast dinner was placed in front of us all, earning each of us a face splitting smile. I tucked in without a seconds delay, we mumbled to each other through mouthfuls but quickly descended into silence as we were taken by the intense flavors of Esme's meal. It was so yummy! Like, beyond yummy! Within 15 minutes everyone had finished, and they all had an expression on their faces like they'd just seen heaven and hit earth again like a feathery cushion.

"Oh. My. God" Emmett groaned, "Esme, marry me"

"Ahem" Carlisle interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "Spoken for"

"As are you" Rose cleared her throat.

"Ah yes" Em continued, "Sorry Es, it's not you, it's me, and it's also your husband"

"Oh, dammit" Esme chuckled patting Emmett on the knee, "Such a shame"

"Oh well" Em chirped up, "Presents now?"

"Dessert first"

"Dessert?" He grinned, "I guess presents can wait just a second"

By 2 o'clock we'd cleared away and washed up all our meals. With minimal clumsiness on my behalf...well, only 2 smashed plates after I slipped on a wet patch. Esme forgave me easily with a smile. Oops. Emmett on the other hand pointed and laughed like an evil bitch. I scowled at him. Dad just patted me on the back and chuckled.

"Baby, present time" Edward breathed wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"One second, just washing up" I replied.

"Come on baby" He continued pulling on my arm lightly. "Emmett's about to lose his head"

I chuckled at that. Emmett always acted this way on Christmas, like a 5 year old high on life. I could see him now, hopping in his seat, a grin on his lips, chanting 'come on, come on, come on'. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face once his present from Rose, Alice and Jasper arrived. I sighed and put down the soapy plate in my hands, I dried them and followed Edward through to the living room. The tree had been moved closer to the center of the room now and the lights had been switched on. Presents surrounded it. Behind us we heard labored footsteps as Jasper trudged in, a giant box in his arms. Emmett's present we guessed.

Em's eyes widened. "IS THAT MINE?"

Everyone nodded as Jasper put it down under the tree. "You can open this...last" He said. Emmett made an unattractive face and huffed. Carlisle and Esme giggled, they were sitting on the floor together, Esme leaning with her back against her husband's chest. Their hands joined. Rose and Emmett had the couch. But Rose seemed...distant still, she sat on the opposite end of the couch to Emmett. You could see that Em noticed it too, as he continued to glance out of the corner of his eye at her in confusion. And Alice and Jasper were kneeling beside the tree. Edward and I moved to the couch Rose and Emmett were on and sat with our backs against it.

Jasper picked up the closest present and read the tag, "One for Alice" He smiled and handed it over, he chose another, "Rose"..."Emmett"..."Charlie"..."Alice"..."Esme"..."Esme"..."Edward"..."Carlisle"... and so on. Within 10 minutes we had a pile each. But Emmett's eyes were the widest in the room. But we told him not to open his box until later on.

Alice started the present opening circle. She first received a ruby and silver encrusted bracelet from Edward and I. She looked pleased with it to say the least. Jasper opened a new electric razor from Rose and Emmett, Esme got a new sauce pan kitchen set from Alice and Jasper and Carlisle had a new pair of golden cuff links from Edward and I. Once dad got to his turn he opened the first gift he could see, opening a Nickelback 'Dark Horse' CD, Dire Straits CD and a DVD on fishing tackle, he chuckled and thanked Emmett and I for our conjoined present.

When we reached Rose, she gave us all a sweet but small unsure smile. But looked a lot more content once she opened her _Dior_ make-up bag. Then Emmett grabbed any gift and ripped it open impatiently. He grinned at the_ Kill Bill Vol 1 & 2_ box set and _Pulp Fiction_. He seemed to have a thing for Quentin Tarantino it seemed.

We then turned to Edward, he chuckled and picked up the present wrapped in green paper, "From Rose and Emmett, this should be good". And after tearing it open, we saw the caring and thoughtful_ 'Sex For Dummies'_ book. Which earned a laugh from everyone in the room, including Rose who seemed to get happier by the second. "Uh, thank you so much guys" Edward choked. Deliberately avoiding my father's gaze. I then moved on to opening mine, from Alice and Jasper it said. I opened the small red box to reveal a pair of pearl studs. I grinned and thanked them.

After that we went round again. At the end of it all we had a satisfied pile each. Apart from Emmett who continued to stare lovingly at the giant box from Rose, Jasper and Alice. We all took turned looking after the present to be sure it was okay and Emmett wouldn't look.

In the end, Alice had gotten... a ruby and silver bracelet from Edward and I, a designer dress by Victoria Beckham from Esme and Carlisle, The Desperate Housewives season 7 box set from Rose and Emmett and a silver encrusted necklace from Charlie. Jasper got...an electric razor from Rose and Emmett, a new dress shirts from Esme and Carlisle, a designer cologne from Edward and I and some money from Charlie.

Esme and Carlisle had an array of kitchen sets, jewelry and books from us all. Charlie got mainly shirts and cologne, Rose had a lot of make-up and Emmett had a few box sets and joke gifts. Edward was happy with his books and ties, he looked especially pleased with the Aerosmith CD I'd gotten him. And I had gotten clothes, jewelry and a beautiful pair of red heels from Alice, and a pair of platinum earrings from Edward, which I tried to refuse.

But it wasn't over...now we had the big finale...Emmett's present.

"Fuck, just give it!" He grunted stretching his arms out, "You've been torturing me all day with this, now give it here!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him before lifting the box lid and checking inside. Jasper grinned and closed it shut. Pushing it over to my dying brother who looked like he was about to explode from excitement.

"Okay, Emmett, don't freak out" Rose breathed tapping his hand lightly on top of the box.

"Yeah yeah" He grumbled. Then tore of the lid. His expression as he looked inside was priceless. Alice got herself a nice photo on her camera. "Wha...sh...huh?" Emmett could only manage, "Uh...what?" He dipped his hands into the box and bit his lip, then lifted the small puppy out and held it in front of him at arm's length. "It's a dog" He commented, "A real dog"

"Well, we did always say that the only thing that could keep up with you is a dog" Jasper shrugged.

Charlie chuckled from the sidelines.

"You got me...a dog" Emmett said bewildered, "Uh...well...thanks?", The dog yiped at him and stretched his paws out. "What's it's name?" He said.

"He doesn't have one yet" Rose smiled.

"Uh...what are dogs usually called?" Emmett coughed.

"I don't know, Fido?" Charlie shrugged.

"Meh, we'll sort that out later then" Emmett stuck his tongue out at the dog before putting him down on the ground. 'Nameless' dog shot off like a rocket. "But yeah...thanks guys, that's real thoughtful of you all" He said seriously. "Thanks baby" He said smiling at Rose. She smiled back, but the smile was sad like before, he eyes didn't agree with her mouth it seemed, and Emmett noticed it. "Baby what's wrong?" He said quietly.

Rose shook her head, "Nothing baby, nothing" She said squeezing his hand. No one believed her, but we left her to it. I kept an eye on her for the rest of the evening, she seemed more on edge than usual. Not sad but...unsure. She excused herself to the bathroom at least 4 times within the hour, I assumed she was still unwell and felt a little sick after our large meal. Emmett noticed her discomfort and continued to stroke her hand lovingly. The unnamed pup however, was having the time of his life. He looked as if he was in his element, rushing around with a grin on his cute little face. He was a German Shepard puppy, about 7 weeks old by now, not too expensive but what came with him added up the price. Rosalie had hidden his food and bed etc at home already.

At 8 o'clock we gave into Emmett's request to watch _Kill Bill Vol 1_, and sat huddled together in the dimming lights.

Then things got strange.

Rose excused herself to the bathroom once again, this time she didn't return. And after 5 minutes of wondering, I went to find her and see if she was okay.

"Rose" I said through the bathroom door, tapping it with my knuckle lightly, "Rose are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She replied.

"Rose please, something is up, you've been acting weird all day" I continued, "Come on Rose, it can't be that bad"

"Really" Rose snapped, ripping open the door. She looked at me with an expressionless stare, "Bella I don't know how to react"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

Rose stared at me for a second before grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside the bathroom. She turned and locked the door quickly and paused. She took a long deep breath and exhaled..."Bella" She breathed...another pause..."I think I might be pregnant", a tear fell from her eye.

_What? Huh?_

"Uh wha- Rose you're what?" I managed. My month flopping open like a fishes. Rose? Pregnant?...morning sickness...tiredness...no alcohol...FUCK!

"I _am_ pregnant" She gripped my shoulders and stared intensely into my eyes, "What will Emmett say? I mean...you saw him, he's so happy, what if he doesn't want a baby? We've never spoken about children before, he may not want to stretch to a commitment like this" Rose's words tumbled violently from her soft lips. "I...I want this baby, I mean...I know I don't look it, but I'm happy about it" She grinned sadly, "But I can't lose Em, I can't, I love him"

I shook my head slowly and held onto both her hands, "Rose listen to me, you're just scared, this is...huge, but Emmett loves you too, he won't leave you babe"

"But what if he doesn't love our child?"

"He will. I promise you he will" I smiled sadly, "When did you find out?"

"I had a hunch. I missed my period. I bought a test this morning but I was too scared to try it, I did it a few minutes ago" She held up the white stick to me, making the two blue lines visible to me. "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a mother"

"When are you going to tell Em?"

She shrugged, "Today...the sooner the better"

I nodded, then reality hit me like a train. I was going to be an aunt, and my brother was going to be a father, and dad was going to be a grandfather. I blinked rapidly. "Well then...everyone will be worried about you, they were wondering why you keep vanishing...you should probably let the cat out of the bag soon"

"You mean now?" Rose blurted shaking her head.

"No, not now, just soon, think of an excuse" I replied.

She grabbed at my hand again and stared at the pregnancy test, she sighed, "I'll take him outside...I'll tell him when we're alone" She said. "Thank you Bella...and I'm sure you'll make a great auntie" Rose grinned at me sweetly.

I grinned back.

* * *

EdwardPov

Bella and Rose returned to their original places about 10 minutes after Bella went hunting. They both looked slightly more pale than before, they looked as if a million thoughts were rushing through their heads at once. They shared that look, but Rose looked a little more at ease than she had been before. She climbed back up onto the couch with Emmett and snuggled as close to him as she could get. He kissed her forehead and whispered something to her, she just nodded and rested her cheek on his chest. sighing contently and closing her eyes. Bella linked her arm through mine as she sat by my side.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine, girl things" She replied simply. I took her hand and kissed it.

For many minutes afterward, we all remained silent as we watched the gory display of Uma Thurman thrashing around with a samurai sword and the psycho Japanese school girl with the swinging mallet fighting to the death. Emmett was utterly absorbed in the war like action scene whilst hooking his arms tightly around Rose. She looked happier with every squeeze. I smiled and found myself doing the same with Bella. She kissed me on the cheek every time I held her tighter.

Once the film reached it's gory end, we all stretched and shut off the TV.

Carlisle and Esme fixed us all some more drinks and started playing around with their presents.

The rest of us told shitty jokes and laughed like 5 year olds. Throwing the basketball Jasper bought Emmett as a joke. The new dog ran in and out of the room, galloping like a small horse between and under our legs with a dog toy bone he came with. He leapt onto the couch beside Emmett and grinned. Emmett got awkward and shooed it away.

Then...things got weird...

"Em" Rose said quietly, in a more than serious tone, "Can I speak to you...in private?" She exhaled.

Emmett gave a confused look, paling slightly, but nodded in agreement, gripping onto her fragile hand. Each of us turned to each other, confused faces in tact.

Was something wrong?

I looked to Bella, who watched as Rose and Em opened the patio-doors and walked out onto the balcony. Rose clung onto Emmett like he was holding her on it.

Bella then smiled.

A small smile.

No one could hear what was being said but we could see Rose's eyes dropping to the ground as she moved her lips, explaining something to Emmett at a million miles an hour. She nervously shook and her eyes started shining like glass in the moonlight. Then she stopped and took a deep breath, Em hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

Then Rose said something. 2 words. Said slowly and reluctantly. Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she released one nervous tear.

And Emmett's face whitened. Then a smile touched his lips. And grew into a grin.

Bella hugged me and copied her brother's grin.

"What's happened?" I asked. But she didn't answer. She only smiled wider.

"Oh my-fuck!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his arms around Rose and swinging her around twice in a circle, "I love you baby, I love you so so much" He practically sobbed. He swung her around again and again laughing in delight, "Oh my god" He cried, "Oh my god, I can't believe it"

Rose grinned and said something else to him that was too quiet for us to hear. Tears dripped from Emmett's eyes, tears of joy. An unusual sight I assumed.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Emmett bellowed from the balcony, he leaned over the side and cried out again, "Do you hear me! I'm gonna be a fucking father! My swimmers worked!"

My mouth dropped open as Alice gasped in delight. Everyone else erupted into mutters and laughs. Charlie was already getting a handshake from my father.

"You knew about this?" I said quietly to Bella.

She smiled, "I am the Aunt after all"

"Yes! I got my gorgeous, sexy, beautiful girlfriend pregnant! Drinks are on me!" Emmett continued, "Dad, you're gonna be a great grandpapa and Belly bear, you're gonna be the bestest Aunty and everyone else FUCK YEAH!"

...

I held Bella in my arms tightly, she was smiling still.

"I can't believe Rose is pregnant" I said, "Emmett is going to be an incredible father I can tell"

"He's always wanted kids" Bella sniffed, "A boy and a girl"

"What about Charlie, you think he's pleased?"

"Definitely. A chance to be a grandad? It's his dream" Bella chuckled in reply, "So a puppy and a baby, tonight was an eventful night"

"Did they name the dog?"

"Not yet, but they made the deal that Emmett gets to choose the name for the dog" Bella said, "It'll probably end up being called...Vincent or something crazy like that"

"Vincent? For a dog?"

"It's what the dog from 'Lost' is called"

"But Emmett's is a German Shepard, I hardly think Vincent will suit him"

Bella chuckled, "Anyway, I'm exhausted, lets get some sleep" She yawned rolling onto her side, snuggling into my arms. I lifted the duvet higher and covered us fully under it, sinking deeper into our mattress. "Good night baby" She smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too Bella, Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas"

Then we sank into a deep, deep sleep. Thinking about the time we'd had, the things that had happened. It had been a long few weeks with the wedding and the inspection going on, and now Christmas and the pregnancy. Who knows what tomorrow would bring...

I glanced over to the dresser across the room. A pile of Bella's books sat on top with a stack of her folded shirts and her purse, my cologne and my wallet sat beside. But I stopped to stare at the center, were the bouquet of flowers that Bella had caught at Alice's wedding sat...

Who knows what the future could bring...

For me and for Bella...

I guess we'd find out soon.

* * *

**OMG guys, this is it. THE END :O :O shocking I know right.**

**Well I've had so much fun and as this is my first fanfic, overall I say that I could do better and hopefully I will...next time ;) Ah yes, there will be a sequel. Not sure when, but probably after I've finished either _Let The Wind Blow_ or _In Uniform. _Any suggestions for a name would be much appriciated, cause I think I can do better than Shades Of Scarlett 2 :P**

**Thank you so much for reading :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH :D :D **

**Please check out my other stories in the mean time, and again THANK YOU**

**Lots and lots and lots and lots of love! FROM MckinleyMoon  
**

**J. x  
**


End file.
